Robado
by Peony Bolger
Summary: La rivalidad entre dos reinos ha llegado a su punto más crítico; un atentado a la familia real. Éste se ve frustrado ante el inesperado robo del collar Ekran, el cual ha sido robado por un joven pobre llamado Patrick Cold. Al haber robado esta joya, Patrick no lo sabe pero le ha salvado la vida a la princesa Melissa Drablow. Cada uno tendrá su secreto, que nadie puede descubrir.
1. El ladrón

**Patrick POV**

Este día sería el más importante en mi vida. Yo estaba en el castillo de Gryden. Gryden es un reino poco conocido en américa. Is muy pequeño y rico, y casi todas las ciudades eran al estilo de Montecarlo o inclusive más. Pero yo vivía en un suburbio pobre, lleno de tiendas cerradas en construcciones grises, un lugar donde la adicción, ruido y peleas son comunes día a día.

Yo vivo en un pequeño espacio donde supuestamente debería haber una tienda en el primer piso de un edificio de oficinas. El pequeño espacio estaba vacío, sólo tenía un simple techo, negras y tristes paredes y un piso de tierra. Ahí he vivido casi toda mi vida, con un pobre mendigo llamado Francisco. El apenas puede caminar para pedir caridad y compasión a los pocos andantes que se atreven a pasar por tan malos lugares. Yo soy el único que se preocupa de Francisco.

Soy capaz de decir que Francisco es como un padre para mí. É me educó, inclusive sin tener nada para él. Ahora, yo tengo la suficiente edad para mantenernos a ambos en el pequeño espacio para hacer de éste una especie de hogar. El lugar realmente apesta, pero no podemos obtener un trabajo. El gobierno de Gryden no se preocupa de los necesitados, y si yo no puedo encontrar un trabajo es porque tengo que cuidar de Francisco.

Aquí es importante saber algo para sobrevivir en este reino lleno de realezas y plasticidad si tú eres pobre; la única manera de sobrevivir es robando.

Y eso sería exactamente lo que haría esta noche.

**Melissa POV**

-Mel, ¿podrías prestarme tu pintalabios?

-Seguro –contesté. Pero yo odiaba ser llamada por un sobrenombre-. Aquí tienes.

Este sí que sería un largo día. Hoy día yo sería nombrada como la próxima reina de Gryden, obviamente, solamente cuando mi madre muriera. Pero era estrictamente necesaria esta ceremonia para oficializar quién sucedería a la reina. Porque yo soy la mayor de mis seis hermanas. Yo soy la séptima, y además era mi cumpleaños. Dieciocho años pueden pasar tan rápido… Pero a quién le interesa. También este día mi novio Carl, príncipe de Magnoland, me propondría matrimonio, en frente de todos los otros reinos y países en el mundo, invitados a Gryden para la ocasión. Realmente me contentaba pensar en mi futuro, junto a Carl para siempre…

-Hora de irse, chicas. Hagan una fila, desde la mayor a la menor.

-¡Sí, mami! –contestaron al unísono mis hermanas.

Mi tiempo llegó. Hora para prepararse y salir a presentarme… ¡Genial!

**Patrick POV**

-Damas y caballeros, las princesas de Gryden pronto vendrán a presentarse. Por mientras, por favor, descansen mientras pueden pasar a ver la exhibición de la historia de nuestro reino –dijo un hombre anunciando el retraso.

Esto era realmente incómodo. El castillo de Gryden era muy grande, dorado, ostentoso. El lugar de la ceremonia conformaba un círculo en un primer piso, dando hacia arriba cientos de balcones igualmente circulares para ver el evento. Yo estaba esperando al inicio de la _fiesta_. Francisco se quedó en un bar cerca del _refugio_; yo ahí tenía gente que podía cuidar de él por unas horas.

Empecé a caminar alrededor del primer piso. Ahí había una exhibición de la historia del reino. Pero realmente la novedad de la exhibición era un corredor con la historia de todas las siete princesas, por separado. Maldición, todas eran iguales, casi como gemelas. Bueno… siete gemelas… se entiende. La única forma para diferenciarlas una de la otra era la edad, el tamaño, etc.

Las trompetas reales sonaron y empecé a correr al segundo piso para obtener un lugar cercano y alto para ver el evento.

-Damas y caballeros, aquí están las princesas.

El sonido de los aplausos, felicitaciones y gritos de alegrías eran absolutamente incorrectos. ¿Qué habían hecho esas pequeñas por su reino? Nada. Probablemente ellas sólo se interesaban por vestidos, fiestas, y la buena vida. Con la nueva reina no sería diferente.

-He aquí con nosotros las seis princesas más jóvenes, desde la menor a la mayor. Princesa Kate, princesa Nadia, princesa Omayra, princesa Carrieta, princesa Janice y princesa Gretel. ¡Un aplauso para las princesas!

Alegría. Aprobación por parte del público real. Un tonto saludo por parte de las princesas, y después todas ellas se sentaron en sus sillas de oro con esmeraldas. Pura rutina.

-¡Y aquí está la princesa que será reina un día! –Dijo el presentador tratando de ponerle alegría a su voz en un ambiente que se había tornado desde júbilo a un solemne silencio- ¡La princesa Melissa!

Fue en ese entonces cuando su majestad llegó. No pude ver su cara porque había mucha gente adelante mío en el público que me tapaban la vista, pero seguramente ella sería como sus hermanas. No le presté atención a la cara de las princesas. Lo único que ver de la famosa princesa fue un vestido amarillo andando hacia el centro del cilindro dorado. Entonces llegó la actual reina de Gryden. Ella era Jane, una bien conservada mujer a pesar de sus canas que tenía cáncer y era muy sabia, aunque no buena gobernante. Era obvio que ella tendría que formalizar su decisión de elegir a una de sus hijas para ser la próxima reina; para eso estaba ahí.

-Bienvenidos presidentes, reyes y reinas de todas las otras naciones –empezó la Reina Jane-. También me siento agradecida de que todos hayan podido venir aquí, mis súbditos. Como ustedes saben, no viviré mucho, y yo necesito declarar a mi sucesora, y ustedes saben quién es. Después de esto, ella se comprometerá con el Príncipe Carl Leblanc de Magnoland. Gryden y Magnoland necesitan estar unidos y fuertes, y terminar con la fricción que han tenido durante siglos. Bueno, en nuestro reino la realeza no se expresa con una corona. Esto se ve demostrado con un collar muy singular que desde siempre ha pertenecido a nuestro linaje. Y ahora es tiempo de simbolizar mi decisión entregándole el collar Ekran a mi hija, Melissa Drablow…

Menos mal que la televisión no podía entrar, porque ellos me hubieran atrapado inmediatamente. No estaba permitido grabar la ceremonia, y eso jugaba a mi favor. Empojé a las personas que estaban en frente de mí para que me dejaran avanzar y acercarme al balcón, y más de alguien me maldijo entre dientes. Pero ése no era momento para pelear. Yo estaba ahí por algo más importante.

La reina Jane se quitó el collar Ekran de su cuello y empezó a pasarlo por la cabeza de la princesa como una coronación… pero con otra joya. Y en el momento en el que el collar estaba en las manos de la reina, salté desde el segundo balcón hacia el primero y corrí huyendo. Nadie pudo detenerme, ni siquiera los inútiles guardias de seguridad. Un par de empujones a los espectadores hicieron que yo pudiera escapar por la salida de emergencia y esconderme en los arbustos del jardín del castillo por unos segundos.

Lo más probable era que al día siguiente toda la policía de Gryden estuviera buscándome, pero era importante robar _ése collar_. Tenía en él un anillo de puro platino, lleno de diamantes y la cadena que lo sujetaba estaba hecha de octatnio, un mineral desconocido, el más valioso conocido. De forma concreta ése collar era la cosa más valiosa en Gryden, aún más que una corona, etc. El collar Ekran costaba mucha plata para vivir sin otras preocupaciones en una casa de clase media. La economía de Gryden era realmente horrible.

Francisco estaría orgulloso de mi triunfo, pero no le conté el plan de mi aventura antes de efectuarla. Lo iría a buscar al bar y le contaría.

**Melissa POV**

-¡Ayuda! ¡Un ladrón! –Gritó mi pobre madre- mis nervios, mis nervios…

Todo el mundo estaba gritando y yo no podía entender. Todo estaba arruinado; obviamente la ceremonia se había cancelado, el cambio de mando no era oficial. Pero más que nada, no había un compromiso serio entre Carl y yo ahora.

Maldito ladrón… ¿Por qué el reino tenía que tener ladrones? Nadie los quiere, y alguien debería exterminarlos… Eso. Ése sería el fin de la infelicidad en el mundo… al menos en el mío. ¿Cómo les íbamos a explicar esto a las otras naciones…?

-Cariño, tenemos que hablar –Carl dijo, acercándose a mí.

-Claro –contesté ahogando notoriamente una lágrima, falsa. Me demostraba más triste de lo que estaba. No estaba de más explotar un poco de la caballerosidad de Carl.

Él me dirigió en mi propio castillo como si yo no supiera dónde vivía. Era normal en Carl pensar que él era el líder en todos lados. A mí me educaron desde pequeña, que un rey debía ser autoritario, y su reina una persona hecha y derecha. En ese momento yo intentaba serlo, como una princesa. Finalmente él entró a mi habitación y yo lo seguí. Él cerró furiosamente la puerta y empezó a buscar algo en mi tocador. Algo malo sucedía, lo podía notar en sus movimientos nerviosos.

-Mi reino está tratando de matarte –dijo Carl-. Querían hacer un atentado contra ti esta noche, después la ceremonia, yo estaba planeando llevarte a un lugar seguro. Te mandaré ahora mismo; tu vida y la de tu madre y hermanas corren grave peligro.

-Uh… -Eso era lo único que mi boca era capaz de articular. En realidad no podía entender el siniestro plan, por algo yo iba a casarme con Carl de manera forzada; por la paz. Por suerte ambos nos queríamos, y queríamos estar juntos. Pero parece que en la política eso no importa. Carl siguió buscando algo en mi tocador hasta que encontró una pequeña bolsa. Mi cosmetiquero.

-Tienes que camuflarte; pinta tu cara, algo. También tendrás que quitarte ese vestido y vestirte como la gente normal. Perdón por no ayudarte más, todo el mundo debe pensar que no he ayudado en nada. Nadie de tu reino sabe del ataque frustrado, ellos no atacarán después de este escándalo, no esta noche. Es un milagro que ese tipo haya venido a causar ese alboroto de robarse el collar, eso te salvó, de forma indirecta. Rápido, cámbiate la ropa. Le contaré a todo el mundo en una hora que tú has sido secuestrada por alguien de tu reino para no provocar sospechas del ataque de Magnoland.

Esto no era un juego de espías. Esto era la realidad. Besé a Carl, él dejó la habitación y me cambié de ropa. Hace poco, yo era una princesa en un brillante vestido amarillo que llegaba hasta el piso con tacones negros y pelo suelto. Ahora parecía una chica normal vestida para ir al gimnasio, sin ninguna joya puesta, zapatos cómodos para correr y el cabello tomado. Y con la cara algo pintada, obviamente. El maquillaje era para evitar cualquier huella de quién era yo. La magia del maquillaje era realmente impresionante…

**Francisco POV**

** -**¡Que tú hiciste qué! –Grité. Patrick me contó que había robado el collar Ekran, la joya más valiosa en el reino entero, la más codiciada por los ladrones a nivel mundial- ¡La policía te arrestará! ¡A nosotros!

-No te preocupes, Francisco –me dijo Patrick-. Ahí no había cámaras y escapé como tú me enseñaste. Tú ya no puedes robar nunca más con tu edad, y también es muy peligroso para ti andar pidiendo caridad. ¡Con el collar Ekran no tendremos que vivir aquí nunca más!

-No lo sé… Yo creo que debemos esperar para vender el collar. La policía debe estar buscando a por _esa cosa_ como locos. Cuando las cosas se apacigüen, venderemos el collar al primer inescrupuloso –repliqué-. Oh, algunas veces me avergüenzo de mí mismo. Sé que si yo no te hubiera recibido tú estarías muerto, pero tampoco la vida que te he dado merece ser llamada vida. Robar nunca fue mi intención… Y ahora me siento como un monstruo al ver que estás siguiendo mis pasos.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres un hombre sabio? –Preguntó mi hijo sonriendo. Él estaba tratando de animarme pero era imposible. Patrick nunca fue a la escuela ni estudió una carrera, aun así teniendo veintiún años es muy sabio e inteligente, porque por suerte yo tengo buena memoria de lo que aprendí en mi juventud. También era común encontrar libros en los basureros, libros muy interesantes para pasar un buen rato. De todas maneras, aún me siento mal por no poderle dar a mi pequeño lo que merece, educación. Ahora tengo sesenta años… me siento miserable e inútil y ya es tarde de hacer algo mejor.

-Y tú dices que el collar Ekran valdrá lo suficiente para no tener que robar nunc más… ¿eso es verdad? –pregunté.

-Claro –respondió Patrick–. Y sí, sé lo que estás pensando, cuando tengamos el dinero que vale el collar no tendré que robar nunca más. Lo prometo.

-Yo estuve presente cuando dijiste eso…

**Patrick POV**

Pensé que Francisco se alegraría sabiendo as noticias, pero él se estaba concentrando en buscar el lado negativo. Probablemente él tenía la razón, como siempre. Aunque ahora es muy tarde para arrepentirse. ¡No puedo regresar al castillo y regresar un collar robado como si nada! Aunque, Francisco no terminó enojado conmigo. Decidí salir a caminar un rato mientras que él se quedó en el _refugio_. Lo sé, es tonto andar caminando en la calle para parecer sospechoso cuando se acaba de hacer el crimen perfecto, pero necesitaba el aire fresco y sacarme la tensión.

A horas tan altas de la noche por esos lugares no anda gente; todos están en los bares a esta hora, intentando borrar su mala vida, olvidándose de todo. Por lo que me sorprendió ver a alguien detenido en la esquina de adelante. Sólo podía ver la silueta porque había oscuridad, y a juzgar por los movimientos indecisos, esa persona parecía perdida.

Me acerqué a la silueta sin cambiar la velocidad a la que iba antes. No quería alarmar a la pobre persona asustada. Y cuando ya me faltaban unos pocos metros de distancia, dispuesto a preguntar si podía ayudar, vi un borracho saliendo lentamente de un bar, con cuchillo en mano, listo para acuchillar a la persona perdida.

Corrí como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida. Muchas veces yo había visto esta misma escena con un desenlace trágico, siendo un simple testigo. Pero yo no sería pasivo otra vez y tomaría parte de la acción.

Me las arreglé para golpear al borracho rápidamente, pero aunque él no tuviera buenos reflejos por su estado, era increíblemente fuerte. Y perseverante. Escuché un chillido detrás de mí pero no tuve tiempo para prestarle tención. Ahora sólo me preocupaba del asesino frustrado.

-Uh! –Dijo el borracho. No pude medir bien su velocidad y recibí una serie de puños en la cara, pero logré escapar de éstos, y con un último golpe lo noqueé definitivamente. Sin matarlo, claro.

-¡Mataste a ese hombre! –gritó una voz detrás de mí. Me di a vuelta para ver quién era la persona que había salvado. Aparentemente, una chica con un traje de gimnasia, una chica, muy, muy, muy chillona. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que yo la estaba mirando, rápidamente reaccionó- ¡Por favor, no me mate! No tengo nada que darle… ¡y matarme será una pérdida de tiempo! –gritó ella de nuevo mientras se levantaba y caminada de espaldas, hasta que tropezó y cayó sentada.

Caminé suavemente hacia ella y extendí mis manos. –No voy a matarte, ¡te salvé! Además, ese hombre no está muerto, sólo inconsciente. Puede despertar en cualquier momento. Ahora ven, levántate.

Ella levantó su brazo y tomó mi mano, nerviosa.


	2. Ayuda

**Melissa POV**

Yo estaba en el suelo, me tropecé conmigo misma y seguramente estaba haciendo el ridículo. Entendí que el chico no iba a herirme, o al menos no en el momento, por lo que tomé su mano y me ayudó a levantarme.

Ahora pude ver al chico mejor. Era bien bronceado, con cabellos rebeldes dorados y profundos ojos azules. Y su ropa era muy buena para un vecindario tan bajo… Una camisa a cuadros rojos y azules sin mangas que exponía los dos brazos fuertes que me levantaron, he de decir con mucha fuerza, desde el suelo. Pantalones rasgados, pero impecables.

-¿Y de dónde dijiste que eras? –él dijo.

-No te lo dije –respondí secamente.

-Tal vez es por eso que te estoy preguntando –respondió de mala gana, pero pude ver una sonrisa formándose en sus labios mientras él miraba hacia otro lado. Aparentemente era difícil de enojar.

-No puedo contarte de qué parte estoy viniendo, pero todo lo que puedo decirte es que no volveré –le dije-. Necesito un refugio y nadie debe verme, no puedo ir a un refugio público. Hay gente buscándome

-¡Qué suerte para ti, justo tenemos una vacante! –Dijo con una fingida alegría, mientras que su tono de voz se volvió más serio- Trataré lo más que pueda para ayudarte. No puedes andar por ahí sola. Este lugar es peligroso.

Como si yo no me hubiera dado cuenta…

Caminamos por mucho tiempo y yo no estaba acostumbrada a hacer mucho ejercicio; no lo necesitaba para mantenerme en forma.

-¿Cuántas cuadras hemos caminado? ¿Unas veinte?

-No, sólo tres –dijo con una risa entre dientes-. Aparentemente tú no estás acostumbrada a hacer mucho ejercicio, pero estás usando un traje para hacer gimnasia…

Así que de esa manera comencé a pensar, y surgieron muchas dudas que me asaltaban, así que no pude evitar querer satisfacer mi curiosidad.

-No sabía que por estos lugares había rubios –comenté.

-¿Es eso acaso un comentario racista? –dijo sin expresión.

-Hay que admitirlo; la gente de color vive por aquí… bueno…

-Omitiré ese comentario tan absurdo. El racismo es una de las razones del porqué este reino está tan mal –refunfuñó-. Todos los descendientes de la familia real son educados para que piensen que ser nigga es una enfermedad.

Esta conversación me estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa y era inevitable que mi orgullo se viera herido.

-¿Qué es un nigga? Y lo más importante; ¿tú no sabes quién soy? –dije algo molesta.

-Nigga significa negro. Bueno, si te conociera te hubiera reconocido, ¿no? –refutó. Eso me enfureció. ¡Todo el mundo sabía quién era yo!

Yo tenía que probar hasta qué punto tenía paciencia este chico para no pasar el límite más adelante, pero parecía imposible de enloquecerlo de un dolor de cabeza. O era paciente, o era un masoquista.

-Si no sabes quién soy debes ser muy ignorante, pero es mejor así. Unas personas me están buscando –Obviamente, él no me reconocía por dos razones; yo estaba realmente irreconocible con mi horrible aspecto anti-princesa, y porque él era tan ignorante que apenas debería saber cómo escribir. Vivía aquí por una razón, ¿no?-. Y no creo que conozcas a muchas mujeres para confundirlas unas de otras.

-Mmm… eso depende –después de unos segundos él dijo-. ¿Eres una puta?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! –Maldito idiota, yo sabía que era un ignorante. Estúpido… ¡Cómo se le ocurría llamarme así!- ¡¿Qué te has creído…?!

-Para, ¡para! –Susurró. Terminé mi griterío y él miró a su izquierda. Luego a su derecha. Supe que había hecho mucho ruido en un lugar tan peligroso- Silencio. Pregunté eso porque las mujeres acá en su gran mayoría lo son y prefiero alejarme de ellas, por lo que no conozco muchas mujeres. Además tú no pareces una de esas.

-Muchas gracias por tu observación –repliqué secamente. ¡Ah!

-… Al menos una puta sabría cómo sobrevivir aquí –dijo sonriendo.

Esta sería una larga caminata.

El escenario en la caminata siempre era lo mismo; aburridas construcciones grises, casi todas abandonadas y con luces apagadas, exceptuando las del primer piso de cada construcción, donde predominaba la luz fluorescente de los locales nocturnos. Un asco de lugar.

-Realmente, siempre me han educado diciendo que los vagos tienen sucias barbas, bigotes, y que huelen mal –dije con poco valor-. Y tú no apestas, no tienes barba ni bigote. ¿Por qué no eres como un vago normal?

Su respuesta llegó como un flash, como un discurso, como si muchas personas en el pasado le hubieran preguntado la misma cosa y él tuviera preparada la respuesta, hace mucho tiempo.

-Yo no me catalogaría como un vago, sino como sobreviviente de la sociedad. No apesto porque sé dónde conseguir agua, y no tengo barba ni bigote porque soy un hobbit.

-¿Qué es un hobbit? –pregunté confundida.

-Lee el libro –respondió alegremente. Al parecer, yo me había vuelto la ignorante en el transcurso de la conversación- ¡Ya llegamos! –dijo con una exagerada alegría.

El lugar era un asco. Solamente era un espacio vacío en una antigua tienda en el primer piso de un edificio. La entrada los otros pisos estaba en una puerta aparte que daba a la calle, sin la necesidad de entrar al espacio vacío. No había nada en el primer piso del edificio… el resto del lugar era un techo y las paredes de los edificios vecinos, a los lados y atrás. No había una pared frontal. El rubio entró al espacio vacío. Ahí no había luz, ventilación… ¡algo! Era una prisión sin barrotes y adentro no se veía nada con la oscuridad, pero parecía limpio.

**Patrick POV**

La chica parecía muy inofensiva para ser de estos lugares, pero tampoco parecía ser de clase media, a juzgar de su ropa socia, el pelo desordenado y la apariencia desgastada. En el camino me hizo un par de preguntas, algunas divertidas y otras simplemente molestas. Esas sí que me hicieron reír. Me parecía que la chica era demasiado inocente para estar allí, y me pareció que mientras caminábamos hasta el _refugio_, ella me quería sacar de quicio, pero no le di ese placer.

Yo disimuladamente miraba a la chica sin que se enojara. Ella parecía tener la cara llena de hollín o algo así… pero detrás de la suciedad pude ver una pálida y frágil piel, haciendo un contraste significativo.

Ella tenía el cabello castaño y tomado, pero juzgando por lo que me imaginaba ella debería tener el pelo relativamente largo. Y ella tenía unos ojos de un extraño color café y naranjo, como su duro temperamento.

Finalmente pudimos llegar sin ninguna dificultad en el camino.

-¡Ya llegamos! –dije con una exagerada alegría, tratando de iluminar la situación.

Al parecer a la chica no le gustó lo que vio. No sería un hotel de cinco estrellas, pero ella tendría lo que se necesita para sobrevivir, pero no vivir de manera digna. En la oscuridad ella no podía ver, pero adentro había dos colchones, uno a cada esquina del fondo del _refugio_, muy al fondo. También teníamos una silla, una lámpara, una mesa, un cajón lleno de diferentes cosas, una tetera, madera para el fuego y una caja con comida. La bañera consistía en una pequeña tina con un biombo blanco y una botella de agua para ducharse.

Francisco estaba sentado en la silla leyendo el periódico, él miró hacia arriba y me vio llegando y claramente vio conmigo la nueva huésped en el _refugio_.

-Él es Francisco –dije con mucho orgullo-. Los dos vivimos juntos aquí.

-¡Hola, linda! –Francisco se esforzó por animar a la chica que obviamente estaba asustada. Ella era muy prejuiciosa.

-¡Hola! –dijo la niña en un jadeo, sólo por miedo.

-Mi nombre es Francisco Santos, un placer de conocerla, señorita –dijo en su voz más condescendiente posible.

-Ho-hola… -Replicó ella asustada. Pobrecita- Mi nombre es Meli… Melly. Melly –y empezó a obtener una voz más autoritaria.

-La encontré siendo atacada por un borracho –expliqué-. Ella no tiene a dónde ir, nadie que pueda preocuparse de ella, y no quiere contarme nada más. Lo que yo estaba pensando era que podríamos cuidarla por un tiempo aquí, ¿no?

Le pregunté con una expresión suplicante. Cada vez que estaba con Francisco, yo tendía a comportarme como un niño.

-Supongo que sí, mientras puedas hacerte cargo con esta responsabilidad –supe que Francisco me ayudaría, siempre lo hacía. Pero de todos modos yo iba a evitar incomodarlo-. Es tarde, por favor hijo, cierra la puerta.

Probablemente nuestra huésped habrá pensado de qué puerta estábamos hablando porque no teníamos ni siquiera una pared en un lado del _refugio_. La puerta podía cubrir todo ese espacio vacío con una cortina metálica, de esas que se usan para proteger las tiendas cuando están cerradas. Ésta servía para proteger la entrada, y a nosotros. Cuando se cerraba todo quedaba oscuro, claro. Adentro no había ventanas. Pero por suerte teníamos una potente linterna adentro. Francisco nos dio las buenas noches y entró a su colchón para dormir. Francisco poseía la sorprendente habilidad de caer dormido profundamente en menos de un minuto, una cualidad que ha ido desarrollando con la edad.

Mel dormiría en el colchón que quedaba en el otro rincón del _refugio_, y yo dormiría en el suelo. Yo no iba a dormir en la silla; era aún más incomodo dormir sentado. Yo prefería el suelo sucio.

Me dediqué a ver a Francisco, el que estaba roncando y siseando despacio. Después me di vuelta y miré a Melly, qué nombre tan extraño… Ella estaba mirando al techo, y yo sabía que no había nada en especial que mirar hacia arriba. Ella parecía nerviosa.

-Si quieres puedes hablar, Francisco tiene un sueño muy pesado y puedes hablar por la noche sin despertarlo –dije en un tono tranquilizador.

Silencio total. Un par de minutos después decidí apagar la linterna, pero Melly habló.

-De donde yo vengo, los caballeros se presentan con el nombre entero, orgullosos de ellos mismos cuando ellos no han hecho nada, o al menos no recientemente –ella dijo sin emoción alguna-. En cambio, tú me acabas de salvar la vida, casi muero por un borracho, y tú no me dices tu nombre.

-Patrick –dije finalmente y me di vuelta dándole la espalda a Melly. Esto era incómodo-. Buenas noches.

No hubo respuesta. Y cuando estuve seguro de que la extraña estaba durmiendo, me revisé el cuello con mi mano. Desde que robé el collar Ekran lo tenía bien guardado en mi cuello, donde nadie pudiera verlo. Estaba bien escondido. Cuando verdaderamente necesitemos el dinero, le venderemos el collar al mejor postor. Pero el secreto va a tener que ser mantenido de nuestra huésped.

**Carl POV**

-¡La princesa Melissa ha sido secuestrada! –grité para que todo el mundo pudiera escuchar-. ¡Fui a su habitación para buscarla y cuando entré lo último que vi fue a mi pobre novia saltando de su ventana, obligada por un hombre que la estaba secuestrando!

Tuve que hacer esto por Melissa, y así yo podría salvarla del destino que hubiera tenido si se hubiera quedado. En tan pronto la gente de Magnoland escuchó la noticia, cancelaron el ataque. Ahora yo necesitaba volver a mi propio reino por el robo del collar Ekran; todo el mundo corría grave peligro de verse asaltado o peor aún. De vuelta a mi triste castillo tuve que enfrentarme a mi padre, el líder del ataque para matar a Melissa. Obviamente, nunca le contaré a él que yo le advertí a Melissa del peligro que corría. Pero de todos modos Padre me interrogó.

-Hasta donde yo sé, la ceremonia simbólica incluyendo tu compromiso con la princesa ha sido suspendido por el robo de una joya valiosa y el secuestro de Melissa –Padre dijo con una actitud terrorífica-. ¿Tú sabes quién fue la persona que robó el collar y secuestró a la princesa?

-No lo sé, Padre –repliqué-. Yo cero que es la misma persona la que hizo esto, y creo que es una tragedia para nuestro plan…

Padre se levantó de su silla y empezó a caminar alrededor de su escritorio y de mí, siempre teniendo en su mano, un lápiz, un pisapapeles o una hoja de papel –Supongo que no le has contado a nadie de nuestro plan, ¿no es así?

-No le he dicho a nadie –mentí.

-Bien hecho, hijo. Ahora, como buen hombre que soy, mandaré la policía a Gryden para encontrar a tu novia inmediatamente.

Pero en eso había un problema; al irse Melissa ambos tuvimos que terminar. No fue con palabras, pero ambos lo entendimos.

**Patrick POV**

Tan brillante con sus diamantes, tan delicado con ese color metálico, tan valioso…

Este collar me estaba poseyendo tan sólo con el tacto, y detenerse era algo difícil de hacer. Tantas oportunidades de vida en algo tan pequeño… Cuánta satisfacción sólo jugando con el collar entre mis dedos y divirtiéndome con él.

El collar Ekran tenía todas las soluciones en mi vida. Sólo tenía que esperar… Esperar. Esa palabra nunca me había pesado tanto como ahora. Por mientras en este tiempo de espera tendría que hacer algo para distraerme. Tal vez más caminatas, quién sabe…

-Disculpa, no puedo dormir –dijo una voz ligeramente aguda.

Escondí el collar Ekran de la forma más rápida posible mientras yo me estiraba para levantarme de mi cama de tierra, mientras buscaba la linterna y la encendí, viendo quién me había hablado.

-¿No eres acaso demasiado grande para que te lean un cuento para dormir? –dije, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-Tengo una duda –dijo sin importarle mi comentario-. ¿Cómo conseguiste todo lo que tienes aquí?

-Es obvio, ¿no? –respondí desvergonzadamente.

-Y si tú robas… ¿Por qué me salvaste?

Realmente tuve que pensar en la respuesta correcta y organizarlo todo palabra por palabra.

-Yo puedo robar, pero lo hago para sobrevivir. No mato, vito los bares, no fumo, no bebo, me dan lástima las putas que creen que su trabajo es más digno que el mío, no me drogo y no violo –dije-. Y ese hombre quería matarte.

-Pero igualmente… ¿Por qué no me robaste? –dijo ella confundida.

La respuesta a su pregunta ya a sabía; Francisco me la había enseñado. Pero nunca me había visto en la necesidad de explicárselo a alguien, porque no era necesario. Lo más seguro era que Melly no entendiera mis razones.

-Hay dos razones; la primera, no tenías nada de valor –le dije inexpresivamente para ver su reacción-. Y también está la segunda razón. Francisco y yo tenemos un código, le robamos solo a los que tienen demasiado.

-Como Robin Hood –agregó ella vagamente.

-Me sorprendería saber que te leíste el libro.

-Una de mis hermanas me lo contó –dijo sonrojándose.

Eso vino como un flash a mi cabeza- ¡Entonces sí tienes una familia…!

-Pero no puedo volver ahí –dijo ella antes de que yo pudiera seguir hablando. Abrí mi boca para hablar nuevamente pero ella me interrumpió-. No puedo explicarte por qué, lo lamento.

Melly era muy sospechosa, pero si ella fuera una impostora, seguro ella se hubiera ido hace mucho tiempo, al momento de ver el _refugio_ porque éste era un mal lugar, incluso para la mente ambiciosa más humilde.

-Tranquila, ahora eres parte del _refugio_. Es pequeño, lo sé, y no tenemos suficiente dinero, pero estamos todos juntos en esto –sonreía pero ella se veía triste y asustada-. ¿Ahora puedes dormir? –agregué, recordando cuando Melly empezó a cuestionar mis ideales.

-Sí –dijo ella-. Buenas noches, Patrick –susurró.

Apagué la interna y suspiré antes de cerrar mis ojos para dormir definitivamente- Buenas noches.


	3. Cambiando

**Melissa POV**

El lugar era realmente asqueroso. Sólo era un par de colchones, una silla, un biombo, algo que no sabría decir si era una bañera y sólo Dios sabe qué más…

Y de qué hablar de cuánto tardé en quedarme dormida… Sin siquiera mencionar lo incómodo que era dormir en los colchones. Cuántos moretones debo haberme conseguido…

Y también están las pesadillas. Desperté mil y una veces con la misma pesadilla en variadas versiones; todos mis malos sueños incluían a mi madre, mis hermanas y Carl en grave peligro.

¿Cuál era el plan de Carl al ayudarme a escapar, para finalmente llegar a un lugar como éste? Claramente era por mi propia seguridad, pero aquí yo no estaba segura. Cuando escapé del castillo corrí por toda la ciudad hasta que me cansé y me detuve, horrorizada de no saber a dónde ir. De todos modos… ¿cuándo podré volver a casa…?

-¡Esto no será una granja, pero también debemos despertarnos temprano! –dijo una voz rasposa. Francisco.

Me levanté rápidamente para ver la escena, aparentemente las pesadillas que tuve alteraron mis nervios. Todo estaba como lo recordaba ayer a excepción de esa cortina metálica de ayer, la que ahora estaba abierta permitiendo que entrara la luz de sol. Eso me permitió confirmar con la luz que el lugar era impecable y limpio. También había una pequeña fogata adentro… No me fijé en ese detalle anoche. Y ahí estaban los dos _dueños_ del lugar, sentados en caja de madera y… ¿preparando salchichas al fuego?

-Buenos días –dije.

-Buenos días... –replicó Patrick mientras Francisco asintió. El rubio me dio una vara llena de trozos de salchichas, pollo, cebollas, chile, todo insertado en la misma vara- Aquí está tu desayuno, lo más cocido que pudimos hacer, y si quieres agua, tienes en el bidón de allá –e indicó el bidón con el mentón.

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunté en respecto al desayuno- He comido brochetas algunas veces, pero éstas se ven diferentes… -empecé a masticar notando que la carne estaba cruda; con esa fogata no iba a quedar bien cocida. Pero tuve que comerlo todo por cortesía, ayudándome con algunos sorbos de agua.

-Éstos son anticuchos –dijo Francisco, como si la palabra fuera simple.

-Pueden haber buenas brochetas en cualquier parte, pero los anticuchos chilenos son los mejores –dijo Patrick-. Los mejores que he probado. A Francisco le gusta hacer comida latina, y la comemos cada vez que podemos.

Habían pasado muchas cosas malas en menos de un día y la comida estaba cruda por no tener una barbacoa o algo similar, pero aun así la misma comida me consoló.

En casa nosotras siempre hablábamos en las comidas, y también podíamos masticar con la boca abierta, cada vez que no hubiera público, por supuesto. En el _refugio_ era diferente, no era una regla mantener silencio en la comida, pero ocurría. Todos estábamos masticando la comida quieta y lentamente. Yo necesitaba tomar dos tragos por pedazo para comer bien; Patrick los estaba comiendo quieta y firmemente, mientras que Francisco se dedicaba a sacar graciosamente ingrediente por ingrediente de la vara para comérselos uno a uno…

Todo parecía tan normal, tan común como algo que se ha visto ya tantas veces… Y en la calle no había gente. Asumí que después de una noche de fiesta todos los borrachos deberían estar en las calles. ¿Sino dónde estaban? Patrick me contó, a veces la policía venía y todo se tornaba en una masacre. Entonces las personas decidían quedarse tranquilamente en los locales abiertos las veinticuatro horas al día.

-Hora de irse. Tenemos que avanzar rápido –dijo Francisco impaciente y después me miró más relajado-. Perdone mis malas costumbres, señorita, pero tenemos que irnos ahora mismo.

Yo no tenía idea de a dónde íbamos, pero era mejor ir pronto. Me lavé los dientes con el agua del bidón, usando mi dedo índice como cepillo de dientes… qué asco. Dejamos el _refugio_, Patrick cerró la puerta con la cortina metálica y los tres empezamos a caminar por la calle.

La atmósfera de día en ese lugar no era mejor que de noche, pero mientras íbamos avanzando entre cuadra y cuadra, el barrio se hacía más decente. Después de veinte cuadras de caminata todo se había vuelto mejor, los bares eran cambiados por pequeñas tiendas, y la gente caminaba tranquilamente sin parecer sospechosa. Nos detuvimos en una pequeña plaza llena de lindos árboles, en un vecindario donde había muchos niños jugando con sus padres.

Los tres avanzamos hasta una banca en la plaza donde se sentó Francisco. Patrick sacó de su bolsillo un paquete y se lo dio al anciano, quien abrió el paquete que tenía pan, y lo empezó a comer lentamente.

-Adiós, buena suerte –le dijo Patrick a Francisco, y el anciano asintió quietamente. Dejamos a Francisco en la banca y nos fuimos.

Patrick y yo empezamos a caminar en el mismo camino por el que vinimos hasta que nos detuvimos a mitad de camino, y seguí al rubio hasta otra calle. Yo estaba caminando al lado de él hasta que Patrick se detuvo y puso su brazo adelante mío en mi camino para detenerme. Lo miré, sus ojos carecían de expresión.

-Quédate aquí –dijo finalmente-. Evita atraer la atención y sigue caminando. Pase lo que pase, camina normalmente lo más rápido posible sin levantar sospechas. Sólo sigue caminando. ¿Ves ese tipo en la esquina de adelante? No voltees si escuchas un ruido.

Asentí y seguí caminando evitando vacilar. Caminé al lado de la persona detenida en la esquina, un gordo ejecutivo que esperaba impaciente a alguien, tal vez un mafioso como en las películas de acción. Yo sólo seguí caminando y supe que el ejecutivo no me vio pasar porque él estaba mirando impacientemente su Rólex Daytona, esperando a alguien al parecer, como yo ya me había dado cuenta. Mi papá tenía uno de esos relojes antes.

-¡Ah! –gritó alguien cuya voz no pude reconocer. Pero como tenía que hacer, seguí caminando sin importarme lo que sucedía atrás.

Un pie, luego el otro. Izquierda, derecha, una y otra vez. Caminé acerca de… ¿dos cuadras? Yo estaba caminando normalmente hasta que sentí a alguien tirando de mí hacia el fondo de un callejón. Me empujó a la pared con suavidad y me cubrió la boca con una mano fuerte y conocida antes que yo pudiera gritar.

-Bien hecho, nueva –dijo el rubio mientras guardaba algo en su bolsillo.

**Patrick POV**

Sólo me bastó patear al ejecutivo y darle un golpe en el cuello para tenerlo inconsciente en el piso… El ejercicio era importante y tendría que retomar la práctica, no confiarme. Después de quitarle su reloj, su billetera y un ostentoso collar de oro, corrí lo más rápido que pude. ¿En qué estaría pensando ese hombre al estar en un lugar tan peligroso, presumiendo sus joyas? Seguramente ése era un creído sin una idea del peligro que enfrentaba estar ahí así.

Seguí andando y tuve que forzar a Melly a entrar a un callejón para evitar los ojos curiosos de cualquier transeúnte. Tuve que cubrir su boca porque yo sabía que ella gritaría como instinto natural.

-Bien hecho, nueva –dije guardando lo obtenido en el bolsillo.

-Por favor, no me toques –dijo Melly lentamente. Yo le iba a preguntar por qué estaba tan serena en comparación a ayer, pero decidí callarme. Al parecer ella no parecía de buen humor… pero yo iba a descubrir el por qué, por lo que pregunté de todos modos. Miré a todos lados a ver si había alguien mirándonos.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –dije algo más preocupado y mirando a Melly, la que estaba llorando.

-Odio esto, Patrick –respondió ella entre sollozos-. Quiero ir a mi casa pero no puedo. Y no quiero robar, y también sé que soy inútil. Me siento como si fuera un inconveniente.

Yo no podía abrazarla y decirle que ella se mentía a sí misma como en los libros porque ella en realidad se estaba convirtiendo en un peso extra en nuestras vidas. Pero eso no significara que ella fuera un inconveniente.

-Hey, tú no eres un inconveniente –dije seriamente y después sonreí–. Una gran molestia, tal vez, pero ya encontrarás algo en qué ayudar, ¡tú debes saber hacer algo al menos! Déjame decirte algo sin ofenderte, tan sólo con mirarte puedo ver que eres una de esas chicas que nunca han tenido una escoba en la mano, y también podría decirse que tampoco quieres eso. Pero aprenderás porque tú limpiarás en el refugio. Y no lo tomes a mal, es sólo algo en lo que puedes ayudar. Te prometo que te ayudaré. Si quieres más adelante podemos buscar algo en lo que puedas ayudar y te guste también.

Mi promesa la envalentó más de lo que me esperaba porque Melly se apresuró a abrazarme. Parecía como si Melly nunca hubiera sido tan feliz… ¿quién sabe? Me tomó tiempo reaccionar porque yo no estaba acostumbrado a los abrazos que digamos. Ambos volvimos al _refugio_ pero antes hicimos otra parada, lejos de la escena del crimen. Melly me miraba constantemente y yo no podía hacer nada más que reírme para mis adentros por su curiosidad.

Yo aún tenía un poco de pan guardado en uno de mis bolsillos y lo saqué. Nos acercamos a otro callejón con muchos niños, aunque ellos no se veían a simple vista. Yo sabía de antemano que estaban allí.

Ése era el Callejón de los Huérfanos. Años antes cuando yo apenas era un niño y vivía con Francisco empezaron a aparecer muchos niños abandonados más pequeños. No era para sorprenderse, tener un niño en Gryden es verdaderamente un lujo porque es muy caro mantener uno. Francisco y yo sólo podíamos recibir unos cuantos del grupo para acogerlos en el _refugio_ porque eran muchos. Pero esos niños, aunque no sean una familia, decidieron estar unidos que separados en distintos lugares. Pero Francisco y yo no podíamos dejarlos botados a su suerte, por lo que llenamos el Callejón con pequeñas cajas en las que vivían los niños, pareciendo en conjunto todo una pequeña ciudad. Pero volviendo a tiempo real, tomé un poco del pan, lo tiré al callejón y los niños empezaron a aparecer. Manos pequeñas empezaron a emerger de la oscuridad para pelear a por el pan.

-Relájense chicos, soy yo –tranquilicé a los chicos para que no parezcan hostiles para Melly–. Tengo más, no se preocupen.

Lo bueno era que estos chicos realmente eran educados cuando se necesitaba. En cuanto me reconocieron, ellos dejaron el pan en el suelo y vino su líder, Kyra. Ella era una pequeña niña de diez años, negra, con rulos y era la niña perfecta para liderar esa banda de niños, ella era la mayor y la mejor. Cada vez que yo veía a Kyra ella andaba siempre con una vara en su mano para sostenerse como una sabia matriarca, como si lo necesitara... Realmente se creía el cuento de ser la líder. Ella pasó entre su gente y nos saludó.

-Espero que lo recuerden. Cold –dijo Kyra a su grupo apuntándome con su vara–. Hemos prometido no hacerle daño a él o al hombre antiguo, Santos. Y eso permanece.

Ella tomó el pan del piso, lo examinó y empezó a partirlo en partes iguales para dárselos a cada integrante de su grupo, empezando con los más pequeños.

-Dime qué está sucediendo –dijo Melly, quien había estado muy callada.

-Francisco y yo los ayudamos cada vez que podemos. Éste es el Callejón de los Huérfanos. Ya puedes imaginarte porqué.

Después de que Kyra distribuyó el pan a todos, di el resto que me quedaba. Kyra lo guardó para más tarde.

-¿Quién es la chica? –Preguntó Kyra– Los extraños no son bienvenidos aquí.

Tuve que explicarle a Kyra todo lo que yo sabía de Melly, que la había encontrado hace poco y que ahora estaba bajo mi cuidado. Kyra entendió perfectamente la situación y nos ofreció un poco de la ropa que tenían guardadas. Estos chicos del Callejón de los Huérfanos siempre demostraban su gratitud regalando ropa; mucho dinero robado era gastado en diferentes tipos de ropas para darlas a la gente como regalos. Por eso sería que ellos nunca tendrían frío ni necesidad extrema de protegerse.

Después de agradecerles a los chicos del callejón por el intercambio, dijimos adiós y Melly y yo caminamos hacia el _refugio_. Tomamos las ropas regaladas en una ostentosa bolsa de plástico, por lo que tuvimos que volver casi corriendo para evitar el riesgo de ser asaltados. Volvimos al _refugio_ cuando eran las doce del día. Melly se cambió la ropa detrás del biombo mientras yo empecé a ordenar las cosas entre el desorden. Si mantienes limpio y ordenado siempre, no habrá problema de higiene u orden por el que preocuparse.

Guau, yo no podía creer cuánto podía tardar una mujer en cambiarse de ropa. Cuando ella finalmente salió se veía muy diferente. Su traje de gimnasia gris se había visto cambiado por una camisa de manga larga azul con unos jeans blancos. Pero había algo más para sorprenderme; lo más extraño fue que Melly encontró las tijeras. Así es, ella se cortó el cabello, el que ahora apenas llegaba a sus hombros. Pero mejor no le pregunté por qué el cambio, se veía bien.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora? Tenemos al menos cinco horas libres antes de ir a buscar a Francisco, por lo que puedes hacer lo que quieras acá en el _refugio_ –dije mientras me puse a buscar a por algún libro en el cajón.

-Una pregunta… -Melly dijo dudosamente– Cold y Santos. No puedo entender por qué la diferencia en los apelli…

-Santos es el apellido de Francisco y Cold es el mío.

-Eso significa que no eres el hijo de Francisco –Melly dedujo. Oh no, yo pensé que ella ya lo habría notado antes.

-Yo vivía en un barrio de clase media alta con mi familia. No tenía hermanos o hermanas o sino los hubiera estado buscando incluso hasta el día de hoy. Yo era muy joven; posiblemente yo tendría cuatro años. ¿Cómo recuerdo todo esto? Ni yo sé… Obviamente mi memoria me debe estar fallando, pero creo que yo y mis padres estábamos perdidos cuando llegamos aquí –no hablé por unos segundos–. Después vino un borracho y mis padres no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo. En ese momento Francisco peleó y me rescató, y él me dice que encontró en mi bolsillo mi carnet de identidad, donde estaba todo mi nombre. Ahora que lo pienso… Tal vez ésa fue la razón de por qué te salvé la otra noche. Inconscientemente formé la antigua escena en mi cabeza y esta vez quise hacer justicia. Matar es algo muy malo, una de las peores cosas que el humano puede hacer. Aunque claro que hay cosas peores que la muerte.

Al menos creo que esta vez Melly se puso a pensar profundamente, y hubo un silencio mientras ella lo hacía. Por mientras yo preferí leer Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo. Ya he leído ese libro muchas veces y me tomaba menos de una hora terminarlo, pero aun así no ha dejado de fascinarme.

-¿Qué estás leyendo? –preguntó Melly quién estaba al lado mío y yo no me había dado cuenta. Le mostré la portada y seguí leyendo– ¿De qué se trata?

-Son cinco historias –dije–. La primera es de un mago poco generoso y muy confiado de su poder que se cree más de lo que verdaderamente es. La segunda es de tres brujas y un caballero, todos ellos andan en busca su bien propio. La tercera es muy sangrienta; no te recomiendo leerla. Claramente la más divertida es la cuarta, trata de una vieja bruja que sabe cómo mantener la magia se secreto, y finalmente está el cuento de los tres hermanos. Es mi favorita.

-Quiero saber más de la primera.

-Okay… Trata de un mago que le hacía favores a todo el mundo, y ya que él no quería revelar el recurso natural de su poder, el mago pretendía que la magia venía de un cazo mágico. El mago tenía un hijo que despreciaba a los _muggles_… gente sin magia para que me entiendas. El mago murió un día y su hijo heredó todo, incluyendo el cazo. Por ser tan malo el hijo con sus vecinos, el cazo le trajo muchos problemas por culpa de su arrogancia y orgullo, hasta que el joven mago tuvo que revertir la situación. Es una interesante historia con una buena moraleja, creo que debería dejar que la pienses.

Comimos un paquete de galletas saladas untadas con un poco de paté, y ése fue nuestro almuerzo. El resto de la tarde transcurrió de manera muy silenciosa. Demasiado. Traté de hablar con Melly muchas veces, pero parecía que ella no estaba prestando atención, concentrada en sus propios pensamientos. Ella estaba pensando en quién sabe qué, y parecía no oír.

El tiempo pasó realmente rápido mientras yo dedicaba el tiempo en leer, como siempre. Después de una media hora hice un poco ejercicio, mientras aún se mantenía ese maldito silencio, ese rápido y maldito silencio. Las cinco de la tarde llegaron, hora diaria a la que iba a buscar a Francisco después de todo un día pidiendo limosna. Fui con Melly a buscarlo, y en el camino de vuelta, hablé con Francisco mientras Melly continuaba absorbida en sus propios pensamientos. Este día conseguimos tan poco dinero…

Para la cena comimos manzanas que estaban a punto de expirar. Durante la comida Francisco preguntó por el corte de pelo de nuestra huésped, y no pude argumentar nada aparte de que ella se cortó el pelo porque ella quiso.

Las horas pasaron y el cielo se volvió oscuro, por lo que tuvimos que cerrar el _refugio_, como todas las noches. Como siempre, Francisco se acostó en su colchón, cerró los ojos, e inmediatamente calló dormido. ¿Cómo podía ser él tan pesado de sueño? Creo que nunca entenderé cómo él puede dormir tan placenteramente en un lugar tan ruidoso y peligroso.

-¿Te quedarás dormida pronto? –pregunté a Melly, quien estaba leyendo mi libro de la tarde, sentada en la silla.

-Si crees que voy a destruir el libro, no te preocupes –dijo burlonamente–. Tranquilo, lo leeré un poco más y me iré a dormir.

Le di la linterna para que ella pudiera leer en paz, yo estaba en el suelo y empecé a dormir. Es más… a pretenderlo. El día había sido tan tranquilo… Desde que Francisco había decidido pedir caridad todo el día sólo podía verlo de noche y de día. Para mi era completamente normal estar en silencio toda la tarde. Esta vez no fue diferente, pero ya no estaba solo. Y para ser honesto, yo estaba muy emocionado de tener compañía. Entendí que Melly tenía muchos secretos que ella no me contaría, una vida entera. Aunque tampoco fingía dormir para espiarla, simplemente yo no tenía sueño. Así que evité el contacto con el mundo real, intentando dormir.

Ya estaba al borde de la inconsciencia cuando un ruido del exterior me despertó definitivamente, un vidrio roto, probablemente. No era importante. Como era normal, Francisco seguía durmiendo sin escuchar el ruido. Y vi a Melly sentada en la silla, dormida, con su cuello inclinado a un lado de forma severa.

-Dios, ella se va a herir el cuello si sigue durmiendo así –me dije a mi mismo en voz alta. Con cuidado levanté a Melly y la recosté en su colchón.

-Mi familia… -Susurró ella mientras seguía dormida. Miré las ropas que nos dio Kyra, que aún no habíamos usado. Encontré una chaqueta de mezclilla. La puse sobre los hombros de Melly y la dejé sola en su balbuceo mientras yo buscaba mi ropa para cambiarme.

Dormir en el suelo era fascinante. Todo antes era una rutina, pero ahora con nuestra huésped la monotonía había cambiado en parte… Qué mal, estoy pensando demasiado para intentar dormir. Así que decidí leer el periódico de hoy que Francisco encontró en un contenedor de basura, ya que no podía hacer nada para quedarme dormido. El título decía:

FAMOSO COLLAR REAL ES ROBADO

¿Ellos estarían buscándome? Era obvio; era claro que ellos estaban buscándome, aunque no saben específicamente quién fue. Con un poco de suerte, podría evitar que me encuentren. El collar Ekran era tentador para quedárselo, pero era mucho mejor venderlo para vivir mejor. ¿Y qué pasaría con Melly? En mis planes ella no estaba incluida, y no podría imaginarla con nosotros más de un año.

-No, no... –Objetó Melly en sus sueños, asustada. Es entendible, ¿quién no tendría pesadillas cuando se ha escapado de un lugar?

Me prometí algo a mi mismo, mañana yo impresionaría a Melly. Yo le iba a demostrar que la vida aquí no es tan dura como ella lo imagina. Yo haría el mejor escuerzo para hacer que su estadía en el _refugio_ pasara rápida y divertida. Mañana todo sería diferente.

**Carl POV**

Yo estaba en mi reino, en mi castillo, en mi pieza, sin compañía.

Solo.

¿Dónde estaría mi querida Melissa? Me sentía tan mal por ella… ¿Ella estaría bien? ¿Ella estaría… viva? Mejor era no pensar en eso. ¿Pero eso era escapar de mis problemas? No puedo entender por qué Padre quiere someter a Gryden. Nuestro reino está bien tal y como está, y además se suponía que yo me iba a casar con la princesa por una causa beneficiosa: paz. Nada tiene sentido así, ¿qué se le puede hacer?

Pero un chispazo vino a mi mente, una idea. No es por presumir, pero yo era el mejor pianista en todo Magnoland. Busqué una hoja en blanco con un pentagrama vacío, mi lápiz de la suerte, que me dio mi princesa, y empecé a escribir. Una idea debería venir rápidamente a mí, porque siempre sucedía.

Mi creación sería una canción dedicada a ella. Siempre traté de dedicarle una canción, pero nunca se había presentado la oportunidad de mostrársela. En realidad eran sólo fragmentos, pero ahora unidos por una buena causa podría hacer que la canción suene bien. En un par de semanas de arreglo y difusión la canción estaría en todas las radios de Magnoland y Gryden. Melissa, estés donde estés, escucharás la canción y sabrás que te extraño. Además, como dice Padre, la buena publicidad nunca hace daño. A nadie podría disgustarle mi acto de amabilidad, muy sincero.

También agradezco siempre la aparición del ladrón en la fiesta. Es mucho mejor un collar robado que Melissa siendo el blanco de un ataque. Pero yo no sabía cómo arreglar los problemas. Podría convencer a Padre de desistir, y hacer que Melissa se deje encontrar. Pero Padre nunca me escucharía, eso era lo más probable. Pero yo estaba obligado a probar, y posiblemente podría funcionar después de un tiempo. No es una mala idea hablar con las hermanas de Melissa para apoyarlas, y también hablar con la Reina, que estaría devastada. Ellas estarían igual de mal que yo, pero no podría contarles a las hermanas de Melissa que ella escapó verdaderamente, ellas son tan pequeñas aún para mantener secretos…

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y yo salté asustado. Solo una persona además de Melissa tenía permitido entrar a mi habitación sin tocar…

-¿Otra vez estás con esa música sin sentido? –Padre objetó– Te dije que no es muy eficaz. Especialmente ahora. Cuando la princesa sea encontrada, empezará la guerra. No te preocupes hijo, no tendrás que casarte con ella, todo esto sucederá antes. Pero hay que hacer tiempo para reunir a los ejércitos de forma discreta. Y como te estaba diciendo, sería mejor que tires ese piano, podrías tener más espacio en tu pieza…

-Estaba escribiendo una canción para la Princesa –repliqué rápidamente porque interrumpí a Padre. El interrumpiría mi interrupción… Padre empezó a reír con su típica risa malvada que era como la de una persona ahogándose… Cómo cambiaba la gente con el estrés…

-Mi hijo… Mi estúpido hijo. Qué mal que no tuve más hijos para elegir a alguien mejor que tú, pero ni modo. Si tu madre estuviera aquí… –Padre calló por un momento y empecé a mirar hacia abajo, sabiendo que él estaba pensando en algo y era mejor evitar su mirada– Te entiendo hijo, al parecer la edad me está poniendo tonto, que no pude entender tu brillante plan. Publicando una canción, nosotros pareceremos más inocentes, como cordero en el matadero, eliminando cualquier sospecha. El ataque realmente será una sorpresa –él me felicitó y alborotó mi cabello pretendiendo una actitud paternal y después él dejó mi habitación, yendo a su escritorio para resolver sus problemas como rey. Cuando me aseguré completamente de que Padre se había ido, hice una mueca, triste.

Mi reino podría ser mucho mejor que el de Gryden, pero mi vida era muy triste, y Melissa parecía ser la única que podía entenderme. No realmente, nadie me entendía, pero ella estaba siempre ahí para abrazarme y distraerme. Su padre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico pocos años atrás, mientras que la Reina seguía viva, y Melissa tenía a sus hermanas. Yo no tenía hermanos, y desde la separación de mis padres y la desaparición de mi madre, Padre nunca fue el mismo. Él se volvió amargado, y casi una persona sin sentimientos. Pero cada día yo extrañaba al padre con el que yo podía jugar, el que no me insultaba y el que no me utilizaba para conquistar un reino. El verdadero Padre estaba muy adentro de su nueva personalidad, y parecía que no había forma de dejar salir al antiguo Padre a la luz.

¿Qué tal si el accidente en el que murió el padre de Melissa fue provocado por mi padre? No, eso era imposible. En ese tiempo mi madre seguía con nosotros y Padre era una buena persona. La confusión estaba abrumándome, y la desconfianza se apoderaba de todo. Mmm… Es una buena idea para escribirlo en mi canción. Yo podría terminar la canción tal vez esta noche, y otro día yo buscaría un lugar para grabar la canción, y encontraría los productores más tarde, otro día, otra semana. Pero ahora yo necesitaba terminar la canción.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo. ¿Qué le quedaba a Padre que decir?

-Hijo, tienes absolutamente prohibido publicar esa canción –Padre dijo–. No hasta que tu primer álbum esté completo. Vamos, ¡usa tu creatividad para algo útil de una vez por todas!

Él cerró la puerta y esta vez yo ya estaba más confundido que nunca.


	4. Volviéndonos locos

**Francisco POV**

-Mira mami, un anciano –dijo un niño jugando cerca de mí.

-Aléjate de él, James. Debe ser un viejo malo, mejor vámonos –dijo una señora con desdén que sería la madre del niñito.

-Si es que tuviera una moneda, señora, usted podría hacer de mi vida y la de mi hijo más feliz, haciéndonos sobrevivir –a veces hay que tragarse el orgullo para ganar algo y actuar–. ¿No sería lindo que usted les cuente a sus amigas que ayudó a un hombre pobre y miserable? Si yo fuera usted estaría orgulloso de mí mismo.

La mujer, a una distancia segura de mí, sacó su billetera y me dio un dólar, y después de eso ella sacó de su cartera un dispensador de jabón líquido para limpiarse las manos como si yo fuere una plaga… Yo no podía decir nada además de agradecer su cooperación y resignarme a ese trato. Y también le pedí a Dios que el niño no fuera contaminado de mente en un futuro. Los niños no tenían la culpa de nada de cómo los educaban.

Algunas veces era difícil admitir que Patrick estaba bien ahora gracias a mí. Yo lo ayudé y ahora él estaba ayudándome de vuelta, lo que no estaba bien en mi opinión. No robando, pero era la única manera… Un padre no debería depender de sus hijos. Siempre debería sobrevivir por sí mismo y también ayudar a sus niños. Eso debería hacer Patrick si fuera padre un día… No, mi dedo empezó a dolerme. Yo sabía por qué sucedía esto, no había duda, pero no había nada que hacer para prevenirlo ni detenerlo.

¿Podría ir a un doctor? ¿Con qué dinero? ¿Y cómo me sanarían si yo sé que no hay un tratamiento para erradicar mi enfermedad? En cualquier caso yo ya estaba muy viejo. Tal vez mi tiempo vendría luego y no sería una gran sorpresa. Nadie me recordaría o extrañaría además de mi hijo, pero yo podría morir feliz sabiendo que mi ausencia servirá a Patrick para sobrevivir de mejor manera, sin tener que cuidar de un viejo. Ese collar… Ahora todo el mundo lo estaba buscando, y aquí estamos, sin levantar sospechas. ¿Por qué tenemos que vivir como fugitivos? ¿Por qué debe haber tanta mentira y engaño en este mundo? Pero era cierto que ésta era la única forma de sobrevivir si uno está en el fondo.

Tal vez debería considerar pronto las opciones de a quién vender el valioso collar. Todo lo que yo quería era mantenerlo alejado de mi, podría traer mala suerte…

Después mi hijo y nuestra huésped me vinieron a buscar. Esa chica, Melly, parecía distraída. ¿Ella sería antes de llegar con nosotros como la mujer que me dio el dólar o sería una buena persona? Pues todo el mundo nos miraba en menos. Pero sólo el tiempo nos diría cómo era Melly.

No hace falta decir que una vez que me acosté empecé a dormir y a roncar de inmediato. No soñé nada y eso me disgustaba, el mundo de los sueños era el único lugar donde uno podía sentirse libre. No significa dar rienda suelta a la destrucción, sino ser capaz de hacer lo que uno quiera que en la realidad tenga muchas limitaciones. Cada vez que soñaba, me olvidaba de mi dolor en la mano. A veces también soñaba que vivía en una pequeña casa en el campo con mi hijo, y un librero que me esperaba todas las tardes.

Pero era imposible. Pero no estaba prohibido soñar… Todo lo que yo quería evitar era ver a Chester y a Sophie de nuevo, yo deseaba que ellos no nos visitaran pronto. Hace mucho tiempo que no venían a visitarnos. Por suerte ellos habían viajado. Ellos se creían que eran el rey y reina de todo.

Llegó un nuevo día y también un delicioso desayuno de cereal con leche fría, comimos más livianamente que ayer. Mi dedo adolorido estaba mucho mejor, comí como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, y Patrick y Melissa conversaron animadamente mientras desayunaban, y era un día soleado. Nada podía salir mal, ¿no? Al menos por ahora no, ojalá. Era mucho problema tener a una huésped que mantener y un collar que esconder.

**Kyra POV**

Mi grupo y yo estábamos comiendo el pan que Cold y la chica de los ojos fieros nos dieron. Nosotros teníamos comida, sabíamos dónde conseguir agua y no teníamos grandes enemigos o gente a la que temer, todo eso gracias a Cold y a Santos.

-La chica nueva que vino no me agradó –dijo uno de mis amigos.

Pero yo sabía fácilmente cómo reconocer un corazón puro, incluso si está bien escondido. Esa habilidad era una cualidad que aprendí de Cold y Santos hace muchos años y que ahora yo estaba tratando de aplicar a mi gente para que ese don no se perdiera.

-Sé que no se ve muy simpática –objeté–. Tengo que confesar que no me agradó en un principio, pero ahora creo que puedo ver muchas cosas buenas en ella. Confíen en mí, mi instinto nunca falla –y ojalá que no me esté fallando ahora…

Dos sombras se acercaron, un hombre y una mujer, pero no eran Cold y la chica nueva. Ellos eran… Oh, oh.

-¡Hola a todo el mundo! Su reina y su rey ya están aquí –dijo Sophie con un tono escalofriante y tiró unas monedas al interior de callejón–. Lamentamos nuestra ausencia por tanto tiempo pero ustedes saben qué significa ser importantes y ricos… Alto, ¡no lo saben! Ahora recojan sus monedas, pobretones –y se fue caminando, arrastrando a Chester del brazo. Pero el chico insistió en quedarse para decir algo.

-Más les vale que hayan descansado –dijo Chester, quien pateó las monedas–, porque ahora les haremos la vida imposible.

Ellos se fueron dirigiéndose al _refugio_ de nuestros aliados. Qué mal era tener que aguantarlos, especialmente para Francisco que ya estaba muy viejo para tener que perder tiempo con esos dos creídos.

**Patrick POV**

Después de un buen desayuno y un día soleado quién no puede levantarse feliz. Yo ya tenía el objetivo de hoy; impresionar a Melly y distraerla por un momento. Esta vez no nos quedaríamos en el _refugio_.

-Hey, Francisco, esta vez nos quedamos contigo –dije con un guiño. Él ya sabía mi plan. Cerré el _refugio_, después los tres fuimos a la plaza de ayer, y Francisco se sentó en el mismo asiento, como siempre.

Este día no volveríamos al _refugio_ para el inicio de la tarde, esta vez nos quedaríamos cerca de Francisco, yo sabía que Melly quería y necesitaba un poco de libertad, aire fresco, relajarse para adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida, de donde sea que venga. Y yo sabía cómo resolver eso. Cerca de la plaza había un buen amigo mío que era vendedor de una tienda deportiva, un buen chico, y él siempre me prestaba las cosas de la tienda sin tener que pagar. Yo servía de propaganda andante; al mostrar la utilería las personas iban a la tienda de mi amigo.

-Quédate un momento con Francisco, Melly, ya vuelvo –dije y fui a visitar a Mike, el vendedor.

-¡Hey, hey! Dijo Mike mientras yo entraba al local–. Mira quién anda aquí, ¡mi mejor promotor en el vecindario! Hace tiempo que no venías amigo, eso no se hace. ¿Quieres lo mismo de siempre?

-Mmm… no, esta vez necesito dos equipos, y por favor dame un kit de emergencia si vuelvo pronto –dije con una sonrisa falsa. Claramente Mike no entendía que yo hablaba de Melly si no la conocía.

Este sistema no sólo funcionaba con Mike; en muchos locales si yo exhibía lo que vendían y yo lo promocionaba podía usar las cosas prestadas sin tener que pagar. Tampoco era que ellos me pagaran por hacer propaganda, pero también era útil poder usar un par de cosas como los artículos deportivos de la tienda de Mike.

Caminé de vuelta a la plaza para encontrar a Melly, ella estiraba el cuello tratando de ver qué era lo que yo traía escondido en mi espalda, hasta que le mostré los dos skates.

-Tú usarás el blanco y yo usaré el rojo –dije mientras le daba su tabla.

-Debes saber que yo no tengo idea de cómo andar en skate…

-¿…Y qué tiene? Todo el mundo aprende de la misma manera, intentando una y otra vez. ¿Tú crees que aprendí rápido? Fue un mes tan doloroso… E hice una mueca pareciendo traumado, y en vez de entrar en pánico, Melly sonrió. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas, metafórica y literalmente.

-No lo sé, creo que mejor voy a acompañar a Francisco, tú puedes practicar solo –Melly dijo dándose la vuelta para irse, pero tomé su brazo y la traje de vuelta para que me escuchara. Yo iba a hacer que ella se divirtiera.

-Shh, shh, no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta. Quieta, te mostraré cómo se hace esto. No es tan difícil como parece. Te lo demostraré.

Caminé unos diez metros con mi tabla en mano y empecé a hacer mi demostración. Yo tenía que encontrar un lugar adecuado… la plaza tenía un pequeño espacio pavimentado especialmente para skaters, al estilo de una piscina vacía. Yo estaba adentro cuando empecé a tomar impulso y cuando llegué a la orilla, en la parte más alta hice el backflip más elaborado de mi vida. Eso había sido increíble, pero cuando volví hice una expresión indiferente, como si no me hubiera costado nada.

-¿Y qué opinas ahora? Pronto serás capaz de superar eso y después, no lo sé, ¡podemos competir!

-Hey, espera –Melly objetó–. Necesito otros zapatos, me voy a caer, me dan nervios, eh…

-Espera, Melly, escucha. Yo sé que vas a andar bien, yo te voy a ayudar. Confía en mí. Súbete a la tabla –y cuando lo hizo la tabla se movió un poco porque Melly aún no sabía cómo equilibrarla, y con el susto tomó mi mano. Ahora, como enseñándole a alguien a caminar, tuve que ayudarla. Entonces empezamos, yo enseñándole a cómo tomar vuelo mientras caminaba al lado de ella que iba en su tabla, sujetándola de la mano, por si ocurría un accidente. Yo sabía que ella aprendería rápidamente, ¡y eso ocurrió! Después hicimos lo mismo, guiándola como antes. Pero ahora yo estaba también en mi skate, por lo que tuvimos que ponernos de acuerdo de adónde y a qué velocidad ir para evitar un accidente…

-Oh, oh… -dijo Melly en un jadeo. Ella había perdido el equilibrio de su tabla y estaba a punto de caer, pero me las arreglé de sujetarla antes de que callera, inconscientemente la senté en mi tabla y me detuve inmediatamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Melly? Tengo que admitir que lo hiciste muy bien para ser el primer día… ¿estás asustada?

-¿Yo? ¿Asustada? ¡Fue muy divertido, hagámoslo otra vez! –Gritó Melly–. Y el accidente también fue divertido… ¡Eso es! Si nos ponemos de acuerdo podemos hacer trucos pero hay que ensayarlo… ¡Empecemos!

-¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! –dije con genuina alegría. Yo ya había cumplido mi misión del día, ahora sólo tenía que mantenerla por un par de horas mientras Francisco hacía su trabajo. Justo hoy nada nos faltaba y yo necesitaba ir a _trabajar_–. Mira, tal vez también podríamos venir mañana y no sé, tal vez ir a caminar por ahí…

-No creo que eso sea posible, Patrick –dijo burlonamente, ¿Melly? No, no era ella; ella estaba al lado mío, silenciosa y escuchándome… Sophie y Chester.

-Hola… -Dije ausente. Esto sí que se iba a poner feo.

-Qué extraño es que estés aquí, ¿no? Fui a verte al _refugio_ pero no había nadie. Tuvimos que caminar y perder tiempo por tu culpa y por culpa de ésta… ¿quién eres, chica? –Preguntó Sophie.

-Melly –dijo ella seria y fríamente.

-Bueno, como decía –Sophie continuó, mirándome–. No, no importa. Mejor nos vamos. Rubio, sólo tengo que decirte que Halloween ya pasó, ¡quítate ese disfraz que llamas ropa!

-¿Pero cómo es eso, Sophie? Yo pensé que era Halloween porque tú estás llevando una máscara… ¡Ah! No, perdón, perdón. Realmente no me había dado cuenta de que era tu cara…

Como yo esperé, Sophie trató de insultarme, pero no le presté atención. Yo estaba mirando desconfiadamente a Chester, el que no había dicho palabra. En un caso normal él estaría peleando conmigo más animadamente que Sophie, como lo hemos hecho muchos años. Pero no, ahí estaba Chester, con una cara de sorpresa, sin preocuparse de defender a su novia ni causar problemas. Chester estaba mirando a Melly.


	5. Nuevo amor

**Chester POV**

¿Existe el amor a primera vista? ¡Sí! ¿Cómo saber si ella es la correcta? ¡Realmente no tengo idea! Algo me dijo que era ella, la chica nueva, el amor de mi vida. Era muy parecida a Sophie físicamente, pero Melly tenía los ojos llenos de vida. Ella era muy hermosa, mucho más que Sophie. Y yo no podía dejar de mirarla.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo a mí alrededor mientras yo estaba embobado? No tenía idea, todo se había desvanecido, oscurecido, borrado. Yo sólo podía verla a ella. En un solo segundo ya podía imaginarme una vida feliz con ella…

-¡Chester! –Alguien gritó, Sophie– Vámonos. Porque acá parece que hay mucha gente inútil y están agrupándose. Me enferma.

Tuve que irme con Sophie, pero yo seguí mirando a Melly. Si ella se veía hermosa asustada, ¡cómo se vería cuando está feliz! ¡Guau! Yo lo descubriría lo más pronto posible. Lo hubiera hecho ya si es que Sophie no me hubiera interrumpido.

-¿Y qué opinas de la chica nueva? –Pregunté cuando ya nos alejamos. La opinión de los demás no me interesaba, pero yo tenía que estar seguro que alguien más había visto a Melly para confirmar que ella no era la mejor ilusión que he tenido y que era real.

-Obviamente debe ser una pobretona que encontró Patrick porque esa chica Melly no tiene a dónde ir. Pero no me da lástima, por algo debe estar ahí.

Melly… Qué lindo nombre, rondando en mi cabeza… ¿De dónde venía? ¿Del cielo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella con Patrick? Tengo la peor suerte en el mundo. La chica que más he querido en mi vida vivía con mi enemigo de la infancia y eso significaba para mí una desventaja horrible. Patrick y yo nos odiamos porque somos diferentes… Pero también en cierto sentido somos parecidos. Tal como Melly y Sophie, pero ellas eran parecidas sólo físicamente hasta donde yo sabía.

-Creo que debemos saber de la chica nueva –le dije a Sophie–. Digo, debemos saber quién es ella, qué quiere aquí, etc. Y mirar si algo de todo eso nos conviene. Probablemente ella está buscando vender o comprar algo, ¿no? –que estúpido mi argumento…

-Qué lindo es que pienses en los negocios. Pero eso no es importante –replicó Sophie, enojada y sarcástica–. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer como conocer a Melly mejor y molestar a Patrick porque somos más importantes, pero tenemos que hacer algo más importante que nada. El collar Ekran. Debemos encontrarlo –nosotros no lo habíamos robado, pero claro que lo queríamos. Teníamos suficiente dinero para pagarlo a quien lo tenga, pero igual era difícil. Sophie tenía el dinero, pero yo tenía el poder. Juntos podríamos conseguirlo. Pero… ¿quién fue? ¿Quién lo robó? ¿Y ahora cómo lo encontraremos?

**Sophie POV**

Yo sabía cómo Chester miraba a la chica nueva. De la misma manera que él me miraba cuando nos conocimos y empezamos nuestra relación, hace un par de años. Y también yo sabía que Melly miraba a mi Chester de la misma manera. Era obvio. ¿Qué hacer? Eso había sido un flechazo. Estúpido, sin sentido y falso, pero ellos no se daban cuenta. Pronto ellos estarían juntos y yo tendría que ver cómo ellos eran felices. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para verlos así? ¡Argh!

Pero… ¿qué hacer? Chester tenía los contactos. Yo tenía el dinero, sí, pero él tenía la manera de conocer a otra gente rica y dejarme sin ningún inconveniente. ¡Maldición! Yo quería a Chester para mí, y yo sabía que él sentía lo mismo por mí. Esto era amor. Pero eso era sólo hace unos minutos, ¡porque ahora él quería a Melly! Ahora mi relación con él estaba en peligro por esa cualquiera.

¿Qué vería Chester en ella? Era obvio que esa chica no se había duchado en quién sabe cuándo tiempo y su cabello parecía una escoba vieja. El menos eso sería una ventaja para mí; yo era mucho más bonita que esa extraña Yo podría usar eso para mantener quieto a Chester.

Pero… ¡No entiendo! ¡Soy más bonita! Además Chester era mi novio desde casi dos años y nosotros siempre habíamos estado juntos, y nunca lo había visto aburrirse en nuestra relación. Ambos éramos lindos, ricos, felices, todo era bueno. Yo podría agregar a mis planes conocer a mi nueva enemiga y destruirla lo más pronto posible. Y Patrick me ayudaría, ya que él vivía con Melly, él sabría cómo ayudarme. Aunque… no es el mejor plan. Patrick y yo nunca habíamos simpatizado porque él era muy raro y extraño… Y para mala suerte ahora él era la mejor persona que tenía si quería separar a Melly y a Chester pronto. Ahora tendría que hacer algo para evitar que se vieran.

-Hey –le hablé a Chester–. Mañana iré de compras con Daisy y Sasha, y ya que sé que eso te aburre, así que mañana tendrás la libertad de estar solo.

Él asintió. Pero aunque él no sabía, yo lo estaría espiando para ver a dónde intentaba ir sin mí.

**Melissa POV**

Patrick y yo devolvimos los skateboards a la tienda de Mike después de conocer a esos dos extraños. Todo era muy raro. Pensé que viviendo como lo hacía ahora ya no tendría que conocer gente nueva y ahora venían estos dos extraños, Chester y Sophie. La chica era realmente intimidante, pero desde ahora no dejaría que nadie me tratara así. Esa no era una manera de hablarle a una princesa… Pero yo tenía que esconder esa parte de mi vida. Hablando del tema… ¿Por qué Patrick no me reconocía como una princesa? ¡Yo era famosa!

-Hey, ¿qué opinas del robo del collar real? –le pregunté al rubio que parecía ausente mientras caminábamos a cualquier parte para relajarnos.

-Sólo espero que quien sea que lo haya robado tenga una buena razón de haberlo hecho –respondió rápidamente–. Ya sabes que pienso de cosas como estas –y él tenía razón, y yo ya sabía entender a qué extremos uno podía llegar para sobrevivir y cómo pensaba el rubio.

-Supe por ahí que cuando el ladrón robó el collar, la joya estaba siendo entregada a la próxima reina, la princesa mayor, o al menos eso es lo que me han contado. Y ahora por eso todo el reino está sumido en el caos.

-Haya sido robado o no el famoso collar, el reino de todos modos hubiera terminado en desastre. Gryden es la nación más injusta, desigual y ostentosa que he conocido, y eso que yo investigo de qué hablo antes. Estoy en contra de la monarquía. La forma de gobernar de una familia puede ser buena, aunque actualmente sólo sean un adorno en su mayoría, pero puede haber en cualquier otro lado personas más capaces de controlar una responsabilidad tan grande. Como Kyra, por ejemplo, como ya te habrás dado cuenta. ¿Puedes imaginártela como presidenta? Sé que ella no querría pero es seguro que en un futuro ella tendrá todo lo necesario para ser competente para usar un cargo así.

¿Él acaso estaba comparando las habilidades de Kyra para gobernar con las mías? Extrañamente eso no me afectó porque yo sabía que era cierto lo que decía y ya no me interesaba ahora averiguar por qué Patrick no me reconocía como la princesa. Ambos hablamos de un montón de cosas para conocernos mejor. Pero yo realmente no presté mucha atención a lo que estábamos hablando porque no era muy importante. ¿En qué estaba pensando entonces? Claro, en Chester. Ese chico no parecía muy mayor que yo a juzgar de su no precisamente alta estatura, y era guapo. Pero yo estaba con Carl, ¿no? No realmente, él y yo entendimos que era mejor terminar en estos momentos difíciles, pero el afecto seguía. Pero… ¡quién sabe qué podría pasar con el chico nuevo!

Chester y Carl eran muy diferentes el uno del otro. El extraño tenía ojos verdes con un brillo infantil, mientras que mi príncipe tenía los ojos de color miel. Y hablando del cabello sólo se parecían en el color, castaño claro. Y algo me decía que Chester era de carácter fuerte, aunque no lo haya demostrado aún. Seguramente Patrick lo conocería mejor. Era lo más probable, y no iba dejar pasar la oportunidad de saber más de Chester.

-Ahora dime quiénes son Chester y Sophie. ¿Quiénes son ellos? –Inquirí.

-Eh, aquí vamos –empezó respondiendo–. Cuando yo era muy joven y vivía con Francisco los primeros años, vino Chester, sin saber de sus padres, era huérfano. Él y yo apenas éramos unos niños. Él tiene mi edad, veintiuno. Él vivió con nosotros en el _refugio_ cerca de un año y fue mi mejor amigo y hermano. Después un día encontramos a Sophie, nunca me agradó ella. Fue gracias a Sophie que Chester nos dejó y si no me equivoco después fue adoptado por uno de los trabajadores del papá de Sophie, pero supe que ahí no había amor paternal, sólo miedo del jefe, por así decirlo. Los años pasaron. Y ahora Chester está totalmente cambiado desde que le empezó a gustar Sophie. Pero tampoco era totalmente culpa de Sophie el cambio, fue Chester el que decidió vivir en ese mundo.

Patrick pausó un momento y suspiró grave y lentamente mientras yo rodaba los ojos, impaciente por su demora y ansiosa de saber lo que realmente me importaba.

-Pero en cierto sentido es bueno, ¿no? –Continuó– Ahora Chester y Sophie está juntos y se tienen el uno al otro, aunque su relación es conveniente para todo el mundo y está totalmente planeada. Creo que el padre adoptivo de Chester se volvió muy poderoso y ahora estaba planeando que Chester y Sophie se casaran para unir las compañías, tal como se hacía antiguamente. El poder del dinero… Aunque debo admitir que eso no es muy importante. Lo que verdaderamente me preocupa es cómo la gente puede cambiar por interés. Espero que eso no te suceda a ti. Digo, ojalá no nos dejes como lo hizo Chester… Perdón. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras –suspiró.

¿Qué querrá haberme dicho Patrick con eso? No importa. Yo ya podía volver feliz al _refugio_, donde estaba viviendo relativamente feliz. Yo me sentía atrapada en el _refugio_ de cierto modo, lejos de mi familia y mi estilo de vida. Pero mientras tanto, en compañía de Francisco que era como el padre que necesitaba, y Patrick, que era un muy buen amigo, y sabiendo que veré a Chester de nuevo algún día, esta noche puedo dormir en paz sin ninguna pesadilla. Sería la primera vez aquí.

**Patrick POV**

Todo estaba oscuro. Yo no sabía dónde estaba y claramente no estaba en el _refugio,_ yo lo hubiera reconocido. No había nada, una oscuridad vacía. Sentí algo en mi cuello que empezó a pesar mucho. Era el collar Ekran. Intentando quitármelo de encima me percaté de que no podía, y que no quería.

Corría por todos lados sin encontrar ni un poco de luz. Grité y balbuceé a por una salida. Por todos lados yo me sentía observado, con ojos acusadores, y yo no tenía a dónde huir o esconderme, y el peso del collar hacía que yo apenas pueda mantenerme en pie.

Sentí algo como una voz llamándome de algún lado. Me tomó mucho tiempo descubrir de dónde venía el habla, hasta que por fin en una parte en la oscuridad encontré la luz, que estaba al final de un túnel. Yo estaba adentro del túnel y ahora había encontrado la salida.

Me hubiera dado por vencido de escapar por el peso del collar en mi cuello, pero algo me decía que tenía que salir del túnel cuanto antes. Movía mis pies, pero no podía andar. Corría, pero no avanzaba. Acercarse era muy difícil y yo estaba tan concentrado en avanzar que muchas veces olvidaba respirar y tenía que detener a reponerme. Estaba a punto de llegar a la luz, la voz que llamaba mi nombre estaba cada vez más cerca, afuera del túnel en la luz blanca…

-Patrick. ¿Patrick? ¡PATRICK, DESPIERTA! –dijo la misma voz de mi sueño… ¿Melly? El lugar oscuro solo fue una extraña pesadilla.

-Ah… ¿me desperté muy tarde? –pregunté sonriéndole a la chica y estirándome– No recuerdo haberme quedado dormido tan tarde para haber dormido tanto. Buenos días, Francisco –saludé a mi padre que ya estaba desayunando.

-Buenos días, hijo, te hemos estado esperando hace harto rato que despiertes –dijo–. Creo que deberías darle los buenos días a nuestra huésped…

Era cierto, yo no había saludado a Melly y yo me sentía muy cansado, confundido y con sueño. Pero antes de saludarla me desperté definitivamente. Supe que Melly preparó el desayuno y abrió la puerta metálica para ayudar a Francisco mientras yo dormía. Ojalá que este día sea mejor que el de ayer…

-Miren, chicos, hay noticias muy interesantes en la portada del periódico –dijo Francisco.

Como yo lo suponía, la portada entera hablaba del robo del collar desde diferentes puntos de vista. Salía estimado cuánto valía el collar, entrevistas a personas que creían que el ladrón era un millonario con espías… qué ridículo. Pero había nuevas noticias, el secuestro de la Princesa.

-La señorita Melissa Drablow, la mayor de las princesas y heredera al trono de Gryden fue secuestrada el mismo día del robo del collar, pero la publicación de la noticia del secuestro fue tardía para mantener discreción. Esta… discreción no funcionó mucho por lo que puedo ver porque el secreto duró sólo un día, como pueden ver, chicos –dijo Melly la que estaba leyendo el periódico. Yo le había preguntado a Melly si ése era su nombre o un diminutivo, y ella me dijo que era su nombre real. Muy por el contrario a la Princesa, pues por lo que yo sabía ella odiaba que no la llamaran por su nombre entero.

-¿Me podrías prestar el periódico? –le pregunté a Melly– Como tienes el nombre parecido a la Princesa quiero ver una foto de ella, digo, para comparar cuál de ustedes dos es más bonita –dije con un guiño, yo no creía que existiera una chica más bonita que Melly… Eso sonó muy empalagoso.

-¡No! –respondió exasperada, acercando el periódico hacia ella para que no lo viéramos, como si ella estuviera protegiéndolo.

-¿Es que crees que la Princesa se ve mejor que tú? –le pregunté desafiándola a darme el periódico y acercándome.

-Claro que no. Yo sólo… Yo sólo pienso que eso no es importante, el físico no significa todo, ¿no lo crees? –Objetó. Ella sabía que yo estaba de acuerdo.

-Tienes un temperamento muy difícil, querida, pero eres linda. Y no sólo hablando físicamente, Melly. Creo que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, eres una especie de leona, por la personalidad y valentía–dije.

-¿Una leona? Já, já, já. Como si fuera valiente… ¿Más que tú? –preguntó ella.

-¿Estás tratando de hacerme un cumplido?

-Oh, cállate.

Cuánta felicidad, la compañía de Melly era muy positiva, me hacía feliz. Pero había cosas más importantes en las que pensar por el momento. Como la desaparición de la Princesa y la búsqueda del collar Ekran. Pero especialmente el problema de la Princesa. Yo sabía que este reino iba a terminar mal y ahora con una princesa secuestrada… Tomé un pedazo del periódico que me dio Melly, que curiosamente no mostraba fotografías de la princesa, y empecé a leerlo para saber qué creían las personas acerca del ladrón del collar Ekran.

-Aquí dice que la princesa estaba saliendo con el príncipe y único heredero al trono de Magnoland, un chico llamado Carl Leblanc. El periódico dice que el príncipe se siente muy mal por el secuestro de su novia y está haciendo todo lo posible para traerla de vuelta.

-¿No creen que es lindo? –preguntó Melly suspirando y mirando el periódico.

-¿Acaso a nuestra huésped le gusta el príncipe? –le pregunté divertidamente a Melly mientras yo veía que ella se sonrojaba.

Para poder hablar solos me vi forzado a buscar una piedra en el suelo que estaba cerca de mí y la tiré discretamente hacia afuera del refugio sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que fui yo.

-Hey, Francisco, creo que escuché algo afuera. ¿Puedes ir a ver si es alguien, ya sabes, algún amigo tuyo?

En cuanto Francisco se alejó a la calle para ir a atender a la persona que no existía, y me cercioré de que no podría escucharnos, seguí hablando con Melly.

-No… –ella continuó hablando– Digo, él es lindo, pero él no me conoce y no se interesaría en mí si me conociera… Hipotéticamente hablando. Además, a mí me gusta Chest… ¡nadie!

Y eso me dejó una puntada en todo el cuerpo, y de alguna manera hizo más pesado el collar que sólo Francisco y yo conocíamos su ubicación actual. Pero… ¿Chester? Aunque algo bueno tendría que haber dentro de él, esa parte estaba gritando en su interior buscando desesperadamente la esperanza de expresar esa bondad que hay en Chester muy adentro. La que le queda.

-Mira, Melly, te juro que mi intención no es asustarte. Pero, te gusta Chester, ¿verdad? Yo no lo recomiendo, aunque por otro lado si realmente lo quieres…

-No hay nadie afuera hijo, no te preocupes. ¡Continuemos comiendo! –interrumpió Francisco sin escuchar mi conversación privada. Así que la charla tuvo que terminar.

-Hey, hay veces que me siento un poco dependiente de tener que ser atendida por ustedes dos. ¿Qué tal si me voy a dar un paseo sola? Yo no voy a llevar nada de valor que puedan robarme, ya sé cómo son las calles y sé cómo defenderme. Yo puedo –dijo y preguntó nuestra huésped, emocionada, y nosotros no pudimos negar su petición. Sólo podrían haber pasado un par de días, pero era el suficiente tiempo para que Melly pudiera cuidarse por sí misma. Aunque a mí me desagradaba la idea. ¿Qué hacer? Yo no tenía que robar ese día y podría ir a visitar a Kyra y acompañar a Francisco, para pasar un tiempo de padre e hijo.

Nos despedimos de Melly, aunque yo tenía un mal presentimiento.

Cerré el _refugio_, dejé a Francisco _trabajando_ y él me dijo que no era necesario que lo acompañara. Sólo porque quería estar solo Francisco me fui, y ya que tenía un tiempo libre, decidí ir a la mansión de Chester y Sophie. Le iba a advertir a mi antiguo amigo que si él se metía con ella y le hacía daño, él estaría en serios problemas… eso iba a ser complicado.

Pero, ¿y si el Chester de antes estaba volviendo, a ser un buen chico gracias a Melly? Era posible; Melly tenía la cualidad de hacer feliz a la gente, como ya lo hacía en el _refugio_. ¿Pero y si todo resultaba al revés y Melly se veía influenciada, herida y cambiada? Tendría que ocuparme de eso. Ojalá hoy. Ahora mismo.

Entonces corrí a la casa de Chester que estaba a muchas cuadras de distancia. En el camino podría encontrarme a Melly, pero… ¿Dónde se habrá ido? ¿Por qué la dejé ir? Soy un tonto, ¡un idiota! Ella aún no sabe cómo andar por estas calles, cualquier lugar aquí es peligroso y para peor, Chester estaría buscándola justo ahora…

-¡Hey, tú! –Dijo una voz ronca– Tú no te mueves de aquí.

Me di la vuelta y lo primero que vi fueron dos tipos gigantes con una enorme mueca. Yo sabía perfectamente quiénes eran ellos; los gemelos Black. Desde que Chester nos había dejado, él se volvió solitario y no podía entender que sus nuevos _amigos_ le obedecían por miedo. Y los gemelos Black eran parte de esos… amigos.

-¿Qué opinas, Connor? –Dijo uno de los gorilas–. Parece que debemos limpiar la calle porque hay basura rubia, como este perdedor.

-¡Eso parece, querido Gaspar! –Lo apoyó Connor– Mira rubio, tenemos órdenes del jefe. Chester dijo que debíamos mantenerte entretenido, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-¡Bueno, como quieran, gorilas! –Dije sarcásticamente– Si me esperan aquí yo puedo ir a por unos skates a la tienda de Mike y podemos practicar un poco si quieren…

Pero inmediatamente los dos gigantes me tomaron uno por cada brazo y me levantaron contra la pared, dejándome prácticamente en el aire. Pero no me resistí, ya lo haría más tarde. Estaba guardando energía.

-Escúchame idiota, ¡tú no te mueves de aquí! –Gritó Gaspar escupiéndome en la cara.

-¿Sabes qué está haciendo Chester justo en este momento? –Dijo Connor, el que siempre era el segundón de los gemelos– En este exacto momento debe estar caminando por ahí. Está buscando a tu novia.

-ELLA-NO-ES-MI-NOVIA –pero eso no importaba ahora. Esta vez Chester había ido demasiado lejos. Si tanto me necesitaba fuera de sus planes obviamente algo malo iba a pasar. Aunque eso a mí no me afectara. Pero si él le hacía algo a Melly que nunca le había hecho nada malo a Chester, era muy cruel. Mientras me tenían atrapado grité, mientras me daban un puñetazo en el estómago. No grité por el dolor, lo hice por Melly, que ya estaba metida en este problema, sólo porque Chester quería verme sufrir por esto. Y claramente su plan estaba funcionando. ¡Maldición!

**Carl POV**

_No puedo parar de pensar en ti, querida Melissa. Te ama, C. L._

Escribí esa línea en todos lados de mi habitación. ¿Dónde estaba mi princesa? ¿Se encontraría bien? Yo necesitaba verla y saber cómo se encontraba. Me sentía miserable cuando iba a visitar a sus hermanas porque yo les decía que Melissa estaría bien. Pero yo no estaba seguro. Gretel, la hermana mayor de las princesas después de Melissa, era la más cercana a ella. Gretel tendría unos quince años y a tan corta edad ya tenía que afrontar la carga que implicaba perder a su hermana, ella sería la mayor que deberá encargarse de sus otras hermanas. Si tan sólo yo pudiera a buscar a Melissa.

_Si fuera más valiente, aunque sea un poco más valiente…_

Pero no lo era, y yo estaba encerrado aquí en mi habitación prácticamente para hacer un álbum. Me sentía claustrofóbico, como un prisionero, incapaz de darle mi trabajo a mi superior porque ya no tenía ideas. Y todo lo que yo quería ahora no era hacer un álbum, era ir a buscar a mi princesa.

_ Tú sin mí me creas una desilusión en mi corazón…_

¿Cuándo fue que mi vida se convirtió en una mentira? ¿O es que mi vida siempre fue una mentira, un montaje, un experimento? Esto era una pesadilla, una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar porque ya lo estaba.

_¡Nada existe sin ti!_

Y eso era completamente cierto, sin Melissa yo no era nadie. Si sólo pudiera ir a buscarla, encontrarla, tan linda como siempre, de repente alguien tocó a la puerta; era la hermana de Melissa, Gretel. Después de que le di permiso de entrar, ella avanzó tímidamente, cerró la puerta y respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

-Vine a preguntar si por buena suerte has oído algo de mi hermana, ¿algo nuevo? –preguntó ansiosa, sin poder calmar ese sentimiento de consternación.

-Lo lamento, Gret, pero no he oído nada recientemente. Como tú sabes, estoy aquí escribiendo este álbum… –respondí mientras la puerta era abierta por Padre.

-Oh, ¡miren qué tenemos aquí! –Él dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro– Qué tierna escena, ambos cuñados conversando, seguramente de la princesa desaparecida –pero una vez más su seriedad volvió–. Carl, en el primer piso hay unas personas que quieren hablar contigo. Son reporteros que están fascinados con tu idea del álbum, y creo que deberías ir a verlos inmediatamente, no podemos hacerlos esperar –después se fue, cerró la puerta y aun así uno podía escuchar su risa malvada a lo lejos.

-No quiero ofenderte, Carl, pero tú padre realmente me asusta… -Dijo Gretel en un susurro por el miedo que tenía a ser escuchada.

-Él no es como verdaderamente aparenta ser, sólo es un poco cambiante de ánimos que digamos, pero no creo que haya nada que temer –dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Qué triste era tener que defender a mi padre teniendo que mentirle a Gretel, porque yo sabía que Padre era verdaderamente peligroso. Desde separación y la muy posible desaparición de mi madre él no era el mismo, y empezó a sufrir ataques de bipolaridad. Todo el mundo sabía eso, pero nadie se atrevía a detenerlo, ni siquiera yo mismo.

-¡Te dije que bajaras, hijo! –Gritó Padre desde el primer piso, y tal vez todo el mundo en el castillo lo escuchó.

-Eh, Gretel, tengo que irme… -Le dije asustado de qué estaría esperándome allá abajo. Me despedí de ella y ella dejó una nota encima de mi piano, pero yo tenía prohibido por Gret abrirla hasta el final del día.

Después Gret caminó nerviosamente al hall, tropezándose con cualquier cosa con a que se encontraba. Pobrecita, ella era un manojo de nervios desde la desaparición de su hermana y ella era muy joven y vulnerable para soportarlo. La hubiera acompañado hasta la entrada del castillo, pero yo estaba citado a una entrevista…

Ahí había más de treinta reporteros con sus respectivos camarógrafos y todo su equipo, etc. Tuvimos que posponer la entrevista unos minutos porque se decidió hacerla en el jardín del castillo porque había mucha gente para tenerla en un lugar techado, ya que adentro no teníamos un lugar disponible tan grande. Lo que oí después al empezar la entrevista solo fue murmullos de la gente y unas cuantas preguntas.

-Príncipe, Príncipe, ¿cómo va la creación de su álbum?

-¿Ha escuchado noticias de la princesa Melissa Drablow?

-Su majestad, algunas personas dicen que no hay posibilidad de encontrar a la princesa viva. ¿Tiene algo que declarar ante esa opinión…?

-¡Tengo declaraciones si eso es lo que tanto quieren! ¡Váyanse todos al infierno! –dije golpeando un par de cámaras y sin preocuparme del caos desatado.


	6. Enredos

**Gaspar POV**

Chester siempre me enviaba a mí y a mi hermano Connor a algún lado para darle su merecido a alguien que lo molestaba, y Patrick era la persona que nos encargó Chester esta vez. No puedo entender por qué Chester odia tanto al rubio; Patrick siempre ha buscado la forma de alejarse de nuestro círculo. Simplemente no puedo entenderlo; él nunca se ha metido con la novia de Chester ni nada parecido… Bueno, yo sólo había hecho mi trabajo y no había nada que hacer por el momento.

-Creo que deberíamos volver a la casa de Chester y Sophie para avisarles que hicimos nuestro trabajo –dijo Connor, mi gemelo.

-¡No creo que tengamos que hacerlo! –Repliqué sarcásticamente– El jefe verá que cumplimos cuando vea lo mal que dejamos a Patrick. Qué raro, siempre nos cuesta vencerlo y esta vez fue tan fácil, un par de golpes más y hubiera muerto… ¡Bien hecho hermano! Estás sacando músculos, ya verás cómo se va a impresionar Sasha…

-Shh! –me calló mi pobre hermano. El pobre hombre estaba enamorado de una de las mejores amigas de Sophie, la más cercana, Sasha. Ella siempre había estado soltera y era muy bonita, pero por alguna razón odiaba infinitamente a mi hermano, algo que yo no podía entender, porque lo odiaba pero conmigo éramos amigos. Somos gemelos, ambos somos igualmente geniales, ¡no lo entiendo!

Sasha ha sido la mejor amiga de Sophie desde muy pequeña, era bien morena y tenía ojos celestes. Yo no sabía porqué, pero eso le encantaba a Connor. Después a las mejores amigas se incluyó Daisy, quien había llegado hace unos cuantos años atrás.

Daisy… Yo siempre la había encontrado muy hermosa y con la edad ella empezó a gustarme mucho. ¡Qué mejor! Chester y Sophie, Connor y Sasha y yo con Daisy… Era genial. Y como grupo podíamos preocuparnos solamente de nuestros asuntos sin importarnos lo que sucedía en el mundo, no nos afectaba ni interesaba.

Además, Daisy y yo éramos novios desde hace ya varios meses. Y para mí, Daisy era la más hermosa de las tres chicas. Ella era tan alegre, linda, festiva… Estar con ella siempre significaba festejar y divertirse a lo grande.

Y era obvio que mi hermano y yo iríamos a la casa de Chester y Sophie para avisarle al jefe el éxito de la misión, no íbamos a perder la oportunidad de ver a Daisy y a Sasha si podíamos.

Así que tranquilamente caminamos a la casa, la mansión y sus alrededores eran realmente muy, muy grandes. Con una alta reja, seguridad extrema, una piscina, un hipódromo, un jardín enorme. Merecía realmente ser comparado con el castillo real de Gryden. Pero la mansión era mejor porque no era tan elegante y aburrida como el castillo, ¡la mansión estaba hecha para celebrar!

Connor y yo preguntamos por Chester y el guardia nos dijo que el jefe había ido a dar un paseo, pero yo y mi hermano sabíamos qué estaba haciendo, buscando a la chica nueva como nos había dicho. También preguntamos por Sophie, pero el guardia nos dijo que ella había ido de compras. Eso significaba que Daisy y Sasha la habían acompañado, como siempre. Entonces decidimos quedarnos esperando en el jardín a que por lo menos alguien llegara. En el momento, le hice una suerte de instructor para Connor para enseñarle cómo conquistar a Sasha, para sorprenderla cuando volviera con Daisy y Sophie.

**Patrick POV**

Después de que los idiotas de los guardaespaldas de Chester se fueron, yo esperé tirado en el piso recuperándome. Por suerte vino Kyra, ya que donde había sido atacado quedaba increíblemente cerca del Callejón de los Huérfanos. Kyra me llevó hasta allá y ahí hicieron todo lo posible para recuperarme. Ahora el balance entre los huérfanos y yo estaba desequilibrado y ahora yo estaba en deuda, así que le di un poco de comida que llevaba en el bolsillo.

Ya había perdido mucho tiempo y ahora tenía que correr, aunque el dolor de los golpes siguiera. Estaba haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para avanzar rápidamente y llegar a tiempo. Llegué al lugar donde Francisco siempre pedía dinero, y él seguía ahí, tan normal como siempre. Al menos él no se encontró con Chester, Sophie o los gorilas. Aún quedaban unas horas antes de tener que volver al _refugio_.

-¿Nada nuevo? –Pregunté– ¿Has visto a Melly? Me sorprenderá que haya pasado por aquí, he estado haciendo un par de cosas por ahí pero no la he encontrado ni por casualidad…

-No, hijo, me temo que no. No quiero preocuparte pero éste no fue un buen día de limosna y tenemos que comprar un bidón de agua de nuevo. ¿Podrías, por favor, tú sabes…?

-Claro, Francisco –repliqué. Volví a la tienda de Mike, pedí un skate ya que lo necesitaría para ir más rápido si tenía que robarle a alguien y también buscar a Melly. Esta vez le tocó ser asaltada una señora de edad que estaba perdida. Me sentí muy mal conmigo mismo, pero ese no era momento de sentimentalismos. Usando el skate volví lo más pronto posible, y después de media hora yo ya estaba de vuelta para entregarle el skate a Mike. También pregunté por Melly, aún tenía el derecho a desear que Mike la hubiera visto aunque no la conociera.

-Mike, ¿recuerdas esa vez que te pedí los dos skates?

-¡Cómo no, amigo! Después de que me los devolviste vino mucha gente a comprar –gritó.

-Lo que pasa es que pedí el segundo skate para una chica… Y ahora no sé dónde está la chica… –dije casi balbuceando.

-Bueno amigo, por si no sabías, ¡he visto un montón de chicas en mi vida, Patrick! ¿Podrías ser un poco más específico por favor? –Sonrió, burlándose de mí. Qué mal.

-Mira Mike, es… Una chica de cabello corto castaño oscuro, ojos muy potentes, pálida y muy atractiva… –Acto seguido suspire… ¿Lo hice?

-Si sigues leyendo tanto vas a terminar como Don Quijote, ¡estás empezando a imaginarte a tu propia Dulcinea! –Graznó Mike y yo me hubiera sonrojado si no hubiera estado en una situación desesperada– Curiosamente creo haber visto a esa chica, muy bonita en realidad. No entró, pero la vi caminando afuera. No mucho después vino un chico preguntando por una chica con las mismas características que me estabas diciendo, el chico que preguntó era Chester…

-¡…Dime a dónde fue la chica!

-¡Tranquilízate, hombre! Mira, saliendo de la tienda, ella se fue a la derecha, es todo lo que sé.

Salí corriendo buscando a Melly por donde me dijo Mike. Ya me podía imaginar la imagen con la que me iba a encontrar, Melly rodeada por Sophie, Chester y los otros miembros de su grupo. Yo tenía que detener eso pero… ¿a dónde ir exactamente? ¡A la derecha! Gracias Mike por tu vasta y específica explicación… A la derecha, ¡así no podría encontrar a Melly en varios días! Pero parecía que la suerte estaba determinada a ayudarme, porque unas cuadras más adelante, pude ver a lo lejos la silueta de Melly. Estaba lejos, pero yo podía verla corriendo, y aunque fuera una situación seria, era divertido ver cómo Chester la perseguía. Y atrás de Chester estaba Sophie. Esa escena parecía como la persecución entre un ratón, un gato y un perro… Concéntrate Patrick, esto es urgente.

-¡Chester, vuelve acá inmediatamente! ¡Uy! –Gritó Sophie mientras ella intentaba alcanzarlo, pero él estaba muy concentrado en alcanzar a Melly para escuchar a su novia. Permanecí escondido en un callejón esperando sin ser visto buscando a Melly, pero no la pude encontrar, se había perdido, y también Chester la había perdido de vista. Ya no la veía; no sabía dónde estaba… Tuve que esperar varios minutos para que Chester y Sophie se fueran, enojados, para recién entonces dejar de esconderme. En estas ocasiones era mejor esconderse para evitar un escándalo.

Puedo jurar, sin ser exagerado que busqué a la chica en todas las calles y callejones cercanos, y encontré a Melly escondida en uno, como lo sospechaba. Era raro encontrarla sonriendo, sin preocuparse de nada más y mirando felizmente al cielo, como lo estaba haciendo justo ahora.

-Creo que tenías razón, Patrick, me gusta Chester, y mucho –dijo la chica con un aire de indiferencia y dulzura. Pero eso me hirió muy adentro.

¿Por qué me preocupaba mucho que Melly quisiera estar con Chester? Yo creía sinceramente que muy adentro de toda esa maldad, aún había algo bueno en Chester. Digo, debería haber algo bueno en él aún, ¿no? Así que no tenía que preocuparme de la decisión de Melly, y ojalá que ambos sean muy felices… Pero ellos tenían que enfrentarse a un gran problema para ellos; Sophie.

-Melly… Sé que te conocí hace muy pocos días, y no sé de dónde vienes ni nada, pero, ¿ahora me estás diciendo que te enamoraste de un completo extraño? –Pregunté.

-¡No estoy enamorada de él! –Gritó Melly algo angustiada por mi comentario mientras caminábamos a dónde Francisco estaría esperándonos– Sólo me gusta. ¿Y sabes qué? No voy a dejar que Sophie me pisotee. ¿Sabes qué pasó recién?

Así fue cómo Melly me contó con lujo de detalle qué pasó. Como ella me dijo, ella quería caminar por ahí sola hasta que se encontró con Chester y empezaron a caminar juntos. Pero aparentemente Sophie estaba espiando a Chester, porque cuando él besó a Melly, Sophie vino gritando histérica. Eso explicaba lo que había visto; Sophie estaba furiosa persiguiendo a Chester por la escena que había visto, la pobre había tenido que ver a su novio con otra chica. De cualquier modo, aparentemente le preocupó poco o nada a Chester lo que había hecho, él estaba tan interesado en alcanzar a Melly que estaba corriendo que no le preocupaba hablar con Sophie…

-¿Y por qué estabas corriendo? –Le dije después de procesar todo lo anterior.

-Cuando yo estaba con Chester… –Se sonrojó– Como dije, Sophie llegó muy enojada. Yo simplemente me enojé de su griterío y peleamos… Pero después quería buscarte, ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde. ¡Y al parecer traje conmigo una caravana! –Dijo como si el asunto no hubiera sido de por sí muy grave.

Aunque, además del dolor en el pecho por lo que me había dicho Melly, me sentía muy orgulloso de ella. Había ridiculizado a Chester y había encarado a Sophie, una noticia que me gustó mucho. Melly tenía una personalidad muy potente.

Pero en realidad yo estaba en contra de cómo había hecho nuestra huésped para conseguir a alguien, sin importar si era el _elegido_. Este tema de la infidelidad no estaba bien. Por un momento, sentí lástima por Sophie, ella no merecía esto, nadie en realidad… Aunque no pude darle a conocer mi punto de vista a Melly porque ella estaba muy distraída pensando en Chester para escucharme. Mierda.

-Melly, creo que me conoces lo suficientemente bien para saber qué pienso de cómo hiciste para estar con Chester… –Respiré profundamente, resignado– Pero es tu decisión. Todo lo que puedo decirte es que si tu verdadero _amor_ es Chester, vas a tener que tomar los riesgo que implica esto si verdaderamente lo quieres –no sé si Melly escuchó todo lo que dije, pero ojalá lo haya hecho, porque mi consejo la ayudaría mucho más adelante.

Fuimos a buscar a Francisco y después compramos un bidón de agua para preparar el desayuno, lavarnos las manos, ducharnos y mantener al _refugio_ y a nosotros en términos generales. Volvimos a la misma hora de siempre y todo se volvió tan sencillo y pacífico… Comimos, limpiamos y cada uno tuvo su turno para ducharse detrás del biombo y en la tina. Era muy incómodo, pero tampoco era un gran problema. Francisco se quedó dormido muy temprano, Melly insistió en limpiar sola el _refugio_, por lo que me dediqué a ejercitarme y a leer uno de mis libros… La Larga Marcha, especialmente.

Todo iba sobre ruedas, ¿no? Todo era casi como siempre, pero ahora Melly estaba ausente de nuevo pensando en algo. O mejor dicho, en alguien.

Puede sonar a que yo estaba sufriendo ataques de psicosis, pero mientras yo me duchaba, me sentía observado… No importa. Claramente tuve que esconder el collar Ekran muy bien para evitar que Melly lo viera. No importaba lo simpática que fuera, no podía contarle el secreto. No la quería involucrada en esto, y ella podría asustarse y escapar, y quién sabe si ella podría ser capaz de guardar el secreto.

Les hubiera dado las buenas noches a Francisco y a Melly pero ellos parecían tan felices durmiendo en sus colchones, así que decidí no molestarlos. ¡Pero era muy temprano para dormir! Ni modo. Guardé muy bien el collar bajo mi ropa e intenté dormir. Yo sabía que volvería a tener las pesadillas que empecé a tener desde que robé el collar Ekran. ¿Era la culpa? ¿Remordimiento? No importaba, mañana en la mañana estaría de vuelta en el mundo real. Aunque no fuera mucho mejor que digamos. Mi único consuelo para despertar mañana sería estar con Melly y Francisco.

**Daisy POV**

Después de perseguir a Chester, Sophie volvió con nosotras, totalmente destruida. Ella quería llorar pero era muy orgullosa incluso para sollozar enfrente de sus amigas.

-Amiga, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó Sasha– Sabes que somos tus amigas y que puedes confiar en nosotras…

-¡Cállense y déjenme en paz! ¡Quiero estar sola! –Gritó Sophie hecha un mar de lágrimas que no podía evitar llorar.

¡Este día había sido un desastre total! Se suponía que Sophie, Sasha y yo iríamos de compras, pero en vez de eso tuvimos que acompañar a Sophie a lugares de mala muerte para espiar a Chester. Y cómo encontrábamos al traidor, ¡engañando a Sophie! Y con esa chica de la que nos había hablado Sophie, Melly. Sophie nos dijo que la chica nueva era horrenda pero era algo bonita, ¡no entiendo! Aunque, pobre Sophie, al menos no tengo que sufrir como ella porque yo estaba con mi querido Gaspar… ¿Y dónde estaba él? ¡No lo había visto todo el día! ¡Todo por culpa de Sophie! Algún día le daré su merecido… ¡Qué se cree…!

-¡Daisy, idiota, despierta! –Sophie…

-¿Qué pasa, amiga?

-Te acabo de decir que quiero que te hagas cargo de tu novio si está en mi casa –dijo– No quiero ver a ningún amigo de Chester. Los hombres son unos idiotas…

Eso lo decía ella porque la habían engañado solamente. ¿Por qué me enojaba tanto con Sophie y no me atrevía a encararla? Sólo porque ella era mi amiga tenía que acompañarla a todas partes, y ahora era diferente. Me estaba haciendo un favor. Así podría pasar más tiempo con Gaspar. Y ahora tenía un plan en mente, hacer una fiesta sólo para chicas para animar a Sophie. Si es que se presentaba la oportunidad, claro.

-Sasha, como ya sabes, voy a ver a Gaspar así que, ¿Qué opinas si…? –Pregunté implicando un tema que ella ya conocía.

-¡Por ningún motivo te voy a acompañar! –Respondió Sasha eufórica mientras gritaba– Ahí va a estar Connor y no quiero estar cerca de ese idiota.

-Daisy, deja en paz a Sasha, ella tendrá sus motivos –replicó Sophie– Aunque es verdad que Sasha tiene que explicarte cómo le puede desagradar un gemelo Black mientras que el otro si le cae bien. Además, los dos son igualmente simpáticos…

-¡…Aunque Gaspar es más lindo! –Susurré.

-Es verdad, a mí me agrada Gaspar porque hace feliz a mi amiga. Pero Connor es diferente; ¿alguna vez lo has visto haciendo algo además de babear cuando me ve? –¡Sentenció Sasha y todas reímos porque era cierto!

Llegando a la mansión de Chester y Sophie, como lo esperaba, los gemelos Black estaban jugando como niños en el jardín.

-¡Hola, cariño! –Gaspar gritó desde lo lejos, vino hacia mí y me dio un tierno beso– Ah, hola Sophie, hola Sasha. ¿Cómo estuvo la salida, chicas?

-¡Aléjate de mí! –Gritó Sophie como si mi novio fuera una enfermedad– No quiero ver a ningún hombre nunca más, ¡todos son unos estúpidos! –Y después de eso entró a la casa y cerró la puerta, con furia.

Qué momento más incómodo… Después de que Sophie se fue la atmósfera se volvió más tensa de lo que estaba. En el jardín quedábamos Gaspar que estaba muy raro, Connor que estaba viendo a Sasha como era de costumbre, mi querida amiga que sólo quería alejarse de ese perdedor, y yo que no sabía qué decir o hacer.

-¡Hola Sasha, no te había visto en todo el día! –Dijo Connor emocionado.

-Aléjate de mi vista, perdedor –replicó Sasha mientras ella se alejaba, como siempre lo hacía cuando Connor intentaba hablar con ella. Y ya que Gaspar parecía estar distraído, preferí acompañar a mi amiga que quedarme con él.

-¿Vamos de compras? –Pregunté– De todos modos ése era el plan original de hoy, ¿no?

-Vamos, y no le digamos nada a Sophie. Sería muy molesto tener que aguantarla más tiempo por hoy –replicó Sasha y las dos nos fuimos al mall para relajarnos.

**Patrick POV**

En los días siguientes nada importante pasó. Cada día los tres desayunábamos, dejábamos el _refugio_ cerrado, llevábamos a Francisco a la plaza para pedir limosna y el resto de la mañana y tarde lo usaba para caminar por ahí con Melly, le enseñaba cómo sobrevivir, y algunas veces ella prefería pasar el día sola, y después sólo a la noche yo podía verla de nuevo. Quién sabe a dónde ella iba mientras encontraba a Chester en su camino…

A mí realmente me agradaba Melly. Con los días ella se volvió más simpática y buena amiga, la etapa de irritabilidad había terminado, pero eso no significaba que tuviera un temperamento pasivo exactamente. Desde que supe que ella había encarado a Sophie por algo que quería, la actitud de Melly empezó a gustarme de sobremanera.

Aunque para ser honesto, no me gusta la pareja de Melly y Chester como pareja o algo parecido… simplemente no puedo imaginármelo.

Pero había que darle una oportunidad al amor, ¿no? Aunque sea muy extraño a veces. Yo sabría más de esto si de repente Melly no estuviera tan ausente… Por suerte su momento de ausencia no sería muy largo, ojalá, porque a veces yo sentía que le hablaba a la pared.

Yo ayudaría a Melly, le advertiría del riesgo que corría por parte de Sophie, pero Melly simplemente no me entiende y tampoco quiero insistir tanto para molestarla… Aunque ahora fuera muy amigo de Melly, no podía imaginarme a mí mismo haciendo que ella escuche… Pero no había nadie que la hiciera entrar en razón…

Muchas veces intenté hablar con ella estos días, y sin importar el tema con el que empezábamos, ella siempre terminaba hablando de Chester y Sophie. Le conté a Melly de mi encuentro con los gemelos Black, le expliqué quiénes eran, y ella se enfureció.

_-¡Qué idiotas! Pero tú estás bien, ¿verdad?_

Así dijo ella cuando le conté. Y por buena suerte ni Chester ni Sophie vinieron al _refugio_ en estos días, ellos sólo traían dolores de cabeza.

Y todo eso sucedió, como una rutina. Yo siempre tenía que robarle a alguien ocasionalmente para mantener a Francisco, a Melly y a mí. Tener a una huésped que mantener no era algo fácil, pero ella ya estaba cooperando ordenando el _refugio_.

Y con la tensión que había de repente, mis salidas en skate y mis caminatas se habían vuelto mucho más frecuentes de lo normal. Y en una de esas caminatas, me encontré a Sophie.

-Hola Sophie, chao Sophie –dije dándome la media vuelta para retirarme inmediatamente.

-Tú no te irás de aquí, Patrick –replicó ella seriamente y tuve que darme la vuelta otra vez para verla–. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Si piensas hacerme una broma, o hacerte la divertida, ya puedes irte –repliqué de vuelta con una mueca–. Pero si es que esto no fuera una broma, estoy bien.

Aunque aparentemente Sophie quería decirme algo que era muy serio. Vi detrás de ella, a una cuadra de distancia a las seguidoras de Sophie, Sasha y Daisy. Ahí no había rastro de Chester, lo que era una mala señal; yo sabía la ausencia de Chester ahí tenía algo que ver con las noticias de Sophie…

-Escúchala, Cold. Nosotras no vendríamos acá a este horrible lugar si no fuera por algo que fuera importante. Supongo que ya supiste lo que sucedió entre Chester y Sophie –dijo Daisy después de alcanzar a Sophie.

-Bueno, claro que lo sé…

-¿Qué piensas de que Melly y él estén juntos? –Sentenció Sasha. Golpe bajo para Sophie y para mí…

-Sólo dime qué tipo de idea al estilo mafia están planeando, porque no pienso participar en ella –les dije molesto.

Sophie miró en todas direcciones, de un lado a otro, asegurándose de que no había nadie escuchando cerca… Ella se acercó a mí y dijo:

-Patrick, escucha porque te diré esto una sola vez. Esa chica, Melly, ha sido un oponente más fuerte de lo que creía, pero no hay nada en este mundo que Sophie Astori no pueda vencer, ni siquiera una pequeña niña que se entromete en mi camino. Quiero que me ayudes a separarlos.


	7. Recién está comenzando

**Daisy POV**

La actitud de Sophie era totalmente deplorable. ¿En serio ella podía ser tan patética para pedirle ayuda a alguien como Patrick? Y ella se llamaba a sí misma nuestra líder, la mejor, invencible, una persona que no necesita ayuda, etc… Y para colmo parecía que el rubio no quería ayudarnos en nuestro plan.

-Chicas, a mí no me gusta que Melly y Chester estén juntos –argumentó Patrick–, ¡pero está mal separarlos! ¡Déjenlos ser felices! Mira, Sophie, tal vez no me creerás pero a mí tampoco me gusta cómo están pasando las cosas últimamente. ¡Pero eso no significa que ustedes deban vengarse, esa no es la solución!

-Te dicen que escuches a Sophie, pobretón, te conviene… –protesté.

-¡Uy, cállate Daisy! –Gritó Sophie, yo solo quería ayudar…– Tú escucha, pobretón, si nos ayudas no sólo vas a tener la satisfacción de verlos a ellos dos distanciados. También puedo pagarte. Y tú ya sabes cuánto dinero puedo tener. ¿O no es eso lo que has querido con el viejo, Francisco, todos estos años…?

-Lo pensaré –respondió y se fue solemnemente.

-Oh, amiga, perdón por interrumpir tu charla, perdóname…

-¡Déjenme sola, par de inútiles! –Gritó Sophie de muevo y se alejó corriendo, dejándonos a Sasha y a mí confundidas. ¿Y ahora qué?

Ya me estaban aburriendo los problemas de Sophie, no era nada divertido. ¿Por qué siempre teníamos que acompañarla y aburrirnos? Así que decidí pensar en otras cosas. ¿Por qué Gaspar estaba tan raro y ausente? Claramente, cómo no me había dado cuenta antes… Él estaba más interesado en ayuda a Connor a conquistar a Sasha para preocuparse de mí. ¡Cómo esos dos no pueden entender que Sasha simplemente odia a Connor! Pero… ¿por qué?

-Sasha, perdón por ser tan intrusa, pero estaba pensando un poco en Gaspar, obviamente –y un sonrojo vino a mí–, y bueno, después estaba pensando…

-Lo entiendo, estás hablando de Connor. Escúpelo rápido.

-¡¿Por qué lo odias?! Tienes que admitir que él nunca te ha hecho nada malo, nunca lo haría y es muy dulce –argumenté.

-¿Y qué si no me gusta Connor? ¿Acaso es una obligación, o es el destino que ya está escrito el que me obliga estar con él para siempre sin nada que hacer al respecto? –Yo realmente odiaba cuando Sasha se volvía tan filosófica.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu enfermedad? –Pregunté sarcástica– Le tienes fobia a los hermanos gemelos menores.

Y como era obvio, Sasha olvidó mi comentario y las dos fuimos a caminar. Yo ya tenía algo que hacer, Sophie no tenía auto y muy pronto en su cumpleaños le darían uno. ¡Y yo necesitaba hacer los preparativos para la celebración, claro!

**Chester POV**

¡Guau! Cuántas cosas habían pasado los últimos días. Desde que conocí a Melly mi vida tuvo un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Cada vez que estaba con ella, cómo lo explico… Sentía que el resto del mundo desaparecía. Todas mis preocupaciones, problemas, todo.

Aunque, claro está, nosotros sólo podíamos vernos un par de minutos por día. Cada día, sin importar las cosas que tenía en mi agenda, salía a caminar desde mi casa hasta encontrar a Melly. ¡No estaba usando mi auto! Se sentía mucho mejor caminar y eso no era normal en mí. Literalmente Melly me hacía bien… Pero estaba teniendo mala suerte estos días, simplemente no podía encontrar a Melly por mucho que caminara y no tenía el coraje suficiente para visitar el _refugio_ de nuevo. Cuántos años han pasado desde que viví ahí… Pero yo era un homo sapiens sapiens; yo era un ser humano evolucionado.

Pero yo era feliz sabiendo que Melly también estaba buscándome. Esa era la razón por la que ella salía a caminar tan frecuentemente. Nos queríamos el uno al otro.

Pensándolo mejor… ¿Por qué no sorprenderla? Nos hemos visto muchas veces, pero nunca fuera del patrón; siempre nos veíamos en cualquier calle sin ningún inconveniente. Ahora era tiempo de ser un caballero.

**Carl POV**

-¡Hijo, qué has hecho! –Gritó Padre detrás de mí mientras y corría a mi habitación– ¡Me las pagarás un día!

No era la primera vez que lo decía. Han pasado días desde que le grité a los reporteros y después de eso Padre empezó a tratarme peor de lo usual. Siempre yo intentaba escabullirme a la cocina por algo de comida, ya que estaba castigado sin poder comer, pero casi siempre Padre me encontraba y yo tenía que volver a mi habitación. Lo sé, lo admito. Lo que hice es simplemente imperdonable, impertinente, idiota… ¿Pero qué más iba a hacer? ¿Responder a sus preguntas? ¿Cómo un títere? Si ellos de verdad se preocuparan por mí estarían buscando a la princesa.

La nota de Gretel… Ha pasado casi una semana desde que la abrí. Decía que el domingo a las once de la noche yo tendría que estar mirando desde mi ventana al jardín del castillo. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea. Pero hoy día era domingo por la noche y tenía que hacer lo que la nota me dictaba.

¿Y por qué tanto misterio? ¿Por qué Gretel no me enviaba un mensaje de texto? Era mucho más sencillo y menos místico, sólo digo. ¿Y qué querría ella? Esto me hizo recordar que mi querida Melissa había escapado sin nada que poder contactarnos, ni siquiera un teléfono, ahora estaba totalmente desconectado de ella…

Las horas pasaron sin que llegaran las once de la noche así que decidí matar el tiempo tocando el piano. Esta vez no lo hacía por Melissa, sólo lo hacía por la música, la única que me acompañaba en estos momentos. Pero, ¿podría hacer música si no tenía a mí musa…?

Mi alarma empezó a sonar. La había programado para recordar la tarea que me encomendó Gret. Desactivé la alarma y miré por la ventana, escaneando con mi visión todos los rincones, pero no había nada ahí, ningún cambio.

-Psst, ¡aquí! –Susurró Gretel desde el jardín en el primer piso– ¡Hola!

-¿Hola…? Gretel, ¡¿qué estás haciendo aquí?! –Le susurré de vuelta hacia abajo, sorprendido– ¿Por qué no me enviaste un mensaje o hablamos por teléfono todos estos días? ¡Hubiera sido mucho más fácil!

-No hubiera sido lo mismo –dijo Gret–. ¡Ayúdame a subir!

Me tomó tiempo buscar algo útil y seguro para que una adolescente de quince años pudiera escalar de forma segura y sin experiencia previa, desde el jardín hasta el segundo piso, hasta mi habitación. Por suerte tenía en mi armario un equipo de montañismo que Padre me regaló hace algunos años y que nunca había usado porque yo estaba más interesado en la música que en escalar montañas. En ese momento sólo podía decir, Gracias, Padre.

Gret escaló dificultosamente, pero lo logró. Aparente ella sabía cómo debía vestirse para escalar fácilmente, una polera sencilla y pantalones para evitar cualquier tipo de atoramiento al escalar.

-Cuánto tiempo, ¿no? Casi una semana. Tuve que preguntarte esto con muchos días de anticipación. Ya sabes, mi mamá sigue en Gryden con mis otras hermanas y ella me dio permiso de venir aquí a Magnoland con mucho cuidado, por cómo están las cosas… Yo sé que mi madre me necesita y que este no era el mejor momento para alejarme de ella ahora que me fui por un tiempo, pero no estaré en Magnoland mucho tiempo. Vuelvo a mi reino mañana –dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Gret, tienes que explicarme qué está sucediendo –protesté–. No es normal ver a una chica escalando a tu habitación sin explicar por qué ella está aquí.

-Hey, Carl, lo que pasa es que… –Gret comenzó a vacilar– Lo que quería decirte era…

Pero justo en ese entonces la puerta sonó con un golpe furioso y un aterrador grito de rabia. Era Padre. Por suerte esta vez yo había cerrado con llave mi habitación, y eso fue una suerte para Gret, digo, para que no la descubrieran ahí. Yo había cerrado la puerta porque ya me estaba cansando cómo Padre entraba y salía de mi habitación cada vez que quería sin preguntar. Él estaba invadiendo mi privacidad.

-¡Escóndete! –Le susurré a Gret y ella se escondió debajo de mi cama. Realmente, no había nada malo en que Padre me viera hablando con ella. El problema era que nosotros estábamos hablando en una situación muy extraña; ¡Gretel había escalado a mí habitación! Mientras ella se escondía, yo escondí el equipo de montañismo desordenadamente en un cajón de mi closet y le quité la tranca a la llave– ¡Pase!

Padre abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que por un momento me pareció ver la puerta en su mano, fuera de la pared y sus bisagras.

-Carl, sé que he sido un poco severo contigo –él empezó hablando y aclaró su garganta–. Lo que sucede es que lo que hiciste merece un castigo, y lo sabes. Lo que quiero decir es… Perdóname. No, no es eso lo que quiero decir. El punto es que mereces un castigo, pero lo mereces ahora, sin ninguna amenaza. Me temo que tendré que quitarte el piano.

-¿…Qué? ¡No! –Dije apenas pudiendo hablar– No puedes quitarme mi piano. Por favor, cualquier cosa menos eso.

-Lo lamento hijo, pero tu comportamiento en los últimos días no ha sido el correcto. ¿Qué le pasó al álbum? Con esa actitud no vas a tener éxito. Mira, cuando termines tu álbum, te devolveré tu piano.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres? No puedo trabajar en el álbum sin ni piano. Es mi material de trabajo –pregunté disgustado con la situación– No sé cómo tocar otro instrumento. Yo sólo toco el piano, es lo único que suena aceptable.

La mirada que él me dio explicó todo. Ése era el problema, él quería que yo hiciera el maldito álbum, pero él también quería castigarme por lo que había hecho. Él me dio a entender que necesitaré aprender cómo arreglar mi problema.

-¡Estuvo cerca! ¿No? –Dijo Gretel saliendo de su escondite en cuando Padre se fue de la habitación y parándose al lado mío– Al menos no me vio…

-Gret, tienes que decirme qué haces acá de una buena vez por todas estás empezando a asustarme…

Y fue en ese mismo instante en el que Gretel tomó mi cabeza con sus manos, se acercó a mí y me besó dulce y rápidamente. Yo no podía reaccionar de ninguna forma, todo había ocurrido tan rápido que sólo pude quedarme ahí, tieso sin hacer nada, sin siquiera cerrar los ojos a tiempo.

-¡Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma! –Dijo ella con más coraje y seguridad en sí misma– Creo saldré de la puerta esta vez. Buenas noches, Carl.

**Francisco POV**

Yo estaba en el _refugio_ con Melly que muy raras veces decidía quedarse a ayudar, ya que casi siempre salía a pasear sola. Pero en los últimos días ella no salía o salía poco para volver rápidamente. Así nosotros nos quedábamos cuidando con la puerta abierta, hasta que llegó Patrick.

-Francisco, tengo que hablar contigo –fue lo único que dijo al entrar. Melly ofreció irse al entender que esto era un asunto que no le incumbía, así que sólo quedamos mi hijo y yo.

-Sophie me ofreció dinero si la ayudaba a separar a Melly y Chester –tuvo que mencionarme a esos dos porque al parecer el asunto se trataba una emergencia–. Nos va a dar mucho dinero, pero tampoco quiero que Melly sufra. ¿Qué hago?

-Hijo, sabes que nosotros no tenemos dinero y que lo necesitamos. Pero para eso tenemos el collar, ¿no? Así estaremos bien.

-Tú sabes que aunque vendamos el collar, por muy caro que sea, necesitaremos seguir pagando. No tenemos suficiente dinero para curar tu artrosis, ¡y hemos estado trabajando todos estos años para esto! –Protestó. Yo sabía que él sólo estaba dudando por mi enfermedad.

-No importa, hijo –le dije tranquilamente–. Aunque Sophie tenga dinero, no creo que te valla a pagar. Además, sé que no quieres hacer esto. Melly tendrá que ser feliz con Chester, no tenemos por qué meternos en ese asunto. Mi enfermedad no importa en este caso, y tranquilo, porque saldremos adelante. ¿En serio creías que yo iba a dejar que aceptes ese dinero?

Después de que mi hijo me abrazara y saliera corriendo, feliz, me sentí mucho mejor. Y ni importaba cuánto dolor sintiera o cuán incómoda era mi vida, el ver que mi hijo estaba tomando buenas decisiones me enorgullecía mucho.

-¿A dónde fue Patrick? –Dijo Melly al volver, ya que vio a mi hijo salir a caminar. Yo sabía que él iba a negarle la oferta a Sophie.

-Creo que tenía un par de asuntos pendientes, no te preocupes –contesté.

**Patrick POV**

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo te atreves a rechazar mi oferta? ¡No sabes en lo que estás pensando! –Gritó Sophie eufórica en cuanto le dije que me negaba a ayudarla– ¡Necesitas el dinero! ¡Te lo voy a dar, si quieres por adelantado! ¡Pero tienes que ayudarme!

Esta vez que me junté con Sophie ella vino sola. Al parecer había despertado de muy mal humor y no quería que nadie estuviera cerca de ella.

-Mira, Sophie, perdón pero no puedo aceptar. Esto no es asunto mío y si quieres separar a Melly y a Chester tendrás que hacerlo tú –le dije y me fui mientras Sophie cargaba de gritos mi espalda.

Para matar el tiempo un rato decidí ir a visitar a Mike, sin usar sus cosas. Sólo quería visitarlo. Ya que Melly y Francisco se quedaron en el _refugio_ limpiando y ordenando, no había apuro para volver así que entré a la tienda.

-¡Hola, Mike! –Saludé– ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, bien, ¿y tú, promotor? –Dijo con demasiado entusiasmo.

-Bien. Mike, no vine a pedir un equipo, sólo estaba aburrido y quise pasar por aquí… –Mmm, ahora que lo veía detenidamente Mike parecía un chino, uno muy flaco.

La atmósfera hasta el momento se había visto muy tranquila en la tienda aunque hubiera hartas personas comprando, pero de repente desde las bodegas se escuchó un ruido de cajas cayendo muy fuerte que causó un respingo en todos los clientes.

-¡Estoy bien! –Dijo una voz femenina de las bodegas– Se cayeron muchas cajas, pero tranquilo, ya lo arreglo.

De la puerta trasera llegó una chica muy parecida a Mike en los rasgos, aunque los de ella no eran tan marcados. La chica usaba una boina rosada y unos lentes ópticos rectangulares de un ostentoso color rosado, también.

-¡…No puede ser! –Dijo la chica dirigiéndose hacia mí– ¡Eres tú!

Yo no podía entender nada, mientras veía cómo la chica le reclamaba a Mike el por qué no me había presentado antes…

-¡Eres Patrick Cold! ¡Eres una leyenda! –Dijo la chica casi encima de mí.

-Ella es Maca, mi hermana. Siempre le cuento de ti y al parecer ella estaba emocionada de conocerte. Eso es desde hace años y al parecer al fin logró conocerte –explicó Mike.

-Qué le habrás dicho acerca de mí… –La reacción de Maca había sido como si yo fuera un músico de rock, ¡y ni la conocía! Pero tenía que ser cortés así que saludé a la chica– Qué gusto conocerte, Maca.

-¡No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado conocerte, eres mi ídolo…! –Dijo Maca mientras Mike la empujaba cómicamente y con cuidado hasta la bodega, cerraba la puerta y la dejaba encerrada adentro, golpeando la puerta.

Mike se disculpó por el extraño comportamiento de su hermana, e insistí que no pasaba nada, pero al parecer él se sentía muy avergonzado por lo que había pasado. Después me fui y volví al refugio, esperando a encontrar a Melly y a Francisco, pero no había nadie en el _refugio_, es más, estaba cerrado. Cuando abrí todo estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado, pero no había rastro de Francisco y Melly.

Tuve que volver prácticamente a donde estaba, cerca de la tienda de Mike para encontrar a Francisco sentado tranquilamente, como siempre. Decidí pasar un tiempo con él para hablar. Para ser sincero, no hablamos de nada importante. Es sólo que desde la llegada de Melly yo me había distanciado un poco de Francisco al tener más preocupaciones. Pero ese momento sólo fue para los dos, hablando como hacíamos desde siempre.

Los días transcurrieron con una normalidad relativa. Melly me confesaba que ya casi ni se encontraba con Chester, que una vez él la invitó a dar un paseo en su escarabajo amarillo, pero por muy maravilloso que haya sido el panorama, Melly me decía que se aburría cuando estaba con Chester.

-Me gustó el paseo y todo, lo admito, pero siento como que él sólo me quiere por mi físico… –dijo ella un día con asco– No me conoce, apenas sabe mi nombre. Pero no lo sé, no sé qué es lo que siento.

Aunque yo no sabía cómo ayudarla. Por suerte, un día llevé a Melly para que conociera a Maca. La hermana de Mike por muy poco que la conociera serviría de ayuda a Melly, para que ella tenga a una amiga en quién confiar, para que se sintiera segura. Es más, me parece que resultó, porque ahora se llevan muy bien. Aunque Maca nunca ha venido al _refugio_, ella y Melly siempre se juntan. Ahora Melly se ve más feliz, y aunque no hablemos mucho, se puede notar a simple vista.

Últimamente con Francisco hemos estado muy ocupados buscando a quién vender las cosas que voy robando. Eso sí, el Rólex no lo vendimos para quedarnos con algo para vender cuando necesitáramos. Y qué hablar del collar Ekran… Aún no hay nadie de suficiente confianza para decirle que lo tenemos. Y aún la policía sigue registrando el reino como locos. Algún día van a llegar al _refugio_ y no sé cómo lo vamos a hacer para esconderlo sin levantar sospechas. Ellos serían capaces de registrar todo el lugar hasta encontrarlo.

Chester, Sophie y su grupo de millonarios estaban muy pasivos para ser normal de parte de ellos. Aunque eso era bueno, ¿no? Así estábamos más tranquilos en el _refugio_ y todo marchaba bien.

Resumidamente, todo marchaba excelente. Mi presente era muy bueno, pero no veía cómo sería mi futuro. Realmente, no podía visualizar nada de mi futuro. ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaría Melly viviendo con nosotros? ¿Se iría como lo hizo Chester? ¿O ella planeaba quedarse a vivir con nosotros por mucho tiempo? La enfermedad de Francisco aún no era tan grave, y desde que rechacé el dinero de Sophie, Francisco se veía más alegre y orgulloso de mí. Es más, ahora le dolía mucho menos su mano y yo sabía que él no estaba fingiendo.

Las visitas donde Kyra se hicieron más frecuentes. Ahora ella nos iba a visitar al _refugio_ de vez en cuando, siempre acompañada de unos cuantos chicos de su grupo. Ya no tenían que vivir escondidos todo el tiempo en el Callejón de los Huérfanos. De los gemelos Black, ni hablar. Algunas siguieron atacándome por órdenes de Chester, pero ahora yo no me dejaba vencer, sino que hacía todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para defenderme y salir ileso.

Los rumores llegaron hasta nosotros diciendo que el cumpleaños de Sophie estaba próximo. Era cierto, sólo faltaba poco más de un par de semanas para que fuera su cumpleaños y como todos los años ella haría una fiesta a la cual yo no estaba invitado, por suerte, porque en esos lugares no me sentía precisamente cómodo. Y sabiendo el odio que Sophie le tenía a Melly, tampoco la invitaría a la fiesta. Es más, la misma Sophie en persona vino a visitarnos al _refugio_ para eso. Francisco escuchó todo pero ya no importaba; él no iba a dejar que Chester y Sophie le bajaran el ánimo de ahora en adelante, tal como Melly y yo hacíamos.

-Voy a cumplir dieciocho años en dos semanas y voy a hacer una gran fiesta –empezó a decirnos Sophie, seria. Ella me ignoraba por completo, estaba dirigiéndose a Melly con cara de pocos amigos– Tú no debes saber, chica, pero cada vez que estoy de cumpleaños hago una fiesta de gala gigante, digna de mí, como debe hacerse. Y sé que quieres ir, ¡todo el mundo quiere!

-Tú fiesta no me interesa, Sophie. ¿Eso era todo, sólo viniste a decir que no estamos invitados? –Contestó Melly, desafiándola.

-No es eso exactamente. Este año, la fiesta será en otro lugar. Mi papá me dio como regalo de cumpleaños una salida de campamento para veinte personas alojadas en un hotel de lujo, en medio de la nada. El campamento durará dos semanas, hasta la mañana siguiente después de mí cumpleaños. El punto es que quiero que seas una de las nuestras, Melly. Yo puedo olvidar lo que hiciste con Chester, él ya no me interesa –una total mentira, pero para qué iba a interrumpir–. Debes ser una de los nuestros, y para eso tienes que ir al campamento.

Esto sí que era increíble. Yo sabía claramente que Melly y Sophie se odiaban a muerte y debía haber alguna trampa en lo que decía Sophie. Entonces, ¿por qué la estaba invitando? ¿De verdad quería que Melly estuviera en el campamento?

-Acepto –dijo Melly después de pensarlo. Yo simplemente no podía entenderlo. Lo único que quería Sophie era deshacerse de Melly y ahora la invitaba al campamento. Y Melly, la que muchas veces me había dicho que detestaba a Sophie, la que ahora empezaba a aburrirle Chester, estaba aceptando ir– Me uniré a tu grupo, pero no pienses que es porque las envidio. Quiero… Probar algo nuevo. Pero Patrick tiene que ir conmigo.

-Lo siento, Melly, ya tengo planeado quiénes van a ir. Sólo pueden ir veinte personas, con él ya serían veintiuno –replicó Sophie con hipocresía. Sería cierto lo que ella decía, pero le importaba en lo más mínimo– Al parecer no vas a poder acompañarla, Cold.


	8. La decisión

**Carl POV**

Simplemente no podía entenderlo. ¿En serio Gretel me había besado? ¡Por qué! Digo… ¡Nada tiene sentido! Aunque, era por eso que tenía que verme en persona. Fue por eso que ella quería mantener todo el misterio, y por qué había escalado como fugitiva a mi ventana.

¡Pero Gret es muy pequeña! ¡Apenas tiene quince años y eso no es lo peor, ella es mi cuñada…! E_x_ _cuñada_ en realidad. Pero nada tenía sentido, ella no me gustaba, a mí me gusta Melissa, y además no debo gustarle a Gretel. ¡Eso es! Sólo son los nervios, por eso ella había reaccionado así. Parece que el trauma fue tan fuerte que le afectó a las neuronas. No sé cómo, pero debe haberle afectado, por eso estaba así, ¿no?

-En serio, Carl, me gustas hace mucho tiempo, años –me aclaró Gretel por teléfono un día que le pedí explicaciones. Ella se había ido el día después de nuestro extraño encuentro. Era una suerte para ambos, ya que ni ella ni yo nos atrevíamos a vernos a la cara por pudor–. No creas que es fácil. Mucho tiempo tuve que aguantar cómo todo el mundo admiraba a mi hermana y a mí me dejaban de lado. Tantas veces que tenía que escuchar cómo ustedes eran felices… Pero tampoco me malentiendas. Quiero mucho a mi hermana, no es su culpa. Pero cuando la secuestraron me dije, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente…

Aun así no podía entenderlo. Digo, no me sentía enojado por Gretel por lo que estaba haciendo ya que no había nada de malo. Pero tampoco me sentía feliz, es más estaba preocupado de que Padre descubriera esto. Como diría él, sería un escándalo perjudicial para nuestros planes. Pero ni siquiera Padre podría saberlo, ¡quién sabe cómo reaccionaría! Tenía que decirle a Gret de alguna forma que lo que pasó ese día nunca pasó en realidad, que había que olvidarlo y que viviríamos nuestra vida normalmente como cuñados.

Todos estos días he hecho videollamadas con Gret muy largas y a veces tediosas, pero ella se veía tan feliz que me daba lastima colgar. Aunque tengo que admitir que muchas veces me entretenía en esto. Desde que Padre me había quitado mi piano, ya no tenía prácticamente ninguna distracción, y trabajar en el álbum era muy aburrido. Es más, recuerdo exactamente cómo fue parte de nuestra conversación acerca del álbum…

-Sin mi piano no puedo hacer nada. Además tengo que hacer ese estúpido álbum con estúpidas canciones… ¡Por qué! La princesa no se merece que yo trabaje haciéndole música si ni siquiera debe saber de esto. Ni debe importarle. La conozco.

-Tranquilo, Carl –intentaba apaciguarme Gret–. Sé que lo que haces no tiene sentido y no creas que yo tampoco conozco a mi hermana, sé que no le gusta la música, y sé que encontraría muy aburrido esto. Pero mira, si haces el álbum, tendrás tu piano de nuevo y no tendrás otras obligaciones que hacer, ¿no?

Aunque quién sabe, tal vez Padre estaba esperando a que yo terminara el álbum para ayudarlo a descargar armas… Quién sabe qué trabajo extra me estaba guardando para ayudarle.

-¡No, es que no es justo! –Estaba tan desesperado que estaba a punto de arrojar mi netbook por la ventana de la rabia– ¡El piano es mío y nadie tiene derecho a quitármelo! El problema no es el piano, el problema es que invaden mi privacidad.

-¿…Eso es una indirecta de cuando subí por la ventana? –comentó ella entre un enojo y un sonrojo.

-En parte sí, pero no te preocupes, no estoy enojado por eso. Digo, yo hago todo por Melissa, ¿y cómo lo agradece ella? Creo que debo olvidarme de ella de una vez por todas.

**Chester POV**

Yo estaba con Melly en la calle. Hace días que no nos veíamos y eso hacía que la extrañara aún más. Era tan hermosa… La invité a dar paseos en auto muchas veces aunque al parecer a ella le daba lo mismo. ¿Qué tenía que hacer yo para que ella me adorara?

-¿A ti te invitaron a la fiesta de Sophie? –Le pregunté a Melly cuando ella se apartó de mi beso– Lo siento, olvidé que no te invitarán aunque realmente me gustaría que fueras…

-Pues, si tanto te interesa, si me invitaron –dijo Melly de mal humor– ¿Acaso soy poca cosa para ir?

Esto se iba a convertir en una discusión que tenía que calmar, aunque fuera verdad que Melly era una pobretona no era eso lo que yo quería decir, solamente recordé que Sophie nos odiaba. ¿O también se había enojado por eso? Nunca lo sabré, lo único que sí sé es que todo iba de mal en peor; no lo vi venir, pero de un momento a otro Patrick estaba parado al lado nuestro.

-Hola Melly, hola Chester –saludó con una expresión desafiante que decía _¿quieres jugar_ – Perdón si los interrumpo pero ya que veo que están discutiendo me pregunté si era mejor venir a interrumpir…

-No te preocupes, yo ya me iba –replicó Melly–. Chester, me cansé de esto, de todo. Nosotros no fuimos nada, nunca, ni lo seremos. Me cansé de ser un objeto para ti, porque sé que Sophie te ama y ustedes no han terminado. Olvídame –y dicho esto se fue. Y Patrick se quedó, qué mala suerte…

-¿Cómo estás, amigo? –Preguntó sarcásticamente.

-¿Amigo? –Lo desafié– Que yo sepa, tú no tienes amigos. Yo no me junto con pobretones como tú.

-Lo dices como si tuvieras todo.

-Claro que lo tengo todo –presumí complacido– Soy millonario, tengo un buen estatus, una linda casa, ¡lo tengo todo!

-Bah, qué raro, ¿no lo crees? Porque me pareció, digo, me pareció ver que Melly no estaba precisamente comiendo de tu mano, como tanto te gustaría –golpe bajo.

-Mira, Patrick, yo hago así –chasqueé los dedos–, ¡y Melly está al lado mío! ¡Si está loca por mí! Lo de ahora fue, fue un pequeño problema. No sabía que Melly también estaba invitada al cumpleaños de Sophie.

-¿_También_ estaba invitada? ¿Incluso después de lo que le hiciste a Sophie, que te odia, también estás invitado? –Me preguntó verdaderamente anonadado; parece que Patrick estaba completamente seguro de que yo no iría al campamento que al saber que yo iba se preocupó. ¿Por Melly quizá?

-Claro, ¡si Sophie también me ama y no lo puede admitir! Ella y Melly están locas por mí –Era obvio que Sophie me quería aún, no podía dejar de quererme de un día para otro y ella me había invitado porque me extrañaba y quería que volviéramos. Aunque yo amaba a Melly y Patrick tenía razón, yo no estaba para nada bien con ella en realidad, ella siempre se enojaba. Si le hubiera pedido que fuera mi novia, si es que… ¡No lo sé!

-Pues vas a tener que quedarte con sólo una, compadre –sugirió fingiendo tristeza.

-¿Quedarme con una? –Esto sí que no podía creerlo, ¡era para reírse!– ¿Quedarme con una? Mmm… No, no lo creo. Yo no pienso decidirme por una y dejar a la otra sola. ¿Por qué no me quedo con las dos?

-No, nada de eso. Vas a tener que quedarte con una sola, y sería mejor que fuera con Sophie –Intentó persuadirme pero para qué…

-A ver, ¿qué insinúas? ¿Y por qué no puedo quedarme con Melly? ¡Si ella también me ama! Va a ser muy sencillo conseguirla, ya vas a ver –esto ya se estaba poniendo incómodo.

-Ambos sabemos que eso es una mentira, Chester. Y no creas que te va a resultar tan fácil ahora que estoy bien decidido –¿qué…?

-¿Y de qué de qué estás tan decidido? –El sudor ya estaba literalmente lloviendo de mi frente– ¿La vas a proteger porque la crees que es indefensa e inocente y todas esas estupideces que dices?

Después de decir eso pude ver en los ojos de Patrick una ira repentina y muy peligrosa, pero que se apaciguó para convertirse en una muy mala noticia, con la que él sabía que sufriría al oírla.

-No, no la voy a proteger, al menos no de ese modo. ¿Sabes por qué? Acuérdate de esto; Patrick Cold va a conquistar a Melly. ¡Así, es me gusta! ¡Primera vez que lo digo en voz alta! Así que… Atento, Chester, ya no eres el único. Tengo cosas que hacer, chao –y se fue como si lo que hablamos no tuviera la menor importancia.

Era mediodía. Melly me odiaba por razones que aún no tengo claras, ahora Patrick va a competir en contra mía por ella, y Sophie seguía hostigándome, aunque me había echado de la casa y yo estaba viviendo en un pequeño departamento muy pequeño, solo, pero nadie sabía dónde estaba ahora, sería muy vergonzoso. La gente que caminaba por la calle pasaba a mí alrededor, prácticamente empujándome, sin preocuparse por mí ni saber quién era. El Chester que todo el mundo conocía había caído hasta lo más bajo posible.

Pero no se quedaría así. No me volverían a pisotear, ni desafiar, ni rechazar, ¡nada! Todo el mundo volverá a temerme y a respetarme y de eso me encargaré en el campamento. Habrán pocas personas ahí para divertirme, pero será lo más provechoso posible. Si caí, ¡también puedo subir!

**Sasha POV**

Para celebrar la invitación de Sophie a todos nosotros al viaje al hotel de cinco estrellas para su cumpleaños, decidimos invitarla a El Helado Derretido, un local que se dedicaba especialmente a helados, malteadas, banana splits, etc. Siempre nos reuníamos ahí y juntando dinero para que Sophie no tuviera que pagar, pudimos tomar y comer lo que quisimos en la mesa más grande y linda del lugar, que era por derecho nuestra.

De los veinte faltaban Chester, Gaspar y Connor, un par de amigos más y Melly. Pero Sophie, Daisy y yo ya habíamos llegado, esperando a que vinieran los demás a celebrar. El viaje al hotel sería en un lujoso autobús, y partiríamos en seis horas, pero aún había tiempo de celebrar.

Todas nosotras estábamos vestidas a la moda, lo más top posibles, que las personas de las otras mesas estaban mirándonos como si fuéramos diosas, o algo parecido. Pero eso era normal, siempre nos miraban con envidia, queriendo parecerse a nosotras.

¡Al fin llegó alguien más! Se suponía que todos los invitados al viaje tenían que venir aquí. Pero en cuanto la puerta se abrió todos vimos a una chica que venía con una ropa muy sencilla. Traía una camiseta rosada sin mangas, unos shorts pequeños, y nada de valor. ¡Era Melly! Venir así significaba que despreciaba la invitación que le habíamos hecho, que encontraba que esto era una pérdida de tiempo, al menos eso decía el código entre Sophie, Daisy y yo. Le dirigí una cara de pocos amigos a Sophie por haberla invitado a su cumpleaños, pero ella simplemente me ignoró, al igual que a Melly. Yo sabía que Sophie tramaba algo con esa chica, aunque fingió estar muy ocupada en su conversación con sus amigos para percatarse de que Melly había llegado.

La chica nueva caminaba con tanta seguridad… Después también entró Patrick, acompañándola. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Yo estaba completamente segura de que él no estaba invitado al viaje. Ellos dos al entrar nos ignoraron por completo. O sea, nosotros éramos los que tenían que ignorarlos, no ellos a nosotros. Parecía que ellos no entendían cómo funcionaba esto. Decidí escuchar de qué hablaban porque seguramente Sophie iba a preguntarme después qué era lo que había escuchado. Sophie me había encargado personalmente que la mantuviera al tanto de todo lo que hacía y decía Melly, obviamente Sophie estaría tramando algo contra ella.

Disimuladamente presté atención a la conversación de ambos aunque no fuera precisamente un gusto. Eso parecía más una cita y yo tenía que estar ahí, escuchando todo lo que decían…

-Bailemos –le dijo Patrick a Melly en cuanto la música empezó a sonar. Estuvieron bailando por mucho tiempo, con música ochentera romántica de fondo. No recuerdo toda la conversación con exactitud, pero tenía que escuchar y mirar bien.

-No quiero irme sin ti –sentenció Melly–. Quiero ir, pero sería mejor si fueras conmigo.

-Sabes que no estoy invitado, pero no te preocupes –le contestó y le guiñó un ojo, tan típico de él–. Eh… Yo también te voy a extrañar, pero la vas a pasar bien allá y los días pasarán rápido y volverás a estar aquí, ya verás.

Oh por Dios, ¡parecía como si estuvieran despidiéndose para siempre! Los dos bailaban tan felices, mirándose fijamente a los ojos el uno al otro, como si nosotros no existiéramos. El Helado Derretido tenía una pista de baile, pero no había nadie bailando aparte de ellos dos, era aún muy temprano, por lo que causaban novedad a todos los que estábamos sentados. Y ellos lo notaron.

-Patrick, hay mucha gente viéndonos… –Dijo temerosa la chica pero él intentó animarla.

-¿Y qué tiene? –Respondió con una pícara sonrisa– No importa que nos vean, no estamos haciendo nada malo. Sólo somos dos amigos, que están bailando, yo no veo por qué avergonzarse.

Así estuvieron bailando todo el rato, perdidos en el tiempo y poco a poco la gente que los observaba dejó de mirarlos. Pero no todos, incluyéndome. Aún quedábamos algunas personas curiosas. Melly y Patrick estaban bailando abrazados, hasta que los dos se separaron por un momento y se quedaron de pie.

-Eres un muy buen amigo –dijo ella–. Me recibiste en el _refugio_, eres tan amable, simpático, comprensivo… Toma mi partida con alivio, ¡piensa que por el momento no tendrás que estar soportándome!

-En realidad me gustaría más tener que aguantarte a que te vayas… –¡Se podía notar a kilómetros que Patrick estaba enamorado! Él le dio un beso en la mejilla a Melly, todo era tan tierno…

-¡Vaya, vaya! –gritó una voz desde la entrada. ¡Chester por fin había llegado! Aunque obviamente eso era muy malo para Patrick y Melly, y la pobre de Sophie tendría que ver esta escena…– Qué rápida eres, Melly, a mí me dejas botado y enseguida te vas a llorar donde éste perdedor. Nunca lo esperé de ti, Melly… Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, tuve que haberlo visto venir. Eres una…

-Hey, ni se te ocurra decirle algo así a Melly o a cualquier otra chica, ¿me entendiste? –Saltó Patrick para quedar entre Melly y Chester– Tú dices algo y no respondo.

Pero Chester parecía no entender razones. Detrás de él, a cada lado, venían Connor y Gaspar sin intentar detenerlo ni nada; parecía como si le temieran o como si simplemente no pudieran tocarlo.

-A ver, ¿qué dijiste, pobretón? –Gritó Chester a la cara de Patrick, casi escupiéndole. Después se dirigió a Melly y se desahogó– ¿Y tú? ¿Crees que con tu cara de angelito me engañas? Eres una traicionera, una mentirosa, una suelta…

Pero Chester dejó de hablar porque en ese mismo momento Patrick lo golpeó en la barbilla hasta dejarlo tumbado en el piso. Tal vez Chester y Patrick habrían peleado muchas veces, pero definitivamente esta era la primera vez que alguien golpeaba a Chester, ya que todo el mundo le temía. Pero nadie se atrevió ni a sonreír, pensando en las consecuencias que traería reírse de esto.

-¡Todo el mundo sabía que ellos se llevaban mal, pero ellos jamás habían llegado hasta este punto! –Dijo alguien cualquiera. Y era verdad, por fin había empezado la verdadera rivalidad entre Chester y Patrick, y esta no se detendría, siempre iría en aumento. Los dos empezaron a pelear, hasta que Gaspar decidió ayudar a Chester. Para mala suerte Patrick lo golpeó, y para vengarse, Connor le dio una patada al rubio. No es que me guste la violencia ni las peleas, ¡pero eso fue genial! Hubiera ido en ese momento a felicitar a Connor por lo que hizo, pero después me arrepentí al imaginar que al decirle esto a Connor él se haría falsas ilusiones conmigo.

-¡Para, Chester! –Gritó Melly– Patrick no te ha hecho nada, los dos sólo somos amigos y no me interesas. Además, ¿para pelear es necesario que estén tus guardaespaldas cuidándote todo el tiempo para que el pobre millonario no salga herido? ¡Esto es tres contra uno, no es justo! -¡Golpe bajo!

-¿Qué te pasa, nuevita? –Ahora Sophie se había unido a la pelea, seguida de Daisy y de mí– ¿Qué te crees para hablarle así a _mí novio_? ¡Deja de perseguirlo!

-_¿Tú novio?_ –La desafió la chica nueva. Qué mal– Lo tendré en mente, recuérdame que para tu cumpleaños te regale una correa para que sujetes a tu novio, porque él es el que me persigue a mí.

-Sophie, parece que esta chica se cree mucho –le dije–. La invitas a tu propio cumpleaños, ¡y mira cómo te agradece! Parece que se le subieron los humos a la cabeza.

-Si me disculpas, Sasha, vine a discutir con Sophie, no contigo o con Daisy, sus imitadoras baratas –dijo ella como si no hubiera dicho nada grave. ¡Maldición!

-¡Uy, qué rabia! –Gritó Sophie, echando chispas de sus perturbados ojos celestes– Vayas o no, sigues invitada a mi cumpleaños. Me parece que tenemos que salvarte, aún puedes convertirte en una de las nuestras. Me costará mucho transformarte… Pero se podrá hacer algo.

-Sabes qué Melly, yo creo que ya me voy… –Empezó a decir Patrick mientras se levantaba del suelo por la pelea– Ya entendí que acá las cosas sólo se resuelven a combos, así que chao, que la pases bien en tu viaje.


	9. Impotencia

**Melissa POV**

¡Todo era un desastre! ¿Qué acaso Chester no podía entender que lo quería lejos de mí? ¡Es un idiota! Y más que nada celoso; ¿acaso tanto le importa su rivalidad con Patrick que no le importa si yo salgo herida? Y por culpa de él Patrick se fue… Así que me fui del Helado Derretido para caminar y más que nada pensar.

Yo realmente quería ir al cumpleaños de Sophie y ver cosas nuevas y probar una libertad que nunca había sentido, ¿pero iba a poder aguantar a esas brujas? No voy a aguantarlo, esto va a ser un infierno…

-¡Hey! –Dijo una chica saliendo también del local… ¡Era Maca!– Melly, amiga, ¿estás bien? ¡Te juro que si supiera karate les daría su merecido a todos ellos!

-Maca, no te vi adentro… -Dije mientras me reía de la idea loca de mi amiga– ¿También estás invitada al cumpleaños de Sophie?

-¡Sí, sí, voy con mi hermano! Ya que teníamos el dinero para comprar todo, las habitaciones, los pasajes en el autobús y todo eso le pagamos a Sophie y estamos oficialmente invitados.

Qué mal. Todo el mundo excepto Maca y Mike sabía que el viaje era gratis para los invitados, y aunque Sophie era literalmente millonaria, aun así estafaba a la gente para conseguir más dinero. No le conté ese detalle a Maca para que no se sintiera ofendida por haber sido engañada. ¡Pero qué rabia…!

-Ah, qué bien. Así tendré a alguien para soportarlos a esos –dije con amargura. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, además de Patrick, Maca era mi única amiga, tan así que sólo en días nos volvimos mejores amigas. Nunca había conocido a alguien como ella en mi vida de princesa. Todas mis _amigas_ eran tan interesadas…– Mira, sabes que no miento, te juro que ya no me gusta Chester. Él no era como yo creía, es un monstruo.

-¡Cuenta, cuenta! –Gritó. Ella era una muy buena amiga y siempre quería estar al tanto del todo, pero lo bueno es que era una tumba– ¿Qué te hizo?

-¿A mí? Nada –y era verdad– A mí no me hacía nada, pero era muy infantil. A cada persona que veía la ridiculizaba, se creía superior… Después entendí que sólo hay una cosa que le interesa a Chester; ser el mejor. Él tiene que ser el ser superior que se ríe de los demás, él tiene que tener la mejor novia, ¡él mismo lo decía! Después me cansé de todo eso, y es más, parece que Chester no se daba cuenta, pero inconscientemente él me usaba para sacarle celos a Sophie. Lo único que quiero ahora es que él se aleje de mí.

Qué bueno era saber que Maca confiaba en mí completamente. Eso sí que era reconfortante, y sería más aún en el campamento.

-¡¿Que se aleje de ti?! ¡¿Estás loca?! –Dijo casi saltando– ¡No! ¡Tienes una oportunidad única! Chester y Sophie siempre nos han humillado, ¡desde que éramos pequeños! Y no lo digo por mí o por mi hermano, ¡lo digo por todos en general! Ellos y su ejército siempre han estado en la cima, pero ahora están en un momento de debilidad. En este mundo se necesita sí o sí la belleza exterior, ¡y tú la tienes y eres una de los nuestros! ¡Qué mejor! Mira, tienes que hacer esto; con mi ayuda en el campamento vas a conquistar a Chester de nuevo, y cuando estés en el mejor momento… ¡Lo dejas! ¡Lo humillas! Así Sophie terminará definitivamente con él, te ganarás su confianza y podremos destruirlas una a una. ¡Admite que es el mejor plan que hayas escuchado en tu vida!

-¡Jajajajajaja! -¡Esto sí que era exagerado! Muchas veces Maca se ponía así, cuando hablaba de planes empezaba a crear un discurso digno de un coronel– Sabes que no quiero que las cosas se queden así, ¿pero no será demasiado…?

-¡¿Demasiado?! ¡No! Confía en mí, con mi inteligencia y con tu belleza vamos a hacer que todos ellos terminen en el suelo. ¿O es que quieres que vuelvan a golpear a Patrick? –Estaba decidido.

-Está bien, ya entendí, te ayudaré –intenté parecer calmada y serena pero no lo estaba. ¡Esto sí que sería emocionante! Al fin me podré vengar de todos ellos, que tanto me miraban en menos.

A propósito… ¿Dónde quedó la antigua Melissa? Porque la antigua Melissa sería más irritable, no aguantaría a nadie que había conocido, haría berrinches o simplemente lloraría… Pero ahora yo era Melly, y parece que había gente que valía la pena arriesgarse a conocer desde que escapé.

Iré al campamento para poder vengarme. Daba lo mismo si me divertía o no, pero allí me vengaría de Chester, de Sophie de todos ellos, y con la ayuda de mi amiga todos morderán el polvo.

**Carl POV**

Ya superé a Melissa. En parte, claro. Quiero decir que estoy intentando olvidarla, ya que no creo que vuelva y si es que lo hace ya no quiero tener más problemas. Qué diría si se enterada de lo que hizo Gretel… Por eso lo mejor fue hablarle a Gretel que teníamos que ocultar lo que había pasado a todo el mundo; que no se tenía que repetir y que no debíamos estar tan contactados para que la gente malhablada no sospechara. Muchas veces tenía que rechazar sus videollamadas, y conociendo cómo reacciona Gretel en momentos como éste, estaría totalmente destrozada. Tendría que arreglarlo de un modo, pero no podía hacer todo correctamente sin fallar en algo.

Debo sonar muy desesperado, pero en secreto consulté una página web de ayuda emocional para superar mis problemas, un blog donde un psicólogo profesional se encargaba de leer comentarios de personas con problemas para ayudarlas dándole consejos para mejorar su vida. Por suerte no pedían ningún dato personal y uno podía pedir ayuda como anónimo. Le pregunté al psicólogo virtual por mi problema, y se lo planteé diciendo que había terminado con mi novia y que aún no podía superarla. Por lo visto el psicólogo me dijo que yo estaba obsesionado con ella, y de algún modo eso no me enfadó, sino que solamente me aclaró las cosas. Aunque quién sabe si quién me ayudó había ido a la universidad y tenía su título o siquiera sabía algo de psicología.

Aunque, claro, Gretel notaba que yo estaba más tranquilo, cosa que la ponía feliz creyendo quién sabe qué, pero cuando yo la evitaba ella volvía a deprimirse. He tenido que seguir escribiendo el álbum; trabajo lo más rápido posible para terminarlo cuanto antes y tener un poco de paz por el momento. Pero algo que nadie sabía era que mientras yo componía, las canciones iban adquiriendo un nuevo significado. Empecé haciendo esto por Melissa, después pasé por un tiempo de negación de todo y ya no me interesaba mi trabajo, sólo lo hacía por hacerlo. Pero después de superar a Melissa, el álbum volvió a interesarme. Estúpido, ¿no? No tiene sentido si uno no entiende el porqué. Me di cuenta que en todo este tiempo Gret estuvo al lado mío para apoyarme incondicionalmente; yo la ignoro y evito por su propio bien y ella sigue insistiendo en querer ayudarme. ¿Qué sueños y aspiraciones tendrá ella que nunca habla de sí misma? Pareciera que sólo quería ayudarme y eso me hacía sentir muy culpable.

Quería quitarme esa angustia de encima así que después de muchos días decidí invitar a Gret al castillo, como una invitación informal. Algo ya me quedaba muy claro, Gret disfrutaba de mi compañía y prácticamente siempre habíamos simpatizado, por lo que si nos juntábamos un tiempo ella se alegraría. Es más, estábamos caminando por los jardines, sin nadie que nos estuviera observando, conversando tranquilamente sólo como dos amigos.

-En mi reino las cosas van de mal en peor –dijo ella de la nada–. La policía de Gryden y Magnoland están revisando sin descanso todos los recodos de la capital, absolutamente en todos lados. Es molesto, pobres personas que no tienen nada que ver con esto, revisan casa por casa, buscando a mi hermana y el collar.

-Qué mal… –No se me ocurría qué decir, ya que eso ya no era una novedad hace ya unas dos semanas. Me sentía incómodo, sin saber qué decir, ya que obviamente Gretel buscaba una mejor respuesta.

-Totalmente –dijo fingiendo indiferencia al tema, pero esa sola palabra la había dicho en el propósito de que yo siguiera el hilo de la conversación, para que no la dejara hablando sola.

-¿…Y cómo va todo? –Pregunté después de un largo silencio.

-Igual que siempre, todo es un caos.

-No me refería a eso.

-Oh… –Al fin ella entendió a qué me refería– Va bien. Digo, el único chico que me ha gustado en la vida me rechaza porque prefiere a mi hermana, ella está secuestrada, ¡claro que estoy bien! –Era la primera vez que oía un ápice de sarcasmo en Gretel.

-Eres muy seria para tu edad –confesé– ¡Apenas tienes quince años! Sé que lo que estás pasando ahora es muy difícil, pero es enserio, hace muchos años que no te he visto sonreír.

-Tal vez no necesite hacerlo –y dicho esto se fue corriendo entre sollozos.

**Connor POV**

-¡Uy, la odio! ¡Los odio a los dos! –Gritó Sophie en cuanto Melly y Patrick se fueron del Helado Derretido– Aunque, recuerden, vamos a transformar a esa insolente, o no me llamo Sophie Astori.

Pasó el tiempo y de vez en cuando me atrevía a mirar a Sasha, ¡y encontrábamos nuestras miradas! Más de lo común, de hecho. Es más, cuando todos volvimos a tranquilizarnos después de la pelea, tomando nuestros helados, Sasha se levantó discretamente y se acercó a mí.

-Qué fuerza. Qué buena patada fue esa –me dijo como si fuera el mejor animal en una demostración de talentos, examinándome de pies a cabeza. Obviamente yo estaba muy nervioso, ¡la chica de mis sueños estaba prestándome atención! Era una suerte todos los integrantes de la familia Black jamás se sonrojaban, sin importar qué emociones sintieran.

-No fue nada –tenía que lucirme, ¿no?– Sólo tenía que hacerlo…

-Ya, ya, no empieces a elogiarte, tampoco es que me fascines –dijo sarcásticamente y muy enojada. ¿Por qué me odiaba? Y después se fue a su lugar, volviendo a ignorarme por completo.

Faltarían sólo un par de horas para que todos tuviéramos que reunirnos en la casa de Chester y Sophie para tomar el autobús, y ya que yo y mi hermano ya teníamos todo planeado y todas nuestras maletas hechas, no tenía nada más que hacer por lo que decidí salir del Helado Derretido y caminar un rato por la plaza que había ahí. Yo sabía que Sasha se quedaría adentro con sus amigos, y que sería muy tonto por mi parte alejarme de Sasha aunque sea un momento ya que realmente me gustaba, pero ya me había ignorado completamente por hoy y al menos por el momento ya no había nada más que hacer.

Sasha… Aún no puedo entender por qué me odia. Siempre, desde que éramos pequeños, me había odiado, un odio que fue creciendo con los años. Por mucho que pensara en cómo conquistarla, como lo estaba haciendo ahora, no se me ocurría nada inteligente o todo en lo que pensaba simplemente no funcionaba.

-Porqué me odias… –Dije en voz alta, sabiendo que Sasha no se encontraba ahí.

-Hazlo –dijo una voz vieja y cansada, pero no me hablaba a mí. Miré a todos lados pero no encontré nada, hasta que me di cuenta de que quién hablaba estaba bien lejos de mí, el viejo Francisco. Él le estaba hablando a su hijo, pero eso fue lo único que escuché de la conversación de esos dos, porque había terminado la conversación y después de que Francisco habló Patrick se fue a otra parte de la plaza donde había una laguna.

En esa laguna siempre se juntaban familias, novios, amigos, todo el mundo, a maravillarse con la belleza de ese lugar, pero la escena era bien extraña. Patrick se sentó en la hierba, a la orilla de la laguna, mirando el agua, completamente solo. Era la única persona que estaba sola en ese ambiente, y eso me dio lástima… Hasta que recordé que yo también estaba solo ahí, rayos.

Por curiosidad me escondí en uno de los arbustos que estaban cercas del rubio para espiarlo, ya que lo conocía hace años, pero jamás lo había visto más frustrado o triste. Parecía que sintiera un espacio vacío en el corazón, lo mismo que yo sentía cuando recordaba cómo Sasha me trataba.

-Quiero ser feliz de una vez por todas –dijo mientras arrancaba una flor del suelo y la arrojaba a la laguna, también hablando solo como yo. Fue una suerte saber que yo no era el único loco–. Es tan hermosa…

Estar escondido ya se estaba volviendo incómodo, entonces fue mejor alejarme tranquilamente, como si yo jamás hubiera espiado por ahí. Seguí caminando, pensando en Sasha, pero por mucho que pensara no se me ocurría nada efectivo para que me hiciera caso.

-Sasha… Qué tengo que hacer para que te fijes en mí…

-Si piensas escuchar pensamientos amorosos ajenos deberías encargarte de que no escuchen los tuyos –dijo alguien. ¡No, no, no!

-¡Perdón, perdón, Patrick! –Dije exasperado– No era mi intención, y… ¿me escuchaste?

-Todo.

Me sentía muy avergonzado, era una suerte que no me sonrojara por nada en el mundo. Ahora Patrick sabía que me gustaba Sasha… ¡Aunque quién no lo sabía! Pero eso daba lo mismo, no importaba si la gente lo sabía o no, Sasha me seguía odiando. Aunque, ahora tenía una pregunta…

-¿Y de quién hablabas tú? –Pregunté, tal vez sería Melly, era muy probable, aunque también podría referirse a cualquier otra chica, o también podría ser… En ese momento palidecí completamente– ¡Dime que no es Sasha! ¡Soy capaz de matarte si hablabas de ella!

-No, tranquilo hombre, no hablaba de Sasha. Hablaba de… No importa –¡maldición! Se fue sin decirme nada, y me quedé solo ahí.

Revisé la hora y faltaba tan poco tiempo para reunirnos todos en el autobús que mejor me fui corriendo para buscar a Gaspar, para que me aconsejara una vez más de cómo conseguir el amor Sasha.


	10. El viaje

**Sasha POV**

-¡Uy, apúrate, Chester! –le gritaba Sophie al teléfono. Chester no contestaba y quién sabe dónde estaba, pero todo el mundo ya estaba a punto de subirse al autobús, sólo faltaban Chester, Melly, Maca y Mike. En el teléfono de Chester ya debería haber cincuenta llamadas perdidas un par de buzones de voz. Y de los cuatro no teníamos la menor idea de dónde estaban. Pero más tarde, apareció Melly junto a Maca y Mike, con un pequeño bolso donde Melly llevaba todas sus cosas, que al parecer Maca le había regalado.

-Ya llegamos –dijo Melly sin interesarse de lo atrasada que había llegado–. Nos faltaban un par de cosas pero ya llegamos. ¿Quién más falta?

-¡¿Qué te importa?! –Espetó Sophie. Conociéndola bien, ella creía que Chester y Melly se habían juntado y eso pudo haber pasado, digo, no volvieron juntos pero nadie sabía si se encontraron. Yo le dije todo el tiempo a Sophie que no invitara a Melly, que sólo iba a ser un dolor de cabeza, pero ella insistía en llevarla. Tanta fue la curiosidad que cuando estuvimos un poco apartadas del resto le pregunté a Sophie.

-No te creo eso de que la quieres transformar en una de las nuestras –le dije algo muy obvio–, ¿para qué la quieres llevar entonces?

-Eres linda e inteligente como yo, por eso eres mi amiga –por enésima vez lo decía en el día–. Cuando tenga mi oportunidad, humillaré a esa chica nueva. Ya se me ocurrirán los detalles. Sé lo que estás pensando, que ella no se va a separar de Chester y que no me va a dejar tranquila, pero sé que le sigue gustando. ¡Y para mala suerte va a tener que vernos juntitos! –Gritó emocionada como una niña.

¡Ahora sí todo tenía sentido! Me avergüenzo de haber pensado por un momento que Sophie había perdido la cabeza… Ahora entendía por qué había invitado a Melly y esto sería más divertido de lo que pensaba.

Finalmente llegó Chester, tan normal como siempre, aunque después se mostró más callado y sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a Melly. Es sólo una idea mía, pero creo que cuando Chester hizo su escena con Patrick en El Helado Derretido, estaba bebido y no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho o no quería hacerlo, y aún no podía olvidarse de Melly, pero eso ya lo averiguaría más tarde, si es que me interesaba seguir espiando. Era aburrido no tener un tiempo para mí

¡Por fin! Estábamos esperando a subir el autobús, hasta que se abrió la puerta para que pudiéramos subir, pero había alguien cubriéndonos el paso.

Adentro del bus, evitando la pasada y evadiendo la luz del sol, había un hombre vestido de un ridículo terno celeste antiguo, con cabello negro y un pequeño y horrendo bigote. Ese sujeto tenía un aspecto enfermizo, y en una vida pasada posiblemente había sido una rata de alcantarillado, porque parecía verdaderamente un ratón con sus rasgos de roedor. Para colmo, éste era el tío de Sophie, los dos no se parecían en nada, y eso podía notarse en el físico. Mientras que el tío Rufino era desagradable, horrible y nunca se duchaba, Sophie tenía siempre su corto cabello castaño lavado y tenía ojos celestes, además de que era muy bonita, a diferencia del azabache color de ojos del insoportable Rufino, ojos siempre vigilantes y acusadores.

-¡Hola, niños! –No tengo que decir que no sabía tratar a la gente menor que él, que era muy estricto pero a la vez no tenía autoridad– Mi hermano, el padre de Sophie, está muy ocupado en un viaje de negocios, así que me dejó a cargo como el adulto en este campamento ya que él no podía ocuparse. ¡La vamos a pasar muy bien!

¡No, no, no!

**Kyra POV**

Todo pasaba con normalidad. No pasábamos hambre, sed, frío, no teníamos ninguna necesidad extrema, lo que era irónico al vivir en cajas, pero además de eso nada más nos faltaba.

Chester y Sophie no vinieron a molestarnos tanto como esperábamos, no vinieron casi nunca, y si no me equivoco, por lo que me han dicho, esos dos se fueron de nuevo de viaje a celebrar el cumpleaños de Sophie. Por suerte, por un tiempo podíamos dejar de preocuparnos por ellos dos.

-¡Policías! –Avisó Lea, quien estaba en su turno para vigilar.

Cada vez que venían policías era mejor esconderse, si te encontraban te llevaban a un internado que no tenía ninguna diferencia con la cárcel, excepto por la edad de los reos. En casos como éstos, el vigilante de nuestros grupos tenía que avisar en cuanto los veía, para que todos nosotros podamos escondernos a tiempo en nuestras respectivas cajas. En nuestro grupo nadie había sido alcanzado nunca por la policía, lo que significaba que éramos invisibles para el mundo.

En cuanto Lea nos advirtió del peligro fuimos a escondernos. Por ser la líder, tenía que esconderme más cerca de la entrada del callejón para escuchar todo, estar al tanto. Los policías eran tres, todos gordos, grandes, y no parecían muy inteligentes.

-Me está aburriendo tener que trabajar en esto. Buscar un collar, buscar a la princesa… Como si fuera fácil–dijo el más gordo.

-¡Qué flojo eres, Tom! –Comentó el segundo– Tenemos que seguir rastreando local por local, casa por casa, o no nos dejarán volver. Sé que no la vamos a encontrar, sólo estamos perdiendo el tiempo pero tenemos que revisar bien para que se dejen de molestar.

-Tengo hambre –dijo quejumbrosamente Tom– Bort, ¡dame ese sándwich!

-¡Es mío! –rugió Bort, el que estaba preocupado comiendo su sándwich. ¡Will! ¡Haz que se calme!

Los policías no estaban precisamente concentrados que digamos en su tarea. Simplemente se peleaban por la colación y eso no era muy interesante de oír, pero aun así no podíamos salir de nuestros escondites porque si nos encontraban estábamos perdidos.

-Esto me aburre. ¿No podríamos aunque sea por esta vez salir? Creo que no nos verán–murmuró Lea, que estaba escondida al lado mío. Tuve que negarle eso, ya que los tres estaban acercándose mucho.

-¡Me aburrí de revisar aquí! Revisemos un par de barrios más y vámonos –sentenció Tom y después los tres se fueron.

Todo volvió a la normalidad. Nosotros pudimos salir de nuestros refugios paulatina y calladamente, siempre alertas por si venía alguien más. Un momento. ¡Iban a revisar los barrios aledaños! Seguirían cerca de aquí, revisando y arrasando todo a su paso. Irían al _refugio_, y el pobre Francisco tendría que soportar que esos acosadores registraran todo el _refugio_ para encontrar a algo y a alguien que no tenían. De todos modos, conociendo el abuso de poder de los policías, le quitarían todo lo que tenía. Comida, agua, quién sabe qué más. ¡Tengo que ir a verlo de inmediato, decirle que cierre el _refugio_ para que nadie sepa que ahí adentro hay algo, qué se yo, pero tengo que advertirle y llegar antes que ellos!

**Sophie POV**

-¡¿Rufino?! –Grité. ¡No, no, el tío Rufino era muy aburrido y estricto!– ¡No! ¡Papá tiene que venir!

-Lo lamento jovencita pero tu padre está ocupado para mantenerte a ti y a mí –qué patético–, y no me llames así como si fuera un extraño, ¡soy tu tío!

¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Mi plan para aplastar a Melly falló completamente, porque yo pensaba hacerlo bajo la supervisión de papá que nunca me castigaría, ¡pero con Rufino no sólo había riesgo que me castigara, sino que estaría pendiente de qué hago todo el campamento! Pero, ahora que lo recuerdo, nadie le hace caso…

-¡Uy! Ya muchas cosas malas me han pasado. ¿No podemos subir al bus de una maldita vez? -¡Al fin Rufino nos dejó pasar! Fui la primera en subir, busqué un asiento ni tan adelante ni tan atrás para sentarme en el lado del pasillo y guardarle el puesto de la ventana a Chester. ¡Ja! La pobre Melly tendría que ver cómo los dos íbamos juntos como los novios más lindos que había. Lo curioso es que no sé por qué, mucha gente no sabía si yo y Chester seguíamos juntos, ¡si nos amábamos! Al fin entre tanta gente entrando al autobús llegó Chester, tan guapo como siempre, vestido todo de azul, negro y blanco, tan elegante, y lo llamé para que se sentara al lado mío.

Sólo hace un par de años yo era la novia de Chester, pero en realidad me gustaba hace muchos años atrás, pero él era muy pequeño para apenas comprender qué era el amor. ¡Pero me seguía gustando tanto como cuando éramos pequeños, y me sentía como una niña a la que le habían comprado el oso de peluche más grande y caro de la tienda más lujosa!

Empecé a conversar con Chester de cualquier tema pero él parecía distraído, pero por suerte no se fijó en Melly cuando pasó al lado nuestro para seguir avanzando a los asientos de atrás junto a Maca.

-Estás distraído. ¿Pasa algo?

-Solo tengo sueño, Sophie, voy a descansar un rato para llegar bien al viaje –y dicho esto empezó a dormir enseguida, por suerte con la boca cerrada.

Mejor me puse a ver cómo Rufino guardaba las maletas y mochilas en el maletero, que más bien era una bodega gigante, y cómo se caía en todo momento. Además de no tener nada de fuerza, el tío Rufino era muy corto de vista, lo que hacía que cada movimiento era un peligro como decía él, que se consideraba un ciego total.

El viaje duraría cuatro horas, llegaríamos a la entrada de la noche para descansar y empezar a divertirse mañana. En el viaje sólo me dediqué a cerrar los ojos, escuchar música y tomar la mano de Chester, mientras me relajaba y el autobús iba saliendo de la ciudad para seguir andando cientos de kilómetros en la zona rural para llegar al hotel de lujo. Cuando ya llevábamos más de una hora viajando, casi todo el mundo se quedó dormido, o cabeceando, afectados por el inicio del atardecer. Al menos eso creía yo, pero no era la única despierta.

-¿Estás despierta? –Susurró Maca a Melly que era su compañera de asiento– Todos están dormidos…

-Estoy despierta. ¿Crees que Sophie y sus víboras estén despiertas? –Susurró de vuelta la chica, y yo sabía que al menos Sasha y Daisy estaban durmiendo, las podía ver, pero yo estaba muy despierta, atenta para escuchar toda la conversación.

-No, están dormidas. Oye, ¡qué bien salió el plan!

-¿Eso crees? –Dijo Melly, siempre susurrando, esta vez muy contenta– Antes de llegar a la casa de Sophie, cuando me junté con Chester, ¡estaba babeando más que ese chico, eh… Connor!

-¡Sí! Déjalo que finja que está feliz con Sophie, sólo sigue el plan –le dijo Maca y las dos volvieron a dormir.

¡Lo sabía! Esas dos, y quién sabe quién más tenían un plan para quitarme a _mí_ Chester, pero ya verán que nadie puede contra Sophie Astori. ¡Envidiosas! Las haría pagar a las dos, especialmente a Melly. Ya va a ver… Pero no era el mejor momento para pensar o estresarse. Rufino, que prácticamente está ciego, era el que conducía el autobús por lo que era verdaderamente un peligro.

-Adiós, Patrick –escuché decir a Melly al aire. La chica estaba un par de filas atrás al otro lado del bus y Maca ya se había quedado dormida. Melly no se había dormido aún y por suerte yo no había dado señales de estar despierta, o si no hubiera sospechado que había escuchado todo.

Andamos mucho tiempo, a cada rato iba viendo la hora en mi celular y en una de las veces que revisé, cuando llevábamos casi tres horas de viaje, me di cuenta de que ya no había señal para los teléfonos. ¡No! Parecía que el hotel quedaba más lejos de lo que imaginé, y el autobús cambió el sendero pavimentado y llano de paisaje por un camino lateral, muy angosto, de piedras, lleno de árboles alrededor. En un paisaje como ése subimos una montaña, y después para bajarla por el otro lado el camino era muy sinuoso, y para colmo descendía al lado de un acantilado donde en el fondo había sólo piedras, muy filosas, y mucho más allá un poco de agua.

Pero de repente algo empezó a fallar. El autobús empezó a dar muchos saltos por extraño que era el camino, pero de un momento a otro se escuchó un ruido como de explosión.

-¡Los neumáticos! ¡Se desgastaron los neumáticos, se rompieron! –Gritó Rufino, y se desató el caos ya que todo el mundo despertó con el grito.

-¡Tranquilos!

-¡Que no caiga el pánico! ¡Ah! –Gritó Melly.

-¿Amor, estás despierta? –Me dijo Chester, porque yo tenía cerrados los ojos por el pánico. ¡Rufino había perdido el control del autobús!

-¡Hermanito, sin miedo! –Dijo uno de los gemelos Black.

-¡Vamos a morir!

Por suerte no caímos por el acantilado ni chocamos contra la pared de roca. Sin poder controlar el autobús, pero con la suerte de no estrellarnos, Rufino simplemente soltó el volante, se agachó en el piso y se puso a llorar.

-¡FRÉNALO! –Gritó Melly– Rufino, ¡frénalo!

-¡Se cortaron los frenos! ¡Vamos a morir! –Parece que al menos mi tío había pensado antes en usar los frenos para haberlos probado.

-¡ESCUCHEN, PONGAN EL FRENO DE MANO Y CAMBIEN LA VELOCIDAD A PRIMERA! –Bramó una voz irreconocible.

Pero de algún modo Rufino espabiló, y decidió hacer caso a ese consejo. Se levantó, se sentó en el asiento de conductor e intentó hacer algo, poner el freno de mano, bajar la velocidad lo más posible, ¡algo!

A duras penas el vehículo siguió cuesta abajo pero cada vez más lento por el camino, que ya no tenía curvas. Nos habíamos internado en un bosque muy lindo, donde el camino seguía siendo tan pedrusco como antes, pero al menos ya no había riesgo de caer del acantilado. Pocos segundos después el camino se volvió completamente recto, donde más adelante se podía ver una pequeña subida, que logró que el autobús se detuviera de una vez.

-¡Sobrevivimos! –Gritó Gaspar, corriendo a abrazar a Daisy, nunca perdiendo su aspecto varonil. Ella corrió a abrazarlo llorando también, en shock, y por muy horrenda que se viera Daisy con el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas, la pareja que formaban ella y Gaspar era fenomenal. Y Gaspar, mucho más alto que ella, la abrazaba fuertemente sin dejar de oler el cabello pelirrojo de su novia. Pareciera que jamás la soltaría, pero finalmente se separaron para acordarse de que habíamos quedado en medio de la nada.

Fue deprimente ver que ellos fueron los que mejor reaccionaron, ya que ellos hicieron un verdadero ultimátum. Todo el resto se quedó callado, lo que era mucho peor que ponerse a chillar de terror. Si gritaban, se desahogarían de una vez, pero al estar en silencio la incertidumbre de cuándo no podrán resistir más era peor.

-¡Sophie! ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó Chester rompiendo el silencio, pero viendo a Melly mientras me hablaba. ¡Uy!

Mike corrió por el pasillo del autobús, abrió la puerta del baño que había adentro, y empezó a vomitar.

-¡Mike, qué asco! –gritamos todas las chicas al unísono, incluso Melly. ¡Copiona! Ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta a tiempo que Rufino estaba muy callado. Es más, Chester fue a verlo para comprobar si estaba bien, pero mi tío se veía peor que Mike. Estaba pálido, con los ojos desorbitados y sin poder reaccionar. Por un momento creí que él iría a desmallarse o incluso morir, pero en vez de eso logró reaccionar cuando Chester estaba a punto de darle una palmadita para animarlo.

-¡Nadie me toque! –Gritó el tío Rufino. Abrió la puerta con mucha violencia y nos obligó a todos a bajar del autobús con la mirada. Todos entendimos pero al menos yo ni muerta pensaba bajar al bosque sin tener a dónde ir– ¡Qué están esperando, inútiles! No usted, señorita Sophie, sobrina querida…

-¡Uy! –Grité y todo el mundo bajó. Rufino había perdido el control y emanaba rabia por todos los rincones. En cuanto bajamos y la gente se angustiaba, preferí hacer caso omiso y comportarme como si hubiéramos llegado al hotel. Me reuní con Daisy y Sasha para quitar las cosas de nuestros bolsos, bloqueadores solares, y para pedirle a Chester que me pusiera el bloqueador. ¡Eso irritaría a Melly muchísimo, já!

Mientras Rufino echaba humos por las orejas caminando por todos lados, Sasha se encargaba de extender mi toalla de verano en la hierba donde estuviera al alcance del sol que aún quedaba para aprovecharlo, y Daisy rebuscaba en mi bolso el bloqueador solar.

Todas teníamos puestas nuestros trajes de baño bajo la ropa, así que decidí empezar a lucirme. El trikini de Sasha era verde limón y usaba unos largos aros plateados, como lo habíamos decidido. El bikini de Daisy era color amarillo chillón con estampados de flores rojas tropicales y aros pequeños, mientras que el mío era color rosa con franjas naranja, el más bonito de todos, junto a unos aros en forma de corazón de estilo gótico de oro envejecido, como habíamos acordado. Nosotras tres nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en cómo iríamos para ir todas de forma diferente, siempre siendo yo la más bonita. Pero al ver que todas las chicas hacían lo mismo, noté que Melly seguía con sus shorts ajustados, pero con la parte de arriba de su traje de baño que era de color rosa…

-¡Uy, maldita! ¡Se suponía que el rosa era mí color! –Grité atravesando entre todo el mundo para llegar hasta Melly. ¡No! Además, así se veía incluso más escultural que yo, ¡uy!

-¡Vaya –comentó Melly con sarcasmo, mirándome de forma reprobatoria y mirando a sus amigas que la apoyaban–, no sabía que Sophie había comprado este color! Hay algunas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar, pero parece que la niñita mimada no puede comprenderlo.

-¿A ver, chica, qué te crees? Obvio que hay cosas que no se pueden comprar, como el estilo y la buena clase. Cosas que tú no tienes. Las únicas reinas indiscutidas aquí somos nosotras tres, ¡y no voy a dejar que una cualquiera use el mismo color que yo! –¡Maldita!

Tomé a Melly del cabello pero aún sin tirar de él. Acto seguido ella hizo lo mismo con mi cabello, sin que ninguna de las dos empezara una guerra de jalones de cabello, pero ninguna estaba dispuesta a acabar la pelea. Pero vino Rufino a detenernos, por suerte sabiendo reaccionar y echándole más culpa a Melly que a mí. Ella me miró a mí con un desprecio e impotencia inmensos, pero tenía que aparentar que nada me importaba esa hostilidad. Y fingir me salía muy bien.

-Estamos perdidos en medio de la nada, sin comida, sin agua, sin autobús, sin señal para celulares, ¡y está anocheciendo! ¡Además trajimos acá a esta percusia, creo que mis nervios van a estallar…! ¡Tú no me toques, Gaspar, a menos que eso nos devuelva a casa o al hotel! ¡Vamos a morir! –Gritó Daisy en un ataque de pánico y nadie, ni siquiera yo, la tomaba por una loca, sólo estaba diciendo la horrible verdad. ¡Moriremos!

-¡La única que se va a morir aquí eres tú, Daisy, si sigues hablando estupideces! –Gritó alguien. Busqué con la mirada por todos lados para ver quién había dicho eso para defender a Daisy, pero no lo había dicho ninguno de nosotros. Todo el mundo empezó a buscar quién había dicho eso, pero ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera Rufino, había hablado.

¡Hay alguien espiándonos!


	11. El secreto peligra

**Melissa POV**

Qué me importaba a mí si mi bikini era del mismo color que el de Sophie. En cuanto estábamos a punto de empezar la pelea, Maca me envió una mirada reprobatoria. Por mucho que me doliera no defenderme, tenía que dejar que Sophie disfrutara, que creyera que tenía toda la situación bajo control, para que el plan de Maca resultara a la perfección.

Pero ya había borrado ese resentimiento completamente de mi mente. En cuanto la voz misteriosa se quejó del miedo de Daisy, ese miedo se esparció a todos nosotros. Alguien nos estaba espiando, y si era un fantasma, y si era un asesino, si yo me había vuelto loca…

Un golpe metálico empezó a sonar desde el autobús. Con miedo, pero con la obligación de velar por nosotros, Rufino revisó el autobús por todos lados, arriba, adentro, en el baño, por todos lados ya que un ruido de golpes se escuchaba adentro. Finalmente, con una linterna, abrió la bodega donde iban nuestras maletas, revisó por todos lados hasta revisarla por completo.

-¡Así te quería pillar, polizón! Me han hablado mucho de ti, ladrón, ¡pero explíqueme qué está haciendo aquí!

Ninguna de las palabras de Rufino tuvo sentido hasta que sacó con una mano a rastras algo que al inicio parecía un trozo de tela a cuadros azul con rojo, que más tarde se convirtió en una camiseta rasgada. Esa ropa, incluyendo unos pantalones rasgados de mezclilla, las zapatillas de distintos colores azul y rojo, unos guantes negros de manejo sin dedos y unos lentes de sol rojos, toda esa ropa estaba puesta sobre un cuerpo.

-¡Había alguien adentro! –Gritó alguien.

-No puede ser… –musité.

-¡Explíqueme Patrick qué está haciendo aquí, usted no está en la lista de pasajeros! –Gritó Rufino aun sujetándolo de la camisa, amenazándolo, intentando sacudirlo pero Patrick permanecía firme.

Pero él no contestaba nada. Estudiando por todos lados con su mirada, Patrick revisaba en qué lugar estaba, intentando reconocer el lugar con una gran sonrisa. Mientras Rufino seguía gritándole, el rubio seguía mirándonos a todos nosotros hasta que al fin se quitó las gafas y me guiñó el ojo. ¡Había venido!

-¡Pues, contésteme!

-Digamos que tenía que venir acá –contestó indiferentemente–. Parece que hay un par de problemas en el autobús, ¿verdad Rufino? Veamos… Tienes tres neumáticos reventados, una falla en los frenos, y perdiste el control porque estabas andando en el barro con los neumáticos con las llantas sueltas. Vaya problema, ¿no?

No sé nada en lo que respecta a vehículos, pero algo que pude entender fue que a Rufino no se le ocurrió hacer la revisión técnica del autobús, y que por suerte en la bodega de maletas había de todo para reparar las fallas y poder seguir andando hasta llegar al campamento antes de que anochezca. Rufino intentó pedir ayuda a todos los hombres del grupo para que lo ayudaran, pero nadie se ofreció… Excepto Patrick, claro. Y con mayor razón después de que a Sophie se le ocurrió decir que él había provocado el accidente. Conociéndolo, estaba segura de que él no lo había hecho.

-¡Atención, muchachos! Vamos a tardar menos de una ahora aquí, descansen un rato y aprovechen de estirar las piernas. ¡Pero sin alejarse tanto, o me iré sin ustedes! ¡Y temporalmente tienen totalmente prohibido subir al autobús!–Sentenció Rufino y todo el mundo empezó a esparcirse por el bosque, sin alejarse tanto. Sophie y sus víboras se perdieron en quién sabe dónde, los chicos empezaron a seguir a Chester, el que buscaba un lugar para descansar, y el resto de las chicas caminaron vagamente alrededor del autobús hasta que finalmente se fueron. En resumen, sólo quedamos Patrick que intentaba cambiar los neumáticos, Rufino el que supervisaba y le conversaba, Maca que estaba al lado mío sin hacer nada, y yo que no quería ir a ninguna parte. ¡Patrick había logrado venir!

El tiempo que estuvimos varados ahí lo aproveché mirando cómo el rubio se cansaba haciendo una cosa y otra, observando el vehículo por todas partes y siempre con una herramienta en la mano. Después el calor fue tanto que finalmente Patrick se quitó la camisa para seguir trabajando. ¡Qué músculos! Más de los que siempre había imaginado que tenía. Pero eso en realidad no importaba, lo que verdaderamente era importante era que nos estaba salvando.

Rato después me di cuenta gran parte de las chicas que venían en el viaje estaban escondidas tras los árboles para observar a Patrick como psicópatas, chicas que yo no conocía bien pero que con algunas había simpatizado. ¿Es que acaso nunca habían visto a alguien así de especial?

-Menuda forma de viajar… –Comenté sarcásticamente acercándome a él que seguía trabajando agachado mientras yo me apoyaba en el bus.

-Admito que no es muy cómodo, pero valió la pena. Francisco está bien, se quedó en la casa de un amigo. Cuando volvamos estaremos los tres de nuevo en el _refugio_, así que no te preocupes por él.

-Qué alivio. ¿No te sientes un poco observado? Digo, todas esas chicas que están tras los árboles, mirándote… –Pero él no hizo nada más que reír– Salvas personas, andas en skate, viajas en la bodega de un autobús y ahora lo estás reparando. ¿Acaso hay algo que no puedas hacer o en lo que no seas bueno?

Él se levantó, volvió a abrocharse su camisa sin mangas, y le dio una última revisada al vehículo, observando que no haya nada, evadiendo mi pregunta. Pero finalmente Patrick apoyó un brazo en el autobús dejándome apenas un pequeño espacio para moverme, pero eso no me molestaba y no protesté.

-Veamos algo que no pueda hacer –dijo mirando al cielo reflexivamente hasta que sus ojos fríos como el hielo se abrieron más al ocurrírsele una idea–, digamos que no soy muy bueno bailando.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si bailabas muy bien en El Helado Derretido! Debe haber algo en lo que no seas bueno… –En serio quería saber, pero de pronto escuché un silbido extraño. Maca, que estaba cerca hablando con Rufino también lo escuchó, y miró a todos lados sin saber de dónde venía el ruido.

Solamente era Mike que volvía de un pequeño paseo por el bosque tratando de recuperarse por el vómito que había tenido hace poco. No es que me llevara mal con él, pero no entendía por qué él tenía que hablar en privado conmigo, ya que para eso había silbado. Me llevó casi a rastras por el bosque, alejándome de Patrick y Maca, dos personas importantísimas para mí.

Seguimos andando pocos pasos más alejados del camino, pero al fin Mike se detuvo definitivamente en un lugar rodeado de árboles donde el sonido difícilmente podía escapar de ahí. Incluso estando en un lugar al aire libre inspiraba cierto aire de claustrofobia. También me di cuenta que todas las chicas que estaban escondidas espiando a Patrick se habían ido ya.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunté sin entender de qué podría estar hablando o porqué teníamos que distanciarnos de los demás para poder hablar.

-Podrás engañar a todo el mundo aquí pero a mí no –dijo mientras tenía una expresión de alegría por un triunfo personal– ¡Cómo nadie se ha dado cuenta, ni siquiera mi hermana! Me sorprende de verdad.

-¿Me puedes decir de qué diablos estás…?

-Sé que eres la princesa secuestrada. ¡Es obvio! Lo he estado pensando detenidamente y hay muchas pistas que hacen que las piezas entren en el rompecabezas. ¡Una princesa desaparece y tú llegas acá en el mismo tiempo! ¿Coincidencia? ¡Yo no lo creo! Te pareces mucho, ¡y es porque eres tú! ¡Cómo nadie no se ha dado cuenta!

-Creo que te estás equivocando –oh, no–, yo me llamo Melly, no Melissa –¡qué le podía contestar!– Parece que aún sigues con un poco de náuseas y estás algo confundido. Volvamos al autobús y olvidemos el asunto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No puedo creer la suerte que tengo, nunca había visto una princesa en persona. Tranquila, princesa, te voy a rescatar. Te voy a devolver a tu castillo como lo debe hacer una persona buena, y… ¡No! ¿Patrick te secuestró? ¡Nunca lo esperé de él! En cuanto te devuelva va a tener que vérselas conmigo… ¿Está planeando un secuestro pidiendo una recompensa? Y no me dijo nada el embustero…

¡No! Nadie puede saber quién soy, ni Mike, ni Maca, ni Patrick, ni nadie. Además como si eso no fuera lo peor, Mike intentaría devolverme. ¡A mí no me secuestraron, yo me escapé! No puedo volver, aún recuerdo lo que Carl me había dicho, no puedo volver allá sin que me ataquen los de Magnoland. Y tampoco puedo permitir que Patrick vaya a la cárcel, qué va a pasar con Francisco, con el _refugio_, con todo…

No puedo dejar que Mike diga la verdad y estoy segura que con su emoción de hacer una buena acción y _rescatarme_ no me escuchará ni entenderá razones. Voy a negar todo, decir que está loco, que sigue nauseabundo y no sabe lo que dice… Pero van a empezar a sospechar de mí. Poco a poco más gente va a empezar a darse cuenta, tal vez incluso la misma policía. ¡Oh no!

Mike no se daba cuenta de que ya estaba hablando solo, alagándose a sí mismo de su gran descubrimiento sin pensar en cómo podría perjudicarme esto.

Sin más pensarlo, me dirigí hacia Mike con velocidad máxima. Lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas para amenazarlo y para que callera en una pequeña bajada, pero no había calculado cuántos metros de profundidad tendría. Mike calló rodando por la pared de piedra hasta quedar totalmente desarmado, sin conocimiento y sin moverse.

-Acabo de matar a alguien…


	12. Campamento

**Patrick POV**

¡Qué bien! Totalmente valió la pena viajar en la bodega del bus si lograba estar con Melly. Además, aunque nunca me han gustado las megafiestas que hacía Sophie todos los años, me fascinaba la idea de un campamento. Y todo iba tan bien…

En cuanto terminé de cambiar los neumáticos, apretar las llantas y una que otra falla, le avisé a Rufino que ya podíamos seguir el viaje. No me costó mucho convencerlo de que no me podía dejar botado en medio del bosque y que ahora estaba obligado a llevarme como uno de los pasajeros. Además, me lo debía moralmente por arreglar el autobús. Ya nos la arreglaríamos más adelante con el asunto de las habitaciones, ya que era obvio que no había una cama numero veintiuno aguardándome. Pero qué importaba eso si ahora volvía a estar con Melly.

-¡Chicos! ¡Vuelvan todos acá o los dejaré aquí, Patrick ya arregló el autobús, vámonos antes que anochezca!

Poco a poco por todos lados del bosque empezaron a surgir todos los pasajeros y empezaron a subir, pero yo los conté y aún faltaban Melly y Mike.

-¡Uy, Rufino, déjalos acá! Vámonos de una vez –dijo Sophie que lo único que quería era irse al hotel– Si querían venir tenían que haber pensado en que no podemos esperarlos para que demoren lo que quieran.

-Sólo un minuto más, tranquila, es más ahora mismo voy a buscarlos…

Pero no fue necesario que yo tuviera que ir a buscarlos porque en ese mismo instante que yo empezaba a andar, Mike y Melly volvían de entre los árboles. Mike venía con los ojos saltones y muy mareado, pareciera que ni sabía dónde estaba, apenas pudiendo caminar. Melly lo traía, es más, lo arrastraba para poder llegar hasta nosotros.

Rufino totalmente exasperado preguntó por qué Mike se encontraba en ese estado. Melly nos contó a todos que él se había caído de un barranco y que ella lo trajo acá mientras él se recuperaba de su caída. Verdaderamente se veía muy mal, como si hubiera perdido la memoria momentáneamente.

-No se preocupe señor Rufino, solamente fue eso lo que le pasó a Mike –dijo Melly muy, pero muy asustada, más de lo que nunca la había visto en mi vida–. Puede ser que Mike empiece a decir incoherencias así que no hay que hacerle caso…

Pero un típico grito de Sophie interrumpió la explicación. Y ya que Rufino no quería enfurecer a su mimada sobrinita, decidió que el asunto quedaba zanjado para siempre; Mike se calló de un barranco y Melly lo trajo de vuelta y todo terminó bien. Mike dijo que tenía algo que decir y Melly abrió los ojos como platos, totalmente espantada. Mike dijo que no recordaba qué había pasado y el suspiro de Melly fue más sospechoso aún.

Uno a uno empezamos a subir al autobús, Rufino fue el primero en subir y mientras subían los demás él estaba pendiente de que nada estuviera fallando esta vez, revisando por dentro y por todos lados si encontraba algo sospechoso. Casi todo el mundo había subido y el alivio de poder seguir con el viaje hizo que todo el mundo se tranquilizara… Así que no importaba si me demoraba un poco en subir. Todos estaban adentro preocupándose de sus propios asuntos y al final sólo quedamos Melly y yo. Le ofrecí subir primero pero en cuanto subió el primer escalón la detuve. Ahora era momento de aprovechar una oportunidad única.

-Te veías algo asustada cuando estaba hablando Mike –le dije queriendo saber la verdad– ¿Pasó algo allá?

-No, tranquilo, lo que pasa es que Mike había vomitado hace poco entonces yo creo que estaba algo mareado y distraído… Y simplemente se calló.

-Qué raro, de veras te vi muy asustada cuando Mike habló. Parecía como si estuvieran escondiendo algo… Pero si tú dices que no pasó nada, no pasó nada.

-Está bien, no me creas –reclamó Melly bromeando mientras se acercaba a mí más y más–. Bueno, vamos subiendo.

-¿Melly –le hice un guiño y ella sonrió–, estás lista para el viaje de nuestras vidas? –el momento era tan perfecto. Qué importaba si desde las ventanas del autobús podía vernos todo el mundo. En ese momento la distancia entre el rostro de Melly y el mío era de sólo un par de centímetros, al fin llegó el momento…

-¡Vámonos chicos a la aventura! –Rufino interrumpió el momento y lo odié en ese momento incluso más que a Chester. ¡Por qué! Rufino seguía viéndonos inocentemente, emocionado como un niño, esperándonos para subir hasta que finalmente tuve que desistir para volver a intentar más tarde cuando se me volviera a presentar la oportunidad. Antes de subir Melly me dirigió la sonrisa más encantadora que podía recordar de ella y eso me seguía dando esperanzas.

¡Casi se me había olvidado todo este tiempo! Cada cierto tiempo tenía que recordarme dónde estaba el collar Ekran para no mostrarlo. Ahora ya no lo tenía puesto en el cuello, sino que lo tenía adentro de una de mis zapatillas. Obviamente no era muy cómodo al pisar pero ya pensaría en detalles como ése más tarde. Ahora tenía que mantenerlo a salvo.

Le ofrecí a Francisco a quedarse con él mientras yo venía al campamento para que él intentara venderlo, pero Francisco había insistido en que yo lo llevara conmigo porque aún seguían buscando el collar con mucha preocupación. Pareciera que lo último que quería Francisco era quedarse con el collar, por lo que me tuve que quedar con la joya, aunque ya estaba empezando a incomodarme no poder desprenderme de ésta de una buena vez.

**Connor POV**

Si no puedo impresionar a Sasha siendo yo mismo tendré que cambiar o hacer algo al respecto. Al diablo todas esas tonterías que dicen de que para que alguien te acepte tú te tienes que aceptar a ti mismo. Si Sasha no me hace caso es porque algo que estoy haciendo anda mal.

Yo iba sentado junto a mi hermano en el autobús. Delante de nosotros estaban Sasha y Daisy, Sasha había quedado en el asiento de la ventana. Y yo podía ver desde atrás que Sasha se había quedado dormida. Tan bella se veía, iluminando todo.

No sé cómo nunca se me ocurrió intentar algo parecido, pero busqué una servilleta que me sirviera de papel, un lápiz y le escribí un pequeño poema. No era la gran cosa y tengo que admitir que ni siquiera me esforcé mucho en hacerlo, sólo escribí todo lo que pensaba y punto.

Mientras Daisy estaba también durmiendo, nadie estaba viendo lo que hacía excepto mi hermano y evitando que Sasha despertara, le dejé la servilleta en su mano y retiré mi brazo de ahí lo más rápido posible. Aunque Gaspar vio lo que estaba haciendo.

Él sabía que le había escrito un poema a Sasha pero por suerte él no se dio cuenta qué decía específicamente y eso era mucho mejor o me molestaría para el resto de la vida. Aunque claramente tenía curiosidad y no pudo contentarse sólo con verme –¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer hermanito? Sabes que yo siempre te apoyo en lo que refiere a Sasha pero ya sabes cómo es su temperamento…

-Cómo no lo voy a saber si es a mí a quién odia, pero ya no será así, espero –pero en realidad qué voy a saber yo.

-¡Despierta, Sasha, ya llegamos! –Le dijo Daisy emocionada que acababa de despertar mientras zarandeaba a Sasha–Aún no puedo ver el hotel pero me acaban de decir que estamos cerca.

-Gracias por despertarme, aunque no sé para qué dormí si ya va a anochecer.

-¡Mira esto, hermanito! –Susurré mirando atentamente cómo Sasha se estiraba y se despertaba por completo, hasta que al fin vio la servilleta.

-¡Qué suerte, una servilleta! Qué bien, me parece que cuando bajamos había unas flores que me dieron alergia –Y acto seguido se sonó en mi poema. Rayos.

-¡Al menos le gustó la servilleta, sé positivo! –Dijo Gaspar con sarcasmo y partido de la risa el tarado– ¡No me mires con esa cara, sólo estoy pensando positivamente!

Tuve que cambiar la mueca que hacía para conservar el poco orgullo que me quedó. Bueno, al menos sé que si Sasha no prestó atención a mi poema fue porque mi intento fue tan vano que no valió la pena. Ahora sí tendría que esmerarme, supongo.

Bajamos todos del autobús pero al bajar me di cuenta que no había allí ningún hotel, sino una casa de madera clara, sencilla, de un piso, que parecía firme y sin nada innecesario, ni siquiera decoración en las paredes ni nada. Pero eso daba lo mismo, la verdadera pregunta era dónde estaba ese lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas del que tanto decían que íbamos a ir…

Por más que mirara a todos lados no había ninguna otra construcción, ningún camino que levara al hotel, nada. Es más, hasta donde yo sabía, el hotel estaba ubicado al lado de un lago enorme, más acá había un pequeño riachuelo con la anda misma de profundidad que se podía atravesar en dos pasos. No es que no me gustara el lugar, pero comparado con lo que nos habían prometido esto parecía una mala versión.

Sophie bajó sin siquiera notar el paisaje con el que nos encontrábamos. Además, en cuanto vio la casa, buscó a sus alrededores al igual que yo el hotel, y al no encontrarlo, por un momento vi que estaba desconcertada, pero después su seguridad y confianza en sí misma volvieron.

Y mientras todos bajaban admirando el paisaje y buscando el hotel o al menos el lago por todos lados, Rufino empezaba a sudar y a frotarse las manos con violencia intentando buscar palabras para poder hablar.

**Patrick POV**

Sin dudas esa casa no se parecía a nada de lo que había dicho Sophie, pero en realidad me gustaba mucho más que un hotel, ya que la idea de hacer un campamento siempre era contactarse con la naturaleza, pero mejor fue no comentar eso.

-Tío, sé que te gusta todo eso de la caminata, pero no creo que haya sido necesario detenerse tan lejos del hotel. ¡Ni si quiera lo puedo ver! Pero bueno, un poquito de caminata será buena antes de llegar al spa, me han dicho que el spa ahí es muy bueno. ¡Vamos!

-Sobrina querida, perdón por no habértelo dicho antes pero hubo un par de problemas con el hotel. Ese hotel quedaba en dirección totalmente opuesta de aquí desde que salimos de la ciudad –Pobre Rufino, ya lo iría a matar Sophie–. Como tu padre tenía que encargarse de los negocios y todo eso, me dejó a cargo pero en cuanto pedí las reservaciones me dijeron que ya no había vacantes –algo me decía que él había preguntado un día antes de viaje, conociendo a Rufino– Ésta cabaña fue lo mejor que pude arrendar, y realmente no me parece tan mala. Tiene capacidad para diez personas…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Rufino no sirves para nada! –un ataque de nervios de Sophie había llegado– No sé para qué viniste, hubiera sido mejor que papá hubiera venido, al menos él sabe manejar las cosas…

Si no me equivoco ahí estuvieron mucho tiempo discutiendo los dos. Discutir sería un mal término, sólo era Sophie quien gritaba e inventaba sola una conversación mientras Rufino, asustado por los caprichos de su propia sobrina balbuceaba intentando darle una explicación. En realidad no me fijé mucho en lo que hablaban, sino que estaba viendo a Melly, que estaba hablando con Maca. Ahora que me fijaba bien, el cabello de Melly había crecido muy rápidamente, ya estaba más debajo de sus hombros y se perdía tras su espalda. Y sus ojos con la luz se veían más llenos de vida que nunca.

-¡Bien! –Gritó Sophie haciéndome volver a la realidad– Qué se podía esperar de este idiota de Rufino, tuve que haberlo imaginado. Las chicas dormiremos adentro, y los hombres se las van a tener que arreglar afuera –Encontró las llaves puestas en la puerta, abrió, y entró junto a todas las demás chicas, y Melly me hizo un gesto de despedida– Veamos si acá al menos hay camas, chicas.

El resto de nosotros quedó afuera y todos los demás empezaron a preguntarse dónde irían a dormir sin un techo, hasta que Rufino nos dijo que había traído un par de carpas, sabiendo que habría un problema como éste. Rufino instaló su propia carpa individual, pequeña, y la más grande quedó para todos nosotros. Fue divertido ver cómo los demás se incomodaban y no podían dormir en el suelo.

Casi todos nosotros nos quedamos conversando en la oscuridad sin encender ninguna linterna, hasta que poco a poco todo el mundo estaba durmiendo. Yo ya estaba a punto de quedarme dormido definitivamente hasta que oí una voz muy conocida.

-No importa adónde o cómo intente acomodarme, siempre me encuentro con una maldita raíz –se quejó Chester hablándole a la nada–. Simplemente no puedo dormir –Seguramente no sabía que yo estaba despierto– ¡Ah!

-Sólo cierra los ojos e imagina que estás de vuelta en tu cama –le dije.

Escuché un ruido y entendí que Chester seguía intentando acomodarse para poder dormir bien pero en vano, él no estaba acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo. Además, se asustó al ver que alguien le había contestado.

-No hay caso, nunca podré dormir aquí.

-En realidad, yo tampoco –mentí.

**Carl POV**

A veces Gretel verdaderamente me sacaba de quicio. Me incomodaba no saber nada de ella, me refiero a sus gustos, ambiciones y todo lo que ella quería ser en la vida. Recuerdo el día en que ella explotó como si hubiera ido ayer…

Una vez que nos volvimos a juntar le conté todo lo que pensaba de ella, además de que ahora la encontraba muy poco divertida buscándome todo el tiempo, hostigándome. Y ya me daba lo mismo cómo reaccionaría ella, tendría que afrontar el golpe como venga. Porque ya me estaba aburriendo de tener que ser más delicado con ella por ser menor, ya estaba lo suficientemente mayor para poder aceptar una crítica.

-No creas que me guste que andes persiguiéndome todo el tiempo y que después llores por cualquier motivo –declaré.

-Y tú siempre te quejas por todo… –Susurró pero yo a escuché perfectamente bien y me pareció que ella lo notó– Nunca encuentras nada bueno en mí, siempre tengo algún defecto o soy un problema. ¡No soy una carga! –Su tono de voz empezó a subir hasta llegar a un tono increíblemente fuerte y ensordecedor. Ella pausó un momento para relajarse pero no resultó ya que otro ataque de rabia la invadió– No soy perfecta, tú tampoco lo eres. ¡Pero me gustas así! ¡Y no logras entenderlo, siempre evitas el tema cuando se vuelve muy delicado!

Gret me miró con unos ojos llenos de rabia y según yo un capricho infantil tan fuertes al mirarme que obligadamente tuve que desviar la mirada por miedo.

-¡Nunca entiendes nada! –Gritó y empezó a sufrir un ataque de nervios– Ahora soy yo la que tiene que sostener todo y me cansa mucho. Tengo que apoyar a mi mamá y a mis hermanas ahora que Melissa no está. Tengo que lidiar con sus llantos y su dolor ya que ellas tienen mi apoyo, pero yo no tengo el apoyo de nadie –Los llantos llegaron a ella pero esta vez se quedó a llorar sin irse– A veces me gustaría ser otra persona, cualquiera, pero no me gusta ser yo. Mi vida es un asco.

¿Un asco su vida? Ella no sabía lo que yo sufría. Terminé con mi novia por asuntos de fuerza mayor y ella tiene el riesgo de morir, si es que sigue viva, y toda su familia, incluyendo a Gretel está en la mira de Padre, y yo tenía que callarme todo esto, además de darle los toques finales a un álbum dedicado a una princesa por lo que ya no sentía nada. Mi vida sí que era peor que la de ella.

Gret quedó un momento llorando al lado mío e intenté abrazarla, pero cada vez que lo intentaba o me acercaba un poco más ella se sacudía con una ira total intentando desprenderse de mí. En realidad ella no lloró mucho, sino que un rato después se enjugó las lágrimas, cerró los puños y tragándose la rabia intentó recomponerse intentando a duras penas para no demostrar que había estado llorando.

-No tengo donde sostenerme. Pero no lo necesito. Ya volveré a pensar en ti cuando tenga tiempo para hacerlo –dijo y orgullosamente se fue con suma tranquilidad.

Poco tiempo después de que ella se fue Padre me llamó a ir a su escritorio. Por suerte con los días su ira hacia mí se disipó por el castigo que me dio. Entré a su oficina y él habló solamente cuando supo que nadie podía estar escuchándonos.

Lo que me contó no era nada nuevo en realidad, sólo me preguntó cómo iba el álbum. Yo ya lo había terminado pero estaba ahora en el proceso de edición, aunque finalmente todas las canciones estarían en las radios de los dos reinos en un par de días. Ya que Padre me quitó mi piano tuve que arreglármelas aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra con Gretel, días atrás cuando aún estaba de humor. También aprendí a tocar un poco el violín, pero me era muy difícil, aunque al final aprendí lo aceptablemente bien.

-Muy bien hecho, hijo. Realmente me ha sorprendido tu actitud tan obediente y tu trabajo tan eficaz estos últimos días. _Tal vez_ te devuelva tu piano –La promesa estaba rota…

**Sophie POV**

-¡Buenos días chicas! Son cerca de las ocho de la mañana, levantémonos y desayunemos–Gritó una de las invitadas, que la había invitado solamente para molestarla al igual que Melly. Esa chica era Pía, una gorda asquerosa que lo único que hacía era comer, y era una de mis víctimas favoritas cuando viajaba al otro extremo de la ciudad, donde ella vivía. Aun no entiendo cómo se atrevió a venir sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

Todas nosotras estábamos dormidas hasta que Pía nos despertó aún muy temprano para levantarse, por lo que yo y mis amigas le lanzamos nuestras almohadas lo más fuerte posible como castigo, pero por lo robusta que era pareció no haberle afectado… físicamente hablando, claro. Porque la habíamos humillado y muy bien.

-Vengan a mi cumpleaños, dijeron. Lo pasaremos fenomenal en el hotel de lujo, dijeron –murmuró Daisy y también le arrojé una almohada.

La cabaña era de un piso y tenía un baño mediano, una cocina con una mesa larga para comer ahí mismo y una sala mediana que no tenía absolutamente ningún mueble y que una de sus paredes era solamente de vidrio para mirar al exterior. Y para que los chicos no pudieran espiarnos, bajamos las cortinas hasta el piso. Como dije, en la habitación no habían camas, veladores, nada, sólo una lámpara de techo pequeña. Por suerte ahí habían muchos sacos de dormir, colchones, almohadas y un par de sábanas para que todas pudiéramos dormir sin pasar frío. Ni siquiera había calefacción pero al menos el refrigerador estaba lleno.

Todas empezaron a levantarse para ir a desayunar pero yo ni muerta iba a ir con tanto sueño, era muy temprano aún. ¡Uy, Pía estúpida, por qué me tuvo que despertar! Tendría tanta hambre la glotona que no se aguantó más y tuvo que ir y despertarnos a todas para no estar sola al desayunar.

-Buenos días chicas –dijo amablemente Melly mientras se estiraba. ¡Maldita!

-Los chicos ya van a despertar pronto, entonces iremos afuera. Seguramente Rufino tiene planeado el itinerario de hoy –comentó Pía como si supiera algo del plan. El plan era sólo disfrutar en el lago, aunque acá hubiera sólo un riachuelo.

-Sasha, guárdame un poco de cereal y una manzana para desayunar, guárdame lo mejor –dije, ni muerta iba a desayunar tan temprano y cuando la cocina estaba llena.

Cuando todo el mundo se fue a la cocina abrí las cortinas un poco para ver afuera las carpas. De ninguna de las dos carpas podía ver señales de que los chicos habían despertado. Ya me quejaría más tarde con Rufino por cómo teníamos que dormir, y después me vería con Chester para quejarme también y para pasar un tiempo juntos. Además, se acercaba una fecha muy importante. El día que Chester y yo empezamos a ser novios fue el día de mi cumpleaños, y muy pronto cumpliríamos tres años, por lo que tenemos que celebrar. Por eso este campamento sería para el recuerdo.

Me vestí y sin siquiera probar el desayuno salí de la casa para ir a darle los buenos días a Chester, pero ya que nadie abría y yo no abriría la carpa de los chicos tuve que esperar afuera. Pero nadie podía verme y menos esperando cuando todo me lo debían dar de inmediato por lo que me escondí atrás de un árbol para verlo salir. Pero por más que esperaba, nunca salió. Y me di cuenta por la quietud que no había nadie dentro de las carpas. ¡Uy, maldito!

**Sasha POV**

Día uno en el campamento. No puedo tener peor suerte. Cuando bajamos antes de llegar a la cabaña había unas flores que me causaron una alergia atroz por lo que Rufino me obligó a quedarme en la cabaña por lo menos un día entero para recuperarme con el efecto de un par de remedios y pomadas. Vaya forma de iniciar un campamento…

Le guardé el desayuno a Sophie esperando a que llegara pero nunca volvió a desayunar. Ella estaría muerta de hambre pero yo no iba ni podía ir a dejarle el desayuno afuera porque mi alergia podía empeorar. Aunque por suerte había un pequeño botiquín para mejorar incluso una alergia.

Todas las chicas se fueron a disfrutar del paisaje y tomar un poco de sol como si estuvieran en la playa y posiblemente los chicos las habían seguido. Las únicas dos cosas que eran buenas de estar enferma era que no tenía que ser vigilada por Rufino que supervisaba a los demás y que tenía la casa entera para mí. ¡Pero qué aburrimiento y qué picazón!

Sentada, haciendo nada y sin tener señal para mi celular me moría de aburrimiento. Ni siquiera podía ver a los chicos desde la ventana porque había muchos árboles para poder divisarlos a lo lejos.

Cerré los ojos e intenté pensar en algo para no aburrirme. De pronto sonó la puerta y por más que intentara ver quién estaba tocando la puerta desde la ventana, no podía ver. Probablemente sería alguna de las chicas que se olvidó de llevar algo. O al menos eso creía hasta que abrí la puerta.

Estaba ante mí ese molestoso de Connor, con ropa veraniega y sin hablar. ¿Por qué había venido? No había nada aquí que él pudiera buscar y tampoco podía entender cómo logró escapar de la vigilancia de Rufino.

Connor parecía muy feliz de verme pero seguía sin hablar, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que él estaría burlándose de las ronchas que tenía en todo el cuerpo. Cerré la puerta con muchísima fuerza pensando que podría alcanzar a golpearlo el portazo–¡No te rías! No es gracioso.

Pero no escuché ningún golpe además del de la puerta y entendí que no pasé a golpear a Connor. Nadie se reía de mi aspecto sin arrepentirse de ello...

-No me estaba riendo de ti, me alegraba de verte aunque estés llena de ronchas. ¿Podría pasar por favor? –dijo y estaba tan aburrida que tuve que dejarlo pasar. Cualquier cosa, incluso tener que hablar con Connor era mejor que estar sola en esa casa que parecía abandonada.

-No deberías estar acá –protesté–. Debes estar con los demás allá por el riachuelo, o por último ir a tu carpa.

Pero como todos los chicos, Connor no sabía razonar. Típico de los Black… Aunque Daisy me mataría si me oyera decir eso. En fin, al menos Connor esta vez se veía mucho más relajado y despreocupado para que no hubiera tensión, pero parecía tan despreocupado como si de repente olvidara mi presencia en la sala. Me veía de vez en cuando y recordaba que yo estaba ahí, fingiendo sorpresa. ¡Qué estúpido era si trataba de hacerse el interesante!

Registró con la mirada todo el lugar aunque yo sabía que no había nada interesante ahí, sólo había una decena de sacos de dormir con almohadas y bolsos y maletas de las chicas. Pero aun así Connor miró por todos lados como buscando algo, y también teniendo la emoción de un niño. Como si nunca hubiera visto un saco de dormir…

Finalmente el miró mi saco de dormir. Era uno verde limón y había usado una almohada negra, y también ahí al lado estaba mi bolso negro. Connor se quedó viendo todas mis cosas intentando deducir algo en su mente.

-Esas cosas son tuyas, ¿verdad? –Asentí– Lo sabía. Tú siempre usas esos colores, especialmente el verde. Todo el mundo creería que eres una ecologista –por muy poco divertido que fuera su chiste le sonreí, claro sin olvidar el toque de ironía para herirlo–. Te debes estar preguntando qué estoy haciendo aquí. Me dijeron que te había dado una pequeña alergia y que no podrías salir hoy. Vine a acompañarte.


	13. Celos

**Chester POV**

Por muy poco que haya dormido me desperté lo más temprano posible junto a todos los chicos cerca de las siete y media de la mañana. Ellos querían disfrutar cuanto antes del paisaje y divertirse pero yo estaba pendientes de otros asuntos; buscar a Melly cuando saliera.

Aunque las chicas salieron casi una hora más tarde que nosotros, todas esperando divertirse. Por suerte en el grupo no estaba Sophie y ni me interesaba dónde estaría, sólo pensaba que sería mucho más cómodo hablar con Melly sin que Sophie nos molestara.

-Chester, quiero hablar contigo. Vámonos a un lugar más privado.

Melly estaba muy bella y me llevó casi a rastras a un lugar más apartado de donde estaban los demás, y parecía que Melly no estaba enfadada conmigo, sino muy feliz de verme. Ella traía unos grandes aros dorados en forma de estrella y con eso se veía aún más hermosa. Como lo había supuesto, ¡la tengo loca! Se arregla para llamarme la atención y vaya que funciona.

-Chester, tengo que disculparme –dijo Melly con una carita infantil y traviesa–. Sé muy bien que últimamente te he tratado pésimo y estoy muy arrepentida de eso, y me gustaría que me perdonaras y volviéramos a intentar todo de nuevo…

¡Ya lo sabía yo! Su enojo no podía ser algo tan intenso para odiarme para siempre, solamente había sido un problema de chicas o probablemente antes se estaba haciendo la difícil para que le prestara atención, ¡y vaya cómo le funcionaba!

Ella parecía muy arrepentida, es cierto, pero también se veía que ella estaba algo nerviosa, y mientras me hablaba me di cuenta que miraba atrás de mis hombros con cautela. La curiosidad fue tan dura que me volteé para ver y encontré a Maca haciéndole a Melly gestos de aprobación, pero en cuanto la vi Maca empezó a fingir indiferencia, como si no supiera que yo la había visto haciendo señas.

-Qué rara se ve Maca, parece nerviosa –dije volviéndome a Melly–. Bueno, siempre ha sido rara.

Ella rio por mi comentario justo cuando empezaba a arrepentirme de haberlo dicho creyendo que Melly se enfadaría porque me burlara de sus amigas, pero en vez de eso simplemente me sonrió y continuó charlando.

-Ella es mi amiga, pero sé que es medio rara –y se acercó más a mí con una mirada traviesa–. Pero… No has respondido mi pregunta.

Aunque tal vez Melly estaría solamente fingiendo y engañándome como ya lo había hecho una vez, y yo no tenía que dejarme caer tan fácilmente. En todo caso, esté engañándome o no, cosa que encuentro imposible en realidad, tendrá que aguantarse aunque sea un poco y darme un par de explicaciones.

-En realidad no sabría que decirte –contesté con indiferencia totalmente fingida–, ya que un día te interesas por mí, otro día te interesas por Patrick…

-¿Qué? Patrick es sólo mi amigo. Mmm, ¿o es que estás celoso?

Negué inmediatamente con la cabeza, el sentido de la conversación ya no iba por el rumbo que yo quería. Después de reírse un poco, Melly con sólo una mirada me dejó en claro que la persona que le interesaba era yo. ¡Bien!

-Podemos empezar de nuevo, eso si tú quieres… –dije prácticamente hipnotizado.

-¡CHESTER! –Gritó Sophie que estaba al lado mío y no me había dado cuenta cuándo había llegado, pero estaba ahí, irradiando rabia, asombro, pero nada de tristeza; sólo un deseo de venganza. ¿Contra mía o contra Melly?

-Sophie, tranquila –intentó suavizarla Melly hipócritamente y fingiendo ser una santita–, nosotros no estábamos haciendo nada malo…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Sophie me apartó de un empujón y quedó cara a cara con Melly, y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar siquiera, Sophie le dio una sonora bofetada.

**Gaspar POV**

El campamento no resultó tan aburrido como había pensado que sería considerando que teníamos que dormir en unas carpas. Aunque sí era un poco aburrido que no pasaba nada interesante, sólo descansábamos y tomábamos sol. Sería mejor si es que no estuviéramos tan apartados de la tecnología, pero ni modo, sólo serían dos semanas y todo volvería a ser como antes. Aunque ni siquiera llegaba la señal para una radio que se escuchara bien.

-¡Guau, me gusta mucho tu pulsera, Melly! Tienes que decirme dónde la conseguiste, últimamente estaba buscando algo parecido –Dijo Daisy que estaba un poco más allá tomando sol con las chicas. Cuando Sophie no estaba cerca, a Daisy le gustaba hablar con la chica nueva para conocerla, cosa que Sophie les prohibía a todas las chicas– Cuando termine este campamento voy a pedirle a Gaspar, no, mejor lo voy a obligar a que me compre una pulsera así –Y me miró con cierto enfado por no haberle comprado esa pulsera antes– ¡OPD!

Sólo las personas que conocíamos bien a Daisy sabíamos qué significaba esa sigla. Ella la usaba todo el tiempo que ya estaba acostumbrado totalmente a oírla parlotear eso todo el tiempo…

-¿OPD? ¿Qué es eso?

-¡Oh, Melly, perdón! Me olvidaba que no lo sabías, es algo que digo yo. Significa _oh por Dios_.

-Ah… Gracias, trataré de recordarlo.

-¡Espera un poco y estarás diciéndolo también!

Hubo risas y el grupo de chicas siguió hablando, estar escuchando ahí cosas que no me interesaban era aburrido y no podía ir con Chester porque él estaba planeando la forma de conquistar a Melly y estaba muy concentrado en eso, haciendo planes como un loco y mi hermanito tenía el mismo problema con Sasha. De mis amigos soy el único que tiene una pareja estable, me parece.

Tal vez Daisy sería mi novia, pero últimamente la sentía muy distante. Y yo sabía el motivo; ella se frustraba cuando no le prestaba atención por estar ayudando a Chester y a mi hermanito con sus problemas amorosos. Siempre tenía que estar prometiéndole a Daisy que muy pronto cuando todos los demás estuvieran emparejados, todo volvería a ser como antes y esa distancia no existiría. ¡Pero a veces Daisy era tan impaciente! ¡Si al menos pudiera ayudarme…!

-¡Hey, Gaspar! ¿Puedes venir aquí por favor? –Susurró Sophie de entre los árboles con la voz quebrada, temiendo de que las chicas la vieran. Tuve que obedecer y nadie notó mi ausencia ni la presencia de Sophie.

Al ver más detenidamente a Sophie la vi totalmente destrozada, con sus rodillas temblando, con una actitud de temor muy inusual en ella ya que ella siempre mostraba seguridad. Tenía la cara enrojecida y estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-Todo me sale mal, Gaspar… ¡Todo, todo! No tengo a nadie en quién confiar, ni siquiera mis amigas. ¡Lo sé muy bien! Eres la única persona a la que le puedo contar todo –le presté un pañuelo y siguió hablando– Me equivoqué en traer a Melly, no importa cuántas bromas le haga, nunca se alejará de mi Chester. Me paso todo el tiempo pensando en cómo humillarla pero nada me parece suficiente. ¡Nada! Y Chester le sigue el juego… Veo que a mis amigas les cae bien Melly pero fingen cuando estoy cerca. Me tienen lástima, ¡a mí, Sophie Astori! Pero no puedo llorar en frente de nadie, sólo en frente de ti. Eres mi amigo.

Ella se veía tan desesperada por su situación… Bueno quién no lo estaría en su lugar. La abracé y pensé; ¿qué tal si las cosas no volvían a ser como antes? Que Chester olvidara a Melly parecía imposible y Sophie sufría por esto. Muchos dirían que ella es una malagradecida, vengativa, y muchas cosas peores que he oído de ella, pero Sophie no era nada de eso. Esa chica tan frágil que estaba entre mis brazos era incapaz de hacer cosas tan malas.

Sophie sólo intentaba defenderse y todo el mundo se ponía en contra ella. Además, Sophie dice que soy la única persona en la que puede confiar. ¿Y Chester? ¡¿Dónde estaría el idiota de Chester que no se preocupa de su novia?!

-Chester es un idiota por tratarte así, no sabe de lo que se pierde.

**Carl POV**

Finalmente Padre no me devolvió el piano, nunca lo hizo y no quiero imaginar qué le habrá pasado. Estará en una bodega llena de polvo, lo habrá roto, desarmado, vendido a alguien que no supiera cómo cuidarlo y tocarlo…

Ya que no tenía un piano y tampoco podía pedirlo ya que tenían totalmente prohibido todos los empleados conseguirme uno, me la pasaba en mi computador aburriéndome. Quería salir, tomar aire fresco, hacer algo productivo, pero simplemente no me dejaban salir con el pretexto de que el peligro de los secuestradores de Melissa podrían estar ahora buscándome. ¡Si el peligro venía y se ocultaba aquí mismo!

Últimamente no había hablado con ningún amigo mío, y comprendí que no tenía muchos amigos, y que éstos no me eran cercanos. No había nadie con quien realmente hablar, nada de qué hablar. No volví a ver a Gretel desde la vez que se enfureció conmigo, y ahora sin ella me sentía totalmente solo. Sólo hasta que recibí la llamada.

Recibí una videollamada entrante a mi computador. El número era oculto, no podía saber quién me llamaba. Busqué un pedazo de papel y lo puse encima de la cámara para que al contestar no me vieran. Primero tenía que ver quien era. Probablemente era alguien que quería hacer una broma aprovechando de que nadie podía guardar su número, pero al menos contestar y seguirle el juego serviría para matar el tiempo.

-Hola, no se ve nada, ¿acaso estás tapando la cámara con tu mano o qué? –Era mujer, pero ¿qué rayos hacía llamándome una desconocida?

Yo habría cubierto mi cámara, pero ella no había cubierto la suya, aunque con la luz tenue apenas podía verla. Al parecer era una chica de cabello color azabache, los ojos del mismo color, y tenía el pelo tomado en una cola de caballo pero parte de su flequillo escapaba de ese peinado. Ella parecía muy segura de sí misma como si hiciera llamadas a desconocidos a menudo, como si fuera un juego. Menos mal que ella no podía verme porque yo estaba un poco asustado y se notaba a simple vista.

Ella esperó a que yo contestara algo, lo que sea, pero no le contesté. Ella esperó a que yo quitara el papel de la cámara pero no lo hice. Ella se frustró por eso, pero lo demostró mostrando silencio total.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? No me atrevía ni a colgar, ni a hablar, ni a nada. La chica no parecía impacientarse ni menos mostrarse nerviosa. Es más, empezó a actuar como si yo no estuviera viéndola y empezó a limarse las uñas, no como un gesto de aburrimiento, sino como de ocio. Parecía que ella no estuviera esperando a que contestara.

Después de que terminó de limarse las uñas, la chica buscó un plumón y una pequeña pizarra. Escribió ahí algo que yo no podía ver, hasta que la desconocida me mostró lo que decía el pizarrón. Ella había escrito _¿Sabes hablar? Te ves muy callado ¿Eres sordo, mudo…?_

¡Pero por qué había escrito en una pizarra cuando se podía escribir perfectamente en el teclado! No puedo entender nada. La desconocida captó mi desconcierto así que de mala gana me explicó todo.

La chica hizo un resoplido y buscó las palabras para explicarme todo –Eres la vigésima octava persona desconocida que llamo en el mes y también eres la sexta en la semana que se queda mudo. ¡Habla, no seas tímido!

-No soy tímido, sólo es que no entiendo. ¡Esto no es normal! Nunca recibo llamadas con un número protegido y ahora que lo pienso ni debería haber contestado –una gota de sudor me calló de la frente y agradecí que el papel siguiera puesto encima de la cámara–. ¿Haces esto muy a menudo? ¡Qué estoy diciendo, ni siquiera debería importarme! Eres rara, lo sabes y no lo quieres admitir –Ya iba a colgar pero tampoco quería para que después la desconocida se riera de mí y me volviera a llamar. Si Padre se enterara de esto…– Lo siento, mejor cuelgo.

-Cuelga, si quieres, puedo notar enseguida sin tener que verte que eres un cobarde –dijo en tono burlón.

**Gaspar POV**

Los días pasaron y al menos hasta donde podía notar todo marchaba bien en el campamento, todo el mundo estaba ocupado en algo, por lo que nadie aquí se aburría en absoluto.

En cuanto a Sophie, desde que me confesó que yo era la única persona en la que podía confiar, tenía que estar más pendiente de ella, cuidarla y acompañarla. Aunque ella sabía fingir muy bien la indiferencia entre sus amigas y Melly, que a veces podía confundirme. Aunque después de ese día en que hablé con Sophie a solas nunca pude tener otro tiempo con ella donde nadie nos interrumpiera.

-Se nota muchísimo que te gusta Sophie, yo creo que es mejor que le digas –dijo Patrick un día que me encontró desprevenido, pensando en Sophie. ¡Rayos!–. ¿O prefieres quedarte mudo? En este mismo momento debes estar pensando, si es que piensas, "oh, amo tanto a Sophie pero no se lo puedo decir porque es la novia de Chester, él es el jefe, él manda, códigos son códigos…" Qué triste debe ser que un tipo con tantos músculos le tenga miedo a un pequeñín como Chester.

-¿Y a ti quién te llamó? Siempre estás espiando a todo el mundo, ¡¿no tienes nada más que hacer?! No me gusta Sophie, sólo es mi amiga. Además, ¿por qué te metes? Tú tienes el mismo problema con Melly. Digo, sería el mismo problema mío si tuviera ese problema –Cómo puedo explicarme…

Fuera cierto o no, Patrick le contaría a Sophie y no podía hacer nada ni para evitarlo ni para vengarme, no importa cuántas palizas le dé al rubio, él va a encontrar el momento para decírselo a Sophie. ¿Y qué gano yo si le digo a Melly lo mismo para vengarme? Absolutamente nada.

-Escúchame, Patrick, tú no vas a decirle a Sophie que… –Tendría que amenazarlo.

Pero para colmo, justo llegó Sophie muy alegre, conociéndola habría estado con el imbécil de Chester que solamente ahora tenía en cuenta a Sophie. ¡Cuando ella se va a dar cuenta de que Chester no la valora, que no la merece!

Sophie nos preguntó de qué estábamos hablando, ya que escuchó su nombre en la conversación. Ahora sí Patrick hablaría, y aunque fuera una total mentira lo que diría, además de algo imposible ya que Sophie y yo nunca estaríamos juntos, eso ya se sabía. Además, en el caso hipotético que me gustara, tampoco podría porque Chester es su novio. ¡Por qué!

-¡Sí, Sophie, justo estábamos hablando de ti! Gaspar me estaba contando algo muy interesante y tiene que decírtelo. Bueno… Gaspar, ¡dile a Sophie, no seas tímido! No es nada malo lo que ibas a decirle, ¿no? Permiso, me voy de aquí.

Patrick se fue y nos dejó solos. Él le dio algunas pistas a Sophie pero por suerte no le contó nada en concreto. Y cuando Sophie escucha que hablan de ella, sin importar el motivo, siempre le interesa, no le gusta que la gente hable a sus espaldas. Y era por eso que ella empezó a verme con insistentes ojos de niña para que le contara de qué estábamos hablando.

-¿Bueno, y? ¡Cuéntame de una buena vez porqué estaban hablando de mí! –Dijo con una furia falsa que empezaba a parecer real– Dime ahora o voy a traer a Patrick de una oreja hasta que me diga.

Tuve que inventar una excusa, algo para que Sophie no se preocupara. Ella ya tenía demasiados problemas soportando a gente como Melly y Patrick e intentando mantener a Chester lejos de Melly, aunque esto la estresara tanto. No tenía que andar preocupándose por problemas míos. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Ni siquiera es un problema! ¡Es sólo algo que se me metió a la cabeza! Al final le dije a Sophie que tenía un par de ideas para hacer que nuestra estancia en el campamento fuera más cómoda, le hablé de actividades y horarios que se me iban ocurriendo en el momento para contestarle algo, y Sophie se lo tragó.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Sophie verdaderamente se veía muy feliz, así que seguimos conversando de muchas cosas hasta que de un modo u otro terminamos mencionando a Chester y a Melly. Vi que Sophie sonreía de mala gana e irónicamente, al menos eso era mejor que verla llorando. Dios, Sophie era tan fuerte soportando todo esto… El tema de Chester iba tomado de la mano con el tema de las parejas hasta que ella dijo algo que me hizo dar cuenta que mi vida no era tan buena como creía –Ahora que lo pienso Gaspar, tú y Daisy son la pareja más estable que he visto. Han estado juntos hace muchos años, nunca han terminado ni tampoco han tenido riñas tan graves.

Eso me recordó que Daisy y yo estábamos distanciados hace mucho tiempo, y no podía entender por qué. No era por lo que yo creía, era algo diferente.


	14. Error de víctima

**Sophie POV**

El plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Haber hablado con Gaspar me había aliviado mucho, y él me era de tanta ayuda que le andaba buscando un sitio en mi plan, pero no se me ocurre dónde puedo ponerlo y cómo va a ayudarme. Conociendo a Gaspar, es capaz de mucho con tal que le sonría, él es un muy buen amigo. Además, ya se me había ocurrido la manera perfecta para humillar a Melly. Salsa de tomate, mucha salsa de tomate.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta tuve que alejarme muchos kilómetros del campamento junto a Rufino acompañándome para recibir la señal de teléfono y pedir litros de la salsa de tomate. ¿Para qué? Sonará algo infantil, pero con la ayuda de algunos amigos del campamento estamos creando un globo de agua enorme donde pondremos la salsa de tomate. ¡El globo es enorme, más que una cabeza! Alguien escondido en el tejado lanzará el globo con mucho cuidado y precisión para darle a Melly justo en la cara. Ah, además también aproveché de hacer un encargo que podría serme útil más tarde, pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora, ya que lo que importa ahora es la broma a Melly.

-Toma, aquí te pago por adelantado la broma. Y para que tengas buena puntería, aquí tienes un poco más –le dije al encargado de lanzar el globo mientras recibía un fajo de billetes. No importaba el precio de todo esto si podía ver a Melly humillada ante todos.

Hicimos los últimos preparativos, todo estaba listo y la hora estaba fijada. Cuando fuera la hora del almuerzo, todo el mundo estaría volviendo a las carpas y a la casa para comer. Y antes de que entre Melly a la casa va a recibir la peor broma de su vida.

Décimo día en el campamento, las doce y media del día. Todo estaba completamente listo y por suerte nadie se retrasó en llegar. Para que nadie se perdiera del espectáculo, les anuncié a todos que había algo muy importante que ver antes de comer. Formamos entre todos un semicírculo mirando hacia el bosque y les pedí a todos que grabaran esto con sus celulares. Muchos empezaron a grabar, desconcertados sin saber qué estaban grabando. Esto iba a ponerse bueno. Chester estaba al lado mío con un brazo puesto sobre mi cintura, igualmente de confundido; él no sabía nada.

Melly llegó al fin con absoluta normalidad. Nadie se acercó a ella porque tenían un mal presentimiento. Bien hacían en temer acercársele. Disimuladamente le di la señal al chico para que lanzara el globo.

-Fui a buscar un poco de comida a la carpa y cuando vuelvo están todos formando un semicírculo –dijo Patrick mientras se unía al grupo. Vi en él como en menos de un segundo se percataba de lo que estaba sucediendo, descubrió que había un muchacho con un globo con algo sospechoso adentro arriba del techo sin que nadie lo viera fácilmente y descubrió inmediatamente qué pasaría. Se acercó a Melly y entendí que pasaría a continuación– Hola Melly, ¿cómo has…?

-¡Ah! ¡Patrick!

Melly fue la única que gritó cuando vio volar directamente hacia ella el globo con la salsa de tomate, pero no la empapó ni un poco. Patrick se interpuso intencionalmente entre ella y el globo, por lo que él quedó todo cubierto de salsa de tomate. Almenos ningún amigo mío calló en la trampa. ¡Empezó la guerra!

Las carcajadas sonaron de todos nosotros y todo el mundo grabó; estaba asegurado en video y podríamos reírnos de esto durante años. Pero… ¿Por qué Patrick evitó la broma? ¡Yo no haría eso ni siquiera con Chester! Lo empujaría o algo parecido, lo que sea mientras la broma no me llegara a mí.

-¡Viste eso, eso fue patético!

-¡Lo subiré a internet!

Entre todas las burlas Patrick quedó petrificado por unos instantes, sin miedo, furia ni sorpresa, hasta que con un gesto se despidió de Melly con toda naturalidad y se fue en dirección al riachuelo. Si uno seguía el curso del agua, se podía ver que más adelante el riachuelo llegaba a convertirse en un gran canal en el que podíamos nadar en las zonas seguras solamente. Patrick fue a lavarse aunque a nadie le importó.

Entre los gritos y carcajadas había gente que soltaba apenas una risita nerviosa, entendí que ellos ahora estaban nerviosos creyendo que serían la próxima víctima. No es una mala idea, ¿no?

**Patrick POV**

Fue una suerte que haya venido para poder proteger a Melly. Aunque tampoco la salsa de tomate sabía mal, tengo que buscarle el lado bueno de todo lo que está pasando. Y no importa que hayan filmado eso, porque lo hice intencionalmente, aunque nadie me creería si lo dijera. Antes de ir a lavarme al canal me quedé escuchando escondido lo que siguió pasando con los demás.

Vi a Melly y por suerte no salió manchada. Hubiera ido a darle una lección al chico que tiró el globo pero escapó y perdí su rastro. Pero eso ya no importaba. Melly se veía confundida tratando de descubrir lo mismo que yo; quién hizo esto. Ese chico sólo era un peón del plan, eso era seguro.

No pensé en ningún culpable antes de que Melly lo hiciera. La confusión de ella se convirtió a la impotencia y después a la ira.

-¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú planeaste todo esto, te odio, te odio! –gritó mientras se acercaba a Chester, que miraba sin entender. Aunque lo vi reírse a carcajadas cuando yo estaba ahí aún, probablemente él tenía algo que ver en esto.

Ella le dio una patada a Chester y se fue corriendo loca de rabia, dejando a todo el mundo perplejo. Ni siquiera Maca la acompañó. Mientras tanto fui a lavarme un poco al canal pero volví lo más pronto posible, y en el camino de vuelta me encontré con Melly, pero como se pueden descubrir cosas más interesantes cuando uno está escondido, no me dejé ver aún, y por suerte Melly no me había visto.

En realidad no escuché nada que no sospechara o supiera, Melly simplemente maldecía a Chester y a Sophie en voz alta, desahogándose ya que nadie la escuchaba… hasta lo que ella sabía, claro. Hablaba de vengarse, hacer justicia y hacer que se arrepientan, pero después la rabia se enfrió y ella siguió hablando sola, pero mostrando ahora su preocupación de saber que no sería tan fácil hacer su plan… ¿Plan?

-¡Es totalmente inútil! Lo intento, intento todo lo que puedo y Maca es tan buena conmigo, además me está ayudando y el plan iba a la perfección –empezó a frotarse las manos con desesperación y aún no me había visto, parece que la gente últimamente anda muy ciega, siempre los encuentro a todos así de distraídos–… Y ahora Chester quiere vengarse de mí con Patrick… Chester es un resentido, sí, además de un posesivo… Además de mal perdedor. ¡Y Sophie que lo alienta, y sus tontas amigas…! -¡Ella seguía sin verme aún! Aunque decidí que ya había oído lo suficiente y me dejaría ver, por lo que empecé a avanzar hacia ella– No entiendo cómo Sophie puede ser tan mala, invitando a Pía, a Maca y a Mike, incluso a mí sólo para molestarnos… No tuve que haber venido, no, lo único que hice fue darle en el gusto a Sophie.

Melly siempre era muy inteligente pero aun así ella no se imaginaba que la broma había sido hacia ella, no hacia mí, aunque en parte eso era bueno, significaba que mi actuación había salido muy naturalmente, al menos eso era algo.

-¡Esta Sophie, este Chester, los dos con sus amigos tan diabólicos…! ¡¿Por qué hay gente tan mala?! Pero ya van a ver, ¡algún día los voy a poner en su lugar…! –Dijo con un enojo apenas contenido.

-¿Algún día? Por qué no lo haces… _ahora_ –le dije dejándome ver y haciendo una mueca y una mirada de desaprobación.

-¿Y tú qué andas haciendo acá? ¡¿O acaso me estabas siguiendo?!

-Mira, eso no es lo que importa, escúchame bien Melly. Tienes que atacar al sistema, pero no se puede desde afuera. Tienes que hacerlo _desde_ el sistema. Encuentra el talón de Aquiles de Sophie y… ¡Pah! ¡Pah! ¡Pah! ¡Pah! Le haces un esguince –Pero Melly seguía de muy mal humor por el susto que no le dio gracia mi chiste.

-Sophie no tiene ningún talón de Aquiles, ninguna debilidad –contestó amargamente– ¡Ella lo tiene todo!

-¡Bueno, con mayor razón entonces! Si lo tiene todo, quítale todo. Tú eres la única aquí que puede hacerlo. Ah, y si yo fuera tú, no me acercaría tanto a mí. Aún tengo olor a salsa de tomate.

-Me encanta la salsa de tomate. Quise decir… ¡Ah, eso no importa! Lo que importa es que no creo que pueda ganar esta guerra. Mira lo que te hicieron.

-¿Guerra? No sé de qué guerra estás hablando, lo único que veo aquí eres tú intentando de cambiar la injusticia que ha habido aquí durante muchos años, pero no una guerra. Y no estás sola en esto, tienes a Mike, a Maca, tienes a mucha gente aquí de tu lado y también me tienes a mí. ¿Te parece poco? –Sonrió y se acercó para abrazarme pero tuve que negarme porque aún no me había terminado de limpiar bien– ¿Y a qué te refieres con lo que me hicieron? Esa trampa estaba hecha para ti, y se podría decir que alguien fue muy estúpido y se cruzó… –La primera reacción de Melly fue de impresión pero después me miró melancólicamente, triste de lo que me había pasado y comprendiendo que lo que hice fue a propósito, ¡como si hubiera sido tan grave!– Y no creas que te ayudé, solamente tengo muy mala suerte y tú tienes una suerte muy buena.

-Ya, ya, entendí que me ayudaste, no es necesario que uses tu sarcasmo contra mí, aunque nadie lo creerá. Y tampoco creo poder ganarle a Sophie y a Chester–contestó volviendo a la amargura.


	15. Escapes y rescates

**Francisco POV**

Muchas veces vino la policía a registrar el vecindario, casi todos los días durante más de una semana. Si tenía suerte yo alcanzaba a cerrar el _refugio_ a tiempo antes que me vieran, y así la policía pasaba de largo sin preocuparse de pasar por un lugar cerrado que parecía abandonado hace años.

Fue una suerte que Patrick se haya llevado el collar Ekran consigo ya que si yo lo hubiera tenido lo hubieran descubierto y conseguido inmediatamente. Aunque mientras Patrick no está aquí yo no estoy viviendo en el _refugio_, sino que ando de casa en casa donde unos viejos amigos; uno me aloja un día, me voy donde otro amigo otro día, y así voy cambiándome para no ser una gran molestia tan seguido. Pero todos los días tengo que ir a echar una hojeada al _refugio_ por precaución y casi siempre me descubrían ahí.

La primera vez fue la peor porque me tomaron por sorpresa. Vinieron tres policías a interrogarme y a registrar el lugar en busca del collar y de la princesa. El collar no lo iban a encontrar por suerte y quién sabe dónde estaba la princesa, aunque no por eso no tuve problemas de credibilidad.

Estaba a punto de cerrar el _refugio_ para volver a la casa de un amigo cuando vi a tres uniformados acercarse y ya me habían visto intentar cerrar la puerta y no tenía a dónde huir; si me veían escapar ellos registrarían y desmantelarían todo el _refugio_ y finalmente me alcanzarían y…

Tuve que quedarme a enfrentarlos e ingeniármelas para quitármelos de encima pero no era para nada fácil. Me hicieron muchas preguntas, cómo dónde estaba el collar y la princesa, si es que los había visto y cosas así. Después de negar todo empezaron las preguntas personales que empezaron a incomodarme un poco.

Para empezar, los policías hablaron entre sí juzgándome, diciendo que yo era muy anciano para siquiera caminar. Si supieran, si supieran que ahí mismo vive el ladrón que buscan… Tuve que darles la razón y admitir que yo no estaba en capacidades para hacer un crimen así.

-Es verdad que este viejo está senil y débil pero hay unas cosas acá que no me convencen. ¿Vives aquí, viejo? ¿Enserio vives en este basural?

Asentí. Me tardó mucho convencerlos de que vivía ahí, pero finalmente lo logré. Les dije que con lo poco que podía andar no podía vivir en un lugar mejor y que sobrevivía trabajando limpiando los pasillos de un supermercado, y me creyeron, solamente después de preguntarme un montón de veces la misma cosa.

Después de convencerlos todos los policías continuaron revisando todo el _refugio_, manoseando todo lo que encontraban a su paso e incluso vi que uno tenía intenciones de llevarse un poco de comida que había en un cajón. Tuve que dejar que se la llevara para no tener problemas.

También me preguntaron si vivía solo ahí. Tuve que negar a Patrick porque podrían sospechar de él de algún modo sólo por ser más joven porque sería físicamente capaz. Por nada del mundo debían sospechar de él. Aunque al decir que vivía solo, los policías me preguntaron por qué había dos colchones en el suelo.

-Usted vive solo, ¿no es cierto? No entiendo por qué tiene dos colchones, en resumen dos lugares para dormir si usted vive solo. ¿Está seguro de que no nos está mintiendo? –Dijo uno de ellos con malicia. ¡Dios, por qué se me olvidó ese detalle!

-¿…Francisco? –dijo alguien desde afuera y vi a la pequeña Kyra mirándome asustada. Después ella se asustó más con los uniformados que se quedó inmóvil en su lugar y todos esperamos a que alguien reaccionara, quien fuera.

-¡Una niña! Qué raro, hemos estado revisando todas las cuadras cercanas y no hemos encontrado a ningún niño –dijo otro, el que parecía más tonto–. Todos los niños abandonados tienen que ir a un internado público. ¿Dónde están tus papis, nena?

**Melissa POV**

Lo sé, lo sé. Vine a este estúpido campamento sólo para vengarme de Sophie, Chester y todos sus ridículos amigos, pero esto me supera totalmente. Ni siquiera con el apoyo de mis amigos puedo hacer algo útil. Tal vez debería irme, volver a mi castillo y arreglármelas allá. ¿Cómo? No tengo idea, las cosas están allá mucho más complicadas. Pero ése es mi terreno, como princesa, y es en casa donde debo estar aunque el padre de Carl me amenace de muerte. Tengo que volver a toda costa, aunque no sé cómo llegaré a casa.

No me despedí de nadie ni dejé una nota a nadie, escapé lo más pronto que pude corriendo por el bosque muchas horas hasta encontrar un pedazo de la carretera. No podía salir por donde habíamos llegado o al buscarme me encontrarían en lo menos que canta un gallo. Crucé el canal donde apenas era un riachuelo y anduve por colinas y profundos bosques antes de encontrar una autopista.

Tomé precauciones, para que nadie me reconociera me puse un pañuelo en la cabeza y unas grandes gafas de sol; me veía ridícula pero era necesario. Guiándome con las señaléticas podía saber a dónde iba pero eran demasiados kilómetros para poder recorrerlos antes de que anocheciera; tenía que pedir que un auto me llevara. Seguí caminando y esperando a que algún conductor se fijara en mi llamado y me pudieran llevar hasta la capital de Gryden.

Esto era demasiado; no podía quedarme en el campamento, no sabía cómo iba a solucionar los problemas entre Gryden y Magnoland, pero como colmo no podía ni siquiera llegar a la capital de Gryden. ¡Por Dios, estoy estancada!

-No sé qué voy a hacer, qué pasa si oscurece, no puedo quedarme aquí sola esperando a que alguien venga a rescatarme… Tendré que seguir caminando.

Pero no fue necesario porque por suerte un auto se fijó en mí y se alejó del camino de cemento para estacionarse en un pequeño espacio de tierra a la orilla para que yo pudiera subirme. El auto era pequeño y estaba totalmente abollado, pero era un transporte al fin y al cabo. Ojalá nadie se entere nunca de esto, o sino las críticas… Al diablo con las críticas, eso era en otros tiempos.

El color blanco del vehículo le daba un aspecto aún más sucio, además de que la antena estaba rota y el auto tenía vidrios oscuros y no se podía ver quién había decidido ser una buena persona y dejarme viajar en su auto.

Antes de que yo pudiera acercarme al vehículo todas las puertas se abrieron y salieron varios hombres, uno de cada puerta. Todos tenían muy mal aspecto y me miraban maliciosamente. Pero estos hombres eran los únicos que se habían tomado la molestia de detenerse para llevarme y no tenía que dejarme llevar por las apariencias. Si algo había aprendido últimamente era que no tenía que dejarme llevar por eso.

Pero los hombres hablaban entre sí, se referían a mí como si fuera una cosa… No pude evitar más mis prejuicios y empecé a alejarme mientras les agradecía haberse tomado la molestia, que yo podía seguir caminando, pero me callé en cuanto uno de los hombres sacó de su chaqueta una pistola.

-¡Miren muchachos, nos sacamos la lotería! Esta vez nos encontramos con una chica que anda sola e indefensa. ¡Qué suerte que tenemos! Pero qué triste, ni siquiera puedo verle la cara a la chica. Si tan sólo pudiéramos quitarle esa fea manta, un par de cosas más…

Hubiera empezado a correr pero no podía, tenía las piernas congeladas y no obedecían al instinto loco de correr y huir gritando. Los cuatro hombres seguían avanzando, acercándose cada vez más… ¡Qué momento tan aciago es este! No podía moverme ni un poco por el miedo, tenía que escapar, correr, lo que sea…

-¡Hey! –Dijo una quinta persona– _Aléjense_ de ella.

¡Patrick! ¡Había llegado! ¡De algún modo logró llegar y rescatarme! Él se acercó a los cuatro hombres y uno a uno los derribó cuando ellos seguían boquiabiertos por la sorpresa, pero después todo pasó y volvía a estar a salvo otra vez.

-¡Patrick, me salvaste!

-¡Melly! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron nada?

-¡Claro, viniste a rescatarme! –Le dije con el pecho hinchado de emoción corriendo junto a él, pero no nos abrazamos bruscamente como yo pensaba que pasaría. Patrick simplemente me tomó por los codos delicadamente y acercándose a mí con un sentimiento desconocido, apenas contenido, y yo también estaba haciendo lo mismo con un pequeño hormigueo en todo el cuerpo. Nos movíamos como si lo hubiéramos ensayado, calzando perfectamente.

El hormigueo aumentó aún más aún cuando noté que los ojos de Patrick estaban muy cerca de los míos e instintivamente bajé la mirada con un poco de vergüenza, una vergüenza de que el rubio pudiera ver a través de mis ojos lo emocionada que me encontraba. Al bajar la mirada encontré su boca con mis ojos llamándome y volví a subir la mirada con el mismo temor, temiendo que cualquier movimiento delatara mi nerviosismo.

Pero en cuanto volví la mirada hacia el frente me di cuenta de que Patrick había posado su mirada en mis labios de la misma manera en que yo lo había hecho. Ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos, luego a la boca, acercándonos más y más, ya no importaba esa vergüenza que sentía en mi interior porque en parte ese sentimiento se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy hermoso…

-Vámonos antes que despierten éstos–dijo él con aspereza mientras se apartaba de mí con un aire sombrío y yo volvía a la realidad– Vas a tener que explicarme porqué fuiste, entre otras cosas. Te devolveré al campamento, quieras o no.

-Juraba que me ibas a be…

-¿Dejarte acá sola con todos estos imbéciles? Ni hablar, volveremos al campamento inmediatamente y no volverás a escaparte.


	16. Sentimientos ocultos

**Connor POV**

-Sasha –pregunté un día que estaba con ella a solas en la casa donde dormían las chicas mientras los demás estaban afuera–, creo que ya se te quitó la alergia y puedes salir afuera si te cuidas bien. ¿Por qué no quieres salir? Afuera todos están divirtiéndose.

-¿Estás seguro? Yo aún estoy llena de ronchas y no puedo salir, estoy impresentable. Sophie me mataría si me viera así –contestó pero… Por Dios, Sasha nunca tuvo tantas ronchas y estaba exagerando ya que estaba completamente sana–. Creo que será mejor que me quede aquí hasta sanarme totalmente pero el campamento está pasando tan rápido y están quedando tan pocos días para que termine –después de un suspiro ella siguió, pero nerviosa. Y Sasha nunca se mostraba avergonzada por nada–. ¿Si te pidiera un favor, lo harías? ¿Por mí, por favor? Este… ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que pueda salir de nuevo al mundo exterior?

¡Pero si Sasha se encontraba completamente bien! Aunque tampoco ha sido malo acompañarla todos los días del campamento. Digo, cómo va a ser malo si estoy con la chica que me gusta el día entero conversando con ella y conociéndola. Pero también quería salir a tomar aire fresco y también quería que Sasha lo hiciera. Algo no me cuadraba del todo.

Sasha se encontraba muy bien y ya no tenía alergia. Yo la había acompañado en la casa todos los días para que no se sintiera sola ya que nadie venía a la casa excepto para comer y dormir, y algunas veces ir al baño. Muchas veces quería hablar más seriamente con Sasha, pero cada vez que me atrevía a empezar alguien tocaba a la puerta pidiendo pasar por cualquier motivo. Siempre nos interrumpían. Aunque tampoco tengo que creer falsas esperanzas porque sé que Sasha no me quiere ni siquiera como amigo y preferiría que cualquier otra persona la acompañara. Almenos era harto sincera en eso ya que me lo repetía todo el tiempo intentando molestarme. Sólo decía la verdad.

-¡Bueno, ya, ya! Lo admito. Sé que ya puedo salir pero quiero que me acompañes, y no me puedes acompañar afuera, no deben vernos –dijo después como si yo la hubiera amenazado a hablar.

-¿No deben vernos? No creo que cualquiera en el campamento no sepa que estamos acá así que no veo problemas en que me vean… acompañándote afuera. ¿No es lo mismo acaso? Y… ¿En serio quieres que te acompañe? Pensé que me odiabas. Digo, has tenido muchos años y también estos días para demostrármelo…

-Gracias por llevar la cuenta, estúpido –me respondió enojada y sarcástica pero uno conociendo a Sasha sabía que no estaba verdaderamente enojada.

Ella intentó explicarme por qué no podían vernos juntos pero en realidad no presté demasiada atención porque a veces no podía evitar distraerme viendo a Sasha mientras me hablaba. Era tan linda… Es más, Gaspar siempre me ha dicho que he perdido a muchas mujeres que se interesaban por mí porque yo estaba pensando en Sasha todo el tiempo. Lo decía por lástima, claro. Pero era divertido intentar creerle.

Ah, aunque también escuché un poco de lo que Sasha me decía, y resumidamente me decía que nadie tenía que ver que yo la acompañaba porque se reirían de ella. En otras palabras, se avergüenza de mí, pero no hay problema, creo que puedo lidiar con eso.

¿Pero por qué sería tanta la vergüenza? Sasha nunca se avergonzaba de nada ni de estar con nadie, pero ¿por qué yo tengo que ser la excepción? ¿Por qué Sasha se avergonzaba? Pero en realidad… ¿Qué me importa? Soy feliz tal y como estoy ahora y ya voy a conquistar a Sasha, ojalá más temprano que tarde, eso es lo que verdaderamente importa. Aunque, claro, voy a tener que hacerle caso y eso también significará pasar menos tiempo con ella, y menos oportunidades para conquistarla. Pero esos son detalles.

**Melissa POV**

No podíamos volver caminando al campamento, quedaba muy lejos y anochecería antes de llegar, así que me preparé psicológicamente para seguir caminando el trayecto de vuelta. Irónico, puedo escapar de mi hogar que está rodeado de guardias y con la mejor seguridad del reino, pero no puedo escapar de un simple campamento porque enseguida me encuentran. Estupendo. En todo caso ya no vale la pena escapar, quedan tan pocos días que podré soportarlo fácilmente, eso creo.

Patrick me pidió que me quedara quieta mientras él iba a buscar algo. Dijo que tardaba menos de un minuto en volver y en efecto, fue así, pero estar en el mismo lugar donde yacían inertes, noqueados los hombres que intentaron secuestrarme, me ponía la piel de gallina pensar que esos cuerpos inertes pudieran levantarse antes de que el rubio llegara.

-¿Te gusta?

¡Guau! Patrick venía ahora con una motocicleta blanca, con dos sillines y perfecta para poder volver al campamento sin tener que caminar, esta era demasiada buena suerte para ser verdad, pero…

-¡Guau! ¿Y cómo la robaste? ¿Dónde?

-¡Ja! Tal vez no me creerás, pero no la robé. Parece que esta moto vino a mí.

Okay… Eso no tenía sentido, lógica, ni nada. Pero ya lo averiguaría ahora mismo. Me puse el casco de seguridad, que era muy pesado, por cierto, me puse en el asiento de atrás y partimos el camino de vuelta por la autopista.

Sonará un poco paranoico, pero podía haber una probabilidad de que la gente que conducía en la carretera me hubiera reconocido como la princesa, pero usar ese casco tan grande hacía que estuviera bien protegida de las miradas. Si una persona nos miraba por el camino, creerá solamente que somos una pareja que viaja a máxima velocidad al atardecer. Mmm… eso me gustó aunque sonó muy extraño.

-¿Me vas a decir cómo conseguiste esta motocicleta o no? –Le pregunté casi gritando porque el viento era mucho para que me escuchara.

Él me lo explicó todo. Me advirtió que parecería poco creíble, y así fue. Patrick me contó que fue a descansar a la carpa de los chicos cuando encontró en su mochila un llavero y una nota. La nota decía que la moto estaba atrás de la casa donde nos hospedábamos las chicas, una parte que nunca visitamos porque no hay nada interesante ahí. La llave simplemente encajó y eso era todo, Patrick consiguió una motocicleta. Y curiosamente, justo me escapo el mismo día…

-¿No captas la coincidencia? Yo me escapo y a ti te dan la forma de venir a buscarme. Aquí hay algo extraño…

-Tienes razón. Pensaba usarla sólo para volver a la ciudad y me diste motivos para usarla antes. Pero, aun no entiendo quién me la pudo haber dado. Nadie más en el campamento lo sabe excepto Mike que estaba ahí cuando encontré las llaves.

-Aun así creo que esto es muy extraño –Protesté.

-Estás hablando demasiado. ¿Podrías callarte y disfrutar del paseo? –Dijo con un tono bromista y lo abracé más fuerte aún de lo que estaba para evitar caerme de la moto y por la emoción. Y aunque estuviéramos andando a más cien kilómetros por hora, me sentía más segura que nunca.

Dejábamos atrás a todos los autos que encontrábamos, yendo lo más rápidamente posible. Noté que ni él ni yo teníamos apuros en terminar el viaje. Por lo menos por mi parte quería quedarme ahí, para siempre, libre, con el viento sacudiendo mi cabello y abrazada a Patrick mientras atardecía. Sí, realmente era muy linda esa sensación.

Sentí una mano encima de la mía, Patrick ahora estaba manejando con sólo una mano mientras que con la otra tocaba mis manos que lo rodeaban para no caerme. Sus manos eran cálidas, lo que era irónico considerando cuál es su apellido. Y también empecé a recordar que Patrick y yo tenemos la misma altura. Eso significa que en un par de años yo podría ser un poco más alta que él… Qué estoy diciendo, estoy pensando demasiado en demasiadas estupideces.

-Vamos a doblar acá y llegaremos en menos de cinco minutos, Melly.

A medida que íbamos avanzando empecé a reconocer las cercanías de campamento y ya estábamos verdaderamente cerca, hasta que finalmente llegamos. En cuanto me bajé empecé a buscar por dónde estaba el camino para ir a la casa a descansar después de toda la caminata de ida.

-Casco por favor, señorita –me dijo cariñosamente y me ayudó a quitarme el casco, realmente estaba muy pesado–. Gracias. Este, yo… Mejor me voy a guardar la moto en un lugar seguro y me voy a dormir a la carpa, ya va a anochecer. Buenas noches, Melly.

-Este, buenas noches, que duermas bien –dije y me fui totalmente relajada a la cama y esta vez no me importaba dormir en sacos de dormir en la misma habitación que Sophie y sus amigas, ni me importaba Chester en absoluto, ni el plan de Maca para vengarnos. Ni siquiera me importaba ahora que Mike hubiera estado a punto de contar mi secreto. Y esta vez estaba segura, ninguna otra vez desde que había escapado me había sentido tan bien.


	17. Obstáculos

**Sasha POV**

¡Ah! Porqué tiene que ser tan difícil… Todo el mundo sabe que odio a Connor. Bueno, que lo odiaba, no sé. Sophie me mataría si me viera simpatizando con Connor, todo el mundo se reiría de mí sí me vieran con él. Está totalmente fuera de regla, porque Gaspar está en nuestro grupo, pero Connor apenas entra en nuestro círculo sólo por ser el hermano de Gaspar. Si Sophie me viera… Por eso no debo dejar que me vean con Connor, y si lo hacen tienen que verme siendo fría con él.

Aunque encuentro algo estúpido que no me puedan ver con Connor. Es parte de nuestro grupo al fin y al cabo y todo el mundo lo acepta. Pero yo no puedo, o Sophie sí que se enfadaría. Desde siempre he sido la única que desprecia a Connor y eso no puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana, qué dirían… Pero ahora me agrada.

-Okay, ya me dieron ganas de salir, estoy totalmente mejorada –le dije el día que decidí no quedarme más encerrada y aprovechar los pocos días que quedaban del campamento– pero recuerda esto, nadie tiene que vernos. ¿Ya?

Cuando volví a salir todas mis amigas me recibieron con mucha alegría y eso me hizo sentir muy bien, aunque solo bastaron un par de minutos para que todo volviera a la normalidad, como si yo nunca hubiera estado ausente ahí. No es que no me gustara eso, pero pensé que al recibirme la felicidad duraría aunque sea un poco más.

Ya que yo no necesitaba seguir encerrada en la casa, Connor tampoco necesitaba estar ahí y se volvió a juntar con los chicos. Más de alguna vez lo miraba de reojo y muchas de esas veces él estaba mirándome con una cara compasiva y yo tenía que recordarle y recordarme a mí misma que lo odiaba. Era divertido hacer eso. Aunque tengo que admitir que Connor se portó muy bien conmigo cuando yo estaba alérgica, y él fue el único que me acompañó todo el tiempo… Okay, no me agrada tanto para que sea mi amigo, pero ya no lo odio. Aunque tengo que seguir fingiendo para mantener mi imagen tal y como estaba.

Ser yo no es para nada fácil. Lo que la gente conoce de mí es sólo una cáscara, muchas personas creen que yo y mis amigas tenemos solo problemas cuando se nos acaba el maquillaje, pero no es así. Soy la única de nuestro grupo de amigas que jamás ha tenido un novio, y parece que eso es muy importante, pareciera que fuera una regla haber tenido por lo menos un novio. He besado a tantos chicos que ya ni recuerdo cuál fue mi primer beso, pero no sentía nada especial. Y también sé que tengo a muchos chicos suspirando a mí alrededor, como Connor, por ejemplo, pero ninguno me interesa. Pero tampoco espero a un príncipe azul, sé que no existen. Soy muy feminista en respecto a esto, no creo que los hombres sean tan importantes.

Esa es sólo una parte de los problemas de mi vida. Cada vez que Sophie o Daisy me preguntan por mi familia tengo que mentir. Vivo en una casa pequeña, en un barrio privilegiado y la casa por dentro es muy bonita, pero es pequeña y sencilla al fin y al cabo. Todas se reirían de mí. Vivo con mis padres, los adoro, pero son lo que uno diría… Ignorantes. A veces me dejan en ridículo y es por eso que no conocen a mis amigos.

Por eso les miento a mis amigas. Siempre les digo que mis padres siempre andan de viaje y que una tía me cuida, digo que esa tía es terrible y que siempre tiene desordenada la casa, por eso evitaba que conocieran donde vivía. Saqué la idea de esta tía imaginaria basándome en Rufino para que Sophie entendiera lo que supuestamente sentía y fuera más comprensiva conmigo. Por suerte nunca ha sentido una curiosidad tan grande de conocer mi casa.

Aunque nadie podía saber la verdad de mí, tengo una reputación que mantener y tengo que parecer firme ante todo, cualquier clase de problema. Aunque, cuando estaba con Connor yo no sentía que debía verme fuerte para que me respetaran, sino que lo era.

**Sophie POV**

No sabría en realidad qué nota ponerle al campamento de lo que ha pasado, porque todo sucede a medias. Mi cumpleaños sería como quería pero me lo imaginaba en un hotel de cinco estrellas con vista a un lago cristalino. Me imaginaba a mí misma en el piso más alto, en una cena elegante con un gran pastel. Me imaginaba a todos mis amigos divirtiéndose y a todos mis enemigos sufriendo y envidiándome. Me imaginaba a Chester ayudándome a apagar las velas y sirviéndome un trozo de pastel. Y veía a papá observándome con una mirada de aprobación. Pero en vez de eso estaba durmiendo en un saco de dormir en una casucha con un aburrido río. Todo se me escapaba de las manos, Melly intentando quitarme a Chester. Sasha no podía acompañarme porque tenía alergia, y cuando se le quita se comporta de una manera extraña… Parece que la compañía de Connor la volvió algo estúpida.

Aunque tampoco todo lo que pasa es malo, parece que las cosas están mejorando poco a poco. Parece que Melly se dio cuenta de con quién estaba jugando ya que no me ha vuelto a causar problemas, ni nos dirigimos la palabra. No ha estado tras mi Chester ni se ha molestado en hablar con mis amigas. Hasta parecía más feliz, pasando el tiempo sólo con Patrick y algunas veces Maca. Qué estará tramando la nuevita…

Pero eso no significa que haya bajado la guardia, ¡para nada! He estado alerta todo el tiempo aunque también la he pasado muy bien. Yo iba haciendo pequeñas bromas por aquí y por allá, y aunque Chester me diera una mirada de reproche, olvidábamos el tema al cabo de un tiempo. ¡Si para algo había traído a los invitados! Aunque claro, no toqué a mis amigos, es más ellos me ayudaban a hacer las bromas.

¡Todo estaba mejorando poco a poco! Pronto sería mi cumpleaños, después nos iríamos de esta pocilga para volver a nuestra mansión y todo volvería a ser como antes, a excepción del auto que me regalarán. Todo será perfecto.

Es más en lo que concierne a Melly he notado que cada vez que le hago un broma a alguien ella me mira con cara de pocos amigos y se ve tan enojada como si estuviera a punto de saltar hacia mí y matarme, pero no decía ni pío. Maca siempre trataba de tranquilizarla tirándola del brazo para que no empezara una pelea. Entiendo la preocupación de Maca por Melly, sabe que en una pelea yo ganaría. Qué crédula es Melly.

-¡¿Levántense gusanos infelices, salgan de la carpa?! Debe estar llena de inmundicia… ¡Levántense! Buenos días señorita Sophie, espero que hayas dormido bien –dijo Rufino que jamás dejaría de ser un lamebotas ni de creer que era alguien con la autoridad para controlar a los muchachos como un pelotón.

Todos los días Rufino se encargaba de despertar a los perezosos que seguían durmiendo cuando era muy tarde y entre ellos contaban casi todos los chicos, incluyendo a mi Chester. Es tan tierno cuando duerme… Bueno, en fin, mi tío nos tenía un anuncio según él importante y tenía una cara de perros. Me percaté de que Daisy y Gaspar faltaban pero nadie preguntó por ellos.

De forma objetiva y sin expresión nos contó que él había estado revisando nuestras costumbres y hábitos que teníamos a diario y no le gustaba nada cómo estábamos comportando. ¡Oh, no, ahora Rufino sí que me castigará con las bromas que he hecho! ¡Por qué tenía que ser él y no papá quién estaba aquí!

Aunque en realidad no mencionó nada de las bromas, sino que dijo cosas típicas, que los chicos eran muy desordenados, que la carpa de ellos era un desastre, que todos nosotros estábamos arrojando la basura en cualquier parte, que las chicas se quedaban hasta muy tarde fuera de la cabaña, cosas sin importancia. ¡Uy, por qué Rufino nos hacía perder tiempo con sus patéticos discursos! ¡Por qué tiene que ser tan latoso!

-¡…Pero eso no es lo que más me molesta, mocosos! Todos son unos inútiles, excepto usted señorita Sophie y señorito Chester… Como decía, hay un asunto mucho peor que todo lo que les dije combinado. Acompáñenme y verán –y nos condujo por el bosque una distancia corta hasta que llegamos a unos arbustos grandes. Rufino cogió un palo al azar del suelo y empezó a picar al arbusto con el palo.

Después de unos grititos salieron de los arbustos Daisy y Gaspar con una cara de derrotados que llegaba a ser cómica. Nadie se rio sólo porque Chester, Connor, Sasha y yo amenazamos con la mirada a todos ellos. A mí me daba pena que los hayan descubierto, tantas veces yo había hecho lo mismo. Desde cuándo es malo besuquearte con tu novio…

-¡Cualquier persona que lo descubra andando cariñoso será inmediatamente castigado!

**Chester POV**

Ahora que Rufino puso esa estúpida regla nadie podía ni siquiera darse un pequeño beso. Cualquier pareja que se fuera descubierta era castigada, aunque por el momento nadie había incumplido la regla. O como digo yo, no los habían visto. Hay algo bueno en todo esto, la restricción de Rufino me sirvió de excusa para deshacerme de Sophie. Me enfermaba estar con ella tanto tiempo, todos los días estaba pegada a mí sin dejarme casi ningún momento de privacidad; no me dejaba tiempo para buscar a Melly.

-Amor, sé que Rufino es tu tío y que estamos aquí gracias a ti, pero no pienso que tu tío no nos castigue si nos ve juntos. Esperemos hasta que tenga la guardia baja, ¿está bien? Ve con las chicas, yo me iré con Mike a tomar sol al canal.

Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió y tuve que hacerlo ya que Sophie se ofreció a acompañarme hasta el canal para después irse. Por suerte Mike aceptó acompañarme, y después de unos minutos Sophie se aburrió y se fue. Por lo menos me había librado de ella, ya se lo compensaría cuando fuera el día de su cumpleaños. Desplegué mi toalla en el suelo y empecé a tomar sol.

Era tan aburrido estar con Mike… Estaba muy callado, pero era divertido mandarle. Sabía que si no me obedecía iba a tener problemas con los gemelos Black. Aproveché de pedirle cualquier cosa para molestarlo, como ir a la casa donde se alojaban las chicas y robarse un poco de comida. Ya que quedaba algo lejos me quedaba harto tiempo solo, pensando.

-Chester, necesito tu ayuda. ¿Me podrías poner el bloqueador solar? –Dijo una chica con voz traviesa saliendo de entre los árboles ¡Era Melly! Esta vez sí parecía una visión muy hermosa, con su traje de baño rosa y con un pote de bloqueador en la mano. Melly tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y estaba tal como me la imaginaba en mis mejores sueños.

-¡Pe… pe… pero claro! Ven, usa mi toalla.

Ella se acostó y empecé ¡Esto era genial! Ni si quiera tuve que ir a buscar a Melly sino que ella me encontró. Sophie no andaba cerca, Mike se había ido y tenía a Melly para mí solo. Sentía como una música estridente sonaba en mi mente hasta casi hacer estallar mis oídos, eso no me pasaba ni siquiera con Sophie ni con nadie más.

Mientras protegía a Melly de la radiación UV como todo un caballero, oí un ruido entre los árboles, alguien se estaba acercando. Sentí que Melly se asustaba, que se incorporó y se sentó, mirando a su alrededor, como si esperara a que una bestia salvaje saliera de entre la vegetación. Sólo era Mike y noté que Melly se relajó al verlo, pero no del todo.

-Este… Mike, estoy algo ocupado. ¡Largo!

-¡Si mi jefe! Suerte con la nueva, ja ja ja.

Se fue, y supe que su intención al haber dicho eso no fue mala, creyó que Melly no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar. Pensé que ella se enfadaría de cómo hablábamos de ella, pero pareció no inmutarse. Estúpido Mike, siempre arruinando los momentos importantes…

-Cuando escuché que venía alguien me asusté, pero por suerte sólo era Mike. Yo pensé… Pensé que era Sophie. Creo que mejor me voy, Sophie sí podría aparecer esta vez –explicó Melly suspirando, levantándose para irse ya.

-¡No, no, no te vayas! No importa Sophie, por favor, quédate…

-No, Chester, mejor me voy. Así me extrañas más… Espero que podamos volver a vernos a solas otra vez –y con una sonrisa pícara Melly se despidió enviando un beso a la distancia, y luego se perdió en la vegetación. ¡Ah, esa mujer me vuelve loco!


	18. Identidades

**Carl POV**

Con el tiempo empecé a darme cuenta de que la chica desconocida de las videollamadas siempre usaba una que otra prenda con esas típicas manchas impresas en un traje militar. Aunque la chica no era soldado ni nada parecido. Era solamente su estilo.

-Con que dices que te llamas Trudy Selfridge –le respondí a la pantalla–. Lindo nombre. ¿Podrías explicarme por qué siempre usas ropa militar…?

-¿Te molesta? ¿Es como ácido para tus ojos? Entonces no te quejes. ¡Vamos, no hablaba en serio! Sólo es mi estilo. Parecía como si te hubieras asustado…

Trudy Selfridge era una chica muy extraña en verdad. Su pasatiempo favorito era hacer llamadas a extraños para hacer nuevos amigos y alguna broma telefónica de cuando en cuando. Ya era toda una mujer, aunque creo que es algo inmadura. Intenté de decírselo muchas veces de forma discreta pero ella era muy tajante y directa.

De la forma más disimulada posible intentaba decirle que estaba molesto; que encontraba infantil y estúpido su pasatiempo, y también le pedía que me dejara en paz. Pero cada vez que lo decía, con el mejor tacto, la chica sacudía su cabeza, su pequeño flequillo recto se desordenaba y después de un resoplido pedía que no fuera un hipócrita. ¡Yo tan discreto y ella tan directa…! Somos totalmente diferentes y no me agradaba para nada, pero cada vez que amenazaba con colgar la llamada ella me llamaba cobarde.

-Corta si quieres –me decía siempre–, así demuestras que te doy miedo, que eres débil. ¡Vamos, quién te obliga a quedarte!

-¡Ya, ya! No cortaré, lo siento. Es sólo que ya no quería tener esta conversación, sabes qué, tengo que irme, tengo un par de cosas que hacer. Estoy muy ocupado, ¿sabes? Tengo que, tengo que…

-No necesito caridad, adiós, yo también tengo cosas importantes que hacer –colgó y me dejó con una cara de tarado.

Por mucho que insistiera Trudy en que no colgara y todas esas cosas, no era para nada una chica arrastrada. No aguantaba nada que no fuera como ella quería y lo decía sin preocuparse de nada, además, no se dejaba doblegar por nadie, o al menos eso creo porque se comporta así conmigo al menos. Desde que hablo con ella no recuerdo una sola vez en la que yo haya colgado, siempre cuelga ella de improvisto. Las cosas suceden como Trudy quiere y todo el mundo tiene que obedecer su decisión. Y no lo digo sólo porque ella cuelga siempre, sino que se nota en su esencia. Ella tiene lo que la gente dice madera de líder.

Ya varios días me he comunicado con ella y siempre hablamos de lo que sea para conocernos. Nunca trato temas privados, jamás le he mencionado nada ni de Melissa ni de Gretel, y ni mucho menos de Padre. Trudy sabe quién soy, cómo no saberlo, pero no le interesa. Antes de saber eso yo creía que era una chica estúpida e ignorante, pero resultó ser todo lo contrario.

-Oye, me dices que haces llamadas a cualquier persona sin conocerla –empecé por esa parte para que después ella no me mintiera diciendo que sabía mi número–, pero supongo que me debes conocer, ¿no? ¿Sabes quién soy?

-Eres el principito ese de Magnoland. Todo el tiempo se habla de ti y tú preguntándome si te conozco… –menudo imbécil que fui, eso era lo que ella me quería decir. Pero por qué me hablaba como si eso no fuera importante…

Ella se limitaba a contestar que yo era un creído y que yo no merecía un trato mejor al que cualquier persona. ¡Qué rayos…! _Siempre_ me han acosado por eso y _nunca_ me han tratado con indiferencia en el momento de conocerme. Trudy Selfridge es una persona muy peculiar. Y, curiosamente, no me preguntó nada de Melissa. También todos me preguntaban sólo por ella, angustiados. Pero Trudy, no. Y cada vez que me pregunto por qué sigo hablando con esa loca maniática, recuerdo la razón; estoy totalmente solo en este cruel mundo.

**Gaspar POV**

Faltaban sólo dos días para que fuera el cumpleaños oficial de Sophie, y con eso, el último día del campamento. Pensé que la pasaría mejor, siendo más partícipe, pero estos días me tocó ser más un espectador y consejero. Una cosa que es rara, porque yo soy un hombre de acción, no palabras. Sé que no soy un genio y por eso no me gustan los temas que tienen que ver con inteligencia porque me verían como un estúpido. Como sea… Todos están ocupados con su propio drama, incluso mi hermanito, que es el más aburrido.

Las bromas a los invitados han sido geniales, y aunque fue de las primeras que se hizo, sigo creyendo que la broma que le hicieron a Patrick con la salsa de tomate fue la mejor. Tenía capturado el momento en mi celular y lo subiré, cuando volvamos a la ciudad y tengamos internet, claro. Creo que todos tenemos el video pero aún no hay nadie que lo haya podido subir a la red por la misma razón. Pero cuántas visitas tendría…

Siempre dejo todo en la carpa ya que no tengo por qué andar acarreando cosas todo el día; también dejo mi celular porque no llega la señal al campamento y no quiero estropearlo mientras me voy a bañar al canal. Pero un día fui a verlo, como medida de protección, y noté que el video de la broma faltaba.

-Chester, no creerás lo que te diré, pero el video desapareció. El de la broma a Patrick. ¡Se borró solo, te lo juro! ¿Tú también lo grabaste, verdad? –Le dije desesperado, ¡no puede haber desaparecido! ¡Nada más faltaba en mi celular, sólo eso!

Pero Chester se limitó a decirme con mucha tranquilidad y poca sorpresa que a él también se le había borrado el video. Chester lo tomaba como si fuera una cosa sin importancia lo que había pasado. La mejor broma que había hecho Sophie en el campamento la habíamos inmortalizado en video, y ahora desaparecía… Le dije a Chester la teoría de que Patrick hubiera manipulado nuestros teléfonos para borrar el video, pero el jefe contestó que el rubio no sabía usar teléfonos, pero aún así todo esto me parece muy raro. Él me tranquilizó diciendo que no me preocupara porque el video aún quedaba en los otros celulares, aún existía una manera de subirlo a internet. Tuve que encargarme personalmente de interrogar a Patrick, quien como siempre me respondía burlonamente.

-Sí, yo fui quién borró el video –confesó sarcásticamente–, también fui yo el que hizo que el autobús casi se estrellara, entre otras cosas que no te gustaría saber. Por favor, no me interesa tu estúpido video, de todos modos aún debe estar en los otros teléfonos.

¡Pero el video no puede haber desaparecido así como así! Pero bueno, debo calmarme, aún quedan copias que tienen los demás. Pero durante el mismo día poco a poco los demás también empezaron con el mismo problema; al par de horas ya no había video para subir. ¡Rayos!

Todo fue menos grave de lo que pensé; obviamente hubo frustración de todos nosotros, especialmente por parte de Sophie que hizo un ultimátum, pero después de eso nos olvidamos del asunto, ya no había más que hacer, el video ya estaba perdido. Curiosamente, nada más se borró de nuestros teléfonos, sólo eso. Pero lo tomaron con tanta calma… Simplemente no era justo, la pobre de Sophie no tenía la culpa de esto y ahora estaba de mal humor, aunque no duró mucho tiempo. En fin, nunca entendí qué o cómo sucedió, ni quién fue, pero algo extraño sucede aquí, eso es completamente seguro.

Y vaya que están extrañas las cosas Daisy ni siquiera me dirige la palabra, está muy enfadada conmigo. Cada vez que intento acercarme a ella Daisy simplemente se va, se aleja, o me ignora sin preocuparse de irse. ¡No entiendo, qué le he hecho yo! ¡Nada! Es entendible que la he dejado algo abandonada últimamente, pero es que no tengo tiempo. Estoy tan ocupado ayudando al jefe, me pide tantos favores últimamente… Lo único que quiere Chester es quedarse con la chica nueva y me pide que entretenga a Sophie, por lo que paso mucho tiempo con ella para que no descubra a su novio. No siento remordimiento por ser un cómplice, no lo sentiría si no fuera Sophie a quién estoy mintiéndole. Y por ayudar al estúpido de Chester a conseguir a Melly, Sophie se queda sola y Daisy me odia porque no me preocupo de ella. Excelente.

**Sophie POV**

¡¿Uy, por qué?! ¡El video desapareció, no, no! Pero tengo que calmarme, de todos modos la broma ya había sido fallida. El blanco había sido Melly, así que cuando pueda hacerle una broma me aseguraré de tener el video asegurado. Pero no me preocuparé de eso ahora, porque quiero que Melly sufra un poco lentamente antes del golpe final.

Cada vez que veo a Chester me encargo de estar pegada a él, tomarle de la mano, abrazarlo, hago cualquier cosa mientras Melly pueda vernos y morir de envidia, ¡y vaya que lo he hecho! Algunas veces miro de reojo y veo cómo ella me mira con una furia… Y veo a Maca intentando contenerla, sujetando a Melly para que no hiciera un escándalo. Ya veo esa escena varias veces al día pero aún no me acostumbro. Me da mucho miedo saber hasta dónde es capaz de llegar la chica nueva.

¡Faltaba tan poco para mi cumpleaños…! Eso me mantenía del mejor humor, y me moría de ganas de ser oficialmente una adulta. ¡Tantas cosas podré hacer en tan pocos días…! Ni Rufino ni papá me vería como una niña pequeña, respetarían mis decisiones, me harían caso, podré hacer cosas por mí misma… Como manejar. ¡Sí, ese es el regalo que quiero! Ya sé que me lo van a dar, yo misma acompañé a papá a elegirlo y era fácil de conseguir. No entiendo absolutamente nada de autos, sólo escogí el más bonito, era rojo y con asientos de cuero blanco. Era perfecto, enorme, cómodo y rápido, aunque papá me dijo que en caso de choque no me convenía elegir ese, aunque no soy estúpida y no chocaré. Aunque… No sé manejar, pero aprenderé rápidamente, eso es seguro. Y Chester me enseñará.

Me gusta pasear con Chester en su auto, pero quiero tener el mío propio y llevarlo a él. Chester desperdicia su auto, pocas veces lo usa a menos que la distancia por recorrer sea irremediablemente larga. Cuando aprenda a manejar, usaré mi auto para ir a todas partes.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste? –Le pregunté.

-¡Claro que me acuerdo! –Respondió nervioso, intentando recordar, qué tierno, aunque sino termina por acordarse me enfadaré– Te prometí que… yo… Yo te prometí algo, de eso sí me acuerdo. Yo te prometí…

-¡Uy, qué mala memoria tienes! Pero no importa, siempre cuando me enseñes a manejar mi auto nuevo cuando termine el campamento, eso era lo que me habías prometido.

Tenía que estar recordándoselo todo el tiempo para que se grabara en su cabecita olvidadiza, porque últimamente a Chester se le olvidaban muchas cosas, es más, ni siquiera creo que se acuerde qué otra cosa importante pasó para un cumpleaños mío hace un par de años atrás.

-Cariño, ¿te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso?

-Mira, en realidad no me acuerdo muy bien. Pero, si no me equivoco, fue en tu casa para tu cumpleaños, en el comedor en frente de todos los invitados. Eran… Las siete de la tarde un poco pasadas y tú papá me llamó yerno por primera vez. Ese mismo día empezamos nuestro noviazgo.

-¡Amor, si te acuerdas, yo sabía que lo recordarías! Este va a ser nuestro mejor aniversario –Y lo cubrí de besos de felicitaciones y abrazos tiernos.

Ése será el mejor día de mi vida, siendo mayor de edad, estando junto a Chester, humillando a Melly, y con un automóvil de regalo. ¡Qué mejor! Soy tan feliz ahora que creo que podría hacer más bromas aún, pero no le haré ninguna a Melly, aún no. Ya me basta con que ella me vea junto a Chester, sólo por ahora. Es más, creo que podría posponer la broma a Melly hasta después del campamento, ahora sólo quiero dedicarme a Chester.

Casi nunca dejo solo a Chester, y no sólo es porque lo amo… Tengo miedo. Mucho miedo que al mínimo descuido Melly se le arroje encima. ¡Ella es tan…! Es una percusia, como diría Daisy. Pero no me puedo engañar a mí misma, noto cómo Chester la mira, cómo la sigue mirando desde el día que la vimos por primera vez.

**Patrick POV**

Los días pasaban tan rápidamente… Muy pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de visitar un lugar tan genial como este campamento, ya que estaba acostumbrado a los edificios y a la gran ciudad. Pero vaya que me gustaba el bosque. Me encantaba pasar el día con Melly, tomando sol a la orilla del canal, conversando con ella, observando el degradé del día, descansando al fin. También me gustaba salir de la carpa mientras todos dormían y acostarme a mirar las estrellas.

Aunque, no podía perder jamás la cabeza del todo, siempre tenía que estar pendiente del collar Ekran. ¡Lo único que quiero ahora es deshacerme de ese maldito collar! Siempre lo cambio de lugar; en mis pantalones, en una de mis zapatillas, y en un espacio escondido de mi mochila cuando voy a bañarme al canal. Aunque evito a toda costa dejarlo en mi mochila, por muy poco improbable que fuera encontrarlo, con todo esto de la desaparición del video.

Yo no fui el que borró el video de los teléfonos, ni siquiera he tocado un teléfono en todo el tiempo que ha durado el campamento. No me importa el estúpido video, ni me importa que se haya borrado, pero algo que no soporto es que me acusen a mí como el causante de todo esto cuando esta vez yo no fui. Pero tengo que admitir que quien hizo esto lo planeó tan bien que no hay ninguna sospecha contra nadie. Porque es imposible que esto haya sucedido por accidente.

-Es muy raro lo que pasó con el video, en verdad. Conste, te juro que yo no fui –le dije a Melly un día que decidimos salir a caminar más al interior del bosque, lejos de los demás.

-Claro que te creo –contestó en todo de reproche maternal–, tú no jurarías si no fuera cierto lo que dices. Ay, el campamento pasó tan rápidamente… Falta sólo este día y dos más para que termine.

-Tienes razón. Hubiera sido genial haber traído a Francisco y a los chicos del Callejón de los Huérfanos, cómo se hubieran divertido aquí. ¿Te imaginas a Kyra acá bañándose con sus amigos en el canal? Hubiera sido estupendo –maldición, me estoy desviando demasiado de tema–. Aunque, no significa que no la pase bien contigo. Es más, yo…

-¿…Sí?

¡Al fin una nueva oportunidad! Esta vez sí va a tener que funcionar, esta vez si podré decirle a Melly todo lo que siento. Aquí vamos, pero no se me ocurren las palabras. ¡Por qué no lo pensé mejor! Alto… ¡Melly se estaba acercando para besarme…! Esta vez sí, es ahora o nunca.

-¡Hola! –Gritó Maca, adiós beso y confesión. Maca había aparecido de la nada entre nosotros, cómo evitando que Melly y yo nos acercáramos, y obligándonos a separarnos. Por suerte Melly estaba tan sonrojada como yo, y ambos bajamos la mirada con un poco de vergüenza ¡Pero qué…!

-Hola… –contestó Melly con la voz quebrada, más nerviosa que yo aún. Esa interrupción fue horrible…

-Oye, Melly, tengo que hablar una cosa contigo. Es privado –Maca me dirigió una cara de pocos amigos, así que decidí irme enseguida, no sin antes mirar de reojo a Melly. Por Dios, soy un cobarde. Quién sabe cuándo tendré otra oportunidad como la que acabo de perder.

¡Ya, ya tengo que concentrarme! Tengo que buscar otra oportunidad luego y evitar ponerme nervioso, tengo que relajarme. Voy a tener que hacer eso antes que nada, así que creo que mejor iré a dormir una siesta en la carpa, tengo que despejar mi cabeza y relajarme un poco. ¡Pero es tan difícil!

-¡Oye! Tengo que hablar contigo un asunto muy importante –me gritó Chester a lo lejos mientras yo iba camino a la carpa. No, ahora qué… Sea lo que sea ojalá termine rápido.

Chester venía furioso, aunque ya que no veía a los gemelos Black por ninguna parte seguramente no venía a golpearme, él sabía que estaba en desventaja. Probablemente venía a amenazarme, típico de él. Y adiviné.

-¡No quiero que te acerques más a Melly! ¡Es mía!

Como lo sospeché, Chester estaba celoso, y mucho. Ya que quería estar con Sophie y Melly a la vez, le parecía demasiado difícil jugar a dos bandas si yo quería quedarme con Melly. Pero si Chester quería jugar, tendría que jugar solo. Yo sólo quiero a Melly, cueste lo que cueste. Y esto no es un juego estúpido, es la realidad.

**Melissa POV**

-¡Te estaba buscando por todas partes! –Dijo Maca en cuanto Patrick se fue. ¡Por qué tuvo que llegar a interrumpirnos!– Oye, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Acaso me entrometí en un asunto importante?

-No… No era nada importante. Pero dime, ¿para qué me buscabas?

Como siempre, ella seguía hablando del plan. ¡Ya me estaba estresando que no hubiera otro tema que el estúpido plan! Maca ya no era la misma de antes, la mejor amiga en la que una podía confiar, sólo estaba interesada en la venganza. Bueno, aunque yo también o sino no estaría haciendo esto. Se podría decir que Maca tiene un gran poder de convencimiento, si fue capaz de convencerme de fingir que aún me gusta Chester cuando lo único que quiero es alejarme de él…

-Bueno, mejor voy al grano –dijo Maca, pues por algo nos había interrumpido–. Verás, estaba pensando ya que Patrick y tú son muy cercanos, tú sabes, se me ocurrió que tal vez podríamos utilizarlo para enojar más a Chester…

-¿Quieres decir que quieres usarlo para nuestro beneficio?

-¡Claro! Tú entiendes, él y Chester se odian infinitamente y eso haría que Sophie se enfade más. ¡El plan sí que marcharía a la perfección! ¿No te das cuenta? Pero creo que será no decirle a Patrick el plan, no es muy de fiar y podría enojarse. Tú sólo encárgate de que Chester te vea con él, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Te volviste loca? No pienso usar a Patrick así, él no tiene por qué meterse en todo esto –Esto ya estaba empezando a asustarme, Maca planeando de usar a las personas de ese modo… ¡Argh!

-¡Ya, ya, era sólo una idea! Por suerte, no es crucial que esté en el plan, sólo era un detalle. ¿Y por qué te preocupas tanto por él? ¿Acaso, ustedes…? –Preguntó con un gesto malicioso e infantil.

-¿Sabes? Creo que estás preguntando cosas que no te interesan –contesté rápidamente, nerviosa.

Pero, no sé por qué, Maca siguió preguntándome y acosándome, queriendo saber la verdad. En todo caso, ni yo sé qué está pasando. Sólo tengo tres cosas claras en mi mente. La primera, cuando escucho el nombre de Chester me da una sugestión parecida a una arcada. La segunda, quiero vengarme de él, de Sophie, de todos ellos. En toda mi vida me han defendido siempre y me interesa mucho aprender cómo valerme por mi misma. ¡Son tan odiosos…! ¡Nunca me había enfrentado a personas tan molestas! Y la tercera cosa, era la certeza que cada vez que estaba cerca de Patrick me sentía muy bien, como una persona renovada.

Pero, en todo caso, necesitaba pensar un poco. Sólo quedaban dos días para que terminara el campamento y no tenía gana alguna de seguir con el plan de Maca, pero no valía la pena escapar esta vez. Queda tan poco tiempo que podré aguantarlo, estoy segura. De todos modos, tengo que pensar.

Escapando de todo no se solucionan las cosas, pero eso es lo único que sé hacer, escapar cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles. Escapé de mi casa sin saber cuándo regresaré, si es que regreso, cuando mi familia está amenazada. Me pregunto si una de mis hermanas o mamá sabrá qué planea el papá de Carl, y también me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Carl con su plan de hacerme volver a salvo lo más pronto posible. Su plan fue muy estúpido, dejarme sola, pero a mí no se me ocurría nada mejor.

Planes, empiezo a odiar esa palabra. El plan del papá de Carl de conquistar Gryden intentando asesinarme como primer paso. No entiendo en qué estará pensando, por qué no empieza a atacar a mi familia desde ya, pero así es mejor. Aunque quién sabe qué está planeando, por qué espera, qué es lo que necesita para atacar. También está el plan de Carl, el cual no le veo ninguna probabilidad de éxito. Y el plan de Maca, amargada por las burlas que ha sufrido. ¡La entiendo, si a mí Sophie me odia mucho más! Pero Maca se está pasando de la raya, parece capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de vengarse. Tengo que estar sola, pensar en algo. Pero pensar duele.

Cuando todos estén dormidos, saldré de la casa a caminar por el bosque para estar un rato sola. Antes, en el castillo cuando quería estar sola me gustaba dar paseos nocturnos por el jardín del castillo. Irónico, antes podía ir a caminar sin ningún problema y ahora tenía que escabullirme para tener un poco de paz.

**Gretel POV**

Las cosas se habían apaciguado un poco. En casa todas seguimos muy nerviosas con el secuestro de mi hermana, pero ahora soy yo quien tiene que mantener la situación bajo control. Mamá está muy nerviosa y ha sufrido uno que otro ataque de nervios. ¡Me da tanta pena verla así! ¡Si tan sólo Mel volviera, todo sería mucho mejor! Mis hermanitas aún no dimensionan bien qué es lo que está sucediendo. Kate, Nadia y Omayra son tan pequeñas que creen que Melissa está jugando a las escondidas más largas que hayan conocido jamás, no entienden qué está pasando. Carrie y Janice están muy mal, están en una depresión muy fuerte. Trato de ayudar a mis hermanitas, de verdad, pero es muy difícil manejar a todo el mundo. Me cuesta mucho evitar el desastre en casa, y no sólo con la familia. Hasta los empleados están algo estúpidos, nerviosos. ¡¿Qué acaso soy la única que tiene sangre fría aquí?!

Aunque esa habilidad la aprendí hace muy poco tiempo y me vi obligada a aprenderla. No puedo perder la cabeza, mi familia depende de mí. Les doy esperanzas de que Melissa se encuentre bien, pero no quiero pensar en eso, me volvería loca. Sólo tengo que seguir manteniendo la situación.

Aunque también necesitaba tiempo para mí misma, o al menos eso les decía a los demás para que me dejaran en paz por un momento. Iba a encerrarme a mi habitación y la registraba completamente para distraerme. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa para no estallar –¡Gret, llegó otro paquete! ¡Abre la puerta!

Era Omayra, que venía a avisarme que mi encargo había llegado. Yo estaba recibiendo estas cajas hace varios días y nadie en casa sabía qué traían adentro. Mis hermanas, especialmente las menores se morían de la curiosidad mientras que Carrie y Janice estaban muy tristes para sentir curiosidad, mientras que mamá ni debe saber. No era todos los días, pero en algunas ocasiones me encerraba en mi pieza durante horas, ponía el cerrojo, y prohibía que la gente llamara a la puerta o hiciera ruido. Mi habitación tenía que convertirse en un lugar silencioso.

Cuando me aseguré de tener el cerrojo bien puesto, cerré las cortinas y empecé mi transformación. Abrí cuidadosamente las cajas, y empecé a sacar su contenido. Venía a temperatura ambiente, por suerte –Aquí vamos, otra vez el cambio.

-Pegamos esta máscara en la cara con cuidado… –me decía a mí misma mientras me aplicaba la máscara de cera encima del rostro, y después ajustando los últimos detalles– Listo, parece piel natural, está bien firme y no parece una máscara.

No es que tuviera problemas con mi rostro, pero tenía que verme diferente. La primera vez que encargué el paquete tuve que diseñar la máscara con lujo de detalle, pero después cada vez que los expertos me mandaban de nuevo la máscara estaba basada en el modelo original, así que siempre me enviaban lo mismo. Traían un paquete con el equipo de transformación cerca de dos veces a la semana ya que no duraba mucho.

-Me echo un poco de maquillaje encima para que no se vea tan falso –yo repetía metódicamente estos pasos hace días pero aún así necesitaba recordarme a mí misma, como si se me fuera olvidar en un dos por tres.

Ya estaba completamente lista para hacer mi trabajo. Me miré al espejo, orgullosa de mi trabajo. Con esas lentillas de color, la peluca, la ropa diferente y un rostro totalmente extraño, nadie hubiera podido reconocerme. Con el relleno debajo de mi ropa parecía una mujer totalmente desarrollada.

-Gretel, lo has vuelto a hacer bien –le decía a la chica en el espejo, muy orgullosa de mi transformación, mientras preparaba un jugo especial con limón y miel para poder forzar mi voz sin despertar con la garganta destrozada el día siguiente. Estaba lista.

Tenía mi computadora encima de mi cama, y empezó a sonar la típica música de las video-llamadas. Me senté en la cama, probé mi voz antes de contestar para cerciorarme de que sonara diferente. Sonaba más grave que mi voz natural, estaba preparada. Respiré profundo y contesté la llamada.

-Hola, chica rara, tenía un par de problemas –dijo Carl a través de la computadora–, y no tenía con quién acudir. Últimamente mi cuñada era la única que me acompañaba, pero ahora se fue, por mi culpa. ¿Qué piensas tú, Trudy?

-Seguramente, si ella te dejó fue porque los hombres son incomprensibles, estúpido.

Mi tono era bromista y Carl lo sabía, pero yo lloraba por dentro y no podía exteriorizarlo o Carl sospecharía. No era tiempo para llorar, tragué saliva e intenté despreocuparme. De todos modos, ahora era Trudy Selfridge, y nadie en el mundo conocía mi otra identidad.


	19. Recompensados

**Patrick POV**

Cuesta mucho mantener algo en secreto como el collar Ekran, pero sé que es totalmente imposible mantener en secreto algo más grande como una moto. No es que no quisiera que la vieran, pero todo el tiempo los chicos me pedían que se la prestara para dar un paseo, especialmente Mike. Aunque dudo que él sepa manejarla bien.

Descubrieron la moto que había aparecido de la noche a la mañana en el campamento y estaba a mi nombre, incluyendo un permiso de conducir con mi foto, absolutamente falsificado, por cierto. Jamás he tenido un permiso de conducir, pero ésta imitación era realmente muy buena. _Legalmente_, también soy el dueño de esa moto y pienso volver a la ciudad en ella en vez de volver en el autobús. Tal vez traiga a Melly conmigo en ese viaje de vuelta a casa.

En fin, ya que ya no había secreto con mi vehículo podía tomarme el lujo de presumirlo. No soy experto en estos temas, pero el motor sonaba genial, y todos también estaban maravillados con ese sonido. Era genial, pero esa sensación de estar rodeado de personas observándote, sea cual sea el motivo, no me relaja.

Seguiré guardando la moto detrás de la casa de las chicas y tendré que pasar por ahí cada cierto tiempo para asegurarme de que esté bien. Con Chester y Sophie en este campamento nunca se sabe a quién le puede llegar una broma.

-¡Te tengo un trato, es perfecto, tienes que aceptar!

-¿Qué quieres, Mike? Ya te dije que no te voy a prestar mi moto, lo siento, es que nunca te he visto manejar ni una bicicleta.

Pero Mike seguía insistiendo, intentaba convencerme de que lo dejara dar un pequeño paseo. Mike es mayor que yo, pero aún así lo encuentro muy irresponsable, es más, ya estaría a punto de patalear si no le daba en el gusto.

-¡Qué va, estoy hablando de negocios! Te tengo una oferta muy buena. El negocio de artículos deportivos está creciendo y queremos hacer entregas a domicilio, ya sabes que el barrio de la tienda no es muy bueno y no mucha gente se atreve a pasar por ahí. Estaba pensando en que tu moto podría servirme de ayuda –Aún así no le encontraba el sentido, era simplemente estúpido lo que decía.

-Si piensas que voy a vendértela, lo siento…

-¡No, no! No quiero comprarla, puedes seguir usándola, pero tendremos que compartir. Me la prestas dos horas diarias y el resto del tiempo es toda tuya, ¡y adivina qué es lo mejor! Yo pagaré la mantención y la bencina. ¿Qué te parece?

-Sólo, sólo dime cual es la parte de tu idea que no me va a gustar –dije con la cabeza fría.

Mike no tenía dónde guardar la moto, así que mi aporte sería tener que guardarla todos los días en el _refugio_. Tendría que levantarme todos los días a dejar la moto a la tienda de Mike para que él la usara, y después yo tendría que ir a buscarla para hacer lo que quiera con ella, y guardarla en el _refugio_, lo que significaría menos espacio, pero da lo mismo, pienso quedarme con mi moto y con el permiso.

-Está bien, me gusta tu idea, me convenciste. Pero no te la prestaré hasta después del campamento –la alegría en el rostro de Mike disminuyó pero seguía feliz, el tema estaba zanjado– No tiene nada que ver, ¿pero has visto a Melly?

-Melly, Melly… No, pero creo que debe estar por ahí con mi hermana, seguramente. Ya sabes, siempre andan juntas por ahí haciendo quién sabe qué. Oye, ahora que lo pienso, ¿no has pensado en las coincidencias? Melly se parece mucho a la princesa y aparece en el mismo momento en el que la princesa desaparece. ¿Crees tú que ella podría ser…?

-Creo que ves demasiada televisión, Mike –le dije a carcajadas por la idea más absurda que había oído en la vida. En fin, voy a buscar a Melly.

**Francisco POV**

Los policías no volvieron, por suerte. Muchas veces quisieron interrogar a Kyra preguntando por sus padres, y cosas así. Un niño abandonado en Gryden siempre es llevado a un internado, y eso es lo que Kyra y sus amigos evitan. Muchos de los que vivían en el Callejón de los Huérfanos ya habían escapado de varios internados y orfanatos, o eso me han contado, pero no les tengo mucha confianza. La cantidad de escapadas para ellos era lo mismo que las heridas de guerra para un soldado. Era gracioso como ellos tomaban a la ligera cosas tan importantes.

Muchas veces que la policía vino a interrogarme tuve que decir que vivía solo. No podía dejarles saber que vivía con una persona más joven, que cumplía con el perfil perfecto del sospechoso. Yo y Patrick sabemos eso mejor que nadie… Pero, los policías siempre me preguntaban por qué entonces si vivía solo había dos colchones en el _refugio_. Por suerte Kyra vino a ayudarme. No creo que haya venido con una idea clara en la cabeza, pero cuando llegó y me vio rodeado de policías en el _refugio_, empezó a fingir que era mi hija. Así se resolvía el misterio de los dos colchones y no se llevaban a Kyra, así los dos nos salvábamos. Ella entendió que Patrick podría ser un sospechoso perfecto, pero, si ella supiera que somos nosotros los que tenemos el collar… Bueno, Patrick realmente.

-No han venido policías hace días. Creo que ya se aburrieron de buscar aquí y no volverán en un largo tiempo.

-Puede ser, Francisco. En todo caso, ¿dónde está Patrick? No lo he visto en varios días.

Aún no puedo creer la suerte que tiene Patrick, él se va cuando la policía viene a registrar. No quiero ni imaginarme qué hubiera pasado si yo me hubiera quedado con el collar Ekran, pero tengo que pensar positivamente, no nos descubrieron.

Ya podíamos andar Kyra y yo más libremente sin temer que vinieran uniformados. Ya que yo no estaba viviendo en el _refugio_ por mientras, sino que vivía de casa en casa, me entristecía estar solo en parte así que Kyra me acompañó casi todos estos días. Y yo iba también casi todos los días al Callejón de los Huérfanos para cuidar a los niños y acompañarlos. Es más, he dormido un par de noches ahí cuando ya era muy tarde para llegar a interrumpir a una casa, sin importar que el dueño fuera mi amigo.

-Francisco, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no tienes casa? ¿A ti tus papás también te abandonaron o murieron?

-Niña, a veces los pequeños pueden hacer las preguntas más hirientes. Duelen estas preguntas porque son directas y sinceras. Pues, es una larga historia, te la resumiré. Yo era el menor de toda mi familia. Hace muchísimos años atrás, cuando tenía cerca de la edad de Patrick, mis padres querían que dejara de ser un vago y que estudiara para conseguir una carrera. Ya llevaba cerca de cinco años sin hacer nada, mi hermano mayor me mantenía. Me enviaron obligadamente a la capital para que estudiara abogacía. Pero yo no quería hacer nada.

Le conté la verdad a Kyra, pero con palabras más suaves para intentar no asustarla. Sentía un vacío en mi vida porque no sentía motivación por nada, todo me parecía muy difícil de hacer. Yo iba de fiesta en fiesta y no me importaba qué sucedería el día de mañana, mi hermano siempre me ayudaría. Pero cuando mamá y papá me obligaron a viajar a la capital de Gryden, mi hermano no me apoyó, se vio obligado a acompañarme para asegurarse de que yo no escapara. La noche anterior al viaje tuve una epifanía. Ahora pienso que sólo fue una estupidez. No tenía ganas de vivir, así que llevé en mi chaqueta una bomba sin que me importara llevar a mi hermano a mejor vida conmigo. La descubrieron antes de que estallara y lograron desactivarla.

-En cuanto salimos del aeropuerto mi hermano me dijo que no quería que yo volviera a menos que volviera como un abogado bien pagado. Entiendo por qué lo decía, yo sabía cuánto sufrirían papá y mamá si me veían como estaba otra vez, así de inmaduro. No me preocupé de cambiar, pero ahí mismo, en el aeropuerto me despedí de mi hermano, y es por eso que estoy solo en esta ciudad –Kyra suspiró, conmovida por mi historia.

Cumplí mi promesa, nunca dejé que mis padres se enteraran de cómo estaba viviendo. Nunca intenté entrar a la universidad y encontré el _refugio_ totalmente vacío. Quién sabe qué había ahí antes, o si alguien había vivido ahí al igual que yo. Con la edad que tengo, es imposible que mamá y papá estén vivos, pero sé que mi hermano no permitió que ellos supieran mi verdad, la que sólo él sabía. Mi hermano siempre quiso ser doctor. Probablemente siga vivo, quizá lo vuelva a ver. Sólo si lo busco.

Yo aquí, un anciano dando el peor ejemplo que se puede dar. Enseñando a Patrick a seguir mis pasos como ladrón, cuando podría haber otra solución.

**Sophie POV**

¡Uy, maldita! Yo caminaba tranquilamente por ahí cuando escucho el cuchicheo de Melly y Maca. Lo he oído todo, ellas tienen un plan que consiste en quitarme a _mí_ Chester. Las he oído varias veces sólo en este día y parece algo muy elaborado. En cuanto escuchaba las conversaciones agudizaba el oído, me escondía muy bien y escuchaba el plan de éstas dos. Sólo una vez conseguí algo de información nueva.

-Mira lo que encontré, Melly. Te va a gustar, me la regaló Mike hace tiempo.

-¿…Y para qué necesitamos una videograbadora?

-¡¿Cómo que para qué?! ¡Tenemos que tener todo documentado, tener una bitácora del plan! Déjame encenderla… ¡Ahí está! Sonríe a la cámara.

Maca enfocaba a Melly igual que un paparazzi, y la nuevita reaccionaba igual que una egocéntrica estrella de cine. En cuanto vio que Maca la estaba grabando, Melly inmediatamente se cubrió el rostro, apartándose de la cámara y pidiendo enojada que dejara de grabarla. Mmm… Es extraño, Melly está ocultando algo. Parecía como si temiera que alguien pudiera ver el video y la viera aquí, o, no lo sé… Lo único que sé de esto es que podré aprovechar esto para hacerle la broma a Melly cuando tenga las suficientes ganas para humillarla. Pero ahora estoy muy ocupada. Veamos, Maca se fue. Y Melly está caminando directamente hacia mí, pero parece no haberme visto. ¡Hora de actuar!

-¡Uy, cuidado nuevita estúpida! –Grité fingiendo haberme tropezado con Melly, como si yo sólo hubiera estado caminando por ahí casualmente– ¡Fíjate por dónde caminas, para algo tienes los pies!

-Creo que te refieres a los ojos, Sophie –dijo Melly con actitud divertida y desafiante. ¡Uy, maldita! ¡Por un pequeño error que tengo ésta creída cree que puede corregirme!– Permiso, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que discutir contigo.

Mi buen humor no puede durar para siempre, y ya me está hartando Melly más de lo que puedo resistir. Recuerdo que Sasha me aconsejaba que no trajera a Melly al campamento, que sólo me haría pasar malos ratos. Parece que Sasha tenía razón. Pero no dejaré que sea así, ya todos verán cuando me vengue de Melly y el campamento haya valido la pena totalmente.

Iba caminando sin rumbo, exasperada por la rabia, y no me di cuenta de que me estaba acercando a una parte con arbustos tropicales tan altos que me llegaban a la cadera. Pasé a rozar ligeramente uno, y de él salieron miles de murciélagos blancos volando por todas partes. ¡¿Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí?!

El susto me hizo caer de espaldas pero justo había llegado alguien a rescatarme, pero al levantar la cabeza no vi unos rizos aplastados y unos ojos con expresión infantil. ¡Uy, no podía haberme ayudado alguien peor!

-¡Ya, ya suéltame idiota!

-Si alguien se cae de espaldas lo más normal es ir a ayudar. No me digas que te asustaste con esas mariposas, ¿enserio te asustaron?

Primero no lo podía creer lo que Patrick me decía, pero así era. En todos esos arbustos había pequeñas mariposas blancas, y no los horrendos murciélagos albinos que me había imaginado. Eran muy lindas, tan puras… ¡Pero casi me caigo y me rompo la cabeza por culpa de esos insectos! ¡Uy!

Patrick me contó que él había estado observando cómo se comportaban esas mariposas durante todo el día, y me contó que a esos insectos les gustaba vivir en ese tipo de arbustos. Si uno los sacudía un poco las mariposas salían volando en todas direcciones, y el espectáculo era muy bonito. Aunque claro, llamé a Patrick un estúpido y aburrido friki que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que andar mirando mariposas todo el día. Él me dijo que sí había una razón muy importante. No me la contó. ¡¿Pero qué ha pasado con el respeto, es que ahora nadie lo tiene?! Desde que llegó Melly todo el mundo está más… Insolentado, se podría decir. Todos están sublevándose, creyéndose mejores que nosotros. Pero ya van a ver todos como yo gano, como siempre.

**Connor POV**

-¡Oye, tarado! ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? –Me gritó Sasha en cuando ella se dio cuenta de que yo la miraba a lo lejos. En público ella se portaba así siempre conmigo y todos estaban acostumbrados, pero yo no. Una vez que conocía a la verdadera Sasha empezaba a extrañarla, a la chica que era más que una cara bonita, muy bonita, por cierto.

-Sí, sí. Lo siento.

-¡Gracias, tarado!

-No hay de qué, Sasha.

Cada vez que Sasha me hablaba en esas circunstancias yo prefería estar cabizbajo. Un par de veces intenté contestarle hablándole a la cara, pero en cuanto la miré vi en su rostro sólo maldad y un poco de miedo a que me vieran hablando con ella. Era muy diferente a la Sasha que yo conocía, a la chica alérgica a la que le gustaba conversar de cualquier tema. Pero yo sabía que era la misma persona, sólo fingiendo ser diferente ante los demás. Si tan solo pudiera encontrar la forma de hacer que Sasha no fuera tan falsa en público… Pero ya lo había intentado antes hace una semana, y no había funcionado.

Es más, no creo haber avanzado mucho con Sasha. Sigue sin soportarme, aunque es obvio que al menos intenta resignarse a ello. O eso hacía cuando yo la acompañaba en la casa. Me pregunto si ella me extraña, al Connor con quien conversaba, aunque sea un poco. Digo, la veía divertirse y yo la pasaba muy bien. Pero quién sabe realmente, lo más probable es que yo esté ilusionándome demasiado.

-Gaspar –le dije mientras jugábamos a darnos pases con un balón de fútbol americano que habíamos traído–, ¿puedes recordarme qué le he hecho a Sasha para que me odie?

-Nada, es sólo que las mujeres son muy complicadas. Sasha te odia, Daisy está enojada conmigo, a veces pienso que se ponen de acuerdo para ponerse así y reírse de nosotros –dijo mi hermano mientras me devolvía el pase.

-¡Pero no lo entiendo! Jamás en mi vida le he hecho algo a Sasha, y ella me odia. Esto no tiene sentido. Necesito ayuda… ¿Podrías decirme cómo conquistaste a Daisy? ¿Algo que me pueda ayudar?

-En realidad el jefe me enseñó, ve y pregúntaselo a él.

Había empezado a notar que Gaspar se comportaba de un modo muy extraño últimamente. Él me contaba todo, yo sabía que él tenía que encargarse de distraer a Sophie cada cierto tiempo para que Chester estuviera pendiente de Melly, pero a Gaspar empezaba a molestarle su trabajo, y mucho. Se lo tomaba muy personal, yo sabía que él se sentía culpable, como un cómplice. Yo también me sentiría así de mal, pero Gaspar es Gaspar. Él casi nunca siente culpabilidad de algo, pero aún así él se sentía muy mal, e irritable. En cierto sentido, lo entiendo, estar ocupado en cubrir a Chester hacía que no pudiera pasar tiempo con Daisy, y eso la enojaba. Al final ella se enfadaba con Gaspar. Pero estaban exagerando demasiado las cosas. Pronto terminaría todo.

-Ya es hora de almorzar, ¿qué te parece si ya vamos a la casa? –Le pregunté, ya me había dado hambre. Siempre todo el mundo almorzaba en la casa, y la cocina era tan pequeña que teníamos que compartir turnos para sentarnos. Fuimos de los primeros en llegar y conseguimos un lugar, por suerte. Comimos como si no hubiera un mañana.

Mientras comíamos sonó un ruido enorme afuera. Casi todas las chicas se asustaron, sin razón en realidad. Era sólo un trueno. Poco después empezó a llover un poco. Si no me equivoco, fue la primera lluvia de todo el campamento. Tuvimos que quedarnos todos adentro de la casa un par de horas hasta que la lluvia paró. Intenté acercarme a Sasha pero ella sutilmente sabía evitarme y alejarse de mí. Debe ser por los años de práctica, creo.

Después todos los chicos tuvimos que volver a hacer las carpas, con el viento se habían desarmado e incluso quedaron varios metros más allá de donde estaban. Ahí le pregunté a Chester qué debía hacer para que Sasha se fijara en mí. El jefe me dijo que lo único que me faltaba era un poco más de confianza y paciencia.

¡Cómo voy a tener paciencia con lo mucho que he esperado! ¡Cómo podría tener confianza en mí mismo si soy un total fracaso! Soy una mierda, un inútil. Soy de esas personas que no consiguen lo que quieren porque son muy débiles.

**Daisy POV**

-¡OPD! ¡Oh, Por Dios! ¡Casi me muero de un infarto cuando oí ese rayo!

-¡Uy, Daisy estúpida, se dice trueno!

-Lo siento, Sophie. Pero cómo iba a saber yo la diferencia entre trueno y rayo, esa cosa sólo lo saben los científicos.

Llovió más de una hora y todos nos quedamos adentro de la casa. Yo me fui a tomar una pequeña siesta a mi colchón, pero había tanta gente caminando por aquí y por allá que era imposible conciliar el sueño con tantas pisadas.

Tenía mucho sueño pero no había dormido a deshoras en todo el campamento. Aún así me sentía agotada, sin energía. Me sentía sin amor. ¡Gaspar está tan distante conmigo, no lo entiendo! ¡Ya no me ama! ¡Pero yo no he hecho nada malo!

Me costaba mucho estar en el mismo lugar que él si Gaspar no me hacía caso. No era como si me ignorara totalmente, sino que me trataba como una extraña. Como si yo fuera sólo una amiga. ¡No lo entiendo! Almorzar en la misma mesa que él, incluso esta vez logré sentarme junto a él. Pero a Gaspar no le interesó, ni creo que se haya dado cuenta que yo estaba al lado suyo. Sólo comió tranquilamente, mirando fijamente el plato, y eso fue todo. Ah, por un momento me tomó de la mano, pero sentí como él lo hacía sintiéndose forzado de hacerlo.

-Disculpen, voy al baño.

Ya estábamos en el postre y no alcancé a terminar el mío cuando la depresión me invadió. Tuve que levantarme casi corriendo antes de que notaran que estaba llorando. Busqué rápidamente mi bolso y entré al baño, componiéndome de nuevo, tenía todo el maquillaje corrido. Me lavé la cara y me miré al espejo.

-No me parezco a mí, la Daisy de hace un año –dije mientras el llanto empezaba a cesar–. Todos me conocen como la más alegre, y ahora estoy…

-Pensé que te había pasado algo malo –Claro que sí, imbécil. Tú ya ni me miras–. Quería ver cómo estabas.

En cuanto Gaspar vio cómo estaba, sin maquillaje, entendió que yo no quería que nadie me mirara. Es por eso que cerró la puerta, pero por dentro. ¡Qué no entiende él de que no quiero que _nadie_ me mire como estoy!

Me volteé dándole la espalda, no quería verlo. Aún así, yo podía sentir cómo él seguía mirándome, quietamente, totalmente concentrado en mí. Sin siquiera hablar. ¡Qué incómoda situación!

Esperaba a que Gaspar se sintiera más incómodo con el silencio que yo y finalmente se fuera de la habitación dejándome sola y en paz, pero él simplemente siguió ahí, quieto como una estatua. Si él creía que yo me movería estaba muy equivocado, él sería el que se rendiría y cerraría la puerta, esta vez por fuera.

-Sé que te he dejado un poco abandonada, y lo siento mucho. Quise venir y arreglar las cosas.

Ya me imaginaba a Gaspar de rodillas enfrente de mí rogándome que lo perdonara. Ésa sí que sería una escena divertida. Yo lo perdonaría enseguida si hiciera eso. Pero en vez de eso, Gaspar se acercó a mí. Me inmovilizó completamente y empezó a besarme sin que yo pudiera defenderme. Ni siquiera le correspondí. Y no sé porqué, no me gustó. Antes, estuviera enojada o no recibía feliz cualquier atención de Gaspar, pero ahora era diferente.

-¡Aléjate de mí, infeliz! ¡Suéltame! ¡No!

-¡Perdóname si intento arreglar las cosas!

-¡¿Así?! ¡¿Así es como se te ocurre solucionar las cosas?!

Gaspar quedó realmente dolido con mi pregunta. SI creía que así iba a mantenerme tranquila para que no lo molestara por un tiempo, estaba muy equivocado. ¡Me daban ganas de hacerle la vida imposible!

Esperé a que Gaspar abandonara el baño y cerrara la puerta para poder desplomarme. Nuestra relación no tenía futuro… O al menos así parecía. Pero yo haré que dure, le guste a Gaspar o no. Pero va a ser a mi modo. Sólo tengo que hacer que deje de ayudar a Chester y eso es haciendo que Chester se olvide de Melly completamente o haciendo que Sophie pierda esta guerra. Sea cual sea el final, sólo quiero que esto termine de inmediato, o no podré aguantarlo más tiempo.

**Melissa POV**

-Sólo fue una lluvia tropical, no se ha estropeado el clima. ¿No ven que ya salió el sol?

Yo no fui de esas que se asustaron con la tormenta. Cuando era pequeña les tenía miedo pero después entendí que las probabilidades de que me llegara un rayo eran bajísimas. En todo caso, todos nos quedamos encerrados en la casa. Parecía un hacinamiento, y por el miedo Rufino no dejaba que nadie saliera al exterior. Al terminar la tormenta, todos los chicos tuvieron que salir y volver a hacer las carpas. Yo los quedé mirando por la ventana. Vi cómo Patrick buscaba su mochila desesperadamente entre el montón, como si estuviera guardando su alma en uno de los bolsillos de esa mochila. El suspiro de alivio suyo me hizo entender que nada se le había perdido, por suerte.

-¿Quién le echó lodo a mi bolso? –Preguntó uno de los chicos del campamento, uno al que no me preocupó aprender su nombre. Yo lo reconocía porque era el más enclenque– Estaba cerrada pero por dentro está totalmente embarrado. ¡Vamos, chicos! ¿Quién lo hizo?

No era necesario adivinar. Los únicos que reían a carcajadas eran Chester, Connor y Gaspar, burlándose del enclenque. ¡Pero si el pobre no les había hecho nada!

-¡Rufino, si crees que fuimos nosotros estás muy equivocado! ¡Jaja!

-¡Buen hecho, jefe! Digo, ¡quién habrá sido!

Obviamente habían sido ellos, pero realmente parecía como si quisieran encubrirlo de una forma muy poco convincente en vez de presumirlo con un terrible sarcasmo. Era como si Chester no quisiera que se supiera que él había sido, pero le daba tanta risa la situación que no podía controlarse.

-¿Y si no fuiste tú, quién más fue? –Dijo Patrick acercándose con actitud desafiante a Chester. ¡Guau, ese sí que fue sarcasmo!

Los murmullos empezaron a difundirse. Todos sabíamos que Chester y los gemelos Black habían sido los culpables, pero todos estaban esperando a ver cuál sería la reacción de Chester ante esa acusación. Yo estaba pendiente de esto sólo porque temía le pasara algo a Patrick en esa pelea tan injusta.

Chester por ser mucho más bajo tuvo que alzar la cabeza completamente para estar a la altura de esos ojos azules. Los dos parecían realmente muy serios y enojados, no sólo por el problema con el enclenque –Yo no fui, tal vez fuiste tú.

-¡¿Quién más pudo hacerlo sino tú?! Chester, el que siempre se burla de los demás, el arribista, el que no recuerda sus inicios. ¡El mismo Chester que es tan cruel con todo el mundo, el que compra a sus amigos!

-¡¿A ver, pobretón, qué te interesa lo que hago con mi vida?!

-¡Una mierda me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida!, por mí esta pelea no vale la pena.

Patrick se dio una media vuelta y se fue como si sólo hubiera estado conversando, y todos empezaron a dispersarse. Chester quedó boquiabierto, como diría él, humillado. Me gustaba que tomara una cucharada de su propia medicina, para que viera qué se sentía.

Finalmente anocheció, los chicos se fueron a dormir a la carpa, las chicas que quedaron afuera entraron a la casa listas para dormir. Pasaron las horas y notaba cómo todas estaban dormidas, las oía respirar acompasadamente mientras yo estaba acostada, con los ojos cerrados pero sin poder dormir. Ya eran más de las doce. Todas en ese momento tenían un sueño demasiado profundo, pero yo no podía dormir. Pensaba en muchas cosas. Pensaba en la estúpida venganza que quería Maca. ¡Evitar a Sophie y a Chester era mucho más sencillo y pacífico! Yo no quería seguir involucrada con Chester, ni siquiera con el plan. Ni aguanto a Sophie.

Pensé en mi hogar. Me pregunté cómo estarían mis hermanas y mamá, si sabrán la amenaza que sufren, o la sabrán y no la hacen pública. Siento unas ganas infinitas de volver a casa aunque sea de rodillas y poder ayudarlas en algo. Pero no podía ayudar de ninguna forma. Mi plan era esperar, e intentar juntar dinero para llevarme a mi familia del país para estar a salvo. Pero no tengo dinero y no puedo trabajar o me descubrirían. Creo que tendré que aprender a robar como Patrick.

Patrick, ahora que lo pienso, él es como un ángel guardián, con una camiseta escocesa y unos pantalones rasgados característicos, siempre salvándome. Me recibió para vivir en el _refugio_ con él y Francisco, me ha protegido a su manera de la maldad de Chester y Sophie, vino acá para protegerme, evitó que me cayera salsa de tomate, cuando escapé él me rescató, y muchas otras cosas. Le tengo tanta confianza que cuando esté lista podría contarle mi secreto. Pero aún no, lo diré cuando tenga el dinero suficiente para escapar con toda mi familia. Y tal vez lo traiga a él y a Francisco conmigo.

Estoy pensando demasiado, tengo que relajarme. Cuidadosamente me levanté de mi saco de dormir, y salí de la casa de puntillas sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Tanta necesidad de caminar un rato y tomar aire fresco tuve que salí descalza y con la ropa menos abrigadora; mis shorts y mi camiseta sin mangas. Pero qué importaba, hace pocas horas ya era oficialmente el primer día de primavera y había en el aire un clima tropical. Atravesé el canal en la parte menos profunda y tormentosa, el bosque de la otra parte del río era más hermoso y más tranquilo ya que quedaba apartado de la casa y las carpas. Ahí podía relajarme verdaderamente un buen rato.

**Patrick POV**

Todos ya estábamos en las carpas pero el sueño no nos había llegado a ninguno de nosotros. Rufino llegó a revisar cómo estábamos y verdaderamente se sorprendió de vernos a todos despiertos y con la luz encendida.

Observé cómo todos miraban hacia la entrada de la carpa, estupefactos, pero yo le daba la espalda a Rufino. Estaba buscando unas baterías en mi mochila para mi linterna. Y la venida de Rufino no era ninguna cosa de otro mundo, sólo venía a ver cómo estábamos.

-Qué raro es que estén todos ustedes despiertos. Espero que no estén planeando nada… Sospechoso. Okay, buenas noches, chicos. ¡Y ni se les ocurra ir a espiar a las chicas a la casa, ¿entendido?!

Los demás asintieron, y Rufino se fue. En cuando dejó de haber una figura de autoridad dentro de la carpa, Mike sacó un mazo de naipes, y miré como todos sacaban de algún lado un poco de dinero. Con que iban a apostar con dinero de verdad, qué lástima era no tener nada qué apostar. Eso me recordó al collar Ekran. Jamás lo apostaría, pero lo recordé pensando en el dinero. Tenía el collar en uno de mis bolsillos de mi pantalón, quería evitar el riesgo de que registrar mi mochila. Ya había habido demasiados problemas ya con los bolsos de todos y no quería arriesgarme.

Al parecer todos estaban muy entusiasmados apostando. Al fin hallé las baterías que necesitaba. Las coloqué en la linterna y empecé a probarla para ver que funcionara bien. Perfecto, sí servía. Salí de la carpa tranquilamente, todos ya sabían que yo iba a vigilar la moto y también a dar un paseo corto antes de dormir. Rufino no lo sabía, y no lo quería entrometido en mis asuntos. A veces resultaba muy molesto.

-Voy y vuelvo, después me avisan quién gana.

-Okay.

Revisé inmediatamente si la moto seguía en su lugar, uno nunca sabía. No podía descuidarla, por cuestiones de seguridad. Por suerte, seguía intacta. Es pesimista mi forma de pensar, lo sé. Pero tengo que cerciorarme de que no han querido desarmarla por pura diversión.

Ahora caminaría un poco. Estaba caminando cerca de la casa, había un silencio total. Yo sabía que los chicos estaban despiertos y estaban conversando, pero desde afuera no se escuchaba absolutamente nada. No se escuchaban ni los ronquidos de Rufino en su carpa, y la casa de las chicas parecía abandonada por el silencio y la oscuridad. Pero de pronto escuché el crujir de unas ramas. Se escuchaba muy lejano, pero tuvo que haber sido un ruido muy fuerte si lo alcancé a oír.

Por curiosidad seguí silenciosamente el ruido, usando mi linterna para ver de dónde venía ese sonido. Parecían pisadas. Yo caminaba de la manera más silenciosa posible para evitar que el causante del ruido me escuchara.

Eso me hizo cruzar el canal para seguir escuchando el ruido. El agua en esa parte apenas me llegaba a los tobillos, pero el agua era muy fuerte en comparación a lo honda que era. Después de cruzar el agua seguí escuchando el crujir de las pisadas cada vez más cercano. Seguí el ruido decenas de metros, siempre yendo al borde del río. Tanto avancé que ya no veía la casa ni las carpas, sólo por mi sentido de la orientación sabía cómo volver.

Las pisadas se detuvieron y apagué la linterna para no ser descubierto. Sólo cuando estuve a diez pasos de distancia me fijé en que había estado siguiendo a Melly. Ella estaba sentada en la hierba, a la sombra de un árbol, mirando pensativamente hacia las estrellas. Ella estaba a sólo pasos del río silencioso. Tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas y apoyaba su cabeza con sus manos. Yo estaba a sus espaldas. Cómo no me di cuenta que era ella, Melly tenía un olor característico que se podía oler a varios metros. En fin, sentí una premonición excelente, así que me desordené el cabello un poco, me rasqué la barbilla, y me acerqué.

Intencionalmente rompí una pequeña rama del árbol más cercano para que Melly entendiera que había alguien además de ella. Miró hacia atrás, asustada, y me vio a sólo un metro de ella.

-¡Patrick! –Exclamó sonriendo, nerviosa por verme– Me asustaste.

Me senté al lado de ella. Incluso con esa oscuridad, Melly irradiaba una luz propia. Ya me había fijado en su rostro antes, pero nunca me había detenido tanto para mirarla y apreciarla bien. Su sonrisa, la forma en que sus ojos me abrían la puerta a su alma… Todo de ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Melly? ¿No puedes quedarte dormida? –Ella negó con la cabeza– Melly, ¿quieres ir a ver las mariposas, y después ir al planetario? ¿Eh?

-¿En serio? ¡¿Dónde?!

Yo apenas podía seguir hablando, la emoción hacía que me costara modular, pero por suerte estaba hablando bien. Sólo era que no podía dejar de mirar a Melly, y sonreír al ver que la estaba pasando bien. La atmósfera era perfecta y sentía una especie de fiebre placentera en el corazón

-¿Cómo que dónde? Acá, mira.

Usé la misma rama que rompí, esta vez para lanzarla a un arbusto. De éste salieron miles de mariposas blancas, elevándose al cielo, las que había estado observando. Maravillada, Melly las siguió con la mirada y observó cómo todas se perdían en el cielo. Después, ella se quedó un tiempo mirando las estrellas, entendiendo a qué me refería yo con el planetario. Creí haber visto una estrella fugaz, no lo sé, yo estaba mirando cómo Melly observaba el cielo.

Ella volvió a apoyar los codos en las rodillas, absorta con la luna, las estrellas, todo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No era necesario que yo mirara al cielo para ver las estrellas, estaban reflejadas en los ojos de Melly.

-¿Sabes qué, Melly? Me pasa algo muy raro contigo. Te conozco hace tan poco y estoy tan sorprendido contigo… Aparte que eres linda, simpática, buena amiga… Y verdadera. Creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, que no hay nadie más como tú. Eres realmente auténtica –Ella me miraba sorprendida, pero feliz, tal vez yo tenía la misma expresión que ella.

-Mmm… Me estás idealizando. ¿Qué pasa si algún día cambio? No quiero defraudarte.

-No, eso no va a pasar. Lo único que me defraudaría sería que me mintieras. O, más que mentirme a mí, mentirte a ti misma. Eso es peor.

-Quién sabe… –Contestó algo nerviosa, mirándome detenidamente.

-No. ¿Y sabes por qué? Pero… Cuando te veo a los ojos estoy seguro de que eso nunca va a pasar. Melly… Tú me gustas.

Melly entrecerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos sorprendida, más nerviosa aún. Parecía como si ella no lo pudiera creer, como si no creyera que ella me gustaba tanto, que la quería más que a nada en el mundo.

-Patrick, yo… –Su nerviosismo había desaparecido, pero ya estábamos hablando demasiado.

-No. No me digas nada, por favor –dije susurrando, repitiendo lo mismo cada vez más bajo mientras me acercaba a ella que ya sólo estaba haciendo mímica con los labios. Melly también se acercó, entrecerrando los ojos hasta cerrarlos por completo. Cerré los míos. Supe que no estaba soñando cuando sentí el contacto de su nariz con la mía. Y ambos sentimos una emoción embriagadora cuando nos besamos por primera vez.


	20. El pasado y el presente

**Melissa POV**

Aún así esto no puede ser. ¡No lo entiendo! Me gusta Patrick, lo admito, él es tan tierno, simpático, pero algo me dice que esto está mal. Me gusta mucho, ¿pero qué pasa si algo sale mal en todo esto? ¿Vale la pena realmente arriesgar algo así?

No lo sé, estoy muy confundida. Tan confusa estuve que tuve que terminar el beso en cuanto pude reaccionar. Bajé la cabeza. ¡Dios, no puedo creer qué estaba pasando! Era como si al haber cerrado los ojos me hubiera olvidado de todo pero no era así, sólo aún no podía creerlo. Algo iba mal, yo no quería perder esa linda amistad, aunque ambos sintiéramos lo mismo. Pero uno no puede dar vuelta atrás cuando ya hay sentimientos, ¿no? Esta vez me parece que no. Ninguna relación amorosa que he tenido ha terminado bien, no quiero volver a pasar por eso tan pronto.

-¿Qué pasa, Melly?

-Patrick, lo que estamos haciendo no está bien.

-¿Según quién? Si los dos nos tenemos confianza, somos buenos amigos, si nosotros dos nos queremos. ¿Quieres que te sea sincero? Creo que… Creo que nunca voy a poder enamorarme de alguien como estoy enamorado de ti ahora. Nunca, de verdad.

¡¿Enamorado?! Es imposible en tan poco tiempo. Digo, yo, no puede ser… Sólo es que no entiendo, nadie me había dicho nunca en la vida algo parecido, no lo podía creer –Eres tan tierno, romántico…

Pero él se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Con una mano tomó firmemente las mías y con la otra me obligó delicadamente a levantar la mirada por completo, como él si quisiera que yo comprobara que lo que decía era cierto.

-Yo no soy romántico, es que cuando estoy contigo no tengo que ocultar nada y digo lo que pienso, lo que siento, es eso –Todo lo decía su rostro, ¡tenía una expresión tan tierna! Pero aún no puedo creer que sea yo la razón por la que él me esté mirando así– Y esto es lo que siento ahora.

Esta vez Patrick sujetó mi cara con sus dos manos, y volvimos a besarnos. ¡A quién engaño, que pase lo que tenga que pasar! No importa cuánto me esfuerce, no creo volver a ver jamás a Patrick como un amigo. Ya cambió mi forma de verlo, y me gusta mi nueva perspectiva.

Nos quedamos ahí un tiempo más. Era divertido sentir cómo Patrick abría la boca mientras nos besábamos sólo para sonreír de felicidad. Nunca había visto algo así, ni lo había imaginado. Poco tiempo después empezó a hacer frío así que decidimos volver por el mismo camino por el que habíamos llegado. Cruzamos el río en la parte más segura, y Patrick me devolvió a pocos metros de la casa de las chicas, escoltándome.

-Gracias, Patrick. La pasé muy bien. Y, lo del beso…

-Shh, no tienes por qué explicarme nada, ¿okay? Queda muy poco para que termine el campamento pero aún tendremos tiempo para seguir pasándolo bien.

Entendí perfectamente; él quería hacerme entender que tarde o temprano, mejor temprano, que realmente estaba enamorado de mí. Aún no le creo, pero puedo ver qué pasa. Con cada segundo que pasa siento que Patrick me gusta cada vez más y más.

Le sonreí, ya estaba imaginándome los últimos días del campamento. Pero aún así, nadie debe enterarse de esto, nadie. Ni siquiera a Maca, éste es otro secreto muy grande que tengo que guardar para evitar más problemas.

-Pero tenemos que tener mucho cuidado. Sigo siendo la nueva y todos acá son muy chismosos –Y es verdad, mientras menos se supiera de mí en este mundo, es mejor. No puedo ni quiero seguir causando conflictos, con el de Gryden y Magnoland me basta y sobra.

-Tranquila, Melly. Cuenta conmigo. Es más, mientras menos personas sepan esto, va a ser mucho mejor –puso tiernamente una mano en mi mejilla y se acercó guiñándome un ojo–. Así no tengo que compartirte con nadie, ¿no?

Volvimos a besarnos otra vez, pero ya que yo sabía que nos estábamos despidiendo, que no nos volveríamos a ver hasta la mañana, una sensación de angustia me invadió y me agarré de su cuello, como si así pudiera evitar que se fuera. Patrick hizo lo mismo. Finalmente, me dio un pequeño beso en la frente, me deseó las buenas noches y empezó a retroceder, despidiéndose con la mano. Yo le respondí con un beso lanzado al aire y seguí mirándolo hasta que lo vi entrar en la carpa.

Me quedé ahí sola, como una tonta, suspirando. Pero al menos era una tonta feliz. Creo que sería mejor volver a la casa antes de que las chicas se despertaran y empezaran a sospechar. En un par de horas más todo el mundo estaría despierto, me convenía dormir –¿Melly, me podrías explicar qué fue eso que acabo de ver?

-¡Maca! –Aún no puedo entender de dónde salió, tal vez estaba escondida detrás de un árbol, no puedo haber estado tan ciega para no haberla visto– ¿Qué haces afuera?

-No, ¿qué haces _tú_ afuera con Patrick a estas horas?

-Sólo estábamos hablando.

-Amiga, no me mientas. Yo lo sé todo aquí. ¡Pero tienes que concentrarte en el plan! El día del cumpleaños de Sophie daremos el toque de gracia, tienes que concentrarte.

Tendría que hacerle caso a Maca, cuando esté con Chester tendré que seguir el plan y fingir que me agrada; pero cuando esté con Patrick seré yo misma, sin planes estúpidos.

**Sophie POV**

-¡Sophie, despierta! Ya se levantaron todas, están desayunando en la cocina. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de allá?

No entiendo por qué la gente a veces me cree tan incapaz, como si fuera una inválida. Sólo a Sasha le perdonaba hacer esas estupideces mientras no fuera muy seguido. Sin responderle, me levanté, me estiré y me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar. Ya sólo faltaba un día para mi cumpleaños, y suelo ponerme algo ansiosa para estas ocasiones. En días como estos mi temperamento es muy cambiante, así que a nadie le conviene meterse conmigo.

Caminé a la cocina y al llegar vi que todos los puestos estaban ocupados. ¡Uy! Fulminé con la mirada al grupo y algunas chicas me cedieron el puesto. No me importa quiénes eran, tengo hambre y quiero comer. Para mala suerte, al otro lado de la mesita, en frente mío estaba sentada Melly. ¡Cómo quieren que una coma si tiene a ese monstruo enfrente! Por la rabia la pateé ligeramente por debajo de la mesa para que nadie se diera cuenta, así si me acusaba nadie le creería. Pero Melly parecía no darse cuenta, estaba concentrada en su plato. Ni siquiera estaba comiendo, sólo estaba desarmando su desayuno con una cara de estúpida, distraída,

Melly parecía tener la misma cara que cuando estaba demasiado feliz para estar recordar que está en el mundo real. Más le vale a Melly que no se haya juntado con mi Chester, o sino…

La pateé hartas veces por debajo de la mesa, esperando a que ella reaccionara y se quejara. ¡Uy, qué distraída y estúpida que es! –¡Quita esa cara de idiota! ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-Lamento decepcionarte Sophie, no tengo otra cara. Creo que vas a tener que acostumbrarte a mirarme, ¿no? Yo intento acostumbrarme a ti.

-Percusia de cuarta… Oye pobretona, ¿qué me vas a regalar para mi cumpleaños? No creo que puedas tener algo que regalar digno de Sophie Astori.

-No tengo nada que comprarte, pero podría conseguir algo. Es más, creo que mi regalo podría ser evitarte todo el día de mañana, ¿no te parece? –Dijo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todas asintieron, estando de acuerdo con Melly, pero Daisy, Sasha y yo fulminamos a todas esas traidoras con la mirada y se quedaron calladas. Pero tengo que admitir que la idea de Melly no era tan mala.

-Más te vale…

El desayuno estaba siendo muy aburrido. Llegué a aburrirme tanto que se me ocurrió una pequeña broma para asustar a las chicas. Todas ellas, incluyéndome, le teníamos terror a los roedores. Qué manera de empezar el día arruinándoselo a los demás… Además, ya quería ir a ver a Chester y todas tardarían mucho en terminar de desayunar. Quiero ir a verlo ahora.

Fingí mirar al suelo de forma casual, como si mi mirada se hubiera resbalado y justo hubiera visto qué había allá abajo. Volví a subir la mirada, como si no hubiera visto nada. Ahí empecé a actuar; abrí los ojos llenos de sorpresa, volví a mirar rápidamente hacia abajo, y tal como lo sospechaba, no había nada extraño abajo.

-¡Una rata! ¡Ayuda, una rata!

Todas las chicas salieron corriendo de la casa, espantadas. Para darle un toque de credibilidad empujé a todas para salir primero, chillando. Fui la primera en salir de la casa, todas siguiéndome desesperadamente, huyendo de la rata. Crédulas…

Seguí corriendo por todos lados en poco tiempo hasta encontrar a los chicos. Ellos ya se habían levantado, y Rufino trataba de animarlos para que estuvieran bien despiertos. Todos parecían relajados hasta que llegamos todas nosotras con nuestro griterío. Vi a Daisy abalanzarse encima de Gaspar, todas las demás se quedaron quietas, sintiéndose seguras al estar lejos de la casa, y yo por mi parte me arrojé en los brazos de Chester. El plan había resultado a la perfección –¡Chester, amor había una rata gigantesca en la cocina! ¡Fue espantoso!

-Ya, ya tranquila. Rufino irá a sacarla. Qué mal que hayas empezado así el día. Tranquila, ya pasó.

Empecé a presumir a _mí_ Chester en frente de Melly, haciendo notorio que era _mío_, y cada cierto tiempo miraba de reojo hacia la nueva para ver su cara de envidia. ¡Pero ni siquiera nos estaba viendo! Cada vez que la veía ella estaba totalmente concentrada mirando al grupo de los chicos, sonriendo.

**Patrick POV**

Al parecer había un pequeño ratón en la casa y sólo por eso todas las chicas salieron corriendo. Me parecía como si todo eso fuera sobreactuado, pero bueno, así pude ver a Melly más temprano. Estaba con las chicas, a pocos metros de mí sin hablarme, pero de vez en cuando me miraba sonriendo; le guiñé el ojo.

Nos costó mucho tranquilizar a las chicas. Sophie no quería despegarse de Chester, lo mismo ocurría con Daisy en respecto a Gaspar, y todas las demás estaban gritando, aterrorizadas. Melly no, por supuesto. Vi cómo ella quería acercarse a mí y saludarme, cosa que yo también quería hacer, pero teníamos que mantener lo nuestro en secreto para evitar problemas. Más tarde hablaría con ella.

Rufino fue a investigar la casa, solo. Todos nos quedamos ahí esperando, hasta que volvió diciendo que no había nada sospechoso adentro, que tal vez el griterío de las chicas había espantado a la rata y había escapado.

-¡Yo ni muerta vuelvo a esa pocilga, uy! Quedémonos acá.

-Tengo una idea –espetó Rufino intentando parecer amable, hablando rápidamente antes que alguien lo interrumpiera– Yo no vi ninguna rata, así que pueden volver, chicas. Y si no, pueden venir con nosotros, íbamos al canal. El que quiera, que venga.

-Yo voy con Rufino. Sasha, Daisy, vengan conmigo.

Así fue como todos empezaron a alejarse en dirección al canal en sus respectivos grupos. Sophie, Chester, Connor, Sasha, Gaspar y Daisy juntos, en otro grupo estaban Maca y Mike, y más gente dispersa. Melly se quedó donde estaba y se acercó a mí cuando todos ya se habían ido.

-Bonjour, mademoiselle –En realidad era prácticamente lo único que sabía de francés y Melly sonrió, entendió qué le decía. Al verla me di cuenta de que tenía unas hojas en el cabello, tal vez habían caído en su cabeza cuando vino con las chicas huyendo de la rata, huyendo por entre los árboles.

Puse mi mano en un lado de su cabeza para quitarle las hojas, pero Melly entendió mal qué era lo que quería hacer. Se apartó un poco y miró hacia alrededor, como si temiera que alguien nos hubiera visto. Tardé un poco en entender qué era lo que Melly había creído.

-Tranquila, no te iba a besar… Aún.

-Recuerda lo que me prometiste; nadie debe saber sobre esto al menos por un tiempo.

Intenté convencer a Melly de que me acompañara al canal, pero no a donde estaban todos los demás. Quería estar a solas de nuevo con ella, caminar, hablar, algo. Pero tengo que estar sólo con ella. Tardé convencerla de alejarnos de los demás, pero finalmente cedió.

Después de caminar tanto nos sentamos en unas rocas para ver cómo corría el agua. Hablamos de muchas cosas, recordamos experiencias divertidas en el _refugio_ y hablamos de muchas más cosas para conocernos mejor. Aprendí cosas de Melly, como que su color favorito es el amarillo, que había terminado el colegio hace poco, que ya tenía dieciocho, cosas por el estilo.

-Recuerdo que hace días te estaba preguntando si había algo que no pudieras hacer bien.

-Nadar –le confesé, nunca había aprendido cómo–. No me da miedo atravesar el canal mientras el agua me llegue a las rodillas, pero más allá de eso…

Melly me hizo callar posando uno de sus dedos en mi boca, obligándome tiernamente a callar. Se paró, empezó a mirar el río, evaluando el agua. Yo sabía que estábamos en una parte algo profunda y sin tanta corriente de agua. El agua podía llegarme perfectamente hasta el pecho, y era ahí donde teníamos que bañarnos todos los días del campamento, aunque nunca me alejaba de la segura orilla. Me daba terror cuando tenía que entrar a la zona profunda.

-¿Quieres aprender a nadar? Soy toda una campeona, la mejor.

-Además de la chica más humilde que he conocido. No gracias.

Pero sin hacerme caso, Melly se zambulló en el agua. Pocos segundos apareció lejos, a la mitad del río. Estaba feliz, como si fuera tan fácil llegar hasta allá. Entendí que quería que yo llegara hasta allá también.

Entré en el agua, en todo caso no había ninguna parte donde el agua fuera más profunda que yo. Pero la corriente, iba avanzando apenas, sin intentar nadar, sólo caminando por el río. Intenté convencer a Melly de que esto era una estupidez, pero esta vez ella me convenció a mí.

-¡Te voy a alcanzar! –Le grité apenas, me faltaban varios metros para llegar hasta Melly– ¡Sólo quédate quieta…!

-¿Quieres probar? No puedes alcanzarme.

-La corriente de agua es muy fuerte, pero no te preocupes, ¡te voy a alcanzar! –Pero de pronto mis pies no alcanzaron a tocar el suelo por la profundidad, mi cuerpo no reaccionó y el agua me condujo río abajo. Intenté recuperar el control sobre mí mismo, pero era más difícil de lo que pensé. Al menos, el collar Ekran estaba seguro en mi mochila.

Melly gritó mi nombre, aterrada para que volviera. Primero creyó que era una broma, pero verdaderamente yo apenas podía flotar. Mi cabeza se hundió en el agua y perdí el conocimiento un poco después de sentir el agua entrando por mis fosas nasales y mi garganta.

**Chester POV**

Todos escuchamos unos gritos a lo lejos. Esa voz chillona y horrorizada nos heló la sangre a todos, a mí me puso la piel de gallina. Agudizamos el oído para descubrir de dónde provenían esos gritos, hasta que tuve una vaga idea de saber por donde era, así que empecé a buscar con todos siguiéndome.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien, por favor, ayúdenme! ¡Patrick se está ahogando! –Era Melly quién gritaba. ¡¿Qué algo le había pasado a Patrick?!

Corrimos hasta encontrar en el río dos figuras, una cabeza castaña oscura arrastrando a una mata de cabello rubia hacia la orilla. Melly intentó todas las técnicas de reanimación conocidas pero aún así Patrick no reaccionaba. Una vez me pasó lo mismo en la piscina de Sophie, cuando éramos más pequeños. Yo sabía que si Patrick no despertaba y empezaba a toser agua, estaba perdido.

No había nadie que no estuviera pendiente de la reanimación, como si con esas miradas pudieran ayudar en algo. Nadie reaccionaba, Rufino tampoco, tuve que gritarle para que hiciera algo, pero él simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

Escuché decir a Sophie un comentario horrible. Decía que Melly y Patrick se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer este escándalo, para llamar la atención. Tuve unas ganas gigantescas de abofetear a Sophie, pero ése no era el momento. Patrick reaccionó, ahogado aún, tosiendo agua y balbuceando –Rufino, llevémoslo a la carpa para que descanse.

Mike, Rufino y yo lo llevamos haciendo una camilla con los brazos pero no lo entramos en la carpa, sino que lo dejamos encima de un tronco para que pudiera tomar aire fresco y no se ahogara adentro, de calor esta vez. Quién peor se tomó ese accidente fue Melly, estaba devastada. Nos costó hacerle entender que Patrick ya se encontraba mejor. Tiempo después me puse a buscar a Melly para ver cómo estaba. Además, con Patrick inconsciente el juego está a mi favor.

-Estaba buscándote –comenté en cuanto la encontré, y raramente cuando me vio empezó a sonreírse, como si nada hoy hubiera pasado. Parece que estaba perfectamente bien–. ¿Te das cuenta? Salvaste a Patrick, eres muy buena. Yo lo hubiera dejado ahogarse.

Lo que decía era cierto, pero en cuanto lo dije en voz alta me di cuenta de lo cruel que sonaba. Melly no merecía escuchar cosas tan malas, ella es demasiado buena para entender mis razones.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que iba a dejar que se ahogue? Él es mi amigo, tenía que salvarlo –Se acercó hacia mí con una mirada maliciosa y añadió:– De haberse tratado de ti, te hubiera salvado mil veces más rápido.

-¿…En-en serio?

-Por supuesto. ¿Sabes? Extrañaba hablar a solas contigo. Pero, ahora con lo que le pasó a Patrick, no me siento muy bien, quiero estar sola al menos por ahora. ¿Sabes? Si me quieres de verdad, nos veremos a las cinco en punto, mañana. Si vienes, bien por ti. Y si no, no importa, entenderé que prefieres a Sophie. Adiós, Chester.

¡No entiendo a esta mujer! Un día se muestra indiferente conmigo, después me busca, pero es mejor así. Ya pensaré mañana cómo me las arreglaré para escaparme del ojo de Sophie sin que se dé cuenta para juntarme con Melly.

Un tiempo después fui a ver a Patrick para ver cómo estaba. Estaba solo, se veía mucho mejor, parecía como si intentara recordar qué había pasado. Acto seguido se puso de pie, como si no hubiera pasado nada, y se topó conmigo.

-¿Estás mejor? ¿Te sientes bien? –A veces de verdad me preocupaba por él; cómo no me iba a preocupar por quien había sido mi mejor amigo hace años– Casi nos matas a todos de un susto.

-No necesito que finjas interés por mí. Permiso Chester…

Me puse en frente suyo para impedirle el paso. Patrick intentó correrme con los brazos, pero supe inmovilizarlo, y lo solté inmediatamente. No estaba fingiendo interés por él, casi moría y yo me había preocupado mucho. Que no me crea, ésa es otra cosa. Pero eso no significa que he dejado de odiarlo.

-Okay, te dejo solo. Nunca te gustó ser el centro de atención, lo recuerdo. ¿Te acuerdas cuando éramos pequeños? ¿Cuando éramos mejores amigos?

El asintió, serio. Entendí que lo único que quería él era terminar esta conversación estúpida, pero había muy pocas veces en las que podía hablar con Patrick sin empezar una pelea. El pensar que casi muere hizo imposible que me pusiera algo nostálgico.

-Y ahora estamos distanciados, peleando por la misma chica. Tal vez deberíamos olvidarnos de Melly. Las mujeres son traicioneras, y las más bonitas a veces son venenosas –Suspiré, cansado. Nunca pensé que pasaría esto, hace años jamás me lo hubiera imaginado. Y ahora estábamos así; como rivales. Aunque yo no estoy dispuesto a perder a Melly, podría disuadir a Patrick de hacerlo para dejarme el camino libre.

-Melly no tiene nada que ver con que tú nos hayas abandonado, Chester, esto empezó hace años ¿o es que tienes mala memoria? –Al parecer seguía siendo astuto y la nostalgia no lo dominó, seguía pensando fríamente– Me das lástima desde mucho antes de que llegara Melly, y no creo que valga la pena perderla por un Chester que ya no existe.


	21. El inocente culpable

**Sasha POV**

-¿Y tú por qué estás con esa cara? –Me preguntó Sophie al ver que estaba distraída, mirando a cualquier parte– ¿Acaso te estás drogando? ¡Jajaja!

Todos rieron con su chiste, yo no. Me limité a estirarme y seguir tomando sol. Últimamente estaba muy distraída, pensaba mucho, y nada más y nada menos que en Connor. Empecé a recordar todas esas veces en que Connor iba a visitarme cuando no podía salir de la casa, esas veces donde parte de su timidez desaparecía y se comportaba conmigo de una manera muy tierna. Pienso mucho en esto porque hace poco hablé con Daisy, una conversación que me dejó pensando.

Las dos estábamos hablando de muchas cosas, mientras Sophie pasaba un tiempo con Chester. Nosotras conversábamos de cosas sin mucha profundidad, hasta que tocamos el tema de la relación entre Daisy y Gaspar –Él ya no me quiere, está más preocupado de complacer a Chester y a Sophie a la vez que se olvida de mí. Tiene que elegir; o ayuda a Chester, a Sophie, o recuerda que soy su novia y empieza a preocuparse por mí. A veces tengo ganas de… A veces tengo ganas de terminar con él.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Ustedes hacen una pareja magnífica. Sólo están en un mal momento. Y es verdad que Gaspar te ha dejado un poco abandonada, pero eso tiene su lado bueno, puedes tener un poco de privacidad. No como Connor, él siempre está persiguiéndome, buscándome.

-Al menos tú tienes a alguien que te quiere y te lo demuestra, pero yo sé que Gaspar ya no me quiere, soy sólo un adorno para él.

_Al menos tú tienes a alguien que te quiere y te lo demuestra_, eso me llegó directo al corazón. Yo siempre estoy quejándome de que Connor es un baboso y arrastrado. Lo es, pero no veo todo lo que hay detrás de eso. Connor será todo eso, pero no es un sicópata, tiene una vida propia, no soy una obsesión para él. Simplemente… Le gusto. Claramente no me lo dijo porque él es muy tímido, pero esa semana que pasé junto a él me sirvió para darme cuenta de eso; además, Connor es un chico muy sensible, a diferencia de Gaspar. Debe ser porque él es el hermano menor, no lo sé.

En fin, ahora siento un remordimiento terrible cada vez que lo miro. Me dan ganas de encararlo y hacer dos cosas; golpearlo por causarme esta culpabilidad, y después disculparme por todo lo que he hecho. Pero, todos creen que odio a Connor; siempre esperan a que yo haga algo, que lo humille, pero tantos años con lo mismo empezaba a aburrirme. Es más, Connor no merece el maltrato que yo le doy.

Pero no podía demostrar que me caía bien de un día para otro; todos se burlarían de mí y empezarían a molestarme con él, eso es lo último que quiero. Tengo que empezar a ser simpática con él, pero de un modo paulatino sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Y si primero lo odié y a veces fui indiferente, ahora tenía que tratarlo como a una persona normal; ni como un amigo ni un extraño, sólo un conocido. Tenía que encontrar un modo para que él hablara, pero no dirigiéndome específicamente a él –¿Oigan chicos qué tipo de música escuchan?

Ya sabía todas las respuestas en respecto a casi todos; a Sophie le gustaba la música pop, a Chester la música disco en general, a Daisy cualquier salsa, de Gaspar no tengo idea, creo que también ritmos parecidos, y a mí me gustaba la música electrónica, cosas que se pudieran hacer con las computadoras. Soy la única en este grupo que escucha este tipo de música, Sophie y Daisy apenas lo soportan y se aprovechan de reírse de mí cada vez que pueden –…Yo escucho algo de Skrillex, pero Gaspar dice que esa música es basura.

-¡Por fin alguien que escucha mi misma música! Aunque, ¿tenías que ser tú, Connor? Preferiría que cualquier otra persona le gustara.

-Ah, okay.

-No, espera… Lo siento. Quise decir, que me gusta que tengamos gustos parecidos, eso es todo.

No quiero ni recordar cuánto me molestaron por decir esa pequeña e insignificante frase.

**Chester POV**

-¿Hey, qué le vas a regalar a Sophie?

-Las clases de manejo, ¿qué tengo que darle algo más?

Estaba reunido con Gaspar y Connor un poco apartado de los demás. Me sentía muy mal, estaba nervioso por el cumpleaños de Sophie. Por más que lo pensara, no se me ocurría ninguna manera para hacer que me deje en paz. ¿Y cómo voy a poder juntarme con Melly entonces? Porque tengo que juntarme con ella sí o sí. Además, con lo que le pasó a Patrick, y con la idea de que el campamento está terminando, todo eso me deprime –jefe, es sólo un consejo, pero creo que deberías regalarle algo más a Sophie, digo, algo que pueda ver mañana.

-Tú lo dijiste, es sólo un consejo.

-Gaspar, ¿podrías dejar de fumar? No me gusta el olor del humo. Te hace mal.

-Tenemos que aprovechar ahora antes que Rufino empiece a buscarnos. Además, si tanto te molesta puedes ir a ver a Sasha.

Connor era muy sensible en cosas de salud; él era un chico deportista y sano. Y Gaspar… Deportista. Aunque no tiene nada de malo, ya somos mayores de edad. Es sólo que Rufino no lo entendería. Solté una bocanada antes de volver a la conversación –¿Y a ti cómo te está yendo con Daisy?

-Mejor que nunca.

-Sí, te creo. Eres patético, incluso a Connor le está yendo mejor que a ti.

Definitivamente, los tres no estábamos en nuestro mejor momento en lo que respecta a chicas. Yo con Sophie hostigándome, impidiéndome ver a Melly, Gaspar y Daisy distanciados, y Connor siguiendo igual que siempre, ya que Sasha lo odia. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez si el campamento terminara de una vez todo sería mejor, no tendría que esperar tanto para mi encuentro con Melly.

Estaba cerca de terminar el penúltimo año de la escuela de Sophie. Yo debería estar en mi tercer año de carrera, pero no quiero trabajar en nada. Sophie me mantendrá, tal vez ella tampoco trabaje, nos mantendremos con su fortuna. O podría esperarla para que fuéramos juntos. Cuando deje de gustarme Melly, claro. No lo creo posible.

-Qué mal que tengan que volver las chicas a clases –exterioricé mis preocupaciones– Sophie no puede volver a repetir, no puede quedarse enganchada en el penúltimo año de nuevo.

Era un asunto muy complicado. Sophie había repetido supuestamente porque yo era un distractor. En todo caso, esa palabra sonaba genial. Para no dejarla sola, Daisy y Sasha prefirieron repetir con ella. Gaspar y Connor nunca repitieron pero piensan tomarse un año sabático. Por mi parte no hay prisa.

Aunque este año tendría que ayudar más a Sophie para que ella salga adelante. No sé cómo pude terminar el colegio sin repetir, pero definitivamente no soy bueno en el estudio. Mi único aporte a Sophie será pasar menos tiempo con ella. En otras palabras, mientras Sophie esté en esa cárcel yo podré ir a visitar a Melly –¿Qué opinan? ¿Ayudamos a las chicas a estudiar este año?

Todos reímos a carcajadas. A los Black no les interesa si Daisy y Sasha repiten el último año para siempre, pero a mí no me da lo mismo. Sophie se pone de muy mal humor, y prometió terminar el colegio con excelentes notas, sólo le falta terminar este año y el próximo. Aunque, si está haciendo este campamento cuando debería estar en clase, no creo que tenga muchas ganas de estudiar.

-Okay, mañana es el cumpleaños. Sophie Astori será mayor de edad en unas cuantas horas–dije con un fingido tono de orgullo– Ya quiero que esto acabe de una vez, siempre me pongo nervioso para estas ocasiones.

No es que nada haya salido mal en algún cumpleaños de Sophie, todos han sido excelentes. Pero éste… Ahora Sophie debe estar muy emocionada, y no me dejará en paz para ir a buscar a Melly. ¡Qué hago, qué hago!

Tendré que pedirle a alguien que la mantenga entretenida para que no me vea. Tiene que ser alguien que me tenga tanto miedo que obedezca mis órdenes y ni piense en delatarme. A Gaspar ya le he pedido mucho, y Connor como siempre hará una idiotez. Hasta que por fin se me ocurrió alguien que podría ayudarme, Maca.

**Carl POV**

-Señor Leblanc, no podemos esperar mucho tiempo más. Estamos prácticamente listos para atacar a Gryden, tal vez en menos de un año estaremos completamente preparados. Necesitamos que nos dé una fecha, lamento que es estrictamente necesaria esta información…

-¡Aún no debemos atacar! –Gritó Padre. Yo estaba espiando, escuchando desde el pasillo los ruidos de la oficina– Tenemos que esperar. No sean apresurados, sólo ha pasado poco más de un mes desde el secuestro de la princesa.

¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? ¿En qué influye la huída de Melissa en el plan de Padre? Pensé que él atacaría cuando tuviera la oportunidad. No entiendo porqué Padre no ataca de una buena vez y termina con todo esto. Sería mucho mejor que sufrir en la incertidumbre.

-…Esperar más… secuestro… plan…

Los dos bajaron la voz, por lo que sólo podía oír cuando hablaban en un tono más alto. Tal vez advirtieron que había alguien espiando, tienen un oído muy sensible.

No había ningún lugar en el pasillo donde esconderme. Pretendí fingir que iba a tocar la puerta para entrar, como si recién hubiera llegado a la puerta, pero me percaté de que los de adentro no me habían escuchado –Tenemos que esperar… joya… incompleto…

-¡Señorito Carl! ¿Qué hace espiando conversaciones ajenas…?

Era sólo un sirviente que acababa de subir las escaleras, bandeja en mano, nunca me aprendí su nombre, era algo antipático. Casi me dio un infarto cuando lo oí. ¡Ahora sí que me va a escuchar Padre desde su oficina! ¡Van a ver qué está pasando!

-¡Déjame solo, idiota! –Y le di un golpe, lo tumbé y empecé a patearlo– ¡Te despediré…!

-¡Pero qué hice yo, señor!

Lo hice a propósito, pero nació de mi interior. Nunca había golpeado a alguien así tan injustamente. Nunca me agradó ese sirviente y tenía que deshacerme de él cuando ya sabía que me habían descubierto. Tenía que inventar una excusa de esa reacción.

De la oficina salieron un par de guardias armados, seguidos por un uniformado que parecía importante, y finalmente Padre. Estaba todo organizado, todos los guardias estaban acomodados para proteger a Padre desde todos los ángulos. Antes de que tuvieran más tiempo para dudar, continué con mi coartada.

-¡Este sirviente estaba insultando al rey! –Escupí al sirviente para dramatizarlo. Los guardias lo inmovilizaron, sin levantarlo del suelo, y quedó cabizbajo. Con la mayor elegancia posible, Padre levantó la cabeza del sirviente con el pie. Eso era muy humillante.

Padre no era de ese tipo de personas que les gusta impresionar a los demás. Padre simplemente era así de violento, elegante, cauteloso y explosivo a la vez. Miró furioso al sirviente, y luego empezó a reír.

-Déjame recordar tu nombre… Wallace. ¿Sabes qué, Wallace? –Preguntó sarcásticamente inclinándose un poco hacia el sirviente– Algo que admiro en las personas es la lealtad a sus superiores. ¿Por qué no eres leal a tu rey? ¿Qué te he hecho…?

-Mi nombre es William. Quiero decir, señor, yo no he hecho nada malo. Es Carl, digo, su hijo quién empezó todo esto, juro que estoy diciendo la verdad…

-¡¿Lo ven?! Además de traicionero es mentiroso. Padre, creo que merece un castigo.

Él tardó en contestar. Lo hizo a propósito, porque yo sabía que a él le gustaba ver la expresión de horror de su sirviente. Tengo que admitir que también me estaba empezando a gustar esa forma de intimidar a los demás.

Padre caminó, rodeando tal como un buitre a William. Ordenó que lo levantaran, pero sin dejar de sujetarle los brazos, inmovilizándolo. Ese sirviente ya había perdido toda la dignidad que le quedaba en ese mismo momento.

-Llévenselo. La traición es algo que castigo, sirviente. Ojalá hubieras aprendido eso antes.

-¡No, señor, por favor! Tengo una esposa y una hija, no las puedo dejar solas…

-¡Dije que se lo llevaran!

Fue tétrico. La imagen de ese sirviente siendo llevado por los guardias a rastras… Creo que eso era demasiado exagerado para un simple despido…

-Muy bien hecho, hijo. Cada día más te estás pareciendo a mí… –suspiró Padre totalmente enorgullecido de mí. Sentí vergüenza, pero también un orgullo propio.

Le pregunté por qué se habían llevado así al sirviente. Hubiera sido ya demasiado humillante para él ser despedido, y más encima lo echaban tan patéticamente…

-Carl, sigues siendo muy ingenuo. No vamos a despedir a William –dicho esto volvió a entrar a su oficina, no sin antes decirme unas palabras que me helaron la sangre–. Sabía demasiado del plan, no podíamos tomarnos el lujo de dejar que él divulgara el plan del ataque.

**Gretel POV**

-Te juro que fue sin intención, Trudy. Soy un monstruo. No lo sé, a él simplemente se lo llevaron. Estoy seguro que él, que él…

¡Lo que me estaba contando Carl era horrible! Él había fingido que un sirviente había insultado a su papá, y ahora ese sirviente estaba muerto. ¡¿Pero por qué tuvo que fingir eso?!

Tenía que recordarme a mí misma todo el tiempo que ahora era Trudy y que no podía hablar de cosas que sólo Gretel sabía. Había pensado decirle a Carl que aunque su padre me diera terror, él no sería capaz de hacer algo así. Pero, Trudy no conoce al rey, tengo que hacer que Carl me cuente más, esto no puede estar pasando. O sea, ¡quién mata a un sirviente! ¡Y por esa razón! No entiendo nada, una pieza está faltando en el rompecabezas.

-Tú me estás mintiendo, o me estás ocultando la verdad –le dije bruscamente. El asunto era serio y había que ir al grano.

¡Pero era tan difícil hacer que hable! Es estúpido que hayan matado a ese sirviente, a menos que haya sido una traición muy alta. Pero Carl lo había inventado todo, y no tenía el valor de confesarlo a su papá. Bueno, en realidad, yo tampoco lo haría. Pero yo no habría hecho la estupidez que él hizo.

Además, en el caso hipotético de que ese sirviente haya cometido algo grave, como máximo deberían haberlo encarcelado. Las medidas que se habían tomado eran muy severas. Y, hasta donde yo sé, la pena de muerte en Magnoland está prohibida. Estaban haciendo un proyecto de ley hace poco, pero todo se había congelado –Acá hay gato encerrado. Carl, me temo que tu papá es un maldito dictador. ¿Te duele la verdad?

-Qué dices… Lo único que sé es que tengo la culpa. Me siento horrible…

-Ese pobre hombre no había hecho nada. Pero si lo mataron fue para que no demandara. O, ¿tal vez sabía algo que no debería saber?

En la pantalla vi a un hombre negar con la cabeza rápidamente, nervioso. Pobrecito, estaba traumado, pero él tenía la culpa de todo esto. Si él no hubiera fingido esa pelea, ese sirviente estaría vivo. Carl no tendría ese peso de consciencia.

-¿En qué estabas pensando cuando hiciste eso? –Espeté secamente.

-Estaba escuchando una conversación que no debía oír. Ese sirviente habló en voz muy alta y me iban a descubrir, si le echaba la culpa tal vez no sospecharían de mí, yo pensé…

-¡¿Pensar?! ¡¿Estabas pensando?! –¡Es un asesino, tan cruel como su padre y no quiere admitirlo!– Tal vez tu papito mandó a matar a ese pobre hombre, ¡pero tú eres el culpable! ¡Eres un desgraciado, un cobarde, te odio!

A través de la cámara, Carl intentó tranquilizarme con las palabras más dulces que podía encontrar, pero ya no le creía nada. Si alguna vez me gustó, estaba equivocada. Tal vez antes fue bueno, pero ahora no. Es más, creo que debería dejar a Trudy por un tiempo, necesito alejarme de la presencia de Carl. Me enferma.

-¡No, no, tranquilízate por favor! ¡Si te digo esto a ti es porque confiaba que me ibas a ayudar, dar un consejo, algo! Trudy, entiende, lo he perdido todo. Mi madre, hace años. Mi querida Melissa, mi piano, luego mi cuñada. Eres la única persona que me queda. Por favor, no seas tan cruel conmigo.

Ese sentimiento fue extraño. Cuando nombró a su madre no me dio tristeza, cuando mencionó a mi hermana no sentí celos, ni remordimientos, ni nada especial. Sólo tristeza porque está lejos de mí. El piano de Carl se puede ir al carajo, y yo estoy en la lista como Gretel sólo porque fui la estúpida que lo apoyó cuando él no me quería. A quién engaño, él no me quiere, ni como Trudy, ni como Gretel. Jamás me quiso y jamás me querrá.

-Me das asco, eres un cobarde. Dejas que pasen tantas injusticias en tu propia vida y tú no haces nada para arreglarlo… ¿Sabes qué? No deberías contarme en tu lista. Apenas me conoces, para ti sólo soy la loca de las llamadas –dicho esto corté. Trudy sólo me trae problemas extra a mi vida.


	22. La rápida traición

**Patrick POV**

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sophie!

-¡Gracias, amigos! Espero que todos sus regalos estén a mi altura.

No podía ser descortés, tenía que regalarle algo a Sophie. Bien entrada la mañana había buscado el Rólex Daytona que había robado hace casi una eternidad. Lo desarmé y le quité el marco con joyas. Busqué una rama por ahí y logré hacer un sujetador de cabello para Sophie. Aunque no lo aparenté, me costó mucho abandonar algo tan preciado que ahora iba con Sophie, que ya tenía demasiado. No importa, el collar Ekran sigue conmigo. Lo tengo bien guardado en el bolsillo. Ahora que lo pienso, voy a tener que discutir con Francisco la idea de vender el collar completo, podríamos venderlo por desarme.

-¡Cantemos todos! –Gritó Chester y todos se pusieron a cantar– Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti…

Pero, aunque Sophie fuera la cumpleañera, Melly brillaba más que ella. Recuerdo que ayer, cuando casi muero ahogado, Melly me acompañó todo el tiempo. Pese a que estaba cansado, ver a Melly cuidándome y acompañándome fue un recuerdo muy feliz.

-Melly –susurré una vez que me acerqué a ella entre la multitud que seguía cantando–. Escapemos.

Nadie nos vio huir tomados de las manos. Nos alejamos mucho, cruzamos el río, esta vez por la parte segura. Evitaba sonrojarme cada vez que Melly recordaba divertidamente mi experiencia traumática. Volvimos al mismo lugar que aquella noche, pero esta vez de día. Caminamos por ahí, charlamos, hubo un par de besos. Todo iba genial.

-¿Sabes qué? Ahora me lo tomo con humor, pero te juro que casi muero cuando te vi en el agua. Casi mueres, ¿comprendes?

Le besé una mano para tranquilizarla. Por favor, eso ya había pasado y no volvería a pasar –Claro que comprendo, pero eso ya pasó, ¿no? Hay que seguir con la vida.

Creo que verdaderamente estoy enamorado de Melly. Es tan hermosa, alegre, simpática, auténtica, estoy muy agradecido de que hayamos podido conocernos, aunque haya sido en ese encuentro con un borracho. Creo que hoy le pediré a Melly que sea mi novia.

-¿Sabes qué fue lo único bueno de que casi te ahogaras? Me di cuenta que eres muy importante para mí. Imaginar mi vida ahora sin ti… Patrick, me di cuenta de que me gustas, pero mucho. ¡Creo que quisiste ahogarte a propósito para comprobarlo! Jaja…

¡Guau, no puedo creerlo! Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Aunque aún tengo que demostrarle a Melly que estoy verdaderamente enamorado de ella. Ya lo verá, encontraré un modo de demostrárselo. El campamento está terminando, y mañana por la mañana todos volverán en el autobús a la capital. Yo me llevaré a Melly conmigo en la moto en la noche. Escaparemos, volveremos al _refugio_ y seguiremos con nuestras vidas felices. Francisco, Melly y yo juntos lograremos salir de la pobreza, yo venderé el collar Ekran, sanaremos la artrosis de Francisco y con el tiempo le compraré una casa a Melly. Tal vez falten muchos años para eso, pero lo lograré.

-Oh, me descubriste… ¡Jajaja! Creo que será mejor volver, pronto empezarán a buscarnos.

Volvimos y pasé un tiempo a solas, después fui a visitar a Mike, hice un montón de cosas. También tuve que estar cerca de Sophie, digo, después de todo es su cumpleaños, de todos modos tengo que estar presente.

No pude aguantarme más, tenía que pedirle a Melly que fuera mi novia hoy mismo. La busqué, y finalmente la encontré hablando con Maca. Espié un rato para oír de qué hablaban, por curiosidad, pero se callaron. Entendí que sabían que yo estaba espiándolas, pero en vez de buscarme o hablarme, callaron. Tuve que aparecer y automáticamente Maca se fue, como si fuera un robot. Tenía que decírselo a Melly ahora, aunque haya pasado tan poco tiempo.

-Hola Melly, tanto tiempo –saludé sarcásticamente y ella se sonrió de oreja a oreja–. Nunca entiendo de qué hablan tú y Maca, por más que lo intente no puedo. Ustedes siempre descubren que estoy escuchando…

-Sí, sólo son cosas de chicas tú tranquilo –contestó nerviosamente. Iba a preguntarle de una buena vez si quería ser mi novia pero ella parecía muy ocupada–. Tengo que hacer una cosa. A ver… Son las siete, nos vemos a las ocho, tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Okay? ¡Adiós!

-Este… Okay, adiós.

-¡Nos vemos a las ocho!

Creo que debería buscar una forma más romántica para confesarme, no lo sé. Creo que debería ir a buscar flores para Melly, ya que tengo tiempo libre. Eso me mantendrá ocupado. La emoción me hacía gritar:

-¡Estoy enamorado!

**Melissa POV**

Tengo que repasar por última vez el plan con Maca. Aún no se lo he dicho, pero no pienso seguir con el plan después de esto. Se enfadará si se lo digo, así que será mejor que me calle. Sólo haré esto para que Maca me deje en paz y dejaré de entrometerme en los asuntos de la creída de Sophie y el estúpido Chester. ¡Por qué tiene que existir gente así!

Tenía planeado reunirme con Chester a las siete y media en un lugar específico del bosque, Patrick no debe vernos por nada del mundo. Es por eso que le rogué a Maca que vigilara que él no viera lo que iba a hacer, aunque su respuesta fue algo vaga –Lo intentaré, ¡pero concéntrate! Repasemos; a las siete y media te verás con Chester, te vas a hacer la linda, ¿y qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a tener que dejar que me bese…

-¡Perfecto! ¿Con qué propósito, Melly? ¡Con que Sophie los vea! Tiene que ver que Chester la está engañando. Yo vigilaré y te avisaré cuando esté viendo. Pero recuerda, tú fingirás que no sabes que Sophie está ahí, o creerá que empezarás a actuar.

La idea era que Sophie nos descubriera, pero, como si yo no supiera que ella estaba ahí, castigaría a Chester. Le diría que Sophie no merece esta crueldad… Espero que suene real cuando lo diga, porque en mi mente suena muy forzado. En fin, después me iría, Sophie terminaría con Chester, estará devastada, blah, blah, blah, y seré su amiga, y confiará en mí Chester debe quedar mal y yo debo quedar como una santa. El plan de Maca es que después destruya una a una a todas sus arpías que tiene por amigas, incluyendo a Sophie, pero ahí terminará el plan para mí. No pienso seguir con esto después de lo que sucederá pronto.

Maca se fue y me puse a esperar, nerviosa. Ojalá Maca tenga controlado a Patrick, para que él no vea esto. Si no se entera, no le dolerá.

-¡Melly! –oh, oh, llegó Chester. Tengo que verme feliz– No sabes cuánto me costó escaparme de Sophie. Pero tranquila, le pedí a Maca que la vigile.

-Qué interesante –tenía que hacer que Chester no se propasara mientras no fuera necesario, pero qué le digo… Tal vez podría hacer que él confundiera mi nerviosismo con una ansiedad adolescente–. Debes haber sido muy valiente, digo, para haber venido acá. Sobre todo cuando es el cumpleaños de Sophie.

-Pero es obvio que iba a venir, Melly. Recuerdo que ayer me dijiste que si te quería, vendría. Y mírame, estoy acá y no celebrando con Sophie. ¿Sabes qué, Melly? Empezamos con el pie izquierdo, fuimos algo apresurados, pero no nos equivocamos.

Chester intentó besarme inmediatamente, pero ya que aún no recibía la señal de Maca, lo impedí. Tuve que recurrir a la fingida timidez para que Chester no interpretara mal mi gesto. Él empezó a decirme que él no era el malo de la película que yo pensaba. Por favor, que se deje de fingir. Pero, en fin seguí aparentando ternura, se me da bien cuando dedico completamente. ¡Recibí la señal de Maca, Sophie venía! No me atreví a buscarla con la mirada, esto tenía que salir natural.

Por favor, que Patrick no esté viendo esto.

Al fin dejé que Chester me besara. Para mí fue largo, aburrido, pero tenía que fingir emoción. En cambio, Chester parecía demasiado alegre. Sentí mucho asco, pero tuve que seguir fingiendo. Cuando las náuseas me superaron me aparté de él con una expresión de reproche, vergüenza ajena y odio.

-¡Déjame en paz, Chester! ¡¿No te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?! –La expresión de desconcierto de Chester era divertida, ni quiero imaginar en la cara que tendría Sophie. Creí haber visto algo dorado en el bosque, a la altura de una cabeza… Debo estar alucinando, no puede ser verdad. A seguir con el show.

-¿Pero de qué estás…?

-¡Lo que estás haciendo es horrible! Sophie no se merece esto. Mira, admito que ella no me cae muy bien, pero nadie en el mundo merece lo que tú le estás haciendo. ¡La estás engañando, admítelo!

-¡Por favor, Melly, qué estás diciendo! –Chester no cabía en su asombro, si supiera que Sophie lo está observando… No diría esas cosas– A ti no te importa Sophie, a mí tampoco. Por algo estoy aquí contigo y no con ella, como me pediste.

-¡¿Sabes qué?! Acá eres tú el que me está persiguiendo. ¡Déjame sola, Chester! Piensa en Sophie por una buena vez. Ella merece que la respeten, y espero algún día ser tan fuerte y valiente como ella, para soportar a alguien como tú. Nunca podré decírselo a la cara a Sophie, porque me da vergüenza admitir que me equivoqué, pero espero que al menos tú lo tengas bien claro.

Me alejé caminando, fingiendo estar furiosa, y escuché cómo unos pasos femeninos se acercaban a Chester. Sophie sí que le reñiría, pero era mejor para mí alejarme de ahí para no verme involucrada. Escuché una bofetada a lo lejos. El plan resultaba de maravilla y sentía que estaba actuando muy bien, pero me sentía mal conmigo misma. Yo no estaba haciendo de un personaje, era yo misma quién se veía involucrada en esta obra de la vida real.

Busqué a Maca por ahí pero no la encontraba en ningún lado, pero entonces, ¿no vigiló? Que Patrick no haya visto eso, que Patrick no haya visto eso…


	23. Fin de la época dorada

**Connor POV**

-Sasha, ¿sabes dónde está Sophie? Ya debería estar acá, digo para apagar las velas– si Sasha no sabía el paradero de Sophie, nadie más podría saberlo.

Casi todos estábamos esperando a que Sophie llegara con Chester para apagar las velas y comer el pastel. Aunque, claro, los invitados para las bromas estaban en cualquier otro lado. En el grupo de los que esperábamos estábamos Sasha, Daisy, Gaspar y yo, si es que no contamos a Rufino.

Finalmente llegó Sophie, pero sola. Venía feliz, pero con los ojos hinchados. Eso sucede cuando estabas llorando hace poco. Pasó de largo del grupo, saludando rápidamente, entró a la casa y quedamos desconcertados. Algo malo había pasado, eso era seguro. Pero en estos casos Sophie sufría un ataque, no se tragaba la rabia. El único que reaccionó en ese momento fue Gaspar, que tocó la puerta, intentando convencer a Sophie que abriera. En todo el campamento Gaspar había estado muy atento de Sophie, y esta no sería la excepción.

-Sophie, ¿puedo entrar? ¿Pasa algo? –No encontrábamos la forma de hacer que Sophie abriera, ella era la única adentro de la casa.

-¡No…! No se preocupen por mí, sólo necesito un tiempo a solas –obedecimos, pero varios minutos después se escucharon llantos desconsolados y ahogados. Algo muy malo debe haber sucedido.

Gaspar intentó de nuevo hacer que Sophie le abriera la puerta. Miré cómo Daisy observaba a Gaspar hecha furia; parecía celosa.

Sigilosamente, Sasha se acercó a mí y susurró algo que no me había atrevido ni siquiera a pensar, pero que a la vez inconscientemente siempre había creído: –me parece que a tu hermano le gusta Sophie.

Estuve a punto de contestarle algo como "parece que le gusta tanto como tú me gustas", pero eso habría sido demasiado. Sasha me odia, aunque he notado cómo trata de ser un poco más comprensiva. Veo que cada vez le importa menos la opinión de los demás, y también está siendo en público la Sasha que más me gusta.

-Debe haber pasado algo con Chester.

Chester no estaba por ningún lado. Bueno, no había casi nadie en ese momento, pero ya que Chester es Chester, debería saber qué le sucedía a su novia. Si yo fuera él, me preocuparía de Gaspar, que está empezando a ser más estable en la vida de Sophie que el mismo jefe. En fin, no debo entrometerme en estos asuntos si no me llaman.

Esperamos harto rato a que Sophie abriera la puerta, pero fue en vano. Después de Gaspar, Sasha y Daisy fueron a intentarlo. Después, también incluso fui yo a intentar convencerla, pero ella no quería salir. Es más, a veces ni se molestaba en contestar. Sólo escuchábamos cómo lloraba, intentando que no fuera tan notorio para nosotros.

Rufino hizo todo lo posible para convencer a Sophie, pero lamentablemente, pese a su buena voluntad, en estos casos Rufino sólo sabía balbucear palabras sin sentido ni coherencia. No puedo creer que él y Sophie sean parientes, son muy distintos.

-Rufino es un perdedor

-Igual que tú, Connor, no te creas superior a él.

-Al menos yo no balbuceé cuando fui.

Hablar con Sasha era divertido otra vez, como en el tiempo que la iba a acompañar a la casa. La casa, la que ahora estaba siendo ocupada por Sophie, usándola como refugio contra el mundo, irónico.

Era un momento muy incómodo, y aunque creo que pasó muy poco tiempo en realidad, sentí esa espera a que Sophie saliera como si hubieran pasado muchas horas. Finalmente, desistimos y dejamos a Sophie llorando, sola. Quién sabe qué habrá pasado.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pudo haber sucedido, Sasha?

-Sophie es muy orgullosa y no le gusta que la vean llorar. Debe estar muy mal, lo único que se me ocurre es que puede haber tenido problemas con Chester y Melly. Ese triángulo amoroso… Es peligroso.

¿Es que existía un triángulo amoroso que no fuera peligroso?

**Sasha POV**

Pasó mucho tiempo después para poder lograr convencer a Sophie que me dejara entrar. Fue después de que todos se fueran. Más tarde, Chester apareció, pero mudo, como si un gato le hubiera comido la lengua. Nadie le dirigió ni una palabra, pero todos moríamos de curiosidad. Es por eso que seguí insistiendo para que Sophie me dejara entrar en la casa. Soy su mejor amiga, cómo no me iba dejar entrar.

No había un lugar en el suelo donde se pudiera ver el piso, en todos lados estaba lleno de pañuelos desechables usados. Alguien debería limpiar eso, pero no iba a ser yo. Yo no entré para limpiar, tenía que ayudar a Sophie. Si yo tuviera un problema, ella me ayudaría, ¿no?

La acompañé a que se sentara encima de mi saco de dormir. Busqué unos pañuelos que eran mío y los regalé; obviamente los necesitaba más que yo. Después de sonarse la nariz, Sophie se enjugó las lágrimas y dejó de llorar sólo por orgullo. Se levantó, buscó su bolso de maquillaje y entró al baño para volver a arreglarse. La acompañé para que me contara qué había sucedido.

Sophie me contó que ella había descubierto a Chester siéndole infiel con Melly, y justo tenía que ser en esta fecha… Le dije que Chester ya no valía la pena, pero es obvio que Sophie no pensaba lo mismo. No encontraba el modo de animarla, hasta que se me ocurrió un modo.

-Ya sé lo que te va a alegrar. ¡Planeemos la venganza! Nos vengaremos de esos dos.

-No, no… No le haremos nada a Melly. Demostró ser digna de mi perdón. La venganza debe ser en contra de Chester, él es el que tiene toda la culpa.

No puedo creer cómo Sophie se tragó esas palabras de Melly, ¡seguramente lo que decía era falso! Intenté decírselo, pero Sophie me miró con reproche, como castigándome con la mirada. Fue mejor desistir esa idea y tuve que grabarme eso en la cabeza; por el momento Sophie no odia a Melly. Como dije, por el momento.

Pensé que hacer los preparativos para la venganza en contra de Chester deprimiría a Sophie, pero muy por el contrario, ella estaba sedienta de venganza. Es algo extraño, pero mientras Sophie sea feliz será mejor hacerle caso. Recordé otra cosa que hace a Sophie sentirse mejor, hablar de su vida. Incluso contando este episodio se sentirá orgullosa pensando cuán interesante es su vida o algo por el estilo.

-Fue horrible. Como dijo Melly, yo no merecía esto. Chester es un estúpido. Ah, no lo sé, pero me pareció ver a Patrick por ahí. Parece que él lo tomó con la misma sorpresa que yo –dijo, con un brillo en los ojos; yo sabía que Sophie estaba buscando cómo vengarse de su ahora ex novio.

-Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver Patrick con todo esto? –Entonces recordé esa escena en el Helado Derretido antes de que Chester llegara a formar un pleito– Ah… Qué mal. Pobrecito, Melly le hizo mucho daño.

-Sí, eso es lo único que encuentro que fue su culpa. Pero todo lo demás es culpa de Chester…

¿Y quién le daría las lecciones de manejo a Sophie ahora? Sin Chester, que es el mejor conductor entre todos nosotros, Sophie nunca aprendería a manejar bien. Pero eso es lo de menos. En fin, ahora tengo que apoyar incondicionalmente a Sophie; ella haría lo mismo por mí. Con la ayuda de Daisy haré que nuestra amiga salga adelante. Yo ya sabía que los hombres eran un problema, pero nadie me cree nunca.

Estoy segura, que al menos Connor nunca me haría algo así. ¡Por favor, en qué majadería estoy pensando! Ahora tengo que evitar que Sophie vea a Chester en todo el día, Sophie ahora tiene que aprovechar lo que queda de hoy para relajarse.

Debe ser el peor día de la vida de Sophie Astori.

**Carl POV**

Cada vez iba con menos frecuencia a la oficina de Padre, lo que es bueno, pero en este último tiempo he ido sólo para asuntos desagradables –Ya estoy aquí, ¿qué quieres?

Aún no puedo creer lo que hice. Me siento como un monstruo sin corazón, y no tengo a nadie que me apoye. Melissa se ha ido, Gretel me abandonó, y ahora Trudy también. Todo sería más fácil si hubiera alguien en quien confiar -¿Necesito un motivo para pasar un tiempo de padre a hijo?

¿Qué está sucediendo aquí…? Padre habrá intentado ser amable conmigo más de una vez en la vida, pero estar fue la vez en que su voz sonó más forzada que nunca. Más me vale hacer lo que me diga si no quiero tener problemas. ¿Y a qué se refiere un tiempo de padre a hijo? ¿Me va a devolver mi piano? ¿Me va a enseñar a matar Grydenios? Qué divertido.

-Hijo mío, sé que últimamente no te he podido dedicar mucho tiempo, tú sabes… –Padre empezó a caminar alrededor mío, tal como un buitre esperando a que su presa se rindiera a su irrevocable destino – Y estuve pensando un poco, creo que deberíamos encontrar algo que nos guste a los dos, un pasatiempo. Tú tienes tu música, y yo tengo mi cacería dominical.

-¿La de animales o de personas?

-¡Jajaja! Tienes mi mismo sentido del humor. Tranquilo, ya habrá cacería de personas… Grydenias. ¡Jaja! Bueno, como te decía, por más que lo piense, no encuentro ningún pasatiempo que tengamos en común. ¿Podrías ayudarme a buscar uno?

Estuvimos ahí mucho tiempo discutiendo, civilizadamente, lo que fue extraño. Mis gustos son muy diferentes a los de Padre, yo prefiero todo lo que tenga que ver con el arte y la música. En cambio, él prefiere cualquier cosa menos eso. Prefiere la cacería, el billar, los naipes, y a veces los juegos de bebidas. Él podía soportar increíblemente una borrachera, se mantenía prácticamente igual que en estado de sobriedad, y su conducta, peculiarmente era más relajada cuando estaba borracho. Incluso era más amable. Pero no puedo estar emborrachándolo todo el tiempo, tarde o temprano me descubriría. Aún ebrio, Padre no es ningún estúpido.

Lo único que encuentro más civilizado en los gustos de Padre es el billar. Poco o nada sé cómo se juega, pero podría pedirle que me enseñe. Digo, para que se deje de molestar con eso del tiempo entre padre e hijo. Tal vez debería fingir que me gusta su pasatiempo para que me deje en paz. De todos modos, no puede ser tan horrible, ¿no?

Empecé a notar cómo Padre había tomado en la conversación cinco vasitos de whisky, y ya empezaba a notarse un poco de su ebriedad, muy discreta. Sólo alguien que lo conocía muy bien podía saber si verdaderamente estaba ebrio, es más, creo que muy pocos de sus guardias y sirvientes deben saberlo. Pobre sirviente, William, no puedo creer que esté muerto por mi culpa –Papá, creo que ya has tomado demasiado por hoy.

Pero él se quedó mirando pensativamente la botella de whisky que tenía, como si todas las respuestas de su vida estuvieran ahí adentro en ese líquido. Vertió la bebida en el vasito y esta vez me ofreció a mí –hace tiempo que no tomas, muchacho. Prueba un poco.

-Esta sería la segunda vez que pruebo alcohol.

-Sí, recuerdo que la primera vez fue a los doce cuando te obligué a probarlo. ¡Qué tiempos…! ¿No?

Tengo que admitir que Padre es mucho más simpático cuando está algo adormecido, pero aún así no me siento cómodo con él. Seguí la conversación hablando sólo lo necesario, dejé que él siguiera bebiendo, hasta que empezó a darle sueño. Eso sucedió al noveno vasito. Lo dejé durmiendo en su oficina, su refugio contra el mundo, y me volví a mi habitación. Ese momento había sido muy extraño.

**Patrick POV**

-¡Patrick! Te estaba buscando por todas partes –gritó Maca el verme algo preocupada– ¿Dónde estabas?

-Por ahí.

-Creo haber escuchado que vas a reunirte con Melly a las ocho en punto.

-Ésa era la idea.

-¿…Te das cuenta de que ya son las nueve y media?

-Lo sé.

Me alejé dejando a Maca perpleja. ¡¿Podría dejar todo el mundo de ser tan hipócrita?! ¿Para qué me buscaba Maca, para evitar que haya visto eso, para encubrir a Melly? ¡Pues ya lo había visto, maldición! ¡Por qué no me preguntan de una vez si vi algo, vayan al grano! No finjan que son inocentes, ya lo sé todo.

Aún sigo sintiendo la sorpresa del momento. Ese instante en el que buscaba flores para Melly, recojo una para agregarla al ramo, y cuando me levanto… No puedo seguir remontando en mi cabeza qué sucedió después.

¡Mierda, no puedo evitarlo! ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en que Chester y Melly…! ¡Cómo puede ser que…! ¡Argh! ¡Esa imagen quedó grabada en mi cabeza, no puedo quitármela! Pero hay otras cosas que también recuerdo. Creo haber visto a Sophie ahí. Aún siento cómo el ramo de flores se desliza por mis dedos hasta caer. Así se siente cuando se rompe un corazón, ¿eh?

-Hola, pensé que nos veríamos a las ocho –carajo, era Melly. Más encima, venía muy arreglada, como si estuviera lista para una cita. ¿Pero conmigo o con Chester? Esa pregunta no es muy estúpida.

Dios, ni podía mirarla a los ojos. No podía mirar a la cara a la persona que tanto amé, que tanto amo, que me traicionó… No le dije nada, di la media vuelta, cabizbajo y me fui. Fue mejor quedarse callado a estallar en frente de ella. Me costaba hasta respirar intentando calmarme. Tengo que alejarme de Melly antes de que pierda la paciencia.

-¡Hey, no te vayas! Te estoy hablando –Melly me había seguido, y con un tirón de las patillas me obligó a mirarla de frente. Le daré una última oportunidad a Melly. Si me dice la verdad tal vez la perdone.

-Ah, lo siento, no te había visto –vaya mentira–. Oye, ¿no tienes nada que decirme? ¿Lo que sea?

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Nada! –Por favor, Melly, deja de fingir, no me hagas esto…– No tengo nada que decir.

-Mmm… Tal como me lo imaginaba.

No pude soportar más, tenía que alejarme de Melly en cuanto antes. Estar con ella me hace daño, sólo me deprime más… No era la Melly que yo pensé, la que conozco está hecha de plástico. En realidad no la conozco.

Obviamente, supe que Melly estaría detrás de mí, siguiéndome. Me llamó muchas veces pero no contesté ni miré hacia atrás. Si la ignoro, caminaré más rápido y podré alejarme de ella. ¡¿Por qué no se muere?! Melly volvió a tirarme de las patillas y esta vez me dolió mucho. ¿Que acaso quiere verme llorar? ¡Ya basta con lo que hizo!

-¡Patrick Cold! ¡Estás muy extraño! ¡Qué te pasa!

¿Es enserio? ¡¿Tú me estás preguntando eso?! ¡Imagínate que me debe estar pasando! Sigue fingiendo, sigue haciéndote la inocente, a mí no me vas a volver a engañar. Tal vez Chester tenía razón, las mujeres más lindas pueden ser venenosas– Melly, creo que debemos tomar caminos separados.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

-¡De que los vi, Melly, deja de fingir! –Toda mi hostilidad afloró, me estaba mostrando ante Melly más enojado que nunca, vi como eso la intimidó. ¿Pero de qué me sirve eso a mí? ¿De qué me sirva que Melly se asuste, si ella con Chester…?

Ella no cabía en su sorpresa. Tal vez creyó que podría salirse con la suya. Quise nunca haberla descubierto… Pero si no lo hubiera hecho ahora, quién sabe cuántas cosas más sucederían bajo mis narices. No puedo entender cómo soy capaz de querer y odiar tanto a la persona que tengo en frente mío.

-Patrick, te juro que esto era parte del plan de Maca. Era su idea, me obligó a continuarla, te juro que éste iba a ser lo último. Por favor, te juro que después de eso nunca más lo iba a volver a hacer.

¿Así que con una sola vez no pasaba nada? ¡No, no puedo seguir así! Melly está desgarrándome el corazón, y lo peor de todo es que lo está haciendo a propósito. Tuve que irme antes ponerme espasmódico, así que intenté despedirme de Melly para siempre, si es que eso es posible –¿Aún te gusta Chester, verdad? Merecías algo mejor.

**Daisy POV**

¡No, este es el peor campamento de la vida! Yo siempre supe que terminaría mal, desde que supimos que no había un hotel. Quedé queriendo visitar un hotel de cinco estrellas. Lo que más quería era encerrarme en el SPA junto a Sophie y Sasha. Parece que nunca podré cumplir ese sueño, ¿es demasiado pedir?

Sophie nos contó todo lo que sucedió, y Sasha y yo tenemos la mejor idea para animarla. Haremos una fiesta, pero nosotras nos haremos cargo de todo para que quede bien, no queremos otro fiasco como este campamento. Es por eso que por órdenes de Sophie, Rufino quedó automáticamente expulsado de nuestros planes.

La fiesta será en la casa de Sophie, es el mejor lugar. Ella tiene en su patio una piscina enorme, además de mucho espacio adentro para hacer una fiesta. ¡Será perfecto! Pero tardaremos a lo más tres meses hacerla desde ya, para que sea fenomenal. Tardaremos mucho porque tenemos que volver a clases después del campamento, estamos terminando el año y vienen muchos exámenes, pero en las vacaciones tendremos más tiempo para organizar la fiesta. Ya repetí una vez por Sophie, y no pienso hacerlo otra vez.

-¿Y cuál va a ser el tema de la fiesta? –Preguntó Sasha. ¿Tema? ¿Si no se da cuenta que es una fiesta donde invitaremos al mundo menos a Chester se le ocurre una idea? ¿En qué estará pensando?– Miren, podría ser una fiesta de disfraces, de bikinis, una gala, ¡qué sé yo!

-Ah, será de máscaras. Va a ser formal. Quiero esmerarme con esto. ¡Ya quiero ver la cara de Chester cuando sepa que no está invitado!

Pero si el propósito de la fiesta es que Chester no pueda ir, ¿significa que tendrá que ir todo el resto? ¿Incluso la gentuza esa?

Le pregunté eso a Sophie, pero ella estaba muy decidida a invitar a _todos_ los demás, con tal que la exclusión a Chester sea realmente masiva –¡Obviamente tenemos que invitar a todo el mundo, tontas!

¿Sentirá Sophie más despecho del normal? Bueno, de qué estoy hablando yo, me siento igual con Gaspar. ¡Qué buena idea! Le pregunté a Sophie si podría también des invitarlo, en todo caso, esa es la idea... No, no me dejó des invitarlo, también tiene que ir _para que la exclusión sea más notoria_.

-¿Eso significa que también invitarás a Melly?

-_Especialmente_ a Melly. Ella no tiene la culpa, está obligada a ir.

-Okay… ¿Y cómo harás para que quiera ir? No creo que a ella le agrades –Sasha trató de hacer comprender a Sophie que Melly obviamente no querría volver a contactar con nosotras.

Pero, Sophie siguió creyendo que Melly la admiraba en secreto. ¡Cómo pudo tragarse esas palabras…! Ver a Chester engañándola debe haberle hecho perder la razón. En fin, nadie puede contradecir a Sophie Astori, aunque ella esté completamente equivocada.

Vaya día, ¿no? Es el peor cumpleaños que he visto, el más patético. La fiesta de despecho tendrá que ser demasiado buena, para poder hacer que todos nos olvidemos de este maldito campamento. No creo que alguien vaya a extrañar este viaje…

-Chicas, nadie puede saber qué pasó en este campamento.

-¿Por?

-¡Mi reputación se iría al demonio, Daisy estúpida! Cuando volvamos a clases y nos pregunten qué tal estuvo el campamento, diremos que estuvo fenomenal. Fingiremos que si existió el hotel de cinco estrellas, y si me preguntan por Chester, les diré que ya me aburrió. Que no es suficiente para mí. Aunque, es cierto.

-Nos preguntarán por qué no hay fotos en el hotel –dije, tratando de captar el plan de Sophie.

-Pues, les diremos qué pasó con la broma de Patrick –contestó Sophie, teniéndolo todo previamente calculado–. Así creerán que las fotos también se borraron. ¡Tienen que admitirlo, el plan es fantástico! Entonces… Nadie sabrá qué sucedió en este campamento. Fue horrible. Todo por mi culpa, por haber invitado a Melly. ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo, ella fue la estúpida que aceptó venir?! Todo es culpa de Chester, maldito… Y también es culpa de Rufino, quién empezó con todo esto. Si hubiéramos llegado a un hotel tal vez las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

-¿Pero no es entonces culpa de tu papá? Si él hubiera estado acá, habríamos estado en un hotel.

Pero, como siempre, mi lengua es muy floja. Sophie me castigó por hablar mal de su padre, aunque se nota que ella no toma partido en esto; ni lo cree inocente ni culpable. No importa, ya se dará cuenta algún día que su papá la tiene abandonada.

Ésa fue nuestra última noche en el campamento. Me recosté en mi colchón, dispuesta a dormir. Ya estábamos todas adentro, ya era de noche. Pero, cuando estaba a punto de lograr dormirme, escuché unos gritos afuera, graves. No eran aullidos de miedo, eran de rabia pura. Creo haber oído unas ramas romperse, pero me dio terror ir a ver qué pasaba con la voz estridente. Supe que ninguna de las chicas logró dormir. Por fin rompí el silencio –¿quién está haciendo eso afuera?


	24. Separados

**Melissa POV**

-Cómo puede dormir uno con esos ruidos…

Todas las chicas decían lo mismo, quejándose durante toda la noche. Todas son unas cobardes, no se atreven a ver qué sucede a fuera. Para mala suerte, lo sé. Conozco esos gritos. Conozco quién está tan enfadado, que me parece como si estuviera destrozando el bosque entero sólo con las manos. Y yo soy la razón de su enojo.

¡Soy una idiota! No tuve que haber seguido con el plan de Maca. Ni siquiera me interesa qué hagan Sophie y Chester, no debería interesarme. Curiosamente, Sophie me había explicado que ahora tenía una mejor impresión de mí, pero tal como dijo ella, me odiaba sólo un poco menos, nada más.

Creo que todas escucharon cómo lloré. Soy una estúpida, por qué menosprecié al amor cuando lo tenía al lado mío. ¡Argh! Ahora no tengo a nadie, y con mucha razón. Soy un monstruo.

Los gritos siguieron. Supe cuán enojado estaba Patrick conmigo, y entendí que ahora estaba desahogándose rompiendo todo a su paso afuera. Él intentó mantener la calma conmigo y ahora podía revelarse, aunque fuera contra el bosque. Iría a calmarlo, pero soy la peor persona para decirle que se calme. Qué derecho tengo yo a decirle eso. Así que esperé, toda la noche sin pegar ojo hasta que él se aburriera y dejara de destruir los árboles afuera. Muchas horas pero aún antes de amanecer, después escuché el ruido de una moto encenderse y alejarse. Patrick se ha ido, lo perdí para siempre.

-Qué voy a hacer ahora…

Nadie tuvo ánimos de desayunar. Todos guardamos nuestras cosas y volvimos al autobús. El viaje fue tranquilo, me senté sola. Seguí muy enojada con Maca, no pienso volver a hablarle. Nadie quiso sentarse conmigo. Tiene sentido. Vi cómo Chester también iba sentado solo. Y Sophie también, muy distanciada de él. Todos estamos solos ahora. Me dediqué a mirar por la ventana, como si esperara encontrar la moto de Patrick por la carretera. Fue inútil.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo? –Volví a la realidad del autobús y me encontré con Sophie hablándome– Por favor.

-No soy la mejor compañía, soy algo callada…

-No, tranquila. Traje mi música, así que no te molestaré. Oye… ¿Crees que no sé por qué tienes esa cara?

-¿Acaso crees que pienso en Chester?

-Qué va, no. Sé que estás pensando en Patrick. Pienso que ustedes habrían hecho una muy buena pareja. Sólo quería decirte eso, Melly. Es más, estoy pensando hacer en tres meses una mega fiesta de máscaras. Estás totalmente invitada, si es que quieres. Podrías ser mi invitada de honor.

No le contesté, lo menos que quería era hablar con Sophie, que a la larga también era la culpable de mi tristeza. Si ella no fuera tan odiosa, no me hubiera entusiasmado con el plan de Maca. Y ahora que perdí a Patrick, no puedo volver al _refugio_. Tampoco puedo irme a vivir con Maca, estoy tan enojada con ella como ella lo está conmigo desde que le dije que no seguiría con su maldito plan. ¿Qué hago?

-Sophie, no tengo donde quedarme… –Dije vagamente, esperando a que ella me dijera un lugar a dónde ir, que no sea su casa.

Como lo esperé, Sophie ofreció su casa pero no iré a vivir ahí. Al menos, Sophie fingió ser amable conmigo y les preguntó a todos si alguien podía alojarme. ¡Hey, ella sigue tratándome como una indigente! En fin, eso sería lo menos grave que me ha sucedido en el día. Vi cómo Connor iba a ofrecerse, ya que él es tan tierno y considerado, pero Gaspar se lo impidió. Tampoco vivir con los Black era mi opción preferida.

En cuanto vio que Connor intentó ofrecerse para alojarme, Sasha lo hizo entusiasta. Sé que lo está haciendo sólo para quedar bien frente a Connor, pero Sasha es por así decirlo la chica más normal de esas víboras. Iré a vivir con ella por un tiempo, no creo que sea tan malo.

-…Y mientras yo esté en clases mi habitación es tuya. ¡Sólo no la desordenes tanto!

-Jaja… Okay. Sasha, muchas gracias por hacer esto. Prometo que no seré una carga, ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

Al menos sé que al bajar del autobús tendré un lugar a dónde ir. Cuando bajamos y Rufino fue a abrir el compartimento de las maletas, recordé nostálgicamente cuando Patrick había viajado ahí abajo. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas verlo salir de ahí otra vez, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero claramente, no fue así.

Esperé a que Sasha se despidiera de todos, yo no tenía que despedirme de nadie. No tenía ánimos siquiera para respirar –Te lo vuelvo a decir Sasha, muchas gracias. Pero vámonos ya.

**Kyra POV**

Francisco venía todos los días muy temprano al Callejón de los Huérfanos para ver cómo estábamos. Pareciera como si la historia de su hermano lo hubiera puesto muy triste y se sentía mal así que quería sentirse mejor ayudándonos. Quiere ser útil –Buenos días, Francisco.

-Hola, Kyra. ¿No ha pasado nada interesante? –Preguntó él, se notaba que sin Patrick se aburría mucho.

Estuvimos ahí en el Callejón de los Huérfanos conversando un rato con los chicos. Esta vez no hubo mucho que desayunar, sólo unas barras de cereales. Era interesante ver cómo un barrio tan peligroso de noche podía ser tan tranquilo y silencioso por las mañanas.

Pero de pronto escuchamos un ruido de un motor estridente. El ruido lo escuchamos por varios minutos, escuchábamos cómo el ruido se hacía más distante, después se escuchaba más cerca, hasta que por fin se acercó mucho más y el vehículo que hacía ese sonido pasó por en frente de nosotros.

-¿Me extrañaron?

-¡Patrick! ¡Volviste!

-¿De dónde conseguiste esa moto? ¡Está fenomenal!

Todos mis amigos, incluyéndome, no podíamos aguantar la emoción. Nunca habíamos podido ver una moto de tan cerca. Es más, Patrick nos dejó subirnos, aunque nos quitó las llaves y tuvimos que imaginarnos que se movía. ¡Era colosal!

-No sé cómo explicarlo… Un día apareció allá con unos documentos falsificados a mi nombre –contestó feliz–. Voy a prestársela a Mike dos horas diarias y él pagará la gasolina, pero tendremos que guardarla en el refugio. Ya tengo todo arreglado.

-¿Y qué tal el campamento? –Inquirió Francisco, contento de tener a su hijo de vuelta… Ojalá si yo me fuera a alguna parte al volver alguien pudiera recibirme así.

-Horrible, aburrido, no fue lo que yo esperaba –respondió tranquilamente, por favor, a juzgar por esa moto le debe haber ido increíble–. Es más, no quiero acordarme de ese campamento. Estoy feliz de volver acá con ustedes.

¿Y si él había vuelto, dónde estaba la chica nueva? Le preguntamos qué había pasado con Melly, dónde estaba. Patrick nos contó que ella no volvería a vivir al _refugio_, y que posiblemente nunca volvería. No nos contó nada más al respecto, y tuvimos que contentarnos. Discretamente, con la mirada le pedí a Francisco que después le preguntara a Patrick más detalles sobre eso. Vaya, pensé que la chica nueva duraría un poco más acá.

Después Patrick se fue en su moto al _refugio_, Francisco decidió ir caminando para sentirse aún vigoroso. Yo me quedé con mis amigos. El día pasó de lo más normal, y me di cuenta que ya había pasado harto tiempo desde que la policía había venido a investigar buscando a esa princesa secuestrada y ese collar robado. Seguramente no volverían acá, por suerte. Sé que Patrick no hizo ninguna de esas dos cosas, pero hubiera resultado muy sospechoso y hubiera tenido que someterse a un interrogatorio. Por suerte, él no fue.

Volvimos a escuchar un ruido de un motor, pero no era una moto. Este sonido era mucho más apagado, cansado, grave y apenas audible. Sonó como a un auto viejo. Así fue, por la calle pasó un taxi que apenas podía seguir andando, se detuvo justo en frente del callejón, y del coche bajó una persona parecida.

Melly estaba muy diferente a cómo la había conocido hace un mes. Recuerdo haberla conocido como una chica sencilla con el pelo corto con la cara sucia, y ahora era una chica que tenía dinero para pagar un taxi, arreglada, con unos aros enormes, ropa algo más elegante y el cabello más largo. No entendí cómo sucedió ese cambio hasta que también bajó otra chica; Sasha. Seguramente ella le había prestado toda esa ropa, sí, era lo más probable.

La chica nueva bajó preocupada, preguntándonos por Patrick o Francisco. Le conté todo lo que sabía y le pregunté por qué no habían vuelto juntos. Me contó que en el campamento al que fueron había sucedido de todo. Que ella y Patrick casi habían sido novios, pero que por seguir un plan de venganza, Melly se metió con Chester… No entendí bien, lo único que pude entender perfectamente era que había un enredo y un problema muy grave. Le aconsejé a Melly que no se acercara al _refugio_, porque al menos Patrick no la recibiría. Decepcionada, se despidió de mí y prometió no volver durante un tiempo hasta que tuviera el valor suficiente para regresar.


	25. Tres meses después

**Sophie POV**

-¡Maldita escuela! ¡Qué bien que haya terminado!

Estábamos terminando el año, estábamos a mediados de diciembre. Ahora que había terminado el año escolar, quería dedicarme al cien por ciento de la fiesta de máscaras. Sasha y Daisy me ayudarán, claro, e invitaré a todos menos a Chester.

-¿Eso significa que también vamos a tener que invitar a Patrick? –Preguntó Daisy mientras pasaba los últimos detalles de la fiesta, empezaba sólo una hora para que empezara.

-¡Claro! Chester lo odia, más envidia le provocará que él esté en mi fiesta y él no –contesté con suficiencia, pero en realidad yo sabía que Chester envidiaría no estar en mi fiesta porque Melly estará aquí.

-No se preocupen chicas –interrumpió Sasha–, yo ya lo he invitado. Fui al _refugio_ a invitarlo para que no te tengas que tomar la molestia de ir, Sophie.

Le pregunté qué había contestado. Sasha me contó que Patrick literalmente le había agradecido que no fuera una fiesta de bikinis porque él no tenía uno. Imbécil, para qué me tomo la molestia de invitarlo… Pero en fin, tengo que hacer un par de sacrificios si quiero ver a Chester sufriendo. Por lo menos sé que Patrick vendrá, tal vez sólo porque Melly vendrá… Bueno, si es que viene, claro.

-Ya le creció la barba un poco, ya me lo imagino como un viejo decrépito, igual que Francisco.

Últimamente, sin importar a qué chico mencionaran, o cualquier cosa que mencionaran, pensaba en Chester. Aún no podía quitármelo de la cabeza, lo amo pero tengo que vengarme de él. Tengo que darme a respetar, pero sé que si él se mostrara un poco más amable conmigo… Caería rendida a sus pies. Él sabe eso, y aunque haya tratado de hacerlo desde que terminamos aún tengo una fuerza interior que me mantiene digna.

Las tres estábamos en mi habitación, grande, blanca, muy elegante. Tenía un ropero que usaba una pared entera, donde sólo tenía ropa de marca, lo mejor de lo mejor. El pasatiempo favorito de los tres era cambiarnos de ropa, y ahí estábamos decidiendo cómo ir para ser las mejores vestidas de la fiesta. Sasha iba vestida con una falda negra y una blusa verde con vuelos, y con una máscara veneciana que le cubría todo el rostro. Daisy iba vestida toda de un molesto color fucsia, se veía horrible, pero no le iba a decir nada, no debe opacarme. Llevaba un antifaz rosado, para colmo.

Me miré al espejo. Yo llevaba un vestido plateado y un antifaz verde metálico, acompañado con varias joyas del mismo color. Me veía fría hermosa, como una princesa que había sido arrancada de su reino de fantasía. Y así era, Chester me había apartado de mi mundo perfecto. Pero ya vería, demostraré que no me importa lo que pase con él.

Me pregunté dónde estaba Melly, ella tenía que venir sí o sí. Sasha me explicó que ella se quedó en su casa y que los padres de Sasha la traerían, porque no quería llegar tan temprano. Nunca he conocido a los padres de Sasha, pero éste no es el momento para dedicarme a eso. Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión. Empezaron a llegar varios invitados.

El vestíbulo ya estaba lleno de gente, y todos estaban ya rodeando la piscina. Mientras nadie se caiga, todo estará bien. Sé que mi fiesta tenía todas las cualidades de ser una fiesta nocturna, pero ésta empezó alrededor de las seis. Quería que durara la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

Como buena anfitriona, yo iba a abrir la puerta y a recibir la gente, mientras que Daisy y Sasha se encargaban de que todo estuviera bajo control. Digo, los chicos son algo peligrosos y podrían romper algo, pero de todos modos si algo pasa un sirviente limpiará mañana. Eso sí, cerré mi habitación con llave, ése es mi lugar privado y nadie podrá entrar. Pero, además de mi habitación, todo el mundo podía entrar a cualquier parte de la casa.

Finalmente llegó Melly. No vino con Maca, seguía enfadada con ella. Maca me lo había contado un día, no sé porqué me confiesa estas cosas que me tienen sin cuidado. Melly venía con un vestido muy lindo; sin nada de mangas, le llegaba hasta las rodillas que tenía tres franjas de color, empezaba con una franja de blanco, otra color frambuesa y una última de color negro. Y su antifaz era de los mismos colores, con unos toques de dorado, que combinaban con sus pulseras.

No puedo creer que… Se vea mejor que yo.

**Patrick POV**

-Pareces muy decidido a ir –comentó Francisco mientras me veía arreglarme para ir a la fiesta. Habrá pasado mucho tiempo sin ver a Melly, me habrá traicionado, pero no puedo olvidarla. Kyra ha servido de mensajera entre nosotros en este tiempo que hemos estado distanciados. Yo no le he enviado ningún mensaje a Melly, pero Kyra me ha dicho que ella le contó que está dispuesta a luchar por mí. ¿Será cierto?

Me miraba por el pequeño espejo que teníamos en el _refugio_. Me di cuenta que si Melly estaba ahí, no debía verme con barba, quería que me viera tal como me recuerda. No sé por qué, pero es que no quiero parecer un extraño para ella. El terno que tengo puesto lo conseguí muy barato, ya estaba usado. Aún así tuve que robar muchas cosas para conseguirlo, lo mismo sucedió para conseguir la máscara. Mi terno era azul marino, resaltaba los hombros y era apretado del cuello. Era incómodo usarlo, pero no me dejarían entrar de otra forma. Un bolsillo estaba agujereado, pero yo daba la impresión de ser una persona de mundo. Mi máscara era del mismo color del terno con adornos dorados, espero que Melly no me reconozca tan fácilmente.

-Adiós, Francisco. Me llevo la moto y te dejo el collar. Guárdatelo en el bolsillo, no sé.

-Suerte hijo, y pase lo que pase allá, suerte.

-Okay. Gracias, vuelvo pasado la medianoche. No me esperes.

Cerré el _refugio_, cuando vuelva sólo tendré que abrir, así que no me quedaré afuera. Fui en la moto hacia la casa de Sophie. Ahora que me lo pregunto, ya que ella y Chester terminaron, ¿Chester seguirá viviendo en su departamento privado? ¿Irá a la fiesta? Lo único sé es que Melly si irá, eso se había rumoreado. Al menos eso me dijo Sasha.

Si voy a la fiesta, Melly pensará que soy un arrastrado. Pero si no voy… Nunca sabré qué habrá pasado. Tengo que intentar y ver qué sucede. Algo me dice que la Melly que yo creía conocer sí existe, y si existe tengo que salvarla del mundo de plástico en el que viven esos estirados. No hay ningún hecho que me haga estar seguro de quién es Melly realmente, pero si me enamoré de alguien como ella debe haber sido por algo. Ya aguanté tres meses con esa duda, no puedo seguir preguntándomelo por más tiempo.

Llegué, me estacioné, guardé las llaves en el bolsillo bueno, me puse el antifaz y entré. Sophie estaba recibiendo a un grupo de invitados, por lo que me colé en ese grupo sin que ella se diera cuenta. Así nadie conocido pudo reconocerme para que no empezara el rumor y Melly se enterara antes de tiempo. Al entrar al jardín, me sentí pequeño.

-¡Qué estupenda tu casa, Sophie! –Gritó alguien por ahí.

-El ponche está excelente –comentó alguien.

-¡Sígueme Melly, por acá! –Gritó Sasha.

Con que Melly sí había venido. Me costó mucho encontrarla entre el tumulto, estaba cerca de la entrada a la casa. Dios, vaya que se veía hermosa. Llevaba un vestido totalmente ceñido a su cuerpo, y curiosamente se veía muy alta, más que yo. Ah, es que estaba usando tacos. Nunca la había visto así. Tuve que recordarme cerrar la boca.

¿Y si ella me encontraba? Por favor, no había venido hasta acá sólo para observarla. ¿O podría hacerlo? Podría quedarme escondido por ahí, ocultándome con mi máscara, observándola toda la tarde y toda la noche. Sé que así al menos no me aguardaría ninguna sorpresa desagradable.

Mike también llegó a la fiesta, sin Maca. Él me contó que estaba muy nervioso, incluso más que yo, porque nunca iba a ninguna fiesta sin su hermana. Le daba terror saber que la fiesta la había hecho Sophie, temía que le hicieran una broma a él. Recordé cuando grabaron esa broma de la salsa de tomate. Nunca más supe de eso. En fin, intenté tranquilizar a Mike hasta que por fin lo logré.

Al fin se fue, aliviado. Esta noche no me iba a acercar a Melly, tal vez nunca. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando decidí venir. No me gustan este tipo de fiestas, y fui un estúpido al creer que Melly sería quién yo creía. Se veía tan contenta en Plastilandia, tal vez debería dejarla en paz…

**Chester POV**

¿Con que Sophie pensaba hacer una fiesta y no invitarme? No me importa la fiesta, lo que me molesta es que no me haya invitado. Me enteré de esto gracias a los gemelos Black. Todo el mundo iba a ir, incluso Melly. No la había visto desde el campamento, no sé dónde está viviendo ahora. He tratado muchas veces de ir a la mansión de Sophie con el pretexto de pedirle perdón, sólo para ver si Melly se encontraba ahí, pero jamás la encontré. Y Sophie nunca me perdonó. Por mi parte, estaba viviendo en un pequeño departamento de soltero en otro barrio.

Necesitaba valor para ir a la fiesta sin ir invitado. Tuve que emborracharme un poco para poder lograrlo. El tabernero me aconsejó que no manejara, ¿pero cómo iba a llegar a la fiesta entonces? Busqué un terno cualquiera de color negro, y entré con los gemelos Black. Creo que todos sabían que yo no estaba invitado en la fiesta, y Sophie me encaró.  
-¡Hey! Tú no estás invitado, tienes prohibido venir aquí –Sophie se veía realmente fenomenal, pero eso ya lo juzgaría cuando viera a Melly para poder comparar bien.

-¡Mira como me importa! –Ágilmente la esquivé y pasé, no quería golpearla. Vaya, cuántas muchachitas lindas había aquí– ¡A atacar!

Sophie siguió viéndome con rabia. Seguramente no había nadie que pudiera sacarme de aquí, yo tenía a mis propios guardaespaldas, Gaspar y Connor. Ellos estuvieron cuidándome todo el tiempo, aunque no había nadie que quisiera desafiarme. Realmente estaba pasándomela estupendamente en la fiesta de Sophie. No tenía máscara, pero no importaba. Empecé a regalar besos por dinero, era una buena manera de tener celosa a Sophie y de ganar un poco de dinero extra. Además, todas las chicas de la fiesta eran realmente muy guapas. Estaba tan ebrio que no podía distinguir a casi nadie e hice este concurso para que Melly se acercara a mí, porque realmente no la veía.

-¡Uy, Chester, para! ¡Daisy, Sasha, hagan algo!

-¡¿Qué quieres que hagamos?!

-¡No lo sé, lo que sea! ¡Uy!

No les hice caso, estaba demasiado bebido para hacerlo. Después hice un juego de bebidas con algunos chicos. Obviamente estaba ganando, y sentía cómo se me acaloraba la garganta y mi lengua se crispaba. Es más, empecé a hablar más de la cuenta –¡Hey! ¿Quiénes de ustedes fueron al campamento de Sophie, sí el del hotel inventado? ¡Fue una mierda! ¿A qué no? ¡Jaja!

Vi el terror en el rostro de Sophie. Causarle daño me daba una sensación de alivio que aún tenía que calmar. Me paré en la mesa del ponche que estaba en el jardín y antes de seguir hablando vi mi reloj. No pude leer bien la hora, pero creí que sería ya algo tarde. Les conté a todos todo lo que pasó en el campamento, el hotel inventado, mi pequeña aventura con Melly, incluso cuando ella me rechazó.

-Y ella no me quería… Y yo la amaba, la amo… ¡Pero qué más da, es mejor estar soltero! Ah, recuerdo cuánto peleé con Patrick por ella… ¡Hip! ¡¿Y saben qué?! ¡Yo fui el que borró el video! ¡Sí! ¡Y ninguno de ustedes lo sospechó! Tarados…

Recuerdo haberlo borrado porque aún después de todo, he sabido conservar los buenos tiempos con Patrick en el _refugio_ en mi memoria. Además, ningún ex amigo mío iba a sufrir esa humillación. Aunque no hubiera borrado el video de haber sabido que Patrick iba a ser un contrincante tan difícil al que vencer para conquistar a Melly.

-¡No le hagan caso a Chester! –Interrumpió Sophie con los ojos brillantes, a punto de estallar en lágrimas– ¿Recuerdan lo que les dije acerca de Chester? Terminé con él porque es muy aburrido, y ahora él trata de vengarse diciendo estas mentiras y haciéndose el interesante. Si hubo hotel, se los juro. ¡Por favor que alguien saque a este idiota de mi fiesta, por favor! ¡Uy!

Pero a pesar de todas las imbecilidades que hice en la fiesta para llamar la atención, no vi a Melly por ningún lado. ¡¿Dónde está, maldita sea?! Tengo que encontrarla, y así empecé a buscar. Sentí cómo tambaleaba y cómo me caí un par de veces buscándola entre el público. ¡Dónde está!

**Patrick POV**

Vaya, Chester sí que estaba bebido. Con que él había sido el que borró el video… No tiene sentido, pero no creía que estuviera mintiendo. Por suerte, Melly no se vio afectada por las otras cosas que él dijo, es más, parecía como si ella sólo quisiera divertirse y no pasarla mal en esa ocasión. Ésa es la Melly que me gusta. ¿Debería acercarme…? Preferí quedarme en un rincón de la fiesta, con mi antifaz observándola. Nadie aparte de Mike sabía que yo estaba en esa fiesta.

Vi cómo Sophie estaba hablando con Melly seriamente desde el otro lado del jardín, pero con la música no pude escuchar nada. De pronto, Sophie me señaló y siguió hablándole a Melly. No, ahora Melly me había visto. Pasó por entre todos los invitados con una gracia sorprendente y se acercó a mí. Yo mantuve la mirada en el piso.

-Hola Patrick, no te había visto. Qué bueno que hayas venido –comentó Melly con indiferencia, como si no me hubiera visto hace sólo un par de días. Lo dijo como si no me hubiera traicionado, como si no me hubiera obligado a distanciarme de ella por mi propio bien.

Ahora podía verla de más cerca, y vaya que estaba guapa. Pero no importa cuán hermosa esté, eso no significa que vaya a caer ante sus encantos, ¿no? Soy más fuerte que ella, podré aguantarlo.

-Perdóname Melly, pero no me gusta la hipocresía de la gente.

-Okay, okay. Es sólo que te extrañé, no sé cómo actuar…

-Creo que me di cuenta. Bueno, no sé si tú tienes memoria, yo sí. Recuerdo cómo terminó todo la última vez que confié en ti.

-No vivas en el pasado, Patrick. Y no digo que olvides lo que pasó, estoy muy arrepentida. Pero podríamos volver a empezar desde cero. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte que te quiero?

Miré a mí alrededor, no había nadie observándonos. Estábamos a pocos metros de la gente y aún así sentía como si ambos fuéramos invisibles para el resto. Era una burbuja de privacidad donde podía hablar con Melly sin temor a que alguien escuche. Iba a decirle que lo nuestro ya había acabado, que el daño era muy grande, que a pesar de lo mucho que dejó en mí ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Pero cuando levanté la mirada y me encontré con esos ojos fogosos protegidos por la máscara, se me ocurrió una idea mucho mejor. ¿Verdaderamente Melly intentaba hacer las paces? Iba a demostrármelo.

La tensión que tenía en mi rostro desapareció e intenté hacer la cara más despreocupada y a la vez desafiante que podía tener.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que tienes que demostrarme? Que no perteneces a este mundo. Mira, Melly, todos los estirados de esta fiesta están vacíos por dentro, tú aún no. Pero tienes que demostrarme que no eres parte de ellos.

-¿Pero cómo te voy a demostrar eso? –Preguntó algo decepcionada.

-Vámonos de acá, vámonos de esta fiesta estúpida. Escapemos.

Vi cómo Melly vaciló. Obviamente le gustaba ese mundo de lujo. Tal vez en su antigua vida habría sido alguien tan acomodada como Sophie, no lo sé. Pero vi cómo Melly titubeó antes de poder responder.

-Me estás pidiendo que abandone esta fiesta –procesó mis palabras, moviendo los labios lentamente, pensando y estudiando cada palabra–… ¿Qué estamos esperando?

La conducí hasta la entrada, sin poder dejar de mirarla. Ya había dejado en claro que era un arrastrado así que no tenía que seguir fingiendo del todo. Rápidamente nos subimos a la moto y partimos de vuelta al _refugio_. Melly tuvo que ir sentada de lado por tener un vestido. La emoción que sentía en ese momento al conducir siendo abrazado por la mujer que amo me hacía sentir algo que no podía describir bien, que se asemejaba a ir en el coche de recién casados.

-Ya llegamos, Francisco dijo que iba a dormir. Ya sabes que él tiene un sueño muy pesado. Debe estar durmiendo hace horas.

Emocionado, abrí la puerta del _refugio_, entré la moto y cerré, esta vez con Melly adentro. Ya serían alrededor de las doce de la noche y adentro en el _refugio_ había una oscuridad absoluta. Busqué la linterna y la encendí para comprobar que Francisco estuviera durmiendo. Así era.

-Tengo que admitir que no extrañé este lugar, la casa de Sasha es mucho más cómoda. Sólo extrañaba a quién vivía aquí –dijo Melly con malicia.

Se acercó a mí, me aflojó el cuello del terno abriendo el primer botón y puso sus brazos encima de mis hombros. Recordé que yo seguía teniendo la máscara puesta, Melly, quien ya se la había quitado, me la arrancó de la cara y la arrojó al suelo. Me sorprendí al ver que Melly era más alta que yo y recordé que ella estaba usando tacos. Antes de continuar, ella se los quitó y volvimos a estar a la misma altura.

-De verdad, te extrañé mucho –musité mientras veía que sus labios se acercaban a los míos, pero se lo impedí–. Hey, tranquila, no vayas tan rápido. Aún no te he perdonado.

En realidad lo que más quería hacer en ese momento era besarla pero yo aún conservaba mi orgullo, mi dignidad. No voy a entregarme así como así, no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado esperando esto, aún puedo esperar un poco.

-¿Pero qué pasa? Yo pensé que…

La obligué a callarla y con cuidado sujeté su pera entre mi pulgar y dedo índice –Melly, sé que hiciste lo que te pedí, pero eso no es suficiente. La confianza se perdió y se necesita tiempo para volver a recuperarla.

-Sí, tienes razón. Pero se necesita ser atrevido para obtener esa confianza.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

-De esto, hombre orgulloso –sujetó mi cara entre sus delicadas manos y lentamente me devoró la boca.


	26. Bastaba con decirlo

**Melissa POV**

Antes de poder seguir sentí la negativa de Patrick en cuanto sus labios se endurecieron. Intentó apartarme pero me estreché más a él para que no pudiera alejarse de mí. Batallé mucho intentándolo, pero perdí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Melly? –Me dijo con desaprobación y sorpresa– Estás yendo demasiado rápido.

-Y tú vas demasiado lento.

No podía ser que él estuviera arruinando el momento. Me quedé abrazada a él, pero Patrick no correspondió el abrazo. Se sentía muy incómodo con esta situación. ¿No se daba cuenta de que si volví es porque ahora estaba preparada para comenzar nuevamente? Intenté que reaccionara de una forma u otra, pero no me fue posible. Cuando finalmente me rendí y me aparté, y fue en ese entonces cuando vi lágrimas en su rostro.

-¿No entiendes? No puedo quitarme de la cabeza lo del campamento. Sé que pasó hace tiempo, pero aún así no puedo. Melly, no quiero que seamos de esas parejas que se unen y se separan una y otra vez.

-Yo estoy dispuesta a empezar una relación, y no quiero terminarla –dije sinceramente.

Ésa era la primera vez que veía a Patrick llorar. Si ya me rompía el corazón verlo así, más dolor me causaba saber que yo era la causa de su sufrimiento; lo que había hecho en el campamento. Y todo por culpa de Maca, que me dio esas ideas de venganza… Odiaba a Sophie, es una persona muy molesta, pero no tenía razones para meterme en su mundo cuando ella no me había hecho nada.

Yo podía ver cómo Patrick intentaba contener el llanto, y lo hacía muy bien. Sólo lo delataban su cara enrojecida y las lágrimas, y después del silencio habló– El Patrick enamorado que conocías ya no existe. Jamás existió, tú no me conoces realmente. Lo mismo pasó contigo, tú no eras quién creía.

-Mientes.

-Yo… No te quiero volver a ver. Estos meses sin ti fueron muy buenos, no sé para qué te traje, no sé para qué aceptaste venir.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces devuélveme a la casa de Sasha ahora mismo. Si no soy bienvenida acá, no me importa. Yo tampoco quiero volver a verte –dije esperando a que no se notara cómo se me corría el maquillaje de los ojos.

No podía creer que Francisco haya estado presente en esa discusión, durmiendo. Cuánto se había perdido al no haber escuchado. Qué estoy diciendo, no se ha perdido de nada que valiera la pena escuchar. Patrick tuvo que volver a sacar la moto y me llevó. Él no sabía dónde vivía Sasha así que tuve que explicarle. Ese viaje me sirvió para arrepentirme de lo que había dicho. ¿Pero él estaría también arrepentido? Llegamos al antejardín de la casa. Sasha me había prestado un juego de llaves para entrar a la casa, así que no tuve que tocar el timbre. Pero antes de entrar tendría que disculparme con Patrick.

-Lo del campamento… Lo lamento mucho. Nunca me había disculpado, ahora que lo pienso, tuve que habértelo dicho hace mucho. Y… Tampoco, lo que dije, que no quería verte nunca más…

-Tranquila, Melly. Lo siento yo también. Yo tampoco lo decía en serio. Qué bueno es que podamos conversarlo. En fin, será mejor que entres a la casa.

Recordé que Sasha debería estar preocupada por mí, así que debería llamarla desde la casa en cuanto entrara. Pero eso podía esperar un poco más. Me acerqué un poco más a Patrick, pero él ni se inmutó.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí? ¿Aún me amas? –Lo interrogué con la mirada para ver que no estuviera mintiendo.

Él asintió, sin reconocer ese gesto como una derrota o como una victoria rotunda. Si cualquier otro chico hubiera asentido, lo hubiera dicho esperando a ver mi reacción. Pero Patrick no, sólo se limitaba a decir la verdad sin más ni más.

-Aún así después de todo… –Susurré emocionada, ya estaba decidida en qué iba a hacer–Me parece excelente. Creo que yo también.

Esperé alguna reacción romántica, lo que sea, pero nada sucedió. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensé. En fin, quedé de acuerdo con Patrick de visitar el _refugio_ uno de estos días. Me costará convencerlo de que me perdone, pero lo lograré. Ahora sí que estaba decidida y dispuesta a ganarme su amor.

Cuando entré, rápidamente colgué las llaves en el llavero, corrí hasta la habitación de Sasha que ahora compartíamos y miré por la ventana hacia afuera. Alcancé a ver apenas a Patrick en su terno azul alejarse a máxima velocidad. Quedé suspirando apoyando los codos en la ventana por un largo tiempo.

**Sasha POV**

-Oye, Sasha –gritó Connor aunque estaba al lado mío, pero con la música tan fuerte apenas podía escucharlo bien–. Tengo que hablar contigo.

No sabía qué me estaba sucediendo. Desde que había terminado el campamento, empecé a reunirme diariamente con Connor en secreto para que nadie me molestara. Él era mi tutor, ya que yo no era muy lista ni estudiosa. Es por eso que él iba a mi casa a ayudarme. Era extraño darse cuenta que Connor ya conocía de memoria mi casa mientras que Sophie y Daisy nunca habían entrado, ni sabían dónde vivía. Sólo Melly sabía de las regulares visitas de Connor a mi casa. Es más, creo que él y mis padres se llevaban de maravilla juntos.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? –Pregunté gritándole en la oreja– Ah, está bien, vamos afuera.

Salimos de la casa y fuimos al patio, donde estaba la piscina. Ahí había más silencio, aunque la música se podía seguir escuchando, retumbante. No éramos los únicos afuera, pero afuera ya no era necesario estar gritando para entendernos.

Había estado bailando con Connor toda la noche junto a nuestro grupo. No sé cómo sucedió, pero nadie lo notó, o a nadie le preocupó realmente verme. Últimamente me había vuelto muy amiga de Connor, creía que todos los demás podían percibirlo, pero de todos modos yo intentaba ocultarlo.

-Te-tengo algo que de-decirte.

-¿Qué es, tartamudo?

-Me-me gustas.

En realidad, ya lo sabía. Lo sabía desde hacía ya años. Pero Connor nunca me lo había dicho tan directamente, aunque haya tartamudeado. Recordé todas esas veces en casa cuando Melly me molestaba con él y yo llegaba a tal punto de vergüenza y timidez que me sonrojaba.

Pero ahora sentía como una asfixia, me sentía incómoda y bien al mismo tiempo. No sabía qué responderle a Connor; no encontraba el modo de decir que no me gustaba sin ofenderlo, porque realmente lo quería. ¿O me gustaba? ¡Ah, no lo sé!  
-Espera un momento, tengo que contestar –le dije buscando mi teléfono en mi pequeño bolso, que empezó a sonar, justo a tiempo para salvarme. Revisé mi teléfono, y era Melly. Con gestos le pedí a Connor que me esperara hasta que terminara la llamada. Me aparté un poco de él y empecé a caminar mientras hablaba– ¿Sí, Melly? ¿Dónde estás, qué pasa?

_-Hola Sasha, ¿sigues en la fiesta?_

Miré de reojo a Connor antes de contestar, aún estaba ahí, totalmente quieto y rígido. Tal vez no debería haberlo dejado esperando, pero ya había contestado así que seguí conversando con Melly. Intenté que la conversación fuera la más rápida posible para volver al asunto de Connor –Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Dónde estás?

_-Estoy en tu casa… Es una larga historia, después te cuento. Sólo te llamaba para avisarte que no me busques, ya llegué a la casa. Y... Creo que eso sería… ¿A qué hora vuelves? Tus papás me están pidiendo que te pregunte._

-Mmm… No lo sé, no creo que tarde mucho –me alejé algo más de Connor para que él no pudiera escucharme–. Adivina qué… ¡Connor se me está declarando!

_-¿En serio? ¡Qué bueno! Felicidades para ambos. Y Sasha, no lo niegues, sé que te gusta, te lo dice la chica que está viviendo contigo y te conoce muy bien. Es más… hablas dormida siempre de él._

-Sí, claro –respondí nerviosamente–, fingiré que te creo. Moléstame todo lo que quieras, después haré lo mismo contigo y Patrick. Bueno, tengo que colgarte. Volveré pronto, si quieres duérmete. Dile a mamá y a papá que no se preocupen.

-_¡Hey! Patrick tiene que ver con todo esto. Él me trajo de vuelta. En fin, es una larga historia como te dije, te la cuento cuando vuelvas, no lo sé. Bueno, pásalo bien, disfruta, acepta a Connor de una vez por todas. ¡Adiós, suerte!_

-Adiós, Melly, nos vemos allá. Bueno, Connor, ahora sí puedo hablar… ¿En qué estábamos?

Me di la vuelta para seguir hablando con él, pero Connor ya se había ido.


	27. Más planes

**Gaspar POV**

-Hermanito, ¡por qué tienes esa cara! –Grité al ver a Connor caminando muy rápidamente por entre la pista de baile, con la mirada baja y demasiado triste. Yo debería haber tenido esa misma cara, y no lo decía solamente porque éramos gemelos. Yo estaba sentado por ahí, en un rincón, observando a Daisy. Estaba tratando de encontrar una forma para que ella me perdonara. Pero, ¿perdonar qué? ¿Ayudar al jefe era malo?

-Hola, Gaspar, no te había visto –el verme lo ayudó a volver a componerse–. No es nada, estaba con Sasha y al fin tuve el valor de decirle que me gusta… Pero empezó a hablar por teléfono.

-En todo caso, no se ha perdido de una gran novedad –dije sarcásticamente.

-Como sea, tal vez no tendría que habérselo dicho. Ella ya lo sabía, pero no, yo tenía que estar dando la lata diciendo cosas que son obvias –dicho esto me miró con una contemplación que buscaba inspirar lástima; me estaba rogando con la mirada que nos fuéramos de la fiesta. Yo no tenía razones para seguir quedándome; Daisy me odiaba, Chester estaba durmiendo en el patio del jardín, lo cual es comprensible después de todo lo que debe haber bebido, y Sophie tenía mucha gente para apoyarla en estos momentos tan difíciles. Decidí irme junto a Connor, en todo caso ya era tarde.

Salimos a buscar nuestro auto, el cual habíamos estacionado atrás del vehículo de Sophie. Y pensar que hace algunos meses Sophie no sabía manejar… Últimamente estaba recordando cosas antiguas que se relacionaban con Sophie, cosas sin importancia como ésas. Yo manejé esta vez camino a casa y para llegar teníamos que pasar por el centro de la ciudad. Nos detuvimos por un semáforo, en esa calle ya no había nadie transitando. De pronto, no sé cómo, una mujer se nos acercó.

-¿Tienen una moneda, jovencitos? –Dijo la señora de forma, que se vestía de forma muy extravagante. Seguramente era una gitana, o una indigente, una vagabunda. En todo caso, Connor le regaló unas monedas, pero yo no pensaba darle nada a esa vieja. El semáforo ya estaba en verde y por suerte no había nadie atrás nuestro, ya que no avanzábamos. La gitana empezó a leerle la mano a Connor, y pensé, por suerte mi hermanito no tenía su reloj en la mano que estaba siendo revisada.

Era muy estúpido lo que la señora decía, intentando aparentar misticismo, pero le estaba diciendo a Connor las cosas típicas que se decían y que uno esperaba oír; le profesaba un buen futuro, éxito en la vida, entre otras cosas.

En cuanto terminó con Connor, y éste le agradeció, ella me miró con desdén. Pensé que me diría algo horrible de mi futuro, pero en vez de eso, la gitana me ignoró y se alejó. Cuando yo ya había empezado a acelerar, la vieja empezó a gritar que volviera. Para no causar un escándalo le hice caso –¡Muchacho, tu vida está a punto de complicarse! Tienes que tener cuidado.

-O sea… Mi hermano te da dinero y tú le dices que tendrá un buen futuro. Yo no te doy nada y me va a ir mal. ¿No es curioso?

-¡Nada de eso! No te irá mal, si es que lo tomas correctamente. Tengo la sensación de que algo en tu vida va a cambiar para siempre. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

En ese mismo instante pensé en Daisy. No es que creyera en la profecía de esa vieja, claro que no, pero después de todo su advertencia no era tan absurda; después de tantos años de noviazgo con Daisy, pareciera como si fuéramos dos extraños, y esto ya ocurría desde hace tiempo, cuando estábamos en el campamento, o incluso antes. Por suerte, yo no creía en esas tonterías de la magia, adivinación, y todas esas cosas para viejas depresivas y supersticiosas.

**Patrick POV**

-Buenos días, guapo –dijo Melly en cuanto entró al _refugio_. Yo ya había ido a dejar a Francisco a pedir y yo ya había robado un par de cosas por ahí esa misma mañana para comprar algo muy especial para el _refugio_– ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.

-¡Qué bueno! En fin, ¿qué haces?

-Estaba pensando en estilizar el _refugio_, mira en esa bolsa de ahí qué hay.

-Y esto… ¿Qué vas a hacer con esto? –Dijo mientras sacaba una a una las latas de graffiti que me había conseguido. Mi idea era cubrir todas las cosas del _refugio_ para que no se mancharan, pintar las paredes y dejar que se ventilara durante el día. El trabajo tendría que hacerlo poco a poco para no tener el _refugio_ infestado de esos olores molestos. Tendría que empezar a pintar poco a poco cada día.

Le expliqué mi plan a Melly y ella me ayudó a cubrir con papeles de diarios las cosas. Para haber sido el primer día pintando las paredes, pintamos harto, aunque aún faltaría mucho para terminar completamente, quién sabe cuántos días nos tardaríamos en lograrlo. En fin, cada uno pintó un poco de cualquier cosa. Melly dibujó muchos árboles, yo dibujé el cielo de un anochecer. Pero sólo sería un pedazo, yo ya iría dibujando más tarde lo que yo quisiera. Después nos detuvimos y nos quedamos esperando a que el olor de la pintura se disipara. Tuvimos que dejar el _refugio_ abierto para que se ventilara, así que no pudimos alejarnos. Me quedé ahí esperando, callado, sentado en la calle con Melly al lado mío. No hablamos por un buen rato; yo no tenía ánimos de hablar. ¿Por qué hablar con la persona que me había traicionado? ¿De qué sirven las disculpas, incluso las ganas de empezar de nuevo, si el hecho ya había pasado?

-¿Verdad que el _refugio_ quedó fenomenal? –Preguntó intentando romper el hielo– ¿Cuándo seguiremos pintando?

-Otro día –contesté, distraído. ¿Tendría que perdonar a Melly? Pues encontraba muy estúpido seguir enojado con ella cuando ella intentaba arreglar las cosas, cuando yo también quería arreglarlas–. Pero al menos por unos días tenemos que esperar a que pase el olor de pintura por completo.

Ella suspiró, derrotada. Yo hacía todo lo posible para evitarla, o mejor dicho evitar esa cercanía entre nosotros. Si bajaba la guardia, volvería a estar vulnerable. Ahora no iba a dejar que las emociones me controlaran, no esta vez –Te quiero, Patrick…

No le respondí. No tenía ganas de hacerlo, no tenía ganas de nada. Yo quería que ella se fuera, que me dejara pensar, en paz, solo. Necesitaba meditarlo, pensar si valía la pena darle a Melly una nueva oportunidad. Pero mis pensamientos se descontrolaron y no fueron más allá cuando sentí el tacto de la mano de Melly encima de la mía. Ese contacto me tomó desprevenido y me hizo decir la peor idiotez que podría haber dicho.

-Yo también te quiero.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Este… Sí.

Nos quedamos harto tiempo ahí, tomados de las manos. Yo sentía cómo la mano de Melly masajeaba constantemente la mía, y se sentía como si le estuviera echando ácido a una llaga. Por unos momentos me daba placer sentir ese contacto, mientras que otras veces me hacía sentir asco, cuando recordaba el campamento. Pero, después pensaba en la fiesta que hizo Sophie. Me acordaba de cómo había terminado para mí esa fiesta. Todo era muy confuso.

-Me aburro.

-Yo también, Melly, no eres la única.

-¿No conoces un lugar a dónde ir? Digo, podríamos tener una cita, no lo sé…

Pensé en el Helado Derretido, pero ahí podría encontrarme con Chester, así que descarté totalmente esa posibilidad. Tal vez Melly no pensó en ir a ese lugar por la misma razón. Pensé en ir al Callejón de los Huérfanos, pero no estaba de humor para ir a ver a los pequeños. Quería un lugar con tranquilidad, un lugar donde pudiera detenerme un momento a pensar y a reflexionar. El primer lugar al que se me ocurrió acudir fue la biblioteca.

Había pasado ya harto tiempo desde que había robado el collar Ekran, y aún así no sabía casi nada de éste. Quería distraerme, así que podría investigar ahí un poco de su historia. Pero no quería traer a Melly conmigo, podría sospechar si viera los libros que revisaba. Tendría que leer esos libros a escondidas. Llevé a Melly a la biblioteca más cercana, que por cierto quedaba muy lejos y nos pusimos a buscar diferentes tipos de libros. Me di cuenta que a Melly no le gustaba la biblioteca, que no le gustaban los libros. Robé un par de libros que hablaban acerca del collar Ekran sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ni siquiera Melly. Ya los leería en el _refugio_. Tenía que pensar en algo que no fuera Melly al menos por un tiempo.

**Melissa POV**

Volví a la casa de Sasha, decepcionada. Las cosas con Patrick definitivamente no estaban funcionando, y era culpa de los dos. Era culpa mía por haber empezado todos estos problemas, y culpa suya al ser tan orgulloso. Pero me había prometido a mí misma seguir intentando; sabía que si perseveraba lograría ganarme su perdón. Aunque me gustaría no tener que pasar por esto.

Desde el día de la fiesta, Sasha había estado muy preocupada por Connor. No lo había visto desde ese día, y siempre me preguntaba si yo lo había visto. ¡Yo sabía que a Sasha le gustaba Connor, lo sabía! De haber apostado, cuánto dinero tendría… Obviamente, lo suficiente para rescatar a mi familia. Pero no podía pensar en eso, me estresaba saber que por mucho que pensara ahora nada podía hacer. Pero estaba ahorrando mi dinero, yo estaba trabajando en el colegio de Sasha limpiando los pasillos. Mi horario de trabajo era cuando las clases terminaban, así no me molestaban como la auxiliar, y habían menos probabilidades de que me reconocieran. Pero ahora eran vacaciones y no tenía que volver durante mucho tiempo.

-¡¿Melly?! Hay alguien afuera preguntando por ti.

-Okay, tío, ¡ya bajo!

De seguro sería Patrick, no sabía con qué motivo, pero no podía haber nadie más buscándome. Rápidamente me maquillé, me peiné un poco y bajé las escaleras hacia la sala de estar. Ahí estaban los padres de Sasha, o los tíos, como les decía yo, conversando. Me sorprendió ver a Maca hablando con ellos.

En cuanto me vio bajar, Maca quedó boquiabierta. ¡No, no, no! ¿Qué quería ésta ahora? ¿Ya se le ocurrió un nuevo plan para volverá a arruinarme la vida? La tensión en la sala estaba creciendo, y el papá de Sasha tosió, rompiendo el silencio –¡Melly, tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Qué se siente vivir con Sasha?

-¿…Y tú qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba viviendo aquí…?

-…Tengo mis fuentes personales, querida. Oye, ¿sigues enojada conmigo?

-Mucho.

Los tíos decidieron retirarse al entender que íbamos a hablar de un tema privado. En cuanto cerraron la puerta, me desahogué contándole a Maca todo lo que me había pasado por su culpa. Ella no podía creerlo, estaba totalmente sorprendida. ¿Es que no se acordaba que ella ya sabía lo que había ocurrido en el campamento?

-Lo lamento, pero no quiero que sigamos enojadas. Es más, estaba pensando en un plan para que puedas recuperar a Patrick, digo, ya que fue mi culpa que ustedes estén separados –divagó esperando a que le respondiera.

Si la casa hubiera sido mía, hubiera echado a Maca inmediatamente, pero su nuevo plan me llamaba mucho la atención. Esta vez el plan no perjudicaba a los demás, me beneficiaba a mí. Tal vez podría perdonarla después de todo. Aunque aún no podía entender cuál era la manía de Maca con hacer planes para todo.

-¿Y por qué quieres ayudarme, si se puede saber?

-Me siento culpable, ¿ya? Quiero ayudarte, siento un peso de consciencia enorme. ¿Te puedo ayudar, por favor?

-Está bien, pero no se me ocurre cómo me podrías ayudar.

-Oh, no te preocupes, ya encontraré yo el modo. Va a ser fácil, ya verás.

-¿Y esta vez ni Chester ni Sophie se verán involucrados con tus planes? –Aventuré, intentando entender cómo demonios me pudo gustar alguien como Chester y cómo pude soportar estar en el campamento con Sophie. Lo único que quería ahora era alejarme de ellos. Parecía como si ése fuera un don natural por parte de los dos; en un principio, a la hora de conocerlos, eran fascinantes. Pero aburrían fácilmente.

Maca me aseguró que ellos no estarán en ningún plan. Lo dijo con resentimiento, ¿pero por qué tengo que meterme yo en un conflicto que no es mío? Fue por eso que no sentí ni un poco de culpabilidad por la mueca de Maca. Ahora ella me ayudaría a mí, y tendría que mantener su promesa si quería que la perdonara por completo.

-¿Y cuándo empiezo a ayudarte?

-Mmm… No quiero que me ayudes enseguida. Quiero esforzarme por mi misma, pero no te preocupes, si tengo problemas te avisaré.

Me puse a pensar, comparando a Sasha de Maca. Ambas eran muy diferentes, pero al fin y al cabo eran mis amigas. Sasha aún pertenecía al bando de Sophie, por lo que no podía confiar completamente en ella, aunque me haya recibido en su casa y se haya portado tan amable conmigo. Y yo sabía que Maca nunca me traicionaría, pero si sabía que sus planes siempre traerían problemas. Esperé a que esta vez no volviera a suceder lo mismo.


	28. Distracciones

**Patrick POV**

-Mira lo que encontré aquí, Francisco. El collar tiene su historia –dije indicándole una página de los libros que había robado.

Las cosas que estaba averiguando del collar Ekran eran muy interesantes. Había aprendido ya lo necesario para considerarme un experto en el tema. Ese collar había pasado de generación en generación por la familia real durante muchísimas generaciones, incontables. Y, tal como lo sospechaba, el collar Ekran no era precisamente una joya local.

Un rey muy antiguo, hace siglos atrás había unido fuerzas con Magnoland para derrotar los rebeldes nómades mestizos que los rodeaban. Era en un tiempo que aún no había límites definidos entre países, y el jefe de los rebeldes era el dueño de ese collar. Eso explicaría el extraño nombre del collar, que no se parecía a nada en el dialecto de Gryden, ni el de Magnoland. En fin, al derrotar a los nómades Gryden se quedó con el collar y fue por eso que empezó una rivalidad entre Magnoland. Parecía que trataban al collar como un trofeo realmente importante. Bueno, era valioso, peor el rencor había permanecido demasiados siglos, incluso para lo valioso que era. Todo esto era parte de la historia nacional, yo sólo conocía un poco por los rumores. Y ahora, yo era parte de esa historia. En el futuro podrían decir _pero un día apareció un ladrón, lo robó, lo vendió y hasta ahí llegó todo_.

Sabiendo la verdadera historia del collar Ekran ya había podido entender la potente rivalidad entre Gryden y Magnoland. Hace años era que estaban en una especie de guerra fría, sin ningún disparo, sino con mera competencia. Recordé esa noticia que oí por ahí; que la princesa de Gryden y el príncipe de Magnoland iban a comprometerse, antes del secuestro. Seguramente era una unión por conveniencia, yo no sabía. Tal vez por resentimiento, alguien de Magnoland había mandado a secuestrar a la princesa. De lo único que tenía certeza yo, era que nos convenía vender el collar por completo; no por desarme. Nos pagarían más. Le conté mi idea a Francisco.

-En realidad, estaba pensando que podríamos venderlo pieza por pieza, era más seguro –contestó pensativo, considerando mi idea– Pero tienes razón, nos pagarán más si lo vendemos tal cual como lo tenemos.

-Y cuando lo vendamos pagaremos tu operación.

-No entiendo hijo, ¿quieres que me opere o que dejemos de ser pobres?

Yo siempre había relacionado esas dos metas como una sola, no me había detenido a pensar en qué haría primero. Francisco y yo siempre habíamos soñado con abandonar el _refugio_, vivir como gente normal. Pero con la artrosis de Francisco, tendríamos que posponer el plan. Era irónico pensar que podíamos juntar el dinero suficiente para rentar una habitación o incluso comprar una casa mediocre; mantenernos después era el problema. Con el dinero recaudado con el collar Ekran sólo nos alcanzaría para hacer una cosa –Primero será tu operación.

-El dinero no nos alcanza para operarme e irnos a vivir a otra parte.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces…? Creo que deberíamos seguir juntando dinero. El problema será dónde lo guardaremos seguro. No puede ser en el _refugio_.

Yo ya sabía eso, siempre lo había sabido. Ésa era otra de las razones por la cual no podíamos nunca salir de este infierno. Jamás pude encontrar el modo de tomarle cariño al _refugio_, ni siquiera cuando lo pinté para darle un estilo. No sentía este lugar como mío, no era un lugar acogedor para nada.

-¡Patrick, necesito hablar contigo! –Gritó alguien entrando al _refugio_. Francisco quedó boquiabierto.

-Tantos años han pasado desde que nos has abandonado, desde que te olvidaste de nosotros, y aún así te dignas a aparecer por acá… Vete, Chester, si no quieres verme enojado.

No entendía qué motivos podría tener Chester para venir. Era la primera vez que venía hace años. Probablemente estaría buscando a Melly. ¿Es que no se daba que estaba mal volver? ¿Qué Francisco y yo no queríamos verlo?

-Muy por el contrario; ahora tengo la dignidad para venir. Te quería decir que yo fui el que borró el video. Y también, que yo no fui el que hizo la broma.

-Lo sé, lo dijiste en la fiesta. Pero creo que estabas muy bebido para recordarlo.

Aún así, Chester tenía una expresión de horror. Parecía como si necesitara que yo le creyera para poder tener una paz interior. Y yo le creía, pero no me interesaba, esa era otra cosa. ¿Para qué vino entonces? Si es que quería que volviéramos a ser amigos después de todo lo que había sucedido, estaba muy equivocado. Aunque yo también quisiera eso, ya era imposible.

-Bueno… Sólo quería decir eso. Con permiso –dijo con la frente en alto y yéndose con lo poco de decoro que le quedaba. ¿Eso había sido todo? ¿Qué quería, que volviéramos a ser amigos después de todo lo que me había hecho? Él y Melly estaban hechos tal para cual, creían que las cosas podían resolverse inmediatamente. En fin, no le pedí a Chester que se quedara a explicarme mejor. Dejé que se vaya y seguí con mi lectura. No valía la pena aferrarse a los sentimientos, ni siquiera en caso de amistad.

**Melissa POV**

-¿Has sabido algo de Connor?

-Tranquila, Sasha, tranquilízate. Que no lo hayas visto desde la fiesta no significa que esté secuestrado o algo así. Cálmate.

Ese día las dos no salimos de casa, no había motivos para hacerlo. Me quedé con Sasha viendo una película, pero ella no estaba concentrada, sólo me preguntaba por Connor. Aunque yo tampoco estaba muy pendiente de la película. Hace mucho tiempo que no me había pasado tan fuertemente, pero extrañaba volver a casa. Estaba intentando reunir el dinero lo más rápido posible, pero era tan difícil… Por suerte, los papás de Sasha eran tan buenos que empezaron a darme mesada si es que yo ayudaba con las tareas de la casa. Ayudarlos después de haberme recibido era lo mínimo que podía hacer, y más encima me pagaban por hacerlo. Me sentía mal al aceptar el dinero, pero tenía que aceptarlo, no sólo por mí, sino por mi familia. Así pasaba el tiempo, cada vez ahorrando más y más. Durante el día podía evitar pensar en mi hogar, pero cuando llegaba la noche…

-¿Estás segura que no has sabido nada de Connor? ¿Nada? –Volvió a preguntar mirándome con una cara de pánico– Me porté tan mal con él, me debe odiar… Está bien, está bien, me callaré.

Vivir con Sasha era divertido, me hacía recordar a qué significaba vivir con hermanas. Aunque allá yo tenía mi habitación propia por lo que no convivíamos mucho en comparación, pero el concepto era el mismo.

-¿Por qué la vida es tan complicada? –Me pregunté a mí misma, suspirando. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado en estos meses.

-No puede haber felicidad sin un poco de tristeza –comentó Sasha filosóficamente. A veces se ponía así de mística; muchas veces era incómodo, pero esta vez lo dijo con seriedad, y su consejo me gustó. Si lo pensaba con detención, mi vida había adquirido un nuevo sentido desde que había escapado. Me hizo valorar más lo que tenía, ahora que lo había perdido. ¿Pero por qué tiene que ser tan doloroso el proceso para aprenderlo?

-Tienes que prepararte para cuando empiecen las clases –comenté entre bostezos–. No puedes repetir de nuevo, yo te ayudaré. No soy precisamente un genio, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que tú me recibiste acá.

-¡Pero si falta tanto para que empiece la escuela! Alto, déjame revisar mi calendario… ¿Tan poco falta? Guau, sí que ha pasado rápido el tiempo.

Pero para mí sí que había transcurrido lento el tiempo. Me encontraba en una etapa en la que no sabía qué hacer. No podía volver a casa, no podía reconciliarme con Patrick porque según él había que esperar un poco. ¡¿Esperar qué, a que me aburra?! Tengo que tranquilizarme, me prometí a mí misma no rendirme. Esta vez no me iba a dejar vencer fácilmente.

-Chicas, hay un jovencito afuera que quiere hablar con ustedes. Es algo bajo, ¿lo conocen?

Bajamos las escaleras ruidosamente, con mucha curiosidad. Esperé a que no fuera quién yo temía. En cuanto bajamos las escaleras, mis dudas se disiparon calamitosamente; era Chester.

-¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo…? –Preguntó Sasha estupefacta.

-Si sabes a quién preguntar… –Dijo despreocupadamente y a mi mente vino la imagen de Maca. ¡Mentirosa! Ella me prometió que ni Chester ni Sophie se verían involucrados en nuestro plan. Y diciéndole a Chester dónde estaba viviendo, no era muy efectiva su forma de mantener discreción.

Yo entendía a Sasha pero no estaba de acuerdo con ella. Sasha quería que la menor cantidad de personas posible averiguaran dónde vivía, porque era una casa algo pequeña. Ella tenía miedo que se burlaran de ella, pero yo había intentado convencerla que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. Al menos ella tenía un hogar. Deseé que Connor le ayudara a superar esa vergüenza.

Mi mente siguió divagando y visualicé el _refugio_. Claramente no extrañaría ese lugar, el ambiente físico. Era muy antihigiénico. Recordé ese día en que llegué a la casa de Sasha por primera vez, al término del campamento. Recordaba haberme quedado abrazada a la taza del baño de alegría por lo aseado que era el lugar. También recordé esos días en que vivía en el refugio, antes del campamento, cuando espiaba a Patrick mientras se duchaba. No podía ver nada más que su silueta, borrosa detrás del biombo, pero de igual manera me gustaba verlo. Y yo tenía que fingir dormir para no levantar sospechas. Aunque, al fin y al cabo jamás podría tomarle afecto al _refugio_. Definitivamente, no lo extrañaría y podría quedarme feliz viviendo en casa de Sasha por mucho tiempo.

No estaba prestando atención a lo que se decían Chester y Sasha, aunque logré entender un poco. Era simple; Chester estaba pidiéndole ayuda a Sasha para reconquistar a Sophie. Entonces, ¿para qué bajé yo? ¿Acaso tenía que quedarme a escuchar algo que no me interesaba?

Estaba dispuesta a subir las escaleras, aún algo distraída. Cuando llegué al cuarto escalón me di cuenta de que Chester me estaba llamando. Cuando volví a ver Sasha ya no estaba. Vaya, sí que estaba distraída.

-Aún me interesas, Melly. Dije lo de Sophie para que Sasha me dejara entrar–dijo con un fingido tono de despreocupación.

-Pues mira como me importa –dijo esto lo eché de la casa a empujones y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

**Connor POV**

-Estoy muy confundido, hermanito. Problemas con Sasha. Pues, lo de la fiesta… No lo sé…–dije mientras pateaba una piedra en la calle. Estábamos en trayecto a la casa de Sophie, como siempre. No teníamos un motivo específico, al menos yo no. No quería ver a Sasha, me ponía muy tímido. Yo sólo estaba acompañando a Gaspar que quería ir.

-Ahora me estás confundiendo a mí, balbuceas mucho. Te preocupas demasiado, mira, tal vez Sasha esté en la casa de Sophie. Verla te animará, estoy seguro.

Pero yo no estaba realmente seguro de eso. En fin, llegamos, nos dejaron entrar, pero no había nadie. Como siempre hacíamos en estos casos, nos pusimos a descansar en el patio. Después nos pusimos a caminar por todo el jardín, aburridos. Yo no sabía para qué habíamos venido, y yo veía cómo Gaspar tampoco lo sabía muy bien, pero se notaba que quería quedarse.

Yo realmente me estaba aburriendo, no había nada que hacer, así que decidí irme de la casa. Pero en cuanto me fui, escuché un ruido extraño; una puerta cerrarse violentamente. Las murallas de la casa de Sophie eran muy altas, pero aún así trepé un poco para ver qué pasaba; no usé la entrada porque tenía el presentimiento que estaba ocurriendo algo que sólo sucedería si nadie estaba viendo.

Lo único que pude ver fue a Sophie saliendo de su casa en dirección al patio, llorando. En cuanto a vio a Gaspar en el patio, intentó recomponerse. Una vez Sasha me había dicho que a Sophie no le gustaba que la vieran llorar –¡Gaspar! No te había visto… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Viniste solo?– Ellos se sentaron en una pequeña banca del jardín, dándome la espalda. Ni siquiera Gaspar sospechaba que yo podría estar espiando.

La conversación era muy interesante. Sophie estaba confesándole a Gaspar que realmente no había podido olvidar a Chester, por más que fingiera. Tuve que evitar reírme al pensar cuán incómodo debería de estar Gaspar ahí, teniendo que escuchar y calmar los lloriqueos de Sophie. En fin, eran cosas que yo ya sospechaba; Sophie estaba devastada, intentaba ocultarlo de los demás, pero finalmente siempre se sinceraba con Gaspar. Esta no era la primera vez que pasaba, y no sería la última vez en suceder. Siempre era así, y yo ya tenía mi hipótesis planteada; a Gaspar le gustaba Sophie. Sólo alguien verdaderamente interesado en ella podría soportar todos sus berrinches y rabietas de niña.

-Bueno, realmente creo que Chester no te merece. Si él realmente valiera la pena estaría aquí, pidiéndote perdón –dijo mi hermano con determinación.

-Y lo ha hecho, vaya cuántas veces lo ha hecho. Pero cuando lo hace, me dan unas ganas de rechazarlo y mirar su expresión de desesperación… –Entendí que ése no era el punto al que Gaspar quería llegar.

-Lo sé, pero, digo, si yo fuera él hubiera seguido intentando muchas veces más –objetó, vacilante, mientras yo apenas podía mantenerme apoyado en la pared, con los pies colgando en el vacío–. Tal vez deberías olvidarte del jefe.

¡Ahora todo tenía sentido! Pero si Daisy se enterara, tendría que pedirle a Sasha le contara qué sucedía a Daisy, con el tacto que tienen las mujeres, y más aún cuando son amigas. Porque hasta donde yo sabía, Gaspar y Daisy seguían siendo una pareja… Nunca me esperé esto de mi propio hermano.

-¿Y tienes alguna idea de quién podría ayudarme a olvidarlo?

-¿…Yo?

-¡Ja, ja, ja! No, digo en serio.

Se quedaron así, callados, un largo tiempo. Ya estaba empezando a sentir un intenso dolor en los brazos que ya estaba decidido a terminar de espiar y bajar para volver a casa. La posición en la que estaba era verdaderamente incómoda. Bajé, pero al volver a escuchar voces subí inmediatamente. Fue muy cómica mi subida, pero ya que yo era el que sufría en esta situación, no me causó ninguna gracia.

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso… No es tan mala idea.

Gaspar quedó pasmado, al igual que yo. Como lo adiviné, Gaspar había venido a casa de Sophie sólo para esto, y me trajo para que me ocupara de los demás si es que hubiera alguien que pudiera interrumpir. Y no había nadie interrumpiéndolos. Vi cómo Sophie besó a Gaspar, y casi me partí de la risa con la reacción emocionada de éste –Sí, creo que no es una idea tan mala.

¿A esto se refería la gitana del día de la fiesta? Oh, cuando se enteren el jefe y Daisy…


	29. Los provechos de la determinación

**Melissa POV**

Aproveché esos meses antes de que Sasha volviera a clases al máximo para arreglar las cosas. En casa trabajé hasta más no poder, para recibir una buena mesada. Aún no era mucho y ni siquiera había calculado cuánto tiempo tendría que seguir así, pero mientras fuera avanzando todo marcharía bien. Estuve ignorando a Chester y a Sophie, no los había visto hace semanas. Y en respecto a Patrick, iba a visitarlo a diario. Era un dolor de cabeza tener que soportar sus intenciones de marchar lentamente, incluso de ignorarme, pero valía la pena. Él valía la pena.

Yo iba al _refugio_ todos los días, y me quedaba ahí por mucho tiempo. Incluso unas veces me quedé a dormir ahí, avisándole a Sasha para que no se preocupara. Cuando iba allá acompañaba a Francisco por las tardes, jugaba con Kyra, hacía todo lo que hacía antes del campamento y lo disfrutaba más que nunca. Pero siempre, Patrick parecía serio. Es más, ahora siempre estaba vestido de negro, como si quisiera pasar desapercibido en el mundo. Por más que intentara animarlo, él nunca sonreía. Y era mi culpa, pero yo me había prometido a mí misma recuperarlo. Era un gran desafío, pero no era imposible.

Maca me había ayudado en gran parte. Cuando yo no estaba en el _refugio_, ella se encargaba de ir e intentar convencer a Patrick que me perdonara del todo. Los resultados eran nulos, pero al menos estábamos intentando. Poco a poco lo lograría. Maca estaba filmando todo el proceso en la misma cámara que usamos durante el plan antiguo: yo siempre evitaba aparecer en sus grabaciones por prevención.

Una vez, hace mucho tiempo atrás leí un artículo que decía que para que una persona esté enamorada le debía gustar una persona durante cuatro meses para empezar a asegurar algo. Esos cuatro meses ya habían pasado, y cada vez me sentía más segura de mis sentimientos. Con esfuerzo saldría victoriosa. No me había esforzado en toda mi vida; ahora era momento de hacerlo. Eso me emocionaba.

Un día iba más determinada a vencer que nunca, una fuerza interior que apenas conocía había surgido de mí. Nunca entendí qué era, tal vez la mera emoción de sentir que todo marchaba sobre ruedas; lento, pero avanzaba. Un día fui al _refugio_¸ pero en cuanto llegué ahí la cobardía me invadió y me puse a dudar de todo. Me sentí un poco mareada y estúpida al haber creído que todo marcharía bien. Por suerte Patrick notó mi repentino cambio. ¡Qué me estaba pasando!

-¿Pasa algo? Estás más pálida de lo normal –dijo preocupado, tomándome la temperatura con una mano apoyada sobre mi cabeza. Me había subestimado a mí misma, y ahora algo me había hecho decaer.

-No, no es nada –mentí, no entendía qué me sucedía–. En serio.

-Sí, claro, como digas –comentó sarcásticamente y creí verlo sonreír... ¿Me había perdonado?– Pero es enserio, Melly, te ves fatal.

Me miré a mi misma en el pequeño espejo que había sobre una mesa; era verdad, me veía terrible. Asocié mi aspecto cadavérico al cansancio por reunir dinero. ¿Tan poco acostumbrada estaba al trabajo duro que ahora empezaba a decaer tan pronto?

Patrick ofreció llevarme al hospital, pero al imaginarme todas esas personas ahí… Podrían descubrirme. No iba a ir a un lugar público a mostrarme libremente si podía evitarlo, eso era seguro. Tuve que quedarme ahí, en el _refugio_, descansando. Mi problema era el cansancio simplemente, pero este era tanto que me quedé prácticamente agonizando todo el día en el _refugio_, tumbada. Además, hacía un calor infernal, y eso no me ayudaba para nada.

-Debo estar así por el cansancio –dije, pensando en el pobre Francisco que debería estar en la plaza, muriéndose de calor también. Al menos él estaba acostumbrado–. No es nada importante, sólo tengo que descansar un poco.

-¿Estás segura? Porque si quieres puedo llevarte a un hospital para que te revisen…

-¡Ya te dije que no! Déjame descansar sólo un momento.

-Okay, tranquila –dijo mientras me entregaba una botella de agua–. Descansa.

Me quedé ahí, en el suelo, muriendo de cansancio y de calor. Finalmente pude conseguir ser envuelta en el manto de Morfeo.

**Carl POV**

Durante mucho tiempo, más de lo normal, Padre insistió en esa idea de pasar más tiempo entre padre e hijo. Yo había hecho todo lo posible para contentarlo; pero lo raro era que él era muy cambiante; un día quería que pasáramos tiempo juntos, y en un momento ya podía hartarse de mí –Te dije que quería pasar más tiempo contigo, eso no significa que tengas que estar pegado a mí todo el tiempo–, me decía y se alejaba, como siempre.

Tantas veces me lo había dicho que ya estaba empezando a sentirme mal. Empecé a recordar el pasado, en todos sus ámbitos. Recordé el pasado, hasta el punto de mi infancia. Lo sabía, estaba viviendo en el pasado, pero era mucho mejor que el malísimo presente y el incierto y poco esperanzador futuro.

Pensé en Melissa, en cómo estaría, si es que seguía viva. Me pregunté si se encontraría en Gryden o Magnoland, si se encontraría bien. Siempre, si es que seguía viva. Muchas veces tenía unas ganas enormes de recorrer todas las calles de la ciudad y buscarla por todos los rincones. Pero ni siquiera sabía a dónde tenía que buscar, lo cual no era muy favorable.

Pensé en el pobre sirviente, William. Me imaginé a toda su familia preocupada, pensando en dónde estaría, porqué el pobre hombre no volvía a casa.

También era imposible no acordarse de Gretel ni de Trudy en estos momentos. Había perdido la compañía de las dos, que eran las únicas que me habían acompañado en estos meses. Pero, en fin, también me habían abandonado. Tal vez fue por mi culpa, aunque no estaba completamente seguro. No era mi culpa nada de lo que estaba pasando, y eso tenían que aprenderlo todos. Ya me estaba cansando tener que soportar las inseguridades y estupideces de los demás, incluso de Padre.

No era mi problema que Gretel fuera una hermana malagradecida que se aprovechara de la situación cuando su hermana desaparecía del mapa. Me gustaba imaginarme su expresión, la que tendría si yo le dijera que su hermana verdaderamente había escapado. Me imaginé a Melissa volviendo, mientras yo me reía de la expresión de horror de Gretel. Me gustaría verdaderamente ver esa escena, pero para eso tenía que hacer que Melissa volviera en cuanto antes.

Sabía que era muy peligroso que volviera, por algo había escapado; pero también tenía que asegurarme de que estaba bien. Últimamente había pensado mucho al respecto; aunque ella no estuviera físicamente cerca, Melissa no me había abandonado. Tal vez ella estaría también recordándome, esperando el momento apropiado para regresar. Muchas veces soñaba conmigo mismo manejando un automóvil, con un megáfono en la mano llamándola para que regresara. Pero, si regresaba, ¿qué pasaría después?

Por el momento no podía hacer nada, nada sino esperar e intentar convencer a Padre de desistir del plan. Pero esa posibilidad parecía tan lejana... Es más, pensé en que Trudy probablemente formaría parte del ejército que estaba preparando Padre. No era una idea descabellada; ella siempre estaba vestida como una uniformada. Todo empezaba a tener sentido.

Pero, en todo caso, ahora que lo pienso mejor, ¿le importaba a alguien? Melissa me había abandonado. Lo sabía, ella estaba obligada a hacerlo, pero eso ya no me importaba. Gretel sólo había sido una mocosa entrometida, lo mismo que con Trudy. Todas las mujeres eran iguales, y tal vez ahora podía empezar a entender porqué Padre mandó a matar a mamá.

Yo… Nunca lo había pensado así, tan rudamente. Siempre tuve ese presentimiento, pero jamás no me había atrevido ni a decirlo en mi mente. En fin, sonaba fuerte, pero así era. Y ahora entendía mejor a Padre, no había mujer que no signifique un problema de la cabeza. Todas son unas inútiles, incluso Melissa.

No me servía de nada que ella volviera, sólo la matarían más rápidamente. Ella no podía estar escondiéndose para siempre. Pero tampoco iba a delatarla, no quería mostrar resentimiento. Aunque, claro, para disipar mis dudas, una vez hablé del tema a Padre, recordando que él no sabía que el secuestro había sido más bien un escape –No entiendo por qué necesitas que la princesa sea rescatada ¿Por qué no atacas de una vez? Ella no tiene nada que ver con el plan– dije, esperando a que Padre me contara por qué Melissa no era tan inútil después de todo en el plan.

-Ésa información es confidencial –me respondió sonriendo, sin apartar la vista de su papeleo–. Ya lo sabrás, no te preocupes. Ya lo sabrás…

**Patrick POV**

Melly se veía realmente decaída, pero con su hermoso sentido del humor que tenía, preferí dejarla dormir. Tal vez había tenido un pequeño colapso por el calor del verano, que estaba terminando. O tal vez estaba cansada. Cansada en intentar _recuperarme_, como decía ella. ¿Es que acaso yo le pertenecía? ¿Por qué siempre se habla de ser propiedad de alguien? En fin, si antes había rechazado a Melly innumerables veces, ahora empecé a sentirme mal. Ya me había pasado de la raya, Melly se estaba cansando mucho. Ya era su salud la que estaba afectada. Yo estaba dándole una carga extra en su vida, y eso no estaba bien. Además, se notaba que Melly realmente quería recobrarme.

-Sé que no debes estar escuchándome… Pero creo que voy a perdonarte –le dije a la figura dormida en el suelo, mientras me sentaba al lado de ella.

Quedé acostado al lado de ella, esperando a que se despertara. Quería avisarle que ya la había perdonado, o que estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero no quería interrumpir su sueño. Además, no creía que una Melly muy amistosa me recibiera si la despertaba con el sueño que tenía. Tuve que quedar esperando para poder avisarle.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía derecho a pedirle sinceridad absoluta a Melly, no cuando yo tampoco era sincero del todo. Tendría que decirle de mi gran robo, para probarla y ver si no me delataba. Pero también, el collar no tenía nada que ver con ella, no tenía por qué decírselo. Lo que Melly había hecho en el campamento sí me afectaba, y por eso el engaño era diferente. Algún día, si es que la confianza era la suficiente, le diría mi secreto. Además, ella también era una ladrona; me había robado el alma.

De pronto, escuché unos gritos en la calle. La puerta del _refugio_ estaba cerrada y sólo entraba la tímida luz del sol por las rendijas de la puerta metálica. Estábamos protegidos tras esa puerta de metal, pero de todos modos me levanté para abrir la puerta y ver qué sucedía. Pero cuando iba caminando a abrir la puerta, en la pared metálica del _refugio_ se creó un pequeño agujero, acompañado con un ruido ensordecedor. Melly se despertó en seguida y lo primero que vio fue una bala en el suelo.

-¡Qué está pasando…! –Dijo mientras se levantaba, horrorizada ante los balazos que se seguían oyendo afuera.

-¡Agáchate, ahora! –Grité y la forcé a recostarse en el suelo. Al estar en el suelo había menos probabilidades de alcanzar una bala; Francisco me lo había enseñado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos habíamos tenido que enfrentar a una balacera, y ésta era la primera vez que una bala perdida alcanzaba la puerta del _refugio_.

Nos quedamos agachados, mirando al suelo, esperando a que terminara. Tuve que dejar una mano presionando la espalda de Melly para que no se levantara. Un par de balas volvieron a atravesar la puerta, pero yo sabía que nosotros no éramos el blanco, era sólo una de esas peleas callejeras que sucedían a menudo. De pronto recordé lo asustadiza que podía ser Melly a veces, y de lo aterrada que debería estar en ese momento, así que intenté hacerla reír –Qué cómoda es esta posición, ¿no?

-Sí que lo es.

-¿Tienes miedo?

Yo sabía cuán asustada debería estar Melly, y mis sospechas se vieron disipadas en cuanto vi su expresión; no estaba tan horrorizada como yo pensaba, pero sí que tenía miedo –Si no salimos de esta, quería decirte que intenté todo para que me perdonaras.

Los balazos continuaron, seguidos de gritos y otros ruidos extraños en el exterior, pero al menos en mi mente el ruido había disminuido considerablemente.

-Lo sé. No te preocupes, no vamos a morir –y le besé la frente.

-¿Me perdonas? –Preguntó, olvidando por un momento qué estaba sucediendo afuera, a tan pocos metros.

-Sí.

Lo que decía era verdad, pero empecé a sentir un pequeño nudo en la garganta. Tenía una extraña sensación que me decía que no debía, o que no podía estar con Melly. Aunque ella fuera la correcta, Melly y yo no éramos compatibles, no podíamos estar juntos, ésa era mi sensación. Aunque claramente, mi corazón opinaba lo contrario. Algo invisible nos separaba, como una cortina, y yo no me había dado cuenta antes. Pero ya me las arreglaría para eliminar esa absurda distancia.

**Melissa POV**

Tuvimos que esperar a que el conflicto terminara afuera, el que tardó muchísimo. No quería ni siquiera imaginarme bien qué estaba pasando allá afuera, pero al menos adentro nos encontrábamos relativamente a salvo –Ya pasó, ahora tenemos que ir a buscar a Francisco. La policía vendrá investigar y tendremos que dejar el _refugio_ cerrado y sin nadie adentro. Tiene que pasar desapercibido en la escena del crimen– dijo Patrick mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. Sin mirar atrás, nos fuimos en la moto a buscar a Francisco a la plaza.

Sabía que lo que había ocurrido era grave, pero al parecer era mucho más de lo que yo me imaginaba, ya que en cuanto llegamos, Patrick bajó inmediatamente, exasperado. Su cambio de humor fue instantáneo –Francisco, hubo otra balacera. ¡Pero esta vez le dieron al _refugio_!

Francisco lo miró, perplejo. Al parecer él y yo también considerábamos que Patrick estaba exagerando, ninguno de nosotros tres había salido herido, así que ¿para qué preocuparse tanto? –Francisco, creo que se me quedó en el _refugio_. Así es, _eso_ se me quedó en el _refugio_. ¡Lo olvidé por completo, tengo que haberlo olvidado! Tengo que volver a buscarlo, quédate con Melly acá…– Decía mientras revisaba sus bolsillos con desesperación, hasta que se relajó al tocar algo en sus bolsillos, algo que no sacó.

-Parece que lo encontraste.

-Oigan, ¿encontrar qué?

-Nada importante.

-¿Seguro? Porque parecías muy preocupado.

-Melly, no es nada. En fin, ninguno de nosotros puede volver al _refugio_ al menos hasta la noche. Supongo que será tiempo suficiente para que la policía vaya a revisar el lugar, esperemos en que no le presten atención al _refugio_. Por mientras… ¿Qué hacemos?

Planteamos qué podíamos hacer. Podríamos habernos quedado en esa plaza todo el día sin problema alguno, pero en realidad era aburrido quedarse todo el día ahí. Ni siquiera Francisco, que prácticamente vivía ahí. Él sólo se quedaba desde la mañana hasta la mitad de la tarde ahí, y yo en su lugar tampoco me hubiera quedado más tiempo. Él decidió esperar hasta la noche en el Callejón de los Huérfanos para cuidar a los pequeños. ¿Siempre había tenido Francisco ese instinto paternal? Parecía como si hubiera nacido con ese don.

-Parece que quedamos nosotros dos –Le dije a Patrick, tímida.

-Vamos a dar un paseo –dijo con soltura y fuimos en la moto por toda la ciudad. Realmente me gustaba esa sensación, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso; el peso del casco, el viento golpeándome el rostro… En fin, seguimos andando hasta llegar al mar, a una pequeña costanera que no conocía. Era domingo, estaba llena de gente, por lo que caí en pánico.

-¿No podía ser un lugar menos concurrido?

-¿Tiene algo malo?

-No, nada, es sólo que…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, una anciana se acercó a mí con una expresión amistosa –disculpa jovencita pero tu rostro me es conocido… ¿Te conozco de alguna parte por casualidad? ¿De la televisión tal vez?

Esa era la primera vez después de Mike que alguien me reconocía, y esta vez no iba a empujar a una anciana. No podía resolver todo con la fuerza bruta, pero sí podía intentar zanjar el asunto –No lo creo, lo siento. Permiso…

La anciana siguió insistiéndome, pero con la mayor delicadeza que podía tener en ese momento desesperado, huí corriendo. Si intentaba pasar desapercibida entre todas esas personas desconocidas, vaya que lo estaba haciendo muy mal. Llamaba la atención, pero al menos no veían mi cara oculta entre las manos y no sabían quién era realmente. Me senté en un lugar apartado, a punto de llorar por el peligro que había sorteado, hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No, nada –dije recordando cuando Patrick me dijo lo mismo hacía poco tiempo–. Yo también tengo mis secretos.

Observé cómo él se tensó, y me reí. Por el momento, el peligro había pasado. Sólo teníamos que esperar hasta la noche para volver al _refugio_, pero yo no, yo iba a volver a la casa de Sasha para el anochecer. Pero por mientras quería estar ahí. Aunque, me fue imposible con el incidente de la anciana no recordar mi hogar. Además, también recordé a Carl. ¿Cómo reaccionaría él si supiera de Patrick? Tendría que comprobarlo, no para saber cómo reaccionaba, sino para despedirme definitivamente de él. Carl merecía saber la verdad, y es por eso que dejé a Patrick esperando por ahí y me dirigí a una caseta telefónica. Sabía el número de teléfono de Carl de memoria, así que marqué.

-_Hola, ¿Trudy eres tú? _–Preguntó una voz conocida en el teléfono.

No le presté importancia a lo que dijo, sino que fui directamente al grano. Respiré hondo, y antes de hablar me volví la cabeza para volver a mirar a Patrick, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero y pantalones negros, el que estaba sentado a lo lejos, observándome alegre.

-No, Carl, soy yo –suspiré al darme cuenta que casi había olvidado mi verdadero nombre –. Soy Melissa.

**Sophie POV**

En realidad, no sentía nada por Gaspar, él era sólo mi amigo y jamás podría quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza, por más que lo intentara. Era cruda la realidad, pero a mí me gustaba Chester. Sin importar cuántas veces me había fallado, aún lo quería. Aunque, como decían por ahí, un clavo saca es capaz de sacar a otro clavo, ya era hora de poner en práctica esa teoría, a ver si lograba olvidarme de Chester de una buena vez, para conservar la poca dignidad intacta que tenía.

-Gaspar… Estoy confundida.

-Yo no.

Evitaba reír ante los comentarios de Gaspar. Pensé que si me gustara, yo estaría muriéndome de nervios, y estaría emocionada con lo que me decía. Pero en vez de eso, me divertía la ingenuidad de los hombres. No se podía esperar más de un gemelo Black… En fin, tuve que fingir emoción y desconcierto.

-¿Y tú por qué suenas tan decidido?

-He tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensarlo bien, y supongo que ya no debería por qué estar dudando…

¡Uy, apenas podía soportar esta mentira! Lo único que quería en ese momento era estar junto a Chester, pero tenía que tocarme estar con este perdedor. Ojalá hubiera habido alguien mejor para incluir en mi plan de despecho, pero ya era tarde para empezar a seleccionar a alguien. ¡Uy! Pero por más que intentara concentrarme, una sensación de nerviosismo negativo y asco me invadía. Fue por eso que oculté mi rostro tras una máscara de mentiras.

-¿Pero qué pasaría con Daisy? –Pregunté fingiendo interés, pero en ese momento Daisy era el problema menos importante que debería enfrentar– Yo pensé que ustedes estaban juntos…

-Así es, pero sólo de nombre –suspiró, cansado. Yo sabía que Gaspar y Daisy estaban pasando por un mal momento, pero ¿engañarla, conmigo? Eso sí era caer bajo–. Estaba pensando en terminar con ella, y no lo sé…

En otras circunstancias habría acusado a Gaspar con Daisy, pero yo también estaba formando parte del engaño, así que decidí no contarle nada. Ni siquiera a Sasha, a quién le tenía más confianza. Éste no era el primer secreto que nadie más sabía, así que no me afectaba mucho tener que mentir nuevamente. Si Daisy descubría la verdad, yo fingiría inocencia y podríamos seguir siendo amigas, y tal vez para ese entonces me habría olvidado de Chester por completo. Sonaba muy poco probable, pero no imposible.

-A Daisy no le gustará saber eso.

-Pues va a tener que afrentar la verdad; mi relación con ella estaba acabada.

Él no creía verdaderamente eso, yo tampoco. A pesar de los problemas que estaban sufriendo ambos como pareja desde hacía ya harto tiempo, yo aún creía firmemente que ellos eran la pareja más unida que había conocido, y yo sabía mucho de otras parejas para comprobarlo. Yo sentía cómo ni el propio Gaspar se daba cuenta, pero era inevitable caer en la cuenta de que él me veía sólo como un escape de sus problemas amorosos. Yo no era el segundo plato de nadie, aunque él si podría ser el mío.

Aunque, realmente me sorprendía la actitud de Gaspar. Yo siempre lo había considerado como un matón, como el atractivo idiota guardaespaldas de Chester. Jamás lo había mirado con otros ojos y tampoco podía hacerlo, por más que lo intentara para olvidarme de Chester. Quería y no quería olvidarlo al mismo tiempo.

Me aparté de Gaspar un poco, no quería parecer una arrastrada, aunque él estuviera arrastrándose más que yo. Pero yo tenía que mostrarme presentable con todo el mundo, sin importar cuánta confianza tuviera con Gaspar desde hacía ya muchos años –¿Y hace cuánto tiempo es que sientes esto?

Respiró profundamente pensando en una respuesta –Conscientemente, hace muy poco tiempo. Sin darme cuenta… ¿Desde siempre?– ¡Era tan tierna la cara de estúpido que tenía al decirlo! Pero por más que lo intentara, siempre con discreción, no lograba hacer con Gaspar lo que hacía con Chester, reírme con él, perderme en su sonrisa de niño, sentirme orgullosa de que él sea un ganador, _mí_ ganador…

-Realmente no me había dado cuenta –comenté, fingiendo creerle. Tenía que hacer que las mariposas en el estómago afloraran, pero no podía–. Pues, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saberlo.

-¿Lo-lo dices en serio?

-¡Por favor, crees que te mentiría! Siempre has sido mi amigo, no sería capaz de mentirte. Jamás.

Pero mentir era irresistible, y en mi caso, muy necesario.


	30. Grandes pasos

**Carl POV**

Tardé en comprender de quién se trataba. Me quedé mudo, teléfono en mano, pensando si es que podía ser verdad. Si es que era ella realmente. ¿Era posible…?

-¿Melissa?

_-¡Sí!_

-¿Cómo puedo saber que eres tú?

_-Yo… Escapé, tú me avisaste del atentado._

Era cierto, además la voz de Melissa sonaba muy familiar. Yo ya había oído su distorsionada voz por el teléfono antes, y en ese instante sonaba tal cual como la recordaba. El tono de voz, sus palabras… Definitivamente era ella.

Sin hablarle, me pregunté a mi mismo dónde podría estar Melissa en ese momento, si es que estaría en Gryden o Magnoland o incluso en otro lugar, a kilómetros de aquí, a salvo. ¡Melissa estaba viva! –¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

Ella me explicó que seguía en Gryden, no había salido de la capital en todo este tiempo, hasta ahora, en ese momento estaba en una ciudad aledaña y estaba usando un teléfono público. Me contó vagamente lo arduo que se le había hecho sobrevivir, pero me contó que había encontrado personas muy amables que podían acogerla. Y lo más extraño era que nadie la había reconocido. Qué ignorante podía ser la gente…

Cambiamos de tema bruscamente, hablando de la familia de Melissa, ella me preguntaba cómo estaban. La tranquilicé explicando que todos estaban bien, y no mencioné mi historia con Gretel, ya se lo contaría cuando Melissa volviera –_Qué bueno es que todos estén bien. ¿Y cómo vas tú? ¿Convenciste a tu papá de que no haya guerra? ¿Podré volver pronto?– _Ésa era una pregunta muy infantil cuya amarga respuesta no quería recordar.

-No, creo que es imposible hacerlo desistir. Vas a tener que seguir escondida por un largo tiempo. Pero no te preocupes por tu familia, todos están muy bien –le dije esperando no alarmarla. Aún no podía creer que Melissa estuviera con vida, y que además me hubiera llamado. Se acordaba de mí, ya que yo era el único que sabía de su huida.

Imaginé cómo serían las cosas cuando mi princesa volviera. Aún no sabía cómo entraría Padre en mi visión, pero podía observarme a mí junto a Melissa alegremente como antes, como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si ella jamás hubiera escapado.

-_Qué bien… Prométeme que las cuidarás a todas, a mamá, mis hermanas… _ –Dijo con amargura– _Espero que las cosas se arreglen rápidamente._

-Así es, muero de ganas esperando el momento en el que llegues. Es más, ¿escuchaste el álbum?

-_¿Álbum? ¿Cuál álbum?_

Mientras mis sesos se reventaban escribiendo canciones dedicadas para ella, Melissa se encontraba en un campamento donde no había señal, ni siquiera para radios. Las canciones habían sido todo un éxito, más en Magnoland que en Gryden. En mi reino las canciones seguían sonando ocasionalmente, pero en Gryden mi álbum no había sido tan bien acogido como yo esperaba, por lo que todas las canciones por lo menos allá habían pasado de moda, y las radios ya no emitían mis melodías. Melissa no había podido conocer las canciones que estaban inspiradas en ella.

Ella se disculpó y acepté sus disculpas, dolido en secreto. No tenía que enfadarme, ya habría una oportunidad donde ella pudiera escuchar las canciones. Pero no teníamos que perder tiempo hablando de eso, sino de cualquier otra cosa más importante –Espero ansiosamente el día que puedas volver. Todo podrá ser como antes, por fin.

Hubo un silencio de varios segundos y empecé a creer que se había cortado la comunicación. No pensaba en colgar, pero cuando empecé a aburrirme una respuesta llegó a mis oídos –_Sí, hablando de eso… Tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Hay algunas cosas que han cambiado últimamente, es decir, muchas cosas_– dijo con ese tono que siempre empleaba cuando había hecho algo malo.

-Obviamente, las cosas cambian en situaciones como éstas, pero lo nuestro seguirá tal cual como lo dejamos cuando tuviste que irte –dije con complacencia.

-_Yo… Carl… Conocí a alguien más. Quería que lo supieras, para que no guardes esperanzas cuando vuelva._

-Melissa… –siseé, algo mareado– Debes estar algo confundida, eso es. Cuando vuelvas te darás cuenta que estabas equivocada.

-_¡¿Melly?! Tenemos que volver, vámonos _–se escuchó una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono, aunque después Melissa volvió a hablar– _¡Ya voy, Patrick! Este… Yo… Carl… Lo siento…_

No había nada que lamentar. Yo había sido el idiota en esperar a Melissa cuando claramente ella se había olvidado de mí. No me molesté en escuchar las súplicas de Melissa para que no cortara el teléfono. Colgué, orgullosamente. Aunque después me arrepentí profundamente y esperé de nuevo alguna llamada. Pero por más que esperé una nueva llamada, mi teléfono no volvió a sonar.

**Chester POV**

Quería empezar mi vida nuevamente, aunque no podía. Aunque sí podía intentar arreglar algunas cosas. Antes que nada, mi mamá me obligó a ir donde un doctor para ver mis problemas de adicción. Mamá sabía todo lo que me sucedía, al igual que papá, pero no se preocupaban. Si yo era mayor de edad, no era un delito que ingiriera alcohol o que fumara. Yo les daba toda la razón, pero mamá estaba muy preocupada últimamente –Que seas mayor de edad no significa que puedas excederte–, decía en un tono muy autoritario, reprochando mi conducta inmoral.

Esperé un largo tiempo en el consultorio. Nadie me acompañó, no quería que nadie supiera de esto. Pensé que un doctor tendría que revisarme, pero ya que había muchas personas a las que atender me dejaron unos papeles para rellenar, una encuesta que después el doctor evaluaría. Tenía que contestar con la verdad o sino mis padres sabrían de mi engaño, maldición.

Revisé la primera página, tenía mi nombre impreso. Revisé la primera pregunta, donde se consultaba cuántas veces bebía. Yo casi nunca lo hacía tan bruscamente, pero cuando tomaba, sí que era una borrachera total. Aunque me embriagaba totalmente cerca de dos veces al mes, yo bebía casi todos los días –Maldito cuestionario…

Hablaba en voz alta para asustar a un niño que estaba sentado al lado mío, solo, en esas sillas de plástico. Me gustaba asustar a los niños pequeños desde que me burlaba de los niños del Callejón de los Huérfanos. Hacer sentir inferior a las demás personas era sensacional, así que seguí hablando solo –Maldita sea, este cuestionario es tan fácil… Me parto de risa por lo fácil que es. Niñito, ¿quieres ayudarme con unas preguntas? ¿Cuántos cigarrillos fumas al día?– En cuanto pregunté el chico salió corriendo, llorando. Vaya, pensé que no sería tan sensible. Un minuto después, volvió con su madre, que empezó a regañarme. Me dio un sermón y me regañó. Si yo me hubiera defendido, tal vez hubieran llamado al guardia, pero yo no estaba de humor de discutir. Ya me había divertido con mi broma.

-¿Tan malo eres que te gusta ver sufrir a los niños? –Preguntó la señora mientras se iba, arrastrando a su hijo con ella– ¡Tus padres deberían estar avergonzados!

Yo sabía el porqué de mis excesos de la bebida y los cigarrillos, aunque eran por razones diferentes. Yo fumaba moderadamente porque se veía genial hacer bocanadas de humo, aunque supiera horrible. Pero beber tenía un propósito más profundo. Desde que empecé a beber, siempre supe la verdadera razón de hacerlo. Era para llenar todos los vacíos en mi vida. Así lograba olvidarme que era adoptado, que no tenía amigos verdaderamente, y últimamente también que Melly me odiaba. Los daños físicos eran lo de menos, si tenía la oportunidad para olvidarme de todo por un tiempo, la tomaba. Yo sabía la razón de mis problemas de adicción, pero saber la causa del problema no era lo mismo que descubrir la solución. Eso era algo que casi nadie lograba entender.

Seguí respondiendo el cuestionario, donde siempre se daban preguntas parecidas, las típicas preguntas que se hacían en una evaluación como ésta. Contesté con sinceridad, ya que tarde o temprano me enviarían a rehabilitación. Aunque yo sabía que no era necesario, yo tenía problemas pero no eran tan graves. Todos estaban sobre exagerando la situación. Fue por eso que al volver a casa, antes de saber los resultados del examen, logré convencer a mis padres de desistir de la idea de ir a un centro de rehabilitación. ¿Cómo lo logré? Con nuestro ideal familiar; si yo era mayor de edad legalmente ya no estaba haciendo nada malo. Por más problemas que tuviera, lograría superarlos. ¿Cómo? Sabiendo que si cambio, y me vuelvo una mejor persona, Melly podrá volver a interesarse por mí. Ahora ella era mi norte para lograr salir adelante del alcoholismo. Aunque, por favor, mi problema no era tan grave. Sólo se estaba previniendo para que no se convirtiera en un problema mayor.


	31. Un recuerdo y un misterio

**Patrick POV**

-Hora de volver –le dije a Melly mientras me acercaba a ella. El viaje de vuelta a la ciudad era muy largo, por lo que cuando llegáramos ya sería de noche.

Volvimos andando nuevamente, y me puse a pensar en lo idiota que había sido. Tuve que haber perdonado a Melly hacía mucho tiempo. Si hubiese sido más orgulloso de lo que fui, posiblemente estaría llorando por Melly. Por suerte, no era así.

Fui hasta la casa de Sasha para ir a dejarla antes de que anocheciera, y recordé cuando fue la primera vez que fui a la casa de Sasha, ese día de la fiesta de máscaras. Esa vez había perdido una oportunidad única de pasar tiempo a solas con Melly, y ahora estaba muy arrepentido. Además, aún sentía esa brecha entre ella y yo, había algo que no calzaba. Era extraño estar enamorado de alguien que apenas conocía. Digo, conocía a Melly muy bien, pero de su pasado no sabía nada. Yo le había contado el mío, ¿pero qué pasaba con ella? Aunque decidí callar; no debía ser fácil huir de un hogar. Yo no lo había vivido, por lo que no era una persona apta para entenderla.

Melly me devolvió su casco y nos quedamos en la entrada. Esto había sido lo más normal que habíamos tenido de una cita jamás, aunque ni siquiera sabía qué había sido realmente. En fin, me despedí de Melly con un pequeño beso en la mejilla y me volteé para irme, pero una frase hizo que me diera un respingo y me diera una corriente eléctrica por toda la espina dorsal.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, los tíos no están en casa, creo que fueron a un bingo, no sé… –susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para poder escucharla– Y Sasha debe estar durmiendo, o debe estar en su habitación. ¿Quieres entrar?

Dudé en si era seguro entrar, no me gustaba estar en un lugar desconocido. Aunque esta era otra oportunidad muy especial –Okay, hazme un tour– y Melly me llevó tirando del brazo hacia adentro de la casa, hasta la cocina. Melly salió y volvió al pasillo dejándome en la cocina; vi cómo buscó algo en un cajón de un mueble, y sacó algo muy peculiar; una Polaroid.

Melly se puso al lado mío, sujetándome con un brazo y tomando la cámara con la otra. El flash apareció –Para que tengas un recuerdo. Pero ni se te ocurra andar presumiendo con tus amigos por ahí la foto– dijo divertida, en cuanto la foto empezó a salir y me la dio.

-Okay… –dije en cuanto la guardaba en uno de mis bolsillos.

-¿Te gusta la cocina? Aquí es donde comemos siempre. ¿Quieres comer algo? –Empecé a reír por su emoción, Melly parecía una niña pequeña por lo entusiasta que estaba.

-Está bien –dije acercándome suavemente hacia la mesa donde estaba ella e inmovilizándola completamente–. Pero relájate.

Era fantástico poder volver a besar a Melly sin guardar resentimientos. Esa etapa ya había pasado, y además, cada vez sentía que la distancia entre ella y yo era cada vez menor. Con cada segundo que pasaba estaba convencido de eso. Tuvimos que detenernos cuando escuchamos un ruido extraño.

Observamos por todos lados y nos dimos cuenta que sólo se había movido un plato del lavavajillas. En fin, empezamos a preparar la comida. Melly puso la mesa, yo le ayudé y cenamos en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Nos pusimos a cenar un mousse de chocolate que estaba guardado por ahí. Pensé que Sasha no bajaría al primer piso, pero sí lo hizo; encendió la luz de la cocina y no entendió absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando –¿Y tú…? ¿Ustedes…? ¿Ah?

Melly y yo nos pusimos a reír, sabíamos lo extraña que debería ser la situación para Sasha –Muy bien, quédense riendo como tarados, yo sólo vine por un vaso de leche–dijo fingiendo enojo y resentimiento, llenó un vaso y se fue, mientras nosotros nos moríamos de la risa, sin razón alguna. También estaba nervioso, pendiente de los ruidos de la casa, esperando a que los padres de Sasha no se encontraran con un extraño en su casa.

-Eso sí que fue divertido –soltó Melly entre risas hasta volver a calmarse–. No pensé que Sasha seguiría despierta.

-Sí, yo tampoco lo esperaba –dije volviendo a lo que estábamos haciendo antes.

De pronto, hubo un sonido de llaves. Presa del pánico, Melly se levantó y me buscó un lugar para esconderme, pero ya que no había nada cerca, con señas me indicó que subiera al segundo piso para que los tíos no me vieran. Desde arriba escuché cómo los tíos preguntaban qué había sido ese ruido en las escaleras, Melly explicó que había sido Sasha. Finalmente para no causar más molestias decidí irme. Aunque tendría que escapar por la ventana, no podía volver al primer piso. No era la primera vez que saltaba de un segundo piso, pensé al recordar cuando robé el collar Ekran. Me despedí de Sasha, la que seguía en shock por haberme encontrado en su casa, y bajé con cuidado. Agradecí que no hubiera alarmas en esa casa que me hubieran delatado.

Tardé en irme, y justo antes de partir vi a Melly desde la ventana de la pieza de Sasha, despidiéndose de mí. Le respondí el gesto y me fui, ya me encontraría con ella otro día. Recordé que ahora tenía una foto de ella para poder verla a todas horas. Desde que la había perdonado, la vida era buena, realmente buena.

**Kyra POV**

Ya estaba anocheciendo, Francisco había estado acompañándonos toda la tarde, y no era que no me gustara, pero empezaba a sentir lástima por él. Desde que conocí la historia de su pasado me sentía mal, sabía que Francisco era bueno con todo el mundo para enmendar su error. Tal vez no era todo el tiempo ni tan desesperadamente, pero era obvio que él se sentía culpable. Eso explicaba por qué siempre venía a visitarnos, cada vez con más frecuencia. Todos los chicos hacíamos lo mejor posible para hacerlo sentir útil, sin hacer que se esforzara tanto. Con su artrosis no podía hacer muchas cosas. Últimamente había visto de reojo sus manos y estaban realmente horribles, deformadas, hinchadas y chuecas.

-¿No deberías ir al doctor? –Le pregunté cuando ya no podía evitar satisfacer mi curiosidad– Si encontraras a tu hermano tal vez él podría atenderte gratis.

-Mmm… No es una idea tan mala. ¿Pero cómo lo puedo encontrar?

-¡Yo te ayudo! ¡Nosotros podemos ayudarte!

Me gustaba hacer pensar a Francisco que yo era una niña pequeña que no sabía nada de cómo funcionaba el mundo, la inocencia siempre era la mejor arma de nosotros, los niños. Aunque en Francisco la usábamos para que él se sintiera bien. Así era mejor mantener su alegría.

Aunque, yo también sabía que a Francisco no le gustaba que sintieran compasión por él, y yo notaba cómo él se daba cuenta que nosotros lo compadecíamos. Aunque, como siempre, no decía nada al respecto y callaba. Siempre había sido así, aunque nosotros siempre seguíamos intentando ayudarle.

Sin que Francisco se enterara, yo y mis amigos estábamos tramando un plan muy difícil, pero no imposible. Estábamos reuniendo dinero para pagar el tratamiento de la artrosis de Francisco, ya que cada vez estaba peor y se quejaba cada vez más. Era por eso que todos nosotros estábamos reuniendo el dinero rápidamente, pero nunca era suficiente. Además, ni siquiera sabíamos cuánto se necesitaba, ni para qué era exactamente. Ni siquiera Christine, quien era la mejor matemática en el Callejón de los Huérfanos, podía calcularlo. Y tampoco podíamos preguntarle a Francisco cantidades, ¡era una sorpresa! Pero sólo una cosa teníamos seguro en respecto a la cifra; nos faltaba, y mucho.

-Ya se está haciendo tarde… ¿Ustedes no deberían estar durmiendo ya? –Preguntó el viejito cuando vio que ya había anochecido por completo.

Nosotros siempre nos quedábamos dormidos muy temprano para después despertar lo más temprano posible. Era una costumbre, la que Francisco conocía. De ahí la duda.

-Al menos yo no tengo sueño –dije mientras un bostezo me delató. Todos echamos a reír.

Cuando era de noche ocasionalmente caminaban personas por la calle, que se podían ver desde el fondo del callejón. Todo el mundo que pasaba por ahí caminaba al lado de la entrada del Callejón de los Huérfanos, haciendo caso omiso a la amenazante y oscura entrada del callejón, pasando como si no representara un misterio. Todos los peatones pasaban caminando muy rápido o porque le tenían miedo a la calle o tenían un lugar a donde ir. Fue por eso que nos intrigó ver a una persona que iba caminando lentamente, preguntando a cada persona con que se encontraba:

-Disculpe, ¿conoce a algún señor apellidado Santos? ¿Un tal Francisco?

-Lo lamento, no lo conozco –decían todos. Nosotros observábamos con atención al extraño hombre; usaba una ropa formal, un gran maletín y un sombrero, todo del color que da el café con leche. Pese a su elegancia, el hombre parecía muy sencillo.

Se detenía para preguntar en todas partes por Francisco, entraba a tiendas, locales, tocaba a la puerta de las casas y departamentos, siempre preguntando por él. Pese a que lo llamaban, Francisco no salió del callejón a hacerse visible, se quedó con nosotros espiando discretamente. El hombre que preguntaba por él sí que parecía perdido, como si no conociera la ciudad.

Avanzó hasta preguntar a los departamentos pequeños que había en el edificio que constituía una pared del Callejón de los Huérfanos; fue por eso que nos escondimos para hacernos invisibles. No creíamos que el hombre se atreviera a entrar, y así fue, hasta que decidió marcharse, arrepentido. No supimos por qué buscaba a Francisco.


	32. Modificaciones

**Connor POV**

-Y bien…

-Sí…

-¿Para qué dijiste que viniera?

Anoche Sasha me había enviado un mensaje. Me había pedido que a la mañana siguiente fuera a su casa porque tenía que decirme algo. Y ya había llegado, pero no tenía ni idea de qué había pasado. ¿Ocurría algo malo?

Ella parecía muy ansiosa y nerviosa, pero no había pasado nada malo, ¿no? Por fin, Sasha rompió el incómodo silencio y habló –Bueno, es que con lo que pasó en la fiesta de máscaras…

Recordé la fiesta de Sophie, ya habían pasado un par de meses desde aquel día. Supe que Sasha estaba hablando del momento en que yo me había confesado ante ella. El momento en el que yo me sinceré y ella se puso a hablar por teléfono. Yo ya había superado eso, ¿por qué ella quería seguir tratando el tema? ¿Se sentiría culpable?

-No es nada, en serio –dije intentando animarla–. Tal vez no tenía que decir algo que era ya tan obvio…

-Tal vez –interrumpió–, pero ése no es el punto. Quería disculparme. Eso es, quería disculparme y decirte que, bueno… En los últimos meses me he dado cuenta que… Me gustas. Eres muy tierno, amable…

-¿Lo-lo dices enserio?

-¡Claro! Por eso también quiero que me perdones no sólo por lo de la fiesta, sino por todo lo que te he hecho estos años. Es que verás, hice un trato con Sophie hace años… No puedo explicarte más. En fin, sólo quería decirte eso. ¿Me perdonas?

-Obviamente. Pero, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Pensé que me odiabas.

Ella me hizo a entender que la conmovió mi perseverancia, que no había sido algo que había ocurrido de la noche a la mañana. Eso tenía sentido, pero considerando cuánto me odiaba Sasha… No me calzaba del todo. Insistí en que me dijera qué era ese trato que hizo con Sophie, pero ella no me contó nada más y tuve que resignarme a pensar que ese trato siempre será un misterio para mí.

Aunque no lo estaba aparentando mucho, yo estaba muy emocionado. ¡Tantos años había esperado para esto! ¡Desde que era pequeño, pensando en este instante, y era mucho mejor de lo que me había imaginado! Tanto esperar había valido la pena. Tanto luchar al fin estaba dando resultados. Si hubiera abandonado mi misión, no quería pensar qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera dejado llevar por las burlas de los demás…

Sasha también parecía muy emocionada y eso fue lo que me convenció totalmente de que esto no era una broma pesada de ella. La chica que tenía en frente mío no era la que me molestaba cuando pequeños, era la mujer que había idealizado justo para este momento.

-Y, bueno, quería que supieras la verdad. Es extraño, ¿no? Pensar que te molestaba tanto… –comentó nostálgicamente.

-Sí, va a ser muy extraño que no me molestes. Aunque no lo mal interpretes, no significa que quiera que vuelvas a hacerlo, ¡ja ja!

-¡Ja ja ja! Tranquilo, prometo no volverte a hacer daño.

-¿Gracias? Sí, supongo que gracias.

-Lo digo en serio. Prometo que jamás volveré a molestarte, jamás volveré a hacerte daño, nunca más. Y menos aún cuando seas mi novio.

Me quedé perplejo, pegado, estático. ¿Acaso Sasha…? ¿Me había preguntado…? ¿Era posible…? ¿No estaba soñando…? Ella empezó a reírse al ver la cara que debería estar poniendo yo, con la mandíbula hasta el suelo del desconcierto.

Ella se acercó un poco a mí y me abrazó, yo hice lo mismo sin aún poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Esto era demasiado bueno para ser real, no podía ser verdad, algo no me cuadraba del todo, aunque quería que todo fuera cierto –Eso, sí, Connor, hay un pequeño problema… Nadie puede saber que estamos juntos.

-¿Pero por qué? –inquirí confundido, pensé Sasha empezaría a ser la misma que me gustaba en público.

-Tengo una reputación que mantener, Connor. Sophie no me perdonaría si supiera lo nuestro, el trato… Tenemos que fingir. ¡Pero no te preocupes! No te volveré a molestar y podremos seguir viéndonos en privado. Podemos vernos aquí en mi casa, donde quieras, mientras nadie se entere –contestó con seriedad, preocupada. ¿Cuándo dejaría de importarle lo que dijeran los demás de ella? Si a mí me hubiera pasado lo mismo, jamás hubiera conseguido el amor de Sasha.

-Está bien, podré soportarlo –dije entrelazando nuestras manos; tenía que darle tiempo a Sasha hasta que se acostumbrara a todo esto–. Puedo esperar. Al fin y al cabo, sé que algún día podremos gritar a los cuatro vientos nuestro amor, ¿no?

-Este… Claro que sí.

**Carl POV**

-¡Hijo, ven! –Gritó Padre desde afuera de mi habitación, decidí ir rápidamente para no hacerlo enfadar. Cuando abrí la puerta ahí estaba, con un abrigo enorme que dejaba sus zapatos apenas a la vista, con un paraguas en mano.

Afuera estaba lloviendo, eso explicaba el paraguas. Entendí que él iba a salir, no era extraño, pero tenía algo que decirme. ¿Qué iba a ser ahora?

-¿Pasa algo? ¿A dónde vas? –Pregunté sin dejar de pensar en la llamada de Melissa. Esa llamada que colgué, por estúpido. El remordimiento había estado carcomiéndome todo el tiempo– ¿Algo malo?

Padre empezó a reír con su típica risa malvada, a la que yo me había acostumbrado. A veces me reía igual que él, lo que era escalofriante y a la vez satisfactorio. Era divertido ver la cara de horror de las personas al oír esa risa siniestra.

-Tengo que ir a una estúpida cumbre medioambiental. Ya sabes, tengo que viajar. Voy a ausentarme por un tiempo. El primer ministro queda a cargo, pero tú serás la figura. ¿Entendido?

-Está bien, no hay problema. Me agrada el primer ministro –dije pensando en lo extraño que era el primer ministro; era el único político honesto y no corrupto que conocía, sin ser un estúpido. Magnoland quedaría en buenas manos– ¿Se supone que debo fingir que soy yo quién toma las opiniones?

Y una vez más, como era la costumbre, Padre echó a reír. Esta vez yo lo acompañé, ambos sabíamos que yo no tenía que hacer nada realmente; solo aparentar preocupación. Quedarse a cargo de un reino por unos días era cosa fácil.

-Okay, espero que no me decepciones. Quién sabe qué pueda pasar en mi ausencia, ¡tal vez la princesa vuelva a aparecer!

Yo ya no lo creía, ella posiblemente estaría preocupada con su gente nueva, con sus extraños que hicieron que se olvidara de mí. Por más que me engañara a mi mismo era imposible mentir; no podía olvidar a Melissa. Pero para ella es fácil hacerlo, ¿no? Ojalá volviera y pudiera hacerla pagar. Pero no iba a delatarla.

Entre una risa histérica, le estreché la mano a Padre en son de despedida y comenté –No lo creo probable, pero sería lo mejor.

La lluvia caía torrencialmente; aún no era otoño. Pensé en lo aburrido que debería ser para Padre tener que viajar con este clima y agradecí poder quedarme todo el día tranquilamente en casa. Aunque, si tuviera mi piano, todo sería mucho mejor.

-Carl, hijo, pensé que con el secuestro de la princesa estarías más… Perturbado. Sé que estuviste así un tiempo, pero pensé que durarías más tiempo sin pensar correctamente. ¿No te carcome la duda a veces? ¿Te preguntas si sigue viva?

Yo sabía que estaba viva, y sí que estaba viva, era una traidora. Cuando lo pensé más detenidamente, pensé en que Padre estaba muy preocupado cuando mamá desapareció, hace años atrás. Yo era un niño apenas. Y me rompía el corazón ahora saber que esa aflicción que Padre tenía era pura falsedad; él sabía dónde estaba ella; él la había mandado a matar. Pensé entonces, que si Padre era capaz de fingir preocupación, yo también podía hacerlo; estaba en mi sangre.

Puse mis brazos detrás de mí y sin que Padre se diera cuenta, me di un gran pellizco en el brazo, para poder llorar. Las lágrimas lo harían más real.

-¡Es horrible no saber, Padre! No sé si está viva, si está muerta… Esa incertidumbre que se siente… No sé si pueda resistirlo.

Extrañamente, a Padre le dio un curioso instinto paternal. Me abrazó, tal como lo hacía antes de volverse extraño, cuando yo era un pequeño y por un momento se mostró tal cual como era, sin estar pendiente de qué ocurría a su alrededor. ¿Cómo había ocurrido ese cambio tan rápidamente? Bipolaridad absoluta.

-Vas a resistirlo, hijo –dijo dándome unas palmadas en el hombro, recomponiendo la compostura y buscando algo en su bolsillo. Sacó un pañuelo y me lo tendió–. Vas a salir adelante, estoy seguro. Eres un Leblanc, ¡no llores! Mira, en realidad no sé si la princesa volverá. No lo encuentro muy posible. Pero si es que mi nuera no volviera, quiero decirte que estoy seguro que de aquí a un año ya la habrás olvidado completamente. ¡Estoy seguro de ello!

**Daisy POV**

-¡Hola Connor, qué gusto verte acá en la escuela! Primer día de clases, y ya me cansé… ¿Y tú por qué andas tan contento?

-Digamos que hoy es mi día. La buena suerte me acompaña… ¡No! ¡Se me olvidó! ¡Cómo pude ser tan estúpido!

Cuando me encontré con Connor a la entrada del colegio lo vi muy feliz, y ahora de la nada empezaba a maldecirse a sí mismo por haber olvidado algo. Todos mis compañeros estaban viéndonos raros así que empecé a fingir que no conocía a Connor. Era inútil; todos lo conocían, él había sido mi compañero todos estos años. Por suerte nadie se burló de él, y por lo tanto, nadie se burló de mí. Aunque escuchaba miles de murmullos a nuestro alrededor; por suerte conversaciones ajenas.

Le di una pequeña palmada en la cara para que se calmara, tratar a Connor era lo mismo que lidiar con un bebé –¡Ya, cálmate! ¿Qué pasa?

Esa actitud tan extraña ya había empezado a preocuparme. Siempre al final de clases, nosotras salíamos y veíamos que los chicos nos esperaban afuera. Chester esperaba a Sophie, Connor a Sasha aunque no tenía posibilidades con ella, y Gaspar me esperaba a mí. Pero ahora que Sophie y Chester habían terminado, y yo estaba pasando un momento difícil con Gaspar, ya era extraño ver a alguien más además de Connor para esperar a Sasha. Aunque como siempre, Sasha lo ignoraba.

Le costó a Connor calmarse completamente; él caminaba rápidamente, en círculos, con la cabeza gacha, pensativo, rodeándome como un buitre. Cada vez que levantaba la mirada para hablarme se ponía a tartamudear y se decía a sí mismo que tenía que decírmelo porque era lo mejor. ¡¿Decirme qué?!

-Daisy, no sabes lo mucho que me duele decir esto cuando Gaspar es mi hermano, y siento que en cierto sentido estoy traicionándolo –dijo por fin mientras yo resoplaba; siempre Gaspar se veía involucrado–, pero tengo que decírtelo, no es justo que pasen este tipo de cosas bajo tus narices.

-¡Qué cosa, Connor, escúpelo de una vez!

-¡Es que Gaspar te está engañando!

En la entrada del colegio se hizo un silencio sepulcral. El movimiento se detuvo. Observé de reojo cómo todos se habían detenido, gente con sus cuadernos en la mano y mochilas al hombro detuvieron su ruta para verme. Querían verme llorar, yo lo sabía. Lo sentía muy bien. Todos esperaban a mi reacción.

De pronto sentí un ruido extraño, constante. Rápidamente fue acelerando el ritmo y entendí que podía escuchar los latidos detrás de mis orejas, podía escuchar el sonido de mi sien a punto de estallar. De pronto todo se volvió gris y me caí. Por suerte Connor me sujetó antes de caer del todo.

-Eso no es cierto. No, eso no es cierto. No sé qué clase de broma es ésta, pero no me gusta –dije balbuceando, siendo ayuda por Connor para volver a ponerme de pie por completo.

-Sabes que a mí también me gustaría que esto fuera mentira. No me enorgullezco de mi hermano por esto, él no sabe que te dije esto. Ni siquiera sabe que los vi…

No pude seguir escuchando más, culpé a Connor en frente de todos de un maldito mentiroso. La masa de gente creyó en mi palabra, todos trataron a Connor de un mitómano, y eso salvó mi reputación. No interesaba Connor, él siempre había podido salir delante de las críticas, una vez más no le haría daño. Pero después, discretamente lo conduje a un sector más aislado de la escuela, donde pudimos seguir conversando sin que nadie nos escuchara.

Me preparé para hablar, pero no podía, me puse a tartamudear al igual que Connor lo había hecho antes. Organicé mis ideas; tenía mucho que preguntar. No podía ser cierto lo que sucedía, ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué sentía un nudo en mi garganta? ¿Por qué una parte de mí ya le creía?

Aunque no entendía qué beneficio podría obtener Connor de esta mentira. Curiosa pero escéptica, pregunté algo que no quería saber, pero que era necesario –Si es que esto es verdad, ¿quién es la chica con la que me está engañando?


	33. Peticiones

**Patrick POV**

-Hijo, llevas mucho tiempo mirando esa fotografía.

No podía evitarlo. Desde que había ido a la casa de Sasha me había quedado encerrado en el _refugio_, observando la foto todo el día, todo el tiempo. Ahora esa foto era el bien material más preciado para mí, incluso más que el collar Ekran. Es más, le pedí a Francisco que se hiciera a cargo del collar al menos por un tiempo, ya que me estaba destrozando los nervios evitar todo el tiempo que lo descubrieran. Era estresante estar con Melly, preocupándome que no lo descubriera, aún no tenía la suficiente confianza para decirle algo tan importante. Ahora era momento de que Francisco lo tuviera, al menos temporalmente.

Ya habíamos hablado por muchas personas buscando negociar la venta. Aún no le habíamos dicho a nadie qué era lo que vendíamos, y por eso se hacía más difícil hacer que la gente se interesara o no nos tomara por locos. Y cuando encontrábamos a alguien que no nos tomaba por estúpidos, dábamos un paso atrás y dejábamos las negociaciones en nada ya que no confiábamos lo suficiente en esa persona. Eso era un problema muy grave.

Entonces tendríamos que venderle el collar a un conocido, en alguien que pudiéramos confiar. Alguien lo suficientemente honesto… Pero, era idiota pensar encontrar a alguien honesto en este tipo de profesión.

-Es que… No lo sé–dije volviendo a la realidad, pero distraído– Es que con Melly no siento mariposas en el estómago, ¡siento palomas!

Francisco se echó a reír divertido –Tus ocurrencias, muchacho…

De pronto alguien empezó a llamarnos y salimos a la calle para ver qué sucedía. Era Chester y estaba solo, por suerte. No venía acompañado por sus gorilas. Pero no tenía nada que hacer ahí, no era bienvenido. No íbamos a dejar que entrara al _refugio_, ya no era su hogar hace muchos años y no tenía derecho a entrar.

-Hola, tanto tiempo… Vaya, pintaron las paredes –dijo mientras escrutaba con la mirada todas las paredes del _refugio_, siempre sin entrar.

-¿Qué quieres? Tú no tienes nada que hacer acá–dije con arrogancia, y sin que Chester se diera cuenta guardé la foto en mis pantalones; mientras no la viera habría menos problemas.

-¿No se puede hacer las paces hoy en día? –Dijo con un tono que sonó muy parecido a mi propia voz, mis propias expresiones. Ahora Chester estaba tratando de imitarme– Yo no vine a pelear acá.

-Yo tampoco quiero peleas así que te conviene que te vayas de acá.

¿Por qué Chester tenía que venir? ¿Por qué le había venido esa manía de buscar paz? Yo era el que había buscado una tregua todos estos años. Me gustaría creerle a Chester que en verdad quería hacer las paces, pero era tan imposible, no parecía verdad. Probablemente estaba mintiendo. De seguro era una trampa.

-¿Recuerdas cuando éramos amigos? ¿No extrañas eso? ¡Tú, Francisco! ¿No me extrañas? Era prácticamente tu hijo.

Francisco inspiró profundamente, dolido. Yo sabía que él se había sentido cuando Chester se fue, pero él ya lo había superado hace años. Y como Francisco era una persona tan buena, ahora se sentiría culpable por Chester. Yo sabía lo que Francisco estaría pensando en ese momento, estaría arrepintiéndose de no haber podido darle algo mejor a Chester cuando vivía con nosotros. Su razonamiento era estúpido, pero era en parte comprensible.

-Tú sabes muy bien que todos estos años he sido yo el que ha querido que volvamos a ser amigos.

-No, tú solamente evitas los problemas que te ocasiono.

-¿Hay alguna diferencia? El séquito de Sophie te lavó el cerebro. El Chester que conocimos, ya no existe.

-Por favor, sabes qué estamos peleando por Melly, no porque yo me haya ido.

-Sí, claro. Nosotros estamos peleados desde hace mucho antes que Melly llegara.

Chester tardó en contestar, ya que estaba divirtiéndose con la situación, yo no. Estaba dándole la espalda, pero yo podía percibir lo tenso que se sentía Francisco ahí atrás, esperando a que la discusión no pasara a un punto más grave.

-Hagamos un trato. El que se quede primero con Melly, gana. El que pierde no vuelve a molestar al ganador nunca más y no se mete en el medio. ¿Qué te parece?

Él extendió su mano esperando a que yo la estrechara. Probablemente él no sabía la ventaja que yo tenía en el asunto, pero hubiera ventaja o no, el tema no era para ser tomado a la ligera. Más que un trato, esto era una apuesta, una competencia para ver quién ganaba, quién llegaba primero al objetivo. Chester siempre había sido muy competitivo. Mi decisión estaba tomada. Extendí mi brazo. Y en vez de estrechar su mano, la aparté.

Mientras Chester se quedó perplejo, inmóvil ante el rechazo de la apuesta, yo me agaché a recoger la ropa sucia que había en el suelo, y le hablé dándole la espalda –con esas cosas no se juega, compadre– dije fingiendo un aire de camaradería.

**Sophie POV**

Ahora Daisy se había convertido en una persona que tenía que evitar a toda costa. Ella no podía enterarse de lo mío con Gaspar, al menos no por el momento. Agradecí no estar haciéndole esta traición a Sasha, que era más cercana a mí que Daisy. Solamente tenía que fingir ignorancia si es que alguien me preguntaba algo. Ir a la escuela resultaba cada vez más difícil, aunque estuviera empezando el año, ya que tenía que estar alerta, de que Daisy no sospechara nada. No estaba segura, pero creía ver en Daisy algo que me decía que ella sabía que Gaspar la engañaba… Aunque parecía no saber que era yo. ¿Sospechaba de alguien más?

Yo estaba sentada en una banca a las afueras de la escuela esperando a que mi papá me viniera a buscar en su auto, el mío estaba en mantención ese día. Estaba tan concentrada pensando en cómo arreglármelas para evitar a Daisy que no me fijé en que Maca estaba al lado mío, parada, hablándome –Tengo información importante, algo que te puede parecer interesante– dijo con un aire de complacencia.

Maca había sido nuestra compañera de curso desde el primer año, y el año pasado ya se había graduado, mientras yo tenía que seguir en esta estúpida escuela. Así que no entendí por qué Maca estaba en la calle de la escuela si ya no tenía que venir.

-¿Y tú, crees que tienes derecho a hablarme? –Dije sin ánimos, preocupándome de asuntos más importantes que atender.

-Juro que tienes que ver esto, te va a encantar –aseguró, muy confiada de sí misma.

Maca sacó de su bolso una videocámara y empezó a buscar algo. En realidad, no albergaba muchas esperanzas de que Maca fuera a mostrarme algo interesante, pero ya que no tenía nada más que hacer hasta que papá volviera, presté atención a lo que Maca quería decirme.

-¿Dime por qué me tendría que interesar lo que tengas grabado en ese cacharro?

-Mira, tienes que verlo se trata de Melly.

Empezamos a ver juntas un sinfín de grabaciones pequeñas, tomadas de diferentes días. Empezaban desde el día del campamento de mi cumpleaños. Todas juntas hacían una recopilación de un plan que habían estado tramando Maca y Melly para quitarme a _mí_ Chester. El plan no acababa ahí, sino que después Melly había planeado hacerse la simpática conmigo y fingir admiración hacia mí para que confiara en ella. Vaya estúpida que era esa chica, pensar que estuve a punto de creerle…

-Así que lo que dijo en el campamento de mí, no era cierto…

-¿Qué?

-No, nada. ¿Por qué me estás mostrando esto?

Maca me explicó que parte de su plan personal era traicionar a Melly; Maca le llenó la cabeza de ideas revolucionarias sin sentido, y Melly había caído redonda. Pero ahora que Maca se había unido a mi bando, Melly se quedaba completamente sola. Yo hubiera podido dejar en paz a Melly, pero sabiendo lo que me había hecho, ahora sí que no la dejaría tranquila. ¡Uy, maldita! Pero, ¿por qué Maca me mostraba esto? Ella también era parte del plan, también se delataba a sí misma.

Maca se limitó a decir que hacía esto porque consideraba que era lo correcto. Yo sabía la verdad; ella quería unirse a nuestro grupo. Ella siempre lo había querido, yo siempre lo había sabido, todos lo sabían; pero a nadie le importaba.

Maca estaba haciendo algo muy importante, mostrándome fidelidad. No creí que Sasha o Daisy fueran capaces de hacer algo parecido, menos aún Sasha, que tenía a Melly viviendo en su casa. Pero, pese a todo, Maca no merecía estar en nuestro grupo.

-Tranquila Sophie, no te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio.

Se podía ver perfectamente en sus ojos su deseo de ser incluida, de dejar de ser una perdedora. Entendí que ella fingió alentar a Melly para finalmente unirse a mí. Una gran forma de mostrarme lealtad, pero jamás incluiríamos a una chica como ella en nuestro grupo –Qué gran estrategia, Maca, eres más inteligente de lo que pensé, tal vez podrías unirte a nosotras… ¡Ja ja ja! ¡No puedo fingir, me da mucha risa! ¿Tú, amiga nuestra? ¡Ja ja ja!

¡Esto sí que era divertido! Casi me dio un ataque de risa pensando en que Maca podría estar en nuestro grupo. Era imposible, era mezclar agua con aceite, fuego y hielo. Ella no se merecía estar con nosotros. Ella no era nadie, no tenía por qué relacionarse con nosotras.

-¿Crees que a mí me gustaría ser parte de tu grupo? –Preguntó fingiendo indiferencia.

-Por favor, todas las chicas del mundo quieren unirse a nuestro grupo. Incluso Melly, aunque demuestre lo contrario. Es obvio que tú también quieres –y de pronto una idea surgió a mi cabeza–. Y… ¿Sabes qué? Creo que podría dejarte ser una de las nuestras. Sí, podría ser.

Maca no podía caber en su asombro y felicidad, tanta era su euforia que se puso a dar pequeños saltos de alegría y a levantar los brazos al aire, vaya desesperada –¡¿En serio?! ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Esto es fenomenal! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!– Gritó histéricamente mientras empezaba a abrazarme de emoción, pero la aparté de mí. Yo siempre supe que quería ser una de nosotras

-¡Uy! ¡Suéltame! ¿A ver? Creo que no me entendiste bien. _Podrías_ ser una de las nuestras, pero tienes que demostrar que me eres digna de confianza. Haberme contado lo del plan es sólo el principio. Mira, tienes que traicionar a Melly. ¡No me importa como sea, sólo hazle algo malo! –Ahora con Maca como perrita faldera todo iba a ser mucho más fácil. Mientras ella creyera que había una posibilidad de que entrara a nuestro grupo, todo marcharía sobre ruedas.

**Gretel POV**

-Me aburro –dijo Nadia, bostezando. Todas estábamos tan aburridas como ella, pero qué se le podía hacer. Todas nosotras teníamos que quedarnos adentro, seguras. Ya no podíamos salir a ninguna parte. Y ya que yo había abandonado a Trudy, no tenía en qué perder el tiempo.

Estábamos todas en la pequeña sala de estar, aburriéndonos. En situaciones como éstas alguien se ponía a leer, o a tejer, o a dibujar, pero ya nos habíamos aburrido de todo eso. Ya habíamos pasado tantos meses encerradas por nuestra propia seguridad que ya habíamos probado todo, y ahora todo nos resultaba enfermamente aburrido. Habíamos inventado juegos, adivinanzas, pero ya se nos había agotado el material. ¿Qué más hacer?

-No podemos quedarnos así –exclamé, levantándome e intentando animar a mis hermanas–. Busquemos algo que hacer.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer? –Interrumpió Carrie– Ya no hay más ideas. Ya no se nos ocurre nada más que hacer. No hay nada más que hacer. Tarde o temprano nos secuestrarán a todas, tal como pasó con Melissa.

-No seas tan pesimista.

-Sólo tenemos que esperar a que sea nuestro fin.

-Aún así, creo que deberíamos hacer algo. Y no me refiero sólo a buscar algo en qué entretenernos. Me refiero a buscar a nuestra hermana.

Yo estaba parada al lado de una pequeña mesita donde había puras chucherías de todas nosotras. Reconocí entre el montón de cachivaches un peine de oro, era el peine que usaba Melissa. Desde que había desaparecido, sus cosas habían quedado intactas.

Tanta fue la tristeza que me fue imposible evitar tomar el peine y sujetarlo cariñosamente, como si Melissa estuviera representada en él. Todo este tiempo me había preocupado de cómo estaría, pero no lo suficiente. Aunque eso no signifique que yo sea una traidora, no creía en eso. Carl ya formaba parte de mi pasado… Aunque jamás habíamos sido nada. Por lo menos, relacionado a ese tema, no me sentía culpable para nada. Pero… No me había interesado mucho en el tema del secuestro de mi hermana. Ayudaba a mamá y a mis hermanitas a controlarse, a mantenerse fuertes, sólo porque no me gustaba verlas tan mal, sufriendo. Pero yo pensaba evitar en pensar una y otra vez el por qué estaban así. Si me mencionaban a mi hermana mayor, evitaba preocuparme. Estar en un estado anestésico era mejor.

Pero ya no había nada más que hacer, no podía seguir ignorando qué estaba sucediendo. Esto era un tema serio del que no se podía escapar. Nada podía estar peor… O eso pensé. Carrie encendió el televisor y las noticias que dieron fueron aterradoras –_Aquí están las imágenes en vivo de un video amateur, donde se pueden apreciar imágenes de un grupo de soldados de Magnoland atravesando la frontera con nuestro reino, estas imágenes han causado mucha controversia y confusión. El propio rey de Magnoland, Eustace Leblanc, ha declarado innumerablemente que ambos reinos deben estar unidos en este momento de crisis, como es sabido, refiriéndose al secuestro de la princesa Melissa Drablow que estaba a punto de comprometerse con el hijo del rey del país vecino, Carl Leblanc, y también refiriéndose al gran robo que ocurrió la misma noche del secuestro, estamos hablando del collar Ekran_– La periodista en las noticias decía los hechos de manera tan fría, objetiva, como si lo que contara fueran vagos hechos sin importancia.

En las noticias aclararon que los soldados que fueron descubiertos en territorio ajeno fueron tomados presos, y al parecer el papá de Carl no opuso resistencia; contó haber mandado al ejército que buscara a la princesa por todos lados, y se disculpó por su error. Sólo estaba intentando hacer una buena acción. Pero eso era algo muy extraño, ya que los límites establecidos entre Gryden y Magnoland estaban muy bien definidos. Algo no me cuadraba del todo, algo aquí no marchaba bien.

Ese día yo y mis hermanas no hicimos nada, pero me convencí a mí misma que pronto las haría entrar en razón. Nosotras buscaríamos a mi hermana, aunque fuera peligroso. No importaba que intentaran secuestrarnos, peor era no hacer nada por nuestra hermana. Íbamos a encontrarla, aunque no había forma de saber si seguía con vida…

El día pasó lento. La noche también. La televisión era un caos, sólo había noticias de Melissa, ninguna nueva, sólo repeticiones de lo que había pasado hace meses. Apagamos el televisor y nos fuimos a dormir, aunque ninguna pudo hacerlo realmente, yo tampoco. Y, en silencio, todas nosotras rezamos por que Melissa se encontrara bien.


	34. Complot

**Patrick POV**

-Disculpe, ¿quién es usted? –Preguntó el guardia de la escuela. Yo quería entrar para ir a visitar a Melly, que trabajaba ahí por las tardes después de clase. Me costó mucho descubrir dónde se encontraba la escuela, ya que nadie sabía indicarme bien la dirección. Finalmente, la misma Melly me contó donde trabajaba. Ella no sabía que yo estaba aquí, era una sorpresa– Sólo pueden entrar alumnos y familiares.

-Este… Yo el hermano de Sasha. ¿La conoce? Va en el último año.

-¡Ah, sí! La conozco. Puede pasar, creo que la encontrará en el segundo piso. Disculpe, no recuerdo su cara. No sabía que Sasha tenía hermanos. Usted no estudió aquí, ¿no?

Tuve que inventar una historia algo convincente para que me dejara entrar el guardia de una buena vez. Le conté que desde siempre yo había tenido un mal comportamiento, por lo que había pasado todos mis años de estudio escolar en un reformatorio. Intenté mostrarme lo más amable posible para mostrar que el castigo ya había sido suficiente y yo había aprendido la lección; yo era simplemente un hermano reformado que venía a visitar a su hermana.

-Bueno, y como sabe señor, ya que Sasha repitió, necesita el apoyo familiar. Es por eso que quería entrar, venir a visitarla un rato… –Lo único que quería en ese momento era dejar de inventar excusas y pasar.

-¡Oh, bueno! No le hago perder más tiempo. ¡Saludos a sus papás! –Dijo amistosamente y me abrió la puerta. Ingenuo. Aunque, yo sabía que él quedó con una ligera sospecha… Pero no importaba.

Yo no conocía para nada la escuela de Sasha; lo primero que encontré fue un pasillo vacío que parecía interminable, lleno de casilleros y puertas que conducían a salas por todos lados. Una intuición me decía que había muchos más pasillos y pasadizos esperándome. Esta búsqueda iba a ser larga.

No podía entender a la gente que decía que las escuelas eran como cárceles. Eran mucho mejor que una cárcel, obviamente, y las personas que decían esa estupidez no sabían qué era vivir en un lugar como el _refugio_. Mientras iba caminando aprovechaba de ver al interior de las salas, yo jamás había entrado a una. La mayoría estaban desocupadas ya que las clases habían acabado, aunque en algunos salones aún había gente, tal vez en sus actividades extra curriculares. Busqué a Melly por todos lados, pero simplemente no podía encontrarla. De pronto, una puerta se abrió y alguien casi choca conmigo.

-¡Patrick!

-¡Maca, me asustaste!

-¿Qué estás haciendo acá?

-Vine a visitar a Melly… Oye, pensé que Mike me había dicho que tú te habías graduado el año pasado. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Supuse que vendrías a ver a Melly... ¿Qué qué hago yo aquí? No, nada, bueno, ¡adiós!

Ella se marchó rápidamente, como si estuviera ocupada. El haberme encontrado con ella aquí era muy extraño, pero no lo suficiente para detener mi búsqueda. Me decidí por buscar primero a Sasha, ella sabría dónde estaría Melly. Y como dijo el guardia de la entrada, ella estaba en el segundo piso, en un taller de baile entretenido por lo que pude observar. Nos saludamos rápidamente y me contó dónde encontrar a Melly; en el gimnasio.

-¿Y a ti cómo te dejaron entrar a la escuela?

-Mmm… Si te preguntan, somos hermanos. ¡Permiso, voy a buscar a Melly!

Me fui corriendo, emocionado, por al fin saber donde estaba. Aunque fui un estúpido al no preguntarle a Sasha primero donde estaba el gimnasio, pero no fue necesario, porque lo logré encontrar. Entré por una puerta lateral, no había nadie adentro, y se escuchaba música; había una radio encendida. Lejos, al otro lado del gimnasio, divisé una figura conocida, vestida con un uniforme rojo y una gorra del mismo color, con una escoba en mano. Ella estaba dándome la espalda. Que yo supiera, de los chicos sólo Connor, Sasha, Maca y yo sabíamos que Melly trabajaba aquí.

Parecía como si Melly estuviera muy concentrada limpiando. Me acerqué, y mientras lo hacía me di cuenta que ella no se había percatado de mi presencia, ya que mientras limpiaba se movía ligeramente al son de la música, muy concentrada a la vez. Finalmente decidí hablar para que ella se diera cuenta que no estaba sola –Siempre pensé que tú no sabrías cómo barrer– Melly se dio la vuelta, muy sorprendida. Debería de haber sido muy extraño encontrarme por ahí.

-¡Patrick! ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí…?!

-¿Qué, acaso no puedo venir a visitarte?

-No quiero que me veas con este uniforme. Apesta.

-Bueno, la gorra no está nada mal.

-Sí, claro.

Miré a mí alrededor y encontré cerca una pelota de básquetbol. La levanté y comencé a botarla en el lugar –¿Quieres jugar?

**Sophie POV**

-Ya tengo que irme, Gaspar.

Últimamente, Gaspar estaba visitando mi casa muy frecuentemente. Me di cuenta que yo realmente le gustaba; que creía que esto era real. Ojalá yo pudiera haber pensado lo mismo, porque por más que lo intentara, no podía lograr olvidarme de Chester. Él era el dueño de mi corazón, pero de todos modos seguiría intentando de alejarme de él.

Gaspar dejó de besarme. Sus besos no significaban nada, además me sentía culpable pensando en Chester. ¡Uy, pero qué estoy diciendo! Chester me había traicionado, yo no tenía por qué sentirme culpable, para nada. La voz de Gaspar me hizo volver a la realidad –¿Puedes quedarte un rato más?

Yo tenía que ir a mi clase de vóleibol. No era una obligación ir ya que era una actividad extracurricular, pero cualquier excusa me servía para separarme de Gaspar por un rato, estar tanto tiempo con él, y más encima a escondidas, era atroz –Lo siento, tengo que irme a la escuela. Nos veremos otro día.

En seguida me fui para evitar que la conversación se prolongara. Me subí a mi auto, él ya había vuelto a mí después de esa mantención, y manejé hacia la escuela. No era una fanática de autos, ni siquiera sabía mucho del tema, pero me gustaba manejar sola. Podía desquitarme manejando, pasándome uno que otro semáforo. Esa pequeña sensación de adrenalina que sentía al hacerlo era reconfortante. Manejar era sumamente divertido… Y pensar que Chester pudo haberme enseñado a manejar. Obviamente no lo hizo, como me lo había prometido. Me enseñó Rufino, y eso fue patético.

¡Uy, tenía que dejar de pensar en Chester! Cualquier cosa que sucediera se relacionaba con él. Si me subía a mi auto recordaba que él me iba a enseñar a manejar. Chester era la razón por la que yo ahora hacía que Gaspar engañara a Daisy. ¿Y todo esto por qué? Por la estúpida de Melly. Si ella no se hubiera entrometido en mi camino Chester y yo seguiríamos juntos.

¡Uy! ¡Si Melly no existiera todo sería como debería ser! Me arrepentí profundamente de haberla invitado al campamento. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse. Ella me había quitado a _mí_ Chester, así que todo era culpa suya.

Y pensar que Melly me había mentido… Pensé que ella se había sentido culpable al meterse con Chester. Yo había visto, escondida, cómo Melly le reprochó a Chester lo que estaba haciendo. Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Melly; ella dijo que yo merecía respeto, que yo era una mujer fuerte y valiente, un ejemplo a seguir. ¡Uy! Todas esas palabras las había dicho con una falsa inocencia.

Por suerte, Maca estuvo pendiente de ella todo el tiempo. Ella sí estaba interesada en unirse a nuestro bando, lo que no era una novedad, ya que todas las chicas del mundo querían unírsenos. Pero no había por donde perderse, Maca era una perdedora y jamás entraría en nuestro grupo. Pero sí que me sería de ayuda para derrotar a Melly. No me importaba qué fuera lo que le hiciera, mientras fuera cruel y despiadado me daba lo mismo que era. Ni siquiera había descartado del todo la idea de ver a Melly sin vida en el piso, hecha un occiso. La única razón por la que no era mi opción favorita era porque quería que al menos por el momento, Melly sufriera en vida, y mucho.

Por fin, logré llegar a la escuela. Ya venía preparada para mi clase de vóleibol, lo necesitaba más que nunca para poder desahogarme de todos los problemas de mi vida. Jugar se me daba muy bien, especialmente cuando yo me sentía muy enojada. Me imaginaba que el balón era el rostro de Chester, o el de Rufino o el de Melly. Eso me hacía jugar realmente bien. Chester era un asco, pese a que seguía enamorada de él, tenía que admitir que era un inútil. Al igual que Rufino, que era simplemente un fiasco; un pariente patético con quién mi papá me dejaba cuando él estaba ocupado. Y Melly… ¡Uy, maldita! ¡Desgraciada! ¡En este momento sería capaz de matarla! Pero no había tiempo para eso, tenía que jugar ahora.

**Melissa POV**

Ambos nos habíamos quedado en el gimnasio de la escuela jugando básquetbol. O al menos, yo estaba intentándolo. ¡Era pésima, y el uniforme que tenía que usar era muy incómodo! De haber sabido que Patrick iba a venir a visitarme como mínimo me hubiera quitado esta ridícula gorra, que me hacía ver horrible. En todo caso, nos quedamos jugando un gran rato; yo no encesté casi nunca, no tenía idea del deporte, no tenía la técnica.

-¡Esto no es justo! Tú si sabes jugar –dije reprochando a Patrick, el que se notaba que era experto en el juego.

-¡Sigue practicando! –Se limitó a decir. Esto era mucho mejor que estar barriendo. Pero mientras no descubrieran que no estaba trabajando…

De pronto se escucharon muchas voces, pero en el gimnasio no había nadie. Revisé mi reloj, marcaba las seis pasadas. A esta hora los alumnos venían a jugar vóleibol. Tenía que evitar que me vieran, pero eso era lo de menos; Sophie estaba en ese grupo.

Sophie no sabía que yo estaba trabajando ahí. Tenía sentido ya que las únicas horas en las que ella estaba aquí mientras yo trabajaba era para las clases extracurriculares. Ella jamás me había visto ahí, y eso era mejor, quería evitar ver a Sophie a toda costa. La princesita del drama sólo me había traído problemas, así que cada vez que venía, yo me iba del gimnasio discretamente a limpiar los pasillos. Muchas veces me había quedado mirando desde la ventanilla de la puerta cómo jugaban. Todos ellos podían divertirse, mientras yo tenía que quedarme aquí limpiando. Pero tenía que verme la menor cantidad de gente posible… Así que tenía que resignarme a seguir limpiando. Pero ya eran las seis, ¡y Sophie estaba entrando al gimnasio!

-¡Ven! ¡Corre! –le susurré a Patrick, subiendo al escenario, dejando todos los artículos de limpieza abandonados. En una situación normal yo me habría ido por la puerta lateral, pero no había tiempo, esta vez me había distraído y Sophie ya había entrado. Y como el escenario estaba a tan pocos pasos de distancia, opté por esconderme ahí. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Fue por eso que subimos, quedando detrás del telón, tras bambalinas– No tenemos que dejar que Sophie me vea, ya sabes cómo es.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices…

-Lo lamento, en serio, pero no quiero que me vean. Quiero evitar problemas con Sophie, y si me ve se puede volver histérica. Además… Sé que se va a reír de mí. Por mi trabajo.

-Ya… ¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que digan los demás?

-Sabes que es mejor evitar que nos vea. ¿O es que prefieres ir y aparecer frente a Sophie, jugar con todos ellos en vez de, quedarnos aquí?

-Ah… Ya capté. Pero antes… Tengo una duda. Nunca me dijiste tu apellido.

-Recuerdas bien…

-¿Entonces cómo hiciste que te contrataran? No creo que hayan querido que una extraña sin apellido esté trabajando aquí –comentó con un aire de decepción. Entendí lo que él quería decir; yo le había dado mi apellido a gente extraña mientras que a él nunca se lo había dicho, pese a tener una gran confianza mutua, pese a ser novios.

-Mmm… Digamos que me llamo Melly Cold –musité con un aire de timidez. Realmente ése era el nombre que había entregado para mantener mi identidad oculta.

-¿Y quién te dio permiso de usar mi apellido? –dijo divertido, pero para mí no era nada chistoso. Algún día iríamos a casarnos, ¿no? Podrían pasar muchos años para eso, muchas experiencias antes de eso, pero tarde o temprano tendría que suceder. Y viviríamos felices, sin mentiras, ya que él se enteraría tarde o temprano quién era yo.

-Bueno, supongo que me darás tu apellido –dije acercándome a él y diciéndole al oído– cuando nos casemos.

Pude notar cómo él se estremeció. No fue la reacción esperada de alguien que no quería hacerlo, sino de alguien que lo había pensado y anhelado inconscientemente, tal como yo. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en el tema de forma consciente, pero vaya que era un tema importante, algo que mi subconsciencia estaba planeando.

-Tienes razón. Pero eso puede esperar…

Acto seguido, Patrick se acercó hacia mí, brusca pero delicadamente a la vez. Sus brazos me rodeaban completamente, y mientras me besaba como si el mundo fuera a acabarse en se instante, yo correspondía a su acción, emocionada. Con Patrick yo sentía algo que nunca había alcanzado a experimentar ni con Carl ni con Chester, sentía esas ganas de vivir la vida al máximo. Pero tuve que detenerme, ya que tenía algo muy importante que decirle al rubio.

Requerí de fuerza para apartarme de él, pero le hice entender con señas que no ocurría nada malo. Busqué algo en mi bolsillo, algo guardado en una bolsa y se lo entregué –Pero antes de conseguirme un anillo vas a tener que lograr salir del _refugio_ y conseguirte lugar mejor en donde vivir, ¿no?

**Patrick POV**

¿A qué se refería Melly con eso? Con mucha curiosidad cogí el paquete que Melly me ofrecía. Lo abrí y pude ver en su interior una gran cantidad de billetes, ordenados cuidadosamente, sujetos con un elástico –¿Y esto?

-Sé que no es mucho, es la mitad de mis ahorros. Sé muy bien que necesitas el dinero, así que ni se te ocurra rechazarlo –dijo con seriedad.

-Pero… No es justo. Tú trabajaste para obtenerlo. No te preocupes por mí, tengo otros métodos –comenté con fingida petulancia.

-Yo te debo mucho, así que vas a tener que aceptarlo. Y… Mmm… ¿En serio crees que todo ese dinero me lo gané trabajando? Un montón de gente, niñatos confiados dejan sus chaquetas aquí abandonadas. ¿Acaso creías que eras el único ladrón de la ciudad? –confesó con malicia. Nunca había esperado algo así de Melly… Pero aún así, me gustaba. Ella había pasado de ser la chica delicada y enojona que conocí a una mujer con carácter. Como entendí que ella no me dejaría otra opción en lo que respectaba al dinero, decidí guardarlo inmediatamente. Ya encontraría otra forma de pagárselo.

Nunca logré saber bien cuánto tiempo nos quedamos escondidos del mundo, despreocupándonos de todos nuestros problemas. Ésa fue una de esas veces únicas en las que pude pasar tiempo con Melly sin pensar en absolutamente nada más. Sólo existía ella, nosotros dos. Apenas podía oír el ruido de la música en el gimnasio, sólo podía oír la respiración entrecortada de Melly mientras nos besábamos como jamás lo habíamos hecho. Cada vez que estábamos juntos yo me volvía más dependiente de ella, me sentía más inseparable. Estar con Melly no era un deseo; era una necesidad. Ya no podía vivir sin ella.

También, con Melly no eran necesarias las palabras. Ambos conocíamos nuestras reacciones de memoria, podíamos intuir en qué pensaba o qué sentía el otro, teníamos una conexión muy fuerte. Aún podía sentir a veces esa sensación que me hacía apartarme involuntariamente de Melly, que me hacía sentir que algo andaba mal, pero eso nunca se concretaba por completo gracias a nuestra unión; éramos inseparables a pesar de todo.

Era por eso que Melly debía saber todo de mí. Yo no sabía casi nada de ella, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera abrirme y contar mi verdad. Si ella de verdad me quería, al saber que yo había robado el collar Ekran no me delataría, no me lo arrebataría, no huiría. Se quedaría conmigo porque me entendería. Esta vez yo estaba seguro de eso.

Respiré profundo. Ya era hora de contarle la verdad.

-Melly –empecé, aún con mis labios pegados a los suyos–… Tengo algo que debo decirte…

-¡Supongo que van a tener que explicarme qué hace un extraño en este colegio con una auxiliar! –Grito alguien y nos vimos obligados a separarnos. Al lado nuestro había un señor desconocido, vestido elegantemente y con cara de impaciencia– ¡No se queden ahí como conejos asustados! ¡Explíquenme qué está sucediendo aquí…!

-Señor director, yo puedo explicarlo todo, esto no es lo que parece… –Dijo Melly intentando suavizar la situación. ¿Así que ese hombre era el director? Oh, oh…

-¡Sí es lo que parece, no soy estúpido! No puedo creer que la seguridad en mi colegio sea tan mala. ¡Usted, señor, no lo conozco de ninguna parte! Y yo conozco a todos mis alumnos y sus familiares. Aquí no se admite la entrada a extraños. Y usted, señorita Cold, ¡es una vergüenza! Usted puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, ¡pero no en su horario de trabajo ni bajo mis paredes! ¡Esto es una escuela, no un motel de cuarta!

-Por favor, señor director, está exagerando…

-Sí, señor, mire, esto es culpa mía…

-¡Ya, dejen de hablar! –Gritó, eufórico– Por suerte una persona anónima delató esta acción.

-¿Persona anónima?

-¡Persona anónima, dejen de preguntar! Señorita Cold, pienso tomar medidas legales en respecto al asunto.

-No, por favor… Mire, juro que esto nunca va a volver a pasar, si quiere redúzcame el sueldo pero por favor, no me despida…

-Tengo una idea mejor. ¿No quiere que la demande? Vaya despidiéndose en este lugar. Tiene media hora. Está despedida. No le pagaré este mes, y así no la demandaré.

El hombre se fue, no sin antes refunfuñar al aire, histérico. Tal vez lo que habíamos hecho no era lo correcto, pero tampoco era lo suficientemente grave, no para que Melly quedara sin trabajo. Aunque también podía entender a Melly, si alguien me llamara a un juicio por descubrir uno de mis robos, aceptaría cualquier cosa para que no se tomaran medidas legales. Así que no pregunté más por el afán de Melly de evitar tener que ver algo con la ley.

Ambos suspiramos profundamente, derrotados. Melly se quitó el uniforme, quedando con ropa informal. Ambos pensábamos igual; el castigo era muy severo, pero yo entendí que Melly prefirió ser despedida a tener más problemas. Yo no me consideraba culpable del todo, pero sí responsable en parte –Bueno, parece que no voy a seguir trabajando aquí –dijo Melly, intentando conformarse con la situación.

Le ofrecí el dinero que ella me había entregado de vuelta; ahora cesante ella lo necesitaría más. Por más que intenté convencerla, Melly se negó. Es más, se ofreció a seguir dándome dinero hasta que lográramos salir del _refugio_ y de la pobreza. Yo había intentado eso desde que tenía memoria, pero nunca lográbamos el objetivo. Y el dinero recaudado con el collar Ekran cuando fuera vendido sería utilizado para curar la artrosis de Francisco… Así que él y yo seguiríamos viviendo en el _refugio_ por muchos años más. Pero, no hacía daño soñar un poco, así que acepté que Melly me entregara algo de dinero, siempre que no fuera en cantidades tan grandes, para que ella no se viera perjudicada.

-Una persona anónima…– Comenté para mí mismo mientras salía del escenario hacia el gimnasio, directo hacia la puerta del colegio, junto a Melly, tomados de la mano. Observé como todos nos miraban extrañados.

-Un delator, eso es lo que es –Dijo ella secamente–. ¿Quién habrá sido?

-No tengo ni la menor idea. Pero no me simpatiza.

Seguimos caminando por el gimnasio mientras todos los que estaban ahí nos veían extrañados. No era habitual encontrar un par de extraños que acababan de salir del escenario de una escuela de la que no eran parte, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si fuera un espacio público.

-Todo esto es muy extraño, Patrick. Alguien sabía que estábamos en el escenario. Esa persona logró que me despidieran. Alguien quiere hacernos la vida imposible. Esto fue un complot, muy grande.

-No importa, que siga intentando. No dejemos que esto nos afecte.


	35. Peones de planes

**Carl POV**

-¡¿Estás loco o qué?! ¡¿Eres estúpido?!

-Padre, yo no sabía que…

-¿No sabías que hay que mantener ocupados a los soldados todo el tiempo? A esos imbéciles hay que estar controlándolos todo el tiempo. Te dejo por un par de días a cargo y mira lo que pasa…

Sin mi consentimiento, unos soldados habían empezado a hacer un ataque discreto a Gryden, o como decía Padre, lo habían hecho sin mi restricción. No decirles nada no significaba una negativa, eso había aprendido últimamente. Algún morboso grabó la situación y se volvió noticia internacional; Padre tuvo que volver de su gira para aclarar las cosas. Ya que según él, yo no era capaz de controlar un problema que yo mismo había causado –No fue mi intención, de veras… Juro que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Lo que estabas haciendo? ¡Si no hiciste nada, ni siquiera pensar! ¡No pensaste!

-Ya te dije que lo siento. Prometo que no volverá a pasar –dije intentando contener la rabia.

-¡Pues, claro que no va a volver a pasar! Nunca más volveré a dejarte a cargo –en realidad a mí no me importaba estar al mando, pero eso me dolió.

-No me preocupé del asunto porque tú mismo me dijiste que el primer ministro se encargaría de todo –dije, confundido.

-Él no sabe del plan, no podía controlar algo de lo que no tenía conocimiento. Y si es que sabe, sólo se basa de sospechas. Ahora todos los otros países nos miran con miedo y odio, y todo por tu culpa –dijo disfrutando con mi sufrimiento.

¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan complicada? ¿Por qué no podía retroceder el tiempo y estar con Melissa de nuevo? Aún por las noches podía soñar con ella, ella era como mi salvación, una boya en el océano, una criatura alada, una musa para mi música. Pero ahora sin ella, y sin mi piano, estaba perdido. Todo había cambiado, y no para bien.

Las peleas con Padre, a pesar de ser cada vez menos frecuentes, se hacían cada vez más profundas y fuertes. Y Padre siempre ganaba. Aunque lo más extraño de todo era que yo empezaba a encontrarle la razón en muchas cosas. Como con lo que sucedió; lo que hice fue una estupidez, y a pesar de no haberlo sabido, de todos modos era mi culpa.

-Siempre te estoy fallando.

-Así es, ojalá hubieras tenido hermanos. Al menos así tendría una descendencia digna.

Y a pesar de encontrarle la razón a Padre, aún así me dolía lo que él decía. Yo era un estúpido, un mal hijo, alguien que siempre hacía todo mal. ¿Por qué quejarme de lo que él decía, si Padre siempre tenía la razón? Respiré profundamente; noté como Padre estaba tan enojado conmigo que estaba colorado. De haber puesto helado en su mano, hubiera tardado pocos segundos en derretirse.

Uní por fin todos los hilos de muchas anécdotas para llegar a una conclusión aceptable –Deseas que yo no hubiera nacido.

-Y recién te das cuenta… –Dijo salvajemente, apenas conteniendo su rabia.

-Podría hacer que cambiaras de opinión. Puedo mejorar, no quiero ser un dolor de cabeza –musité, aunque mi frase terminó con potencia, intentando no parecer poco convencido de la idea.

Padre se quedó un buen rato observándome, estudiándome. Vi cómo él creía que yo no tenía arreglo, que yo estaba condenado a vivir como un ser miserable para siempre. Que no podía convertirme en alguien tan completo como él. Pues todo el mundo decía que él no tenía defectos, ¿no? Antes creí que era que la gente no se atrevía a criticar a papá, pero entendí que Padre realmente no era defectuoso; la gente no tenía de qué acusarlo. En cambio, a mí me echaban la culpa de todo, yo siempre causaba calamidades y problemas a los demás.

Observé un destello fugaz en la mirada de Padre. Fui demasiado susceptible a su reacción que mostré mi debilidad y me mostré emocionado. Finalmente, Padre habló:

-¿En serio quieres aprender? Pues no te preocupes, yo te enseñaré –dijo mostrando su lado paternal, qué miedo–. Tardé años en escucharlo, pero eso era exactamente lo que quería oír.

**Chester POV**

Iba manejando en mi auto para ir a visitar a Sophie. ¿Para qué? Para pedirle perdón. Yo aún no había desistido de luchar por Melly, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera hacerlo también con Sophie, ¿no? No me podía quedar solo, así que tenía que asegurarme por los dos lados, apostar por los dos bandos para no perder. Aunque, hacía tiempo que no veía a Melly, y eso me preocupaba. Patrick estaría en ventaja sin que yo lo vigilara, pero como me aconsejó Gaspar hace tiempo, tenía que dejar que Patrick hostigara a Melly, mientras ella se muriera por mí. Así que no debía interferir. Mientras Patrick se convertía en un baboso, yo sin hacer nada ganaba la guerra.

Conseguir a Melly iba a ser mucho más complicado ya que Patrick era mi rival, pero al menos con Sophie no era así, nadie más estaba compitiendo por ella. Pero a pesar de eso, yo no podía lograr que ella me perdonara. Era por eso que ahora estaba yendo a la casa de Sophie para intentar pedirle perdón… Otra vez.

No estaba en casa, así que decidí ir a buscarla en la escuela, fui un tonto al no pensar que ella estaría ahí. En cuanto llegué la vi ahí a la salida de la escuela, rodeada de sus amigas y amigos, fingiendo ser feliz. Pero yo sabía la verdad; ella no había conseguido olvidarme, nadie podía. Me acerqué haciendo notar mi presencia y todos voltearon a verme; yo siempre había sido el ganador en la escuela, todos me admiraban y era normal. Así que debería de haber sido fenomenal ver que tu ídolo que ya se había graduado anduviera recorriendo la escuela.

Sophie notó mi presencia como todos, pero ella y su grupo fingieron no verme. Me acerqué mucho más, yendo directamente hacia Sophie e impulsivamente ella tomó la mano de Gaspar, nerviosa, y se puso a hablar, dirigiéndose a todo el mundo –Compañeros, tengo que anunciarles una noticia fresca. Yo y Gaspar estamos saliendo. ¿Qué tal? ¡Es genial, no sé!

Todos se pusieron a aplaudir, maravillados. Todo el mundo se creyó esa mentira, ¿era yo acaso el único que podía ver que Sophie hacía esto por celos?

De pronto pensé en otras cosas de la situación; Gaspar no había terminado con Daisy, de eso estaba seguro. Miré cómo Daisy, sentada al lado de ellos, empezó a llorar y le habló a Connor, que estaba al lado suyo –¡¿Con que era Sophie?!– Después se acercó a Sophie y Gaspar que seguían tomados de las manos, y dijo – Gaspar, ¡eres un maldito infeliz! ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más!

Ella se fue corriendo, hecha un mar de lágrimas. Pero yo no podía hacer eso, persistí ahí, inmóvil, sin aparentar confusión pero de todos modos, inmóvil, sin saber qué más hacer. El aplauso de las masas siguió e incrementó aún más cuando vieron a Sophie y a Gaspar besándose en frente de todos. ¿Y qué pasaba conmigo? ¿Se habían olvidado de mí?

La furia apenas la podía aguantar. Gaspar _era_ mi amigo, y me había traicionado. Eran códigos, no se podía salir con la novia de un amigo. Yo jamás habría hecho eso con Daisy, ¡¿pero Gaspar lo entendía?! ¡Parecía que no!

Me precipité velozmente hacia la _feliz pareja_, sin poder controlar la rabia. Yo sabía que Sophie estaba celosa y hacía todo esto por venganza, ella era muy predecible, era probable que esto ocurriera. Pero jamás habría esperado esta traición por parte de Gaspar.

-¡Tú, traidor, imbécil…! ¡Rompiste el código!

-¡Chester, ya somos grandes! Además, Sophie ya no te pertenecía. Y además, nosotros nos queremos…

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Y mira, no me importa qué basura te meta Sophie en la cabeza, yo sé que me ama a mí! ¡Lo sabes bien!

Pero Gaspar no parecía entender la realidad, estaba muy cegado. ¿En serio podía creer él que Sophie de verdad podía llegar a quererlo? ¡Era un Black! Tenía el pelo y ojos negros, eso le hacía inferior, y Sophie siempre se fijaba en esos detalles. Ésa era una de las razones por las que yo sabía que en realidad Sophie no sentía nada.

La pelea de golpes no tardó en estallar. Terminó rápidamente ya que Sophie se puso a chillar, mientras Connor se interponía solo entre nosotros para separarnos. Sophie continuó gritando histérica –¡Dejen de pelear! ¡Chester, entiéndelo, lo nuestro ya pasó! Ahora estoy con Gaspar.

-¡Tú sabes muy bien que eso es mentira, Sophie! –Toda la escuela estaba pendiente del espectáculo, así que le agregué a mi sentencia un toque final, el cual no era mentira– ¡Juro te voy a volver a conquistar! ¡Lo juro!

**Patrick POV**

Últimamente había pasado mucho tiempo acompañando a Melly; desde que nos habían descubierto en el gimnasio ella estaba algo nerviosa, y muy resentida. En lo único que podía pensar era en quién nos había delatado… Pero yo no podía entender por qué se preocupaba tanto del asunto. Ya había pasado, y ya tendríamos tiempo para pensarlo. Había que hacer las cosas con calma.

Fui muchas más veces al hogar de Sasha para ir a visitar a Melly, y los tíos o no se daban cuenta de mi presencia o simplemente no estaban cuando yo iba. Si me vieran seguramente no me dejarían entrar, yo no tenía precisamente la pinta de un buen chico… Y era entendible. Recordé que hace pocos días cuando entré me encontré con los tíos. Obviamente no entendieron qué hacía un extraño en casa, entrando como si nada, así que no me recibieron bien. Me echaron de la casa y yo ya estaba en la lista negra. Pero eso ya había pasado hace días, y ya me las había arreglado para seguir visitando a Melly; a pesar de ser de dos pisos, la casa no era tan alta, así que podía subir discretamente por la ventana.

Observé si había alguien en la pieza; Melly estaba sentada en una silla, dándome la espalda. Con el ruido que hice al entrar ella se dio la vuelta, asustada. Entré directamente a la pieza de las chicas, y en cuanto recuperé el equilibro pude hablar.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara? –Pregunté tentativamente– Pareciera como si un ladrón hubiera trepado por tu ventana.

-Muy gracioso. ¡Casi me matas del susto!

-Okay, lo siento, pero ya sabes, no puedo entrar por la puerta… En fin, ¿cómo estás?

-Preocupada; pensando quién pudo habernos delatado.

-Creo que estás exagerando. ¿Qué tal si nos vio un mirón cualquiera y eso fue todo? Además, piénsalo bien; si es que fuera alguien que quisiera hacernos la vida imposible, no dejaré que lo haga. Así de simple.

Melly se levantó de la silla, tomó un vaso de vidrio con jugo que estaba en una mesita y se lo tomó rápidamente, como si fuera alcohol. Se notaba muy tensa –Es que no fue un mirón cualquiera, sé que alguien está planeando algo en contra nuestra. ¿Y si fue Sophie? ¡Sí, estoy segura que fue ella!

Inmediatamente tomé su mano para intentar calmarla –Tranquila, amor, aún no sabes si fue Sophie– Pero después ella se apartó de mí, mientras miraba hacia todos lados, histérica.

-¡No puedo entender cómo no te das cuenta! ¡A Sophie nunca le has caído bien y a mí me odia! ¡Estoy segura que fue ella! Pero no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de esto. Haré que esas víboras tengan su merecido. Incluso Sasha, si es que se atreve a ayudar a Sophie. ¡Uy, me las van a pagar esas malditas! –Se puso a gritar exasperada, más que un gallo cantando al amanecer.

-¿No te das cuenta a quién estás sonando? Te preocupas mucho por Sophie y su séquito. Dejémoslos en paz, no tenemos porqué meternos en ese mundo. Podemos vivir más tranquilos lejos de ellos. ¿Recuerdas la fiesta que hizo Sophie? Cuando nos fuimos de ahí me demostraste que no eras parte de ese mundo. Tienes que seguir demostrándomelo.

-¡Entiéndelo bien, Patrick, yo no soy como ellas! Es por eso que quiero que se haga justicia –dijo, agitando los brazos, aún con el vaso en la mano– Yo sigo intentando que tomen una cucharada de su propia medicina porque no quiero que sigan haciéndole daño a quien se cruce en su camino. No quiero que te vuelvan a molestar. Estoy haciendo esto por ti.

-Melly, tranquila. No te pedí que hicieras esto por mí. No caigas en su trampa, no les sigas la corriente.

-¡Entiende Patrick, no soy como tú! ¡No puedo vivir ocultándome del mundo, escondiéndome y aislándome de los demás cuando algo no sale como yo quiero! ¡Esas malditas ya van a conocer quién soy!

De la rabia, Melly dejó caer violentamente el vaso contra el suelo, y éste se hizo añicos. Miles de pedazos saltaron volando por aquí y por allá. Esto ya había llegado demasiado lejos –Melly, cálmate. No quiero que te involucres con esa gente, no quiero que te hagan daño.

-Sé cuidarme sola.

-Lo sé. Entiende, lo que estás haciendo es peligroso.

Yo tendría que estar atento para esperar el momento en el que Melly flaquera y cayera para ayudarla a volver a subir, porque seguramente eso iría a ocurrir.

**Sophie POV**

¡Uy! ¡Chester sólo causaba problemas! Además, él sabía perfectamente que yo estaba mintiendo. Por suerte, él era el único que se daba cuenta de todo, los demás creían que verdaderamente sentía cosas por Gaspar. Pero… ¡Uy! ¡No me sirve de nada que los demás se traguen la mentira cuando Chester no lo hace!

Todos se tomaron la cosa de manera distinta. Gaspar se lo tomó alegremente, como si hubiera esperado y soñado con ese momento, cuando hiciéramos lo nuestro público. Daisy estaba al lado nuestro; en el momento que yo vi a Chester acercarse tuve que permitir que Daisy se enterara de todo; necesitaba ver a Chester derrotado en ese momento, sin importar que Daisy se viera afectada. Como era de esperarse, ella reaccionó mal y se fue llorando. Pero no importaba, una no podía tener éxito en la vida sin sacrificios.

Ya que Sasha no tenía nada que ver con el asunto simplemente se quedó mirándonos, perpleja. Tal vez se había ofendido ya que yo no le había contado mi secreto, cuando ella era mi mejor amiga. ¡Uy, pero no podía preocuparme por estupideces menores!

También vi cómo Connor observada a su hermano con compasión y lástima… ¿Es que acaso él iba a ponerse del lado de Daisy? ¡Eso no lo iba a permitir! ¡Uy, eso sería el colmo!

Pero, a pesar de estas reacciones, todos los demás se tragaron el cuento con alegría, y Chester tuvo un ataque de celos. ¡Yo sabía que él me seguía queriendo, yo lo sabía! Pero… ¡Uy, qué estoy diciendo! Yo hacía todo esto para olvidarme de Chester, pero no podía lograrlo. Tenía que olvidarme de una vez por todas de él y para eso utilizaría a Gaspar para ayudarme. Tenía que ayudarme, aunque aún no surtiera efecto.

Ya habían terminado las clases ese día y decidí preocuparme de cualquier otra cosa para distraerme. Decidí ir a buscar a Maca y preguntarle cómo iba el plan. Tenía que ir regulando ambas venganzas, la de Melly y la de Chester, ¿no? Era tiempo de concentrarse en avanzar en la venganza de Melly, lo que sería más sencillo. Me reuní con Maca y ella me dio muy buenos avances; una hermosa casualidad de la vida provocó que ella descubriera hace pocos días que Patrick había ido a visitar a Melly a la escuela. ¿Así que la pobretona esa estaba trabajando de auxiliar? Eso era algo muy interesante… ¡Ja, ja, qué bajo había caído!

Resumidamente, Maca me contó que sabiendo que ellos no irían a precisamente a conversar por ahí, los acusó con el director y se logró lo esperado; Melly estaba despedida. Pensé en cómo todo calzaba siempre como yo quería tarde o temprano; hace muchos meses atrás le había pedido ayuda a Patrick para separar a Melly de Chester y él se había negado, y ahora involuntariamente me ayudó. Si él no hubiera ido a visitar a Melly, a ella no la hubieran despedido. Pensé en todo lo que había hecho yo en el campamento para evitar que Chester y Melly coincidieran otra vez; recordaba muy bien cuando preparé la broma de la salsa de tomate, esa vez también mandé a buscar una moto para regalársela a Patrick, con todos los documentos necesarios. Yo le había dado ese gran regalo porque yo sabía que él y Melly tenían algo de química y tal vez ellos se hubieran podido ir del campamento, escapado, dejándome en paz, cuando yo ya estaba empezando a dudar si había sido una buena idea invitar a Melly al campamento. Pero a los estúpidos no se les ocurrió irse antes que terminara el campamento…

Reflexionando acerca del plan de Maca, yo tenía que admitir que esa traición que hizo Maca era muy buena ya que logró matar a dos pájaros de un tiro… Pero no lo suficiente.

-Maca, estaba esperando algo mejor de ti… Esto no es un juego de niños, estamos hablando de venganza.

-¿Y qué quieres qué haga? Yo creí que ya había hecho suficiente –dijo, empezando a flaquear–. Creo que se me pasó la mano, tal vez deberíamos dejarlo todo hasta acá…

-¿Es que ahora estás dudando de mi plan? ¡No importa que Melly sufra, ésa es la idea! Estúpida… Mira, veamos, déjame pensar en qué podríamos hacerle…

Pasó poco tiempo mientras lo pensaba pero verdaderamente me costó encontrar la venganza perfecta para escarmentar a Melly por haberme mentido, por haberme quitado a _mí_ Chester, por haberse creído lo suficientemente apta para ser mi rival.

¡Pero cómo no se me había ocurrido antes! Dejaría que Melly sufriera, así ella aprendería de una vez por todas que sólo podía haber una reina, una ganadora en este juego; y ésa era yo.

-Sé que es algo injusto preguntarte esto ya que nunca has tenido novio… ¿Pero sabías que lo peor que puede pasarle a una mujer es que le quiten su hombre?

-Sophie, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando. ¿En serio, tú serías capaz de…?

-¡Claro que no, estúpida! Yo jamás saldría con Patrick, sería mezclar agua y aceite, una ganadora con un perdedor. ¡Ni muerta! Pero como los feos hacen buena pareja, eso lo vas a hacer tú –Maca quedó petrificada, horrorizada– ¡Era broma…! Tengo una mejor idea. ¿Patrick sabe del plan del campamento?

-Sí.

-Y tú querías que Melly lo utilizara, ¿no? Aunque no sucedió. Bueno, ¿qué nos cuesta cambiar la verdad un poco? –Qué divertido sería esto, matar a tres pájaros de un tiro; Maca, Melly y Patrick.

**Connor POV**

-Daisy, ya, calma –yo había ido a buscarla después de la catástrofe que había ocurrido–. Lo siento por no haberte dicho que era Sophie, pero como ustedes eran amigas… Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo –Le tendí un pañuelo y ella se sonó muy fuerte. Estaba hecha pedazos–, ya entiendo por qué no querías decirme.

-De veras, lo siento. En este momento no me siento nada orgulloso de mi hermano…

-Jamás pensé que Sophie sería capaz de hacer algo así.

En realidad, yo no encontraba tan grave lo que estaba sucediendo, quiero decir, yo sabía que las cosas entre mi hermano y Daisy no iban bien, entonces pensé que Daisy estaría más preparada para soportar algo así. Según ella, aunque ya ni se vieran, aún seguían teniendo una relación ellos dos… Aunque de relación sólo tenía el nombre, según yo. En todo caso, ahora no podía acercarme a mi hermano sin sentir vergüenza, y también me sentía mal por Daisy.

Intenté cambiar de tema para evitar que Daisy siguiera tan triste. Hablamos de muchas cosas sin sentido, cosas más alegres, pero, rayos… Nada resultaba para que Daisy se olvidara por completo de la situación ni siquiera por un segundo. Era entendible, además ella había descubierto el engaño de Gaspar hacía sólo un par de horas, pero tenía que reponerse en cuanto antes.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas entre tú y Sasha? –Dijo ella tratando de buscar otra cosa de qué hablar.

-¿Yo y Sasha? No, no, ya sabes, nunca va a pasar nada… –Balbuceé, nervioso. Ya llevaba un buen tiempo saliendo con Sasha, y la pasaba muy bien con ella; era tal como siempre me lo había imaginado. Sólo que Sasha no quería que lo nuestro se supiera, por lo que nadie sabía de nuestra relación. ¿Es que Sasha le había contado lo nuestro a Daisy? ¿Estaba superando sus prejuicios?

-Por favor, no te pases tantas películas, sé que ustedes no son nada y que ella te odia. Sólo sé que a ti te gusta hace tiempo, eso todos lo saben –Con que Sasha no le había contado nada a Daisy, y eso que ellas eran amigas. Al parecer ella seguía queriendo ocultar esto…

-Ah, sí… Bueno, las cosas van igual que el año pasado, y el ante pasado, y así –Si es que Sasha era más feliz ocultando lo nuestro, yo tendría que hacer lo mismo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Qué divertido eres. En ese caso... Estaba pensando en una idea muy buena. Si sé, es algo alocada y necesito tener la cabeza fría para esto, pero no puedo posponer más mi idea. Escucha; si Gaspar fue capaz de traicionarme, no le veo nada malo en que yo haga lo mismo.

Respiré profundamente y pensé; ¿acaso estas tres chicas eran amigas, o chicas que se odiaban a muerte y seguían fingiendo amistad? ¿En serio Daisy creería que vengarse era la mejor opción?

-¿O sea que estás enojada solo con Gaspar?

-No, también lo estoy con Sophie, pero lo estoy más aún con Gaspar. De Sophie podré vengarme más tarde. ¿Sabes en qué estaba pensando? Primero pensé en esto; Sophie con Gaspar, Chester y yo –dijo pensativa, ¿en serio esa era una idea? ¿No había una mejor idea?

-Pero… Eso no está bien.

Pero Daisy sólo se limitaba a sonreír, apenas conteniendo una risita. ¿Era normal ver cómo alguien en su situación podía reírse tan rápidamente? Algo en lo que estaba sucediendo no me cuadraba bien. Por fin, Daisy continuó y me explicó su plan –Lo sé, lo sé. Es por eso que pensé que en verdad sería una buena idea. A Gaspar no le dolería tanto una traición así de un amigo… Sería más doloroso si la traición viniera del hermano.

-¡Alto, alto, alto! ¡Detente! –Dije mientras me levantaba rápidamente de la banca, intentando acomodar las piezas del rompecabezas– ¿Me estás pidiendo que yo te ayude con esto? Lo siento, pero no me quiero entrometer en esto.

Yo jamás habría aceptado, estando con Sasha o no. No me gustaba meterme en asuntos tan turbios cuando se trataba de gente conocida, gente que yo quería. Daisy me agradaba, y Gaspar era mi hermano. ¡Mi hermano! Jamás iría a traicionarlo así, y tampoco dejaría que Daisy le hiciera daño. Ellos tendrían que arreglar sus problemas solos, sin mi ayuda.

-Admite que no es una mala idea –susurró intentando convencerme, pero yo no ganaba nada aceptando su proposición–. Mira, sé que estás loco por Sasha. Pero ella te va a seguir ignorando. Además, creo que si tú le gustaras, algo imposible, tampoco lo haría público. Ella se avergüenza de ti, lo sabes.

¿Es que era necesario que Daisy tuviera que echarme en cara la verdad? No importaba que Sasha y yo estuviéramos juntos, ella seguía ocultándome. Yo ya había intentado todo y ya me había cansado de intentar algo que era imposible de cambiar. Tal vez debería aceptar participar en el plan de Daisy. Así tal vez podría hacer a Gaspar entrar en razón, y también hacer entender a Sasha que su actitud infantil ya estaba causando problemas serios.

Quisiera o no, yo ya no podía resistir con la vergüenza que Sasha sentía por mí. Pero… ¿Eso era motivo para caer tan bajo, para intentar hacerla recapacitar de una manera tan infantil?

-¿No crees que es una idea loca? –Pregunté sin poder decir algo en concreto.

-Tranquilo, no habrá sentimientos de por medio. Mira, tú me ayudas a que Gaspar reaccione, y de paso hacemos lo mismo con Sasha. ¿No te gustaría probar qué se siente no tener que ocultar una relación? Yo puedo darte eso, presumiéndote con Gaspar. Sabes que lo haré.

-Esto es una locura. Una mala idea definitivamente –dije pero un impulso me hizo contestar algo bien al fin– hagámoslo. Pero… Pensándolo mejor… No quiero que Sasha se entere de esto. Sé que así no va a cambiar, pero no quiero lastimarla.

-Como tú digas…


	36. La tregua

**Patrick POV**

** -**¿Y por qué tienes esa cara? –Preguntó Mike, yo estaba acompañándolo en la tienda ya que estaba aburrido y quise visitarlo– La cara de depresión que tienes queda mejor con la barra de un bar.

¿Qué podía hacer yo? Yo podía venir qué sucedería, Melly se estaba metiendo en algo muy peligroso, y yo iba a ayudarla, pero tampoco debía hostigarla. Tenía que dejarla en paz por un tiempo para que se calmara, pero al mismo tiempo tenía que estar atento a que no le pasara nada…

Era por eso que intentaba usar mi tiempo en otras cosas; pasando tiempo con Francisco y Kyra, y de vez en cuando visitando a Mike y a Maca en la tienda. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en qué problema se estaría metiendo Melly. Así que me quedaba ahí en el mostrador, viendo cómo la gente compraba y aprovechaba de darme una mirada de desprecio por mi aspecto de alguien con quien no había que entrometerse–Problemas, Mike, muchos problemas.

Maca estaba ordenando unas cosas en la bodega pero apareció justo a tiempo para hacerme de consejera –¿Problemas del corazón? No le preguntes de esas cosas a Mike, él jamás ha tenido una novia– Dijo fingiendo simpatía.

-Tú tampoco, hermanita.

-Pero ése no es el punto, Mike. Patrick, escúchame, soy la mejor consejera que puede haber al menos en toda la tienda, mira; ¿qué fue lo primero que te gustó de Melly? –Preguntó dándose un aire de psicóloga.

-Pues… Su personalidad, la forma en que ella no se dejó pasar a llevar por la maldad de Sophie… –Oh, oh, ya entendí a qué punto quería llegar.

-¿Entonces por qué te contradices? Deja que Melly luche por lo que quiere –Tal vez tenía razón… No, Maca sólo estaba fomentando a que Melly se metiera en una pelea que no era la suya, una pelea que se estaba construyendo ella misma.

-Okay, como digas –dije con indiferencia, zanjando el asunto–. Pero, aún así, no lo sé… No creo que sea bueno tener que alejarme de Melly para que ella esté más tranquila. Pareciera como si yo fuera un problema… Pero si me acerco a Melly sé que vamos a pelear, pensamos de forma diferente.

-¡Ve con ella! –Gritó eufórica, mirándome como si fuera un estúpido– Melly necesita tu ayuda más que nunca ahora. Y si no la vas a ayudar en esta guerra, al menos apóyala moralmente. Mira, uno nunca puede saber cuántos buenos momentos quedan en la vida… La gente cambia… Pueden haber sorpresas desagradables… ¡Bueno, qué estás esperando! ¡Ve!

-Okay, ¡gracias y adiós! –Dije y me fui corriendo hacia la moto. Maca me había motivado; tenía que aprovechar esas oportunidades que tenía para estar con Melly. Me fui directamente hacia la casa, y mientras lo hacía me puse a pensar en la última vez que me había juntado con Melly, hacía varios días, cuando habíamos peleado. Ella no lo había dicho, pero yo sabía que ella me había querido decir que yo era un cobarde. Cuando dijo que yo me aislaba de los demás, me había llamado una gallina. Y tal vez tenía razón.

Las calles estaban cubiertas de neblina. Me estacioné no muy cerca para que los tíos no vieran mi moto. Se podían ver luces en varias partes de la casa, los tíos estaban en casa seguramente. Me acerqué para volver a subir la ventana como la vez anterior pero cuando apoyé el primer pie escuché un ladrido; un enorme perro se acercó corriendo hacia mí, dispuesto a atacarme. Rápidamente seguí subiendo para que éste no pudiera alcanzarme y me quedé ahí, en la pared apenas sujetándome, intentando evaluar la situación. Los tíos habían comprado un perro guardián, que estaba encadenado, para atacar a los extraños. ¿Me habrían descubierto la vez anterior?

Sudando por el miedo, terminé de subir definitivamente. Ni siquiera pensé en mirar si es que había alguien adentro, y cuando ya me encontraba fuera del peligro en respecto al perro, noté que sólo estaba Sasha a punto de ponerse pijama.

-Lo siento, lo siento, juro que no vi nada –dije cubriéndome los ojos, aunque en realidad no había nada que ver– ¿Oye y ese perro que está afuera?

-Me lo regalaron hoy, ¿hizo que te costara subir? –Dijo sarcásticamente– Ya, ya, sé que quieres ver a Melly, déjame ir a buscarla. Pero les doy sólo media hora.

-Gracias.

**Melissa POV**

Con todas las cosas malas que me habían sucedido en la vida mi mejor medicina para olvidarme era un baño de tina con agua caliente. Desde siempre había sido así y nunca fallaba mi método; podía sentir que flotaba, y que no había nada más en qué pensar además de respirar.

Alguien tocó la puerta, haciéndome aterrizar de mis alucinaciones –Melly, creo que deberías salir. Patrick está acá esperándote– dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo pudiera escuchar, pero no tanto para que los tíos que estaban en el primer piso pudieran oírnos. Tal vez él había trepado por la ventana, ya que estaba vetado de la casa.

Inmediatamente me tensé. La última vez que había hablado con Patrick habíamos terminado discutiendo, y de muchas de las cosas que le había dicho ya me había arrepentido. Seguramente él estaría enfadado conmigo, pero tampoco podía dejarlo afuera esperando… ¿O sí podía?

-Dile que ya voy –le dije a la puerta y escuché unas pisadas alejarse.

Rápidamente me salí de la tina me sequé lo más que pude. No había tiempo para lavarme el pelo así que simplemente me lo estrujé y me puse una toalla en el pelo. Salí así, con mi bata para el baño, la toalla en la cabeza y con los pies descalzos. Me hubiera vestido, pero toda la ropa que tenía estaba en la pieza. ¡Rayos!

Pasé por el pasillo de puntillas, muriéndome de frío, y observé cómo Sasha me miraba con una cara pícara.

-Estaré por ahí en otra habitación… Ja, ja, ja.

-No digas eso. Estoy segura que él está enojado conmigo.

-No lo creo. ¡Suerte!

-Este… Gracias…

Aunque yo realmente no estaba de humor. Si Patrick volvía a decirme que hacer justicia era muy peligroso, lo golpearía. Cuando me sentí arrepentida de la última discusión que tuvimos, sólo me arrepentí de la forma en que le dije las cosas.

Entré y cerré la puerta con llave, ya que yo andaba con el pelo mojado tenía mucho frío y estaba de mal humor así que fui directamente al grano –Dime qué haces acá. ¿Es que vas a intentar convencerme que deje mi plan? ¡Entiende, tengo que hacerlo!

Patrick se acercó a mí, sereno, sin sobresaltarse ante mi expresión. Vaya, él sí que era paciente conmigo. Yo sabía que algunas veces era difícil soportarme, así que para mí las personas que podían aguantar mi personalidad era gente verdaderamente importante para mí. Y Patrick era una de ésas personas. Y pensar que antes yo hacía irritar a las personas desconocidas para saber hasta qué punto se podía llegar…

Él estaba demasiado tranquilo para que esto fuera real… Posiblemente era una ilusión. La atmósfera que había en la habitación no era la misma que habíamos tenido la otra vez. ¿Era que el baño me había ayudado a relajarme?

-Melly… –Dijo con una expresión que no pude descifrar.

-Por favor, si crees que voy a desistir déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado –comenté tajante.

-No, no vengo a eso. Vengo a disculparme. Mira, estuve pensando y… Creo que tienes razón. Tú haces algo por las personas que sufren por culpa de Chester y Sophie, en cambio yo me quedó en un rincón a quejarme. Soy un cobarde –confesó avergonzado.

-Patrick, yo no quise decir eso… –No había sido mi intención decírselo así, definitivamente ésa no era mi intención.

-Pero es verdad –dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. Es sólo que necesito. Necesito que me apoyes.

Acudí a abrazarlo inmediatamente, y de nuevo estábamos en paz, sin peleas. Al menos por el momento. Aunque yo sabía que en parte Patrick seguía pensando diferente, y que si daba su brazo a torcer ahora era para evitar problemas, pero yo podía olvidarme de eso por un tiempo.

-Yo también te necesito –dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-Tú no eres un cobarde –aclaré para que no se sintiera mal–. Un cobarde no me hubiera rescatado de la calle. No hubiera ido al campamento de Sophie para protegerme. No me hubiera cuidado siempre. ¡Un cobarde no hubiera trepado con el perro que le regalaron a Sasha!

Aunque Patrick no respondió. Él estaba muy concentrado en el abrazo, pero después se separó de mí y quedamos parados uno en frente del otro, mientras él me acariciaba los brazos suavemente –Melly, verdaderamente no puedo pasar mucho tiempo enojado contigo, y pase lo que pase siempre te voy a querer. Vine aquí porque necesitaba abrazarte, tocarte…

-Menos charla y más acción –dije mientras le daba un beso apasionado.

-Me agrada la idea –dijo con sus labios pegados a los míos.

De nuevo en la vida todo volvía a ser perfecto, al menos por un instante. Sin pausar nuestro beso, Patrick se las arregló para quitarme mi toalla del cabello, dejando mi pelo caer libremente, y ambos nos las ingeniamos para sentarnos en la cama con perfecta sincronía, como si lo hubiéramos ensayado. No nos contentamos con estar sentados así que lentamente fuimos descendiendo hasta estar acostados por completo, completamente pegados el uno al otro.

-Te amo –expresé delicadamente pero muy emocionada–. Te amo, te amo…

-En el campamento te dije que te convencería tarde o temprano. Pero... Pensé que habías dicho menos charla y más acción –comentó sarcástico y después no hubo más palabras. Y ahí nos quedamos los dos, mientras cada par de manos de uno recorría el cuerpo del otro.


	37. Reencuentro postergado

**Kyra POV**

El hombre extraño vestido elegantemente siguió merodeando por estas calles, siempre preguntando por Francisco. No había nadie que no conociera a Francisco, aunque nadie recordaba su nombre. Y tampoco queríamos que Francisco tuviera algo que ver con ese hombre… Por alguna razón no nos agradaba. Y Francisco pensaba lo mismo, por lo que se la pasaba ocultándose de ese hombre cada vez que venía. Si es que el extraño estaba muy cerca, Francisco se iba prácticamente volando.

Aún pensábamos que era una mala idea acercarse al extraño, pero eso no significaba que no nos aburriéramos de escondernos. Nosotros ya vivíamos escondidos desde siempre, pero no era lo mismo, ya que nosotros sabíamos a quién buscaba el extraño, y Francisco se la pasaba mucho tiempo en el Callejón de los Huérfanos con nosotros. Si nos descubrían, lo descubrían a él –No me da buena espina ese señor…

Francisco opinaba lo mismo aunque ya estaba tan cansado como todos nosotros de ocultarse –Creo que sería mejor ir a hablarle, ya me cansé de estar ocultándome– dijo decidido y se dirigió hacia la entrada del callejón.

-¡Francisco! ¡¿Pero qué estás…?!

-No sabremos qué quiere ese señor hasta que le preguntemos qué sucede.

Audaz, y sin temor, el anciano siguió avanzando, moviendo su mano, mostrando el dolor que sentía por su artrosis. Pobrecito, no quería admitirlo pero cada vez estaba peor, y nosotros no podíamos hacer nada para evitarlo… Aún. Pero haríamos todo lo posible para que Francisco se mejorara.

Yo preferí quedarme escondida pero igual me acerqué sigilosamente para escuchar bien. Todos los demás niños estaban cuchicheando así que tuve que callarlos –¡Shh! Escuchemos qué sucede.

La escena fue en un principio rápida, Francisco llamó al señor para que se detuviera. Podíamos escuchar cómo Francisco se presentaba, y cómo el señor del traje elegante se sorprendía al haber encontrado por fin a la persona que buscaba. Pero algo en su cara me decía que él no esperaba encontrarse con un millonario, aunque tampoco con un vagabundo.

Poco a poco empezaron a disminuir el volumen de la voz y no pudimos escuchar nada, sólo ver. Francisco escuchaba con atención, escéptico y esperanzado a la vez, mientras el desconocido le hablaba. Parecían muy preocupados de que nadie los estuviera escuchando, ¿pero por qué? ¿Tenían algo que ocultarnos? Aunque de repente el hombre desconocido dejó de hablar en voz baja y pudimos oír qué decía –Entonces, tendría que venir a verlo…

-Pues, ¿y por qué no puede venir? –Preguntó intrigado.

-Lo que sucede es que su estado de salud es muy delicado… Pero no se preocupe, no se encuentra grave. Sólo es que tiene una salud delicada.

Pero ante el resto de la conversación los dos estuvieron hablando demasiado despacio para entender. Finalmente, el desconocido buscó algo de su maletín, un pedazo de papel. Se lo dio a Francisco y se fue. Mientras tanto, Francisco volvió a entrar en el callejón.

-Vaya, qué pequeño es el mundo.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Francisco nos mostró el papel que el hombre le había dado. Era una tarjeta, pequeña, blanca, adornada con un bonito marco dorado y letras del mismo color que decía: _Dr. Javier Santos_,_ neurólogo._

-¿Ese señor era tu hermano? –Pregunté, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No, yo no conozco al hombre que me estaba buscando. Pero ese señor trabaja para mi hermano, y quiere que lo vaya a visitar –respondió tomando la tarjeta, para doblarla y guardarla en un bolsillo–. Dice que está enfermo y quiere verme de nuevo… Pero no lo sé. Tal vez no debería ir, ahora que lo pienso.

Se sentó, derrotado, enojado consigo mismo. Yo sabía lo que Francisco estaba sintiendo, pero eso no significaba que yo estuviera de acuerdo. Conociendo al anciano, sabía que a él le daba vergüenza que su hermano lo viera como estaba, por la historia que me había contado. Y tal vez Francisco había hecho mal en convertirse en un vago, pero ésa no era razón para perder la oportunidad de reencontrarse con su hermano. Se notaba que Francisco había deseado una ocasión así desde hacía mucho tiempo, aunque ahora dudaba.

-Creo que no debería ir. Se avergonzaría de mí, por como estoy ahora –dijo suspirando, triste.

-Pues, vagabundo o no, vas a ir a ver a tu hermano –reclamé con un gesto maternal.

**Patrick POV**

El momento simplemente era perfecto. La misteriosa neblina que podía verse entrar a la habitación por la ventana abierta, la habitación bien asegurada con el cerrojo, el húmedo cabello de Melly en mi cara, empapando la almohada…

Podría haberme quedado ahí para siempre sin aburrirme nunca. Ahí los dos, juntos. Aunque, jamás se podía tener una paz absoluta, ya que hacía un buen rato que Sasha estaba tocando la puerta para entrar, pero ni Melly ni yo estábamos interesados en que arruinara el momento.

-Por favor, chicos, quiero entrar. No me hagan ir a buscar la llave –se escuchó su voz a través de la puerta, aburrida de estar esperando.

-Cinco minutos más, señora estricta –dijo Melly divertida, con su rostro pegado al mío.

-Por favor –agregué.

Nunca supe cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así, pero sólo sabía que el tiempo pasó muy rápido, y que deseé que jamás hubiera acabado. Pero cuando busqué a tientas la cinta que mantenía cerrada la bata de baño de Melly, ella se apartó de mí.

-Esto está mal. Seguimos pensando diferente, yo aún creo que hay que vengarnos. Y sé que tú piensas diferente.

No quería volver a pelear con Melly, menos en ese momento. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer? No iba a dar mi brazo a torcer. No en algo tan importante y arriesgado, en donde Melly se veía en peligro si es que decidía continuar con esa estupidez de venganza.

Si nos alejáramos del séquito de Chester y Sophie, todo sería más fácil. Si es que Melly volviera a vivir en el _refugio_ para no tener que tener contacto ni si quiera con Sasha, no tendríamos porqué preocuparnos de cosas absurdas e innecesarias. Pero si Melly insistía en darle su merecido a Sophie, nunca podríamos tener paz. Pero al menos en ese momento no quería discutir del tema.

-Melly, no pensemos en eso ahora…

-Tenemos que pensarlo ahora. Piénsalo, ésta reconciliación es falsa. Tarde o temprano volveremos a discutir por lo mismo.

-Okay, tienes razón. Pero entiende, lo que estás haciendo es muy peligroso. Sólo no quiero que te hagan daño.

Pero al decir eso, Melly se tensó y se apartó aún más de mí, molesta –¿Es que crees que no podemos hacerlo? Maca me está ayudando, ella me apoya. ¿Encuentras que soy débil? ¿Qué Sophie es demasiado fuerte?

Intentando tranquilizarla, le inmovilicé los brazos con suavidad –No es eso, lo sabes. Es sólo que no quiero que te hagan daño, estás jugando con fuego. Sabes muy bien que lo que haces es peligroso… Pero confío en ti.

Al menos por ese día, la lucha había terminado. Seguramente Melly y yo volveríamos a discutir dentro de poco, era inevitable no pelear con ella. Y eso no me gustaba, pero qué otra cosa se le podía hacer, mientras Melly no se diera cuenta en el problema que se estaba metiendo, todo sería muy complicado.

-No más peleas –imploró.

-No más peleas –aunque eso era una total mentira, pero no tenía por qué pensar en eso al menos por ese instante. Para relajarme y distraerme, busqué con la boca el cuello de Melly. Pero de pronto se escuchó un pequeño ruido, un golpe de metales pequeños sonando al otro lado de la habitación, eran las llaves de la puerta.

-¡Pero qué sucede…! –Grito el papá de Sasha mientras entraba, sin entender la situación.

-Lo siento, chicos –dijo Sasha apareciendo, avergonzada, detrás de su padre–, pero ésta sigue siendo mi casa y tienen que obedecer ciertas reglas.

-No te preocupes Sasha, era lo que tenías que hacer. Estabas en todo tu derecho –dijo Melly cabizbaja, arrepentida por haber ignorado a Sasha cuando estaba llamando a la puerta. Después, Melly se dirigió hacia la figura molesta que echaba humos por las orejas–. Tío, lo lamento, es mi culpa. Yo lo puedo explicar…

Pero el hombre no quería entender razones, y tenía motivos, claramente. Intenté disculparme, aunque con los gritos del tío no era precisamente fácil expresarme. Aunque en la conversación de gritos que tenía el tío con todos nosotros pude entender que el perro lo había regalado justo para evitar eventos como éste.

-Tranquilícese tío –dije intentando hacerme escuchar–. Acá yo tengo la culpa, lo siento. Le prometo que no va a volver a ocurrir.

-¡Obviamente que no va a volver a ocurrir! ¡Partiste, largo de mi casa! –Gritó eufórico y volví a desaparecer por la ventana, huyendo del perro, y yéndome finalmente, derrotado. Aunque no perdí la oportunidad de lanzar un insolente beso al aire, dirigido hacia la ventana donde estaba Melly.


	38. Ocultando la verdad

**Connor POV **

Todos estos días me había reunido con Sasha. Todo era como lo había soñado desde siempre, no podía pedir nada más ni ser más feliz. Pero… Lo único que no me gustaba era que Sasha continuara ocultando nuestra relación. Porque, ¿quién más lo sabía además de Melly? Nadie… Y eso no me gustaba. Cuando me había imaginado un noviazgo con Sasha, no me imaginaba secretos, mentiras.

Cada noche me devanaba los sesos intentando comprender cuál era ese trato, ese pacto que tenían Sasha y Sophie hace años. Yo jamás me había enterado de algo así, y por cómo me había hablado Sasha del asunto, entendí que nadie más sabía acerca de este pacto que tenía. ¿Qué tenía que ver el trato que tenían Sasha y Sophie con nuestra relación, que tenía que permanecer oculta? No lo podía entender, simplemente no tenía sentido.

Sasha siempre había sido muy misteriosa, de eso no tenía porqué sorprenderme a estas alturas de mi vida. Pero en esta situación, mi curiosidad se elevaba hasta los límites más altos…

Mientras tanto, Daisy había planeado una venganza en contra de Sophie y Gaspar. Daisy no volvería a ser parte de ese grupo, ya que se autoexiliaba, según ella porque era más digno. Tal vez yo podía coincidir en esa forma de pensar de salirse de ese grupo de amigas tan extraño, pero de todas maneras, todo lo que dijera Daisy sonaba infantil.

La venganza hacia Gaspar que había planificado Daisy era mucho mayor. Sólo consistía en que Gaspar nos descubriera en alguna situación comprometedora para que se sintiera traicionado. ¿Tomados de la mano tal vez? Ahí lo veríamos. Yo aún no podía entender cómo me había dejado por convencer finalmente de ser parte de este plan, pero volvía a recordar la razón; darle su merecido a Gaspar. Porque lo que él había hecho había sido terrible, pero… Yo no tenía que meterme en sus asuntos, ¿o sí? Yo era su hermano, así que yo tendría que hacerlo recapacitar.

Por suerte, Sasha jamás se enteraría de esto, y eso era lo más importante. Para hacer la venganza de Daisy por una vez por todas, nos juntamos los dos cerca de la casa de Sophie. Según teníamos entendido, Gaspar iría a visitarla, así que sería inevitable que se encontrara con nosotros –¡Ahí, viene, lo veo! ¡Recuerda Connor, tiene que salir natural!

-No puedo –dije sintiendo culpa instantáneamente.

-¡Por favor, si estás soltero! ¡Sólo piensa que soy Sasha! ¡Vamos, apresúrate! –Gritó y entré en acción. Debía relajarme, sólo debía imaginar que era Sasha, así que obviamente no lo tomé las manos. Yo jamás había besado a Sasha, ni siquiera desde que estábamos saliendo. Así que aproveché de sentir cómo sería.

El beso con Daisy sí que había sido extraño, era como besar a una prima o a una hermana. Sentí asco, mucho, pero tuve que fingir. Pensar en Sasha no me ayudaba, sólo me hacía sentir peor con lo que estaba haciendo… Esperé a que Gaspar llegara de una vez, y que no se enfadara conmigo.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! –Escuché la voz de mi gemelo, consternado, por lo que me di la vuelta para verlo– Connor, Daisy… ¿Ustedes? ¡¿Qué…?!

-¡Eso te pasa cuando no cuidas lo tuyo, Gaspar! ¿Vámonos, Connor lindo?

Oh, esto ya se nos había escapado de las manos. Yo ya no quería seguir continuando con la farsa, pero tampoco quería quedarme ahí, así que descaradamente me fui con Daisy, evitando mirar a Gaspar a los ojos. Antes sentía vergüenza por él, ahora yo sentía vergüenza por mí mismo. En cuanto nos volteamos para alejarnos Daisy y yo, vi a Sasha a la distancia de una cuadra, mirándonos fijamente.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? –Pregunté asustado, viendo cómo Sasha se alejaba aún más, corriendo. Ahora sí que lo había arruinado todo.

-No tengo la menor idea –contestó Daisy sin preocuparse de cómo estaría su amiga con lo que habíamos hecho, sino que feliz por su triunfo. ¡¿Es que estas tres chicas eran amigas o no?! Porque al menos no lo parecían–. En fin, vámonos.

-Okay… –Respondí inseguramente, recién percatándome que Gaspar seguía ahí, molesto con nosotros, lanzando monosílabos al azar sin coherencia alguna. Avanzamos aparentando tranquilidad un par de cuadras más adelante, y cuando me percaté que Gaspar ya no estaba viéndonos, me separé inmediatamente de Daisy, dispuesto a ir a buscar a Sasha– ¿Sabes? Sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil, que traería consecuencias. Tal vez ahora mi hermano me esté odiando y no pueda perdonarme, y ahora por culpa de esto tengo problemas con Sasha…

-¿Problemas con Sasha? –Dijo Daisy, riéndose de mí, haciendo elevar mi histeria– Mira, no tengo idea porqué estaba tan triste, pero te aseguro que no era por ti. ¡Si ustedes no son nada, no te pases películas con ella!

-¡Pues, sí éramos algo! –Grité, dejando asomar mi lado agresivo– _Éramos_ algo Sasha y yo, antes que se me ocurriera entrometerme en esta estúpida venganza. Si necesitas ayuda, llama a alguien más. Yo ya no estoy para estos juegos.

Me alejé sin poder resistir más quedarme ahí. Todo se había arruinado ahora. Había engañado a la chica con la que había soñado estar toda mi vida, todo para ayudar a una muchacha a vengarse de mi hermano. Tendría que resolver las cosas inmediatamente. Primero, iría a buscar a Sasha para explicarle todo. En realidad, no esperaba a que me perdonara ni que me entendiera, pero tenía que hacer algo. Y después, oh, no sabía cómo iba a volver a casa si es que Gaspar me esperaba ahí. Tal vez él y Daisy ya no eran nada, pero a él le había dolido esa traición, de Daisy y mía.

De todos modos, de lo único que yo estaba seguro era que el error que acababa de cometer era enorme.

**Carl POV**

-¿Y qué opinas de esto, hijo? –Dijo Padre, en la silla que estaba al lado– ¿Esto no es vida a caso?

-Vaya que lo es.

Padre y yo nos habíamos puesto de a cuerdo en algo; necesitábamos vacaciones. Esta vez Padre dejó a cargo a alguien, no entendí bien quién, pero eso no importaba. Él y yo habíamos partido a vacacionar por un par de días a la playa, donde teníamos una casita pequeña a la que no íbamos hace años. Ese viaje nos había ayudado para relajarnos, cambiar el switch, mantener la cabeza fría. El viaje me había ayudado mucho en verdad, pero cuando llegó la última fecha de esas cortas vacaciones, me di cuenta que no estaba preparado para volver al mundo real.

Estábamos descansando en ese preciso instante, tomando sol, disfrutando del último día de relajación. Esa misma tarde volveríamos a la ciudad y a nuestros problemas. Era por eso que nos estábamos dedicando al ocio solamente.

Pero en realidad, este viaje no me había ayudado del todo. Tal vez la convivencia con Padre se hacía más fácil, pero no podía parar de pensar en Melissa. Por las noches yo era capaz de ponerme a lloriquear, pensando que ella me había olvidado tan fácilmente. Por suerte, Padre no se daba cuenta de mi tristeza. Me consideraba a mí mismo un melodramático, incluso neurótico en ocasiones como éstas, pero me era imposible tener un aspecto parco. Las cosas por las que estaba pasando eran fuertes, y no sabía cómo controlarme.

Pero al menos estas pequeñas vacaciones me habían servido para estrechar mi relación con papá. Aunque sólo habláramos de nimiedades continuamente, eso de todos modos me servía para distraerme un buen rato. Pero cuando llegaba la noche…

Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido con Gretel. No era que sintiera lástima por ella, eso no, nunca. Es más, la encontraba una chiquilla demasiado estúpida para fijarse en mí, y una aprovechadora, traicionando a Melissa. Pero aún así, me imaginaba cómo estaría, ya que no hablaba con ella hacía tanto tiempo…

Aunque comparativamente, pensaba más en Trudy que en Gretel. Esa mujer, a pesar de ser una completa extraña y una maniática, había hecho que le tomara cariño. Poco, pero algo. Era curioso cómo se podía extrañar a una desconocida, su sarcasmo, su rudeza, su seguridad… Pero desde el suceso con el sirviente, nunca más había establecido contacto con ella. Y jamás la pude conocer en persona, lo que era lo más curioso. Tal vez podría dedicarme a buscarla, ya que necesitaba a alguien en quien apoyarme. Melissa se había ido y me había traicionado. Gretel hizo lo mismo aunque no quería volver a verla; era una arrastrada. Pero Trudy…

Obviamente no le había contado nada a Padre del tema. Yo sabía que él querría que yo siguiera con Melissa, aunque él no sabía nada de la llamada telefónica, no sabía que Melissa estaba disfrutando a lo grande quién sabe dónde, quién sabe con quién. Yo estaba completamente seguro que Padre querría que yo me aferrara a Melissa para mantener inocencia y preocupación ante los medios, así que no tenía por qué nublarle la cabeza con asuntos sin importancia.

Nos levantamos de nuestras respectivas sillas e hicimos las maletas rápidamente. Un chofer nos vino a buscar, y el viaje de vuelta fue tranquilo. Poco a poco, mientras nos acercábamos a la ciudad se podían oír más los ruidos de la civilización. Poco a poco, me di cuenta cómo nuestra limosina se veía rodeada de motos y otros autos, todos de color metálico.

-Un rey y su descendencia no pueden viajar por ahí sin escolta, hijo. ¿Te agrada esa sensación de saber que estás protegido?

Dudé en un instante, y me moví un poco en mi asiento, aunque finalmente respondí –En realidad creo que… Sí. Antes no me gustaba mucho porque me hacía sentir, acosado…

Ante mi respuesta, Padre se echó a reír. Era su misma risa de siempre, esa que tenía un toque malvado y diabólico, pero esta vez esa risa tuvo un significado diferente para mí. Esa risa no era de burla –Qué curioso, jamás me lo había preguntado así. Pues, los policías están para evitar que nosotros seamos acosados por la gente que no queremos.

Producto de esa confianza, pensé en la misión que yo tenía hacía más de medio año; hacer desistir a Padre del ataque a Gryden. Se me había olvidado por completo, ya que si traía de vuelta a Melissa nada sería como antes. Pero, si es que lo intentaba, tal vez ella volvería a mí…

Me preparé. Desde ahora en adelante, sólo me dedicaría en convencer a Padre para que deje su ataque. Parecía difícil, más no imposible. Aunque, sería bueno tener a alguien que me ayudara…

**Patrick POV**

El dinero había empezado a hacernos falta, pero Francisco y yo aún no queríamos vender el collar. Pensamos que cuando pasara un año del robo sería mejor venderlo, aún podrían estar buscándolo con demasiada insistencia. Entonces, para recaudar el dinero, tuve que _trabajar_ más seguido.

Últimamente ya estaba asaltando a dos personas diarias; normalmente eran sólo dos a la semana. Estábamos pasando por una crisis económica. No era la primera vez que nos ocurría por lo que no debíamos caer en pánico, pero tampoco podíamos permitirnos seguir perdiendo.

Mi última víctima del día fue una clienta de la tienda de Mike. Yo jamás había robado dentro de una tienda, y como Mike era mi amigo, no le robé nada a él. Pero como los clientes de Mike no eran mis amigos, decidí aprovecharme cuando una rubia se acercó a la caja registradora con una chaqueta deportiva en la mano.

-Hola, me llevo esto –le dijo a Mike sonriente, y luego me dio un guiño, yo estaba al lado de Mike– ¿Y tú trabajas aquí?

-No, soy un amigo –contesté indicando a Mike que estaba buscando el precio de la chaqueta, en vano.

-Yo me llamo Stacey, y estoy soltera –dijo sonriente, pestañeando muchas veces.

-Lo siento, ¿tienes basura en los ojos? –Esta situación era tan sosa que preferí fingir estupidez. En cuanto hice mi pregunta, ella negó con la cabeza– Ah, pues yo no estoy soltero, estoy en una relación con alguien muy especial.

La chica, resignada, dejó de hablarme y se dedicó a ayudar a Mike a buscar el precio de la chaqueta, que aún no encontraba. Todo pasó de un momento a otro, tomé algo de dinero de la billetera que Stacey había dejado en el mostrador, vaya ingenua. Y también en ese momento apareció Maca de la bodega, molesta. Había escuchado la pequeña conversación –Y tú, ¿quién te crees que eres? Este chico está ocupado, está saliendo con _mi amiga_.

-¡Ay, no seas tan amargada, plana! ¿Por qué los defiendes? Tú no debes saber nada de amor o de flirtear. Mírate, nadie debe quererte. Apresúrate cajero, quiero mi chaqueta –ayudó rápidamente a Mike, pegó y se fue, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

-Sé que ésta fue una situación incómoda –dije levantando discretamente los billetes para que sólo Mike y Maca los vieran, sonriendo–… Pero valió la pena.

-Sí, sí, muy gracioso –Dijo Maca, arrastrándome hacia la bodega de utilería. No era que no me simpatizara Maca, pero cada vez que tenía que hablar con alguien no era para dar una buena noticia, por lo que la seguí apenas, cauteloso. Maca cerró la puerta y respiró profundamente–. Tengo que hablar contigo algo que no te va a gustar.

-Dilo de una vez, para qué mantener el misterio –dije intentando mantener serenidad, sentándome en un par de cajas.

-Tal vez tuve que decírtelo hace mucho tiempo, pero no me atrevía a decirlo. Digo, no quiero hacerte daño… –titubeó.

-¿Podrías ser un poco más clara, por favor? –Pregunté torciendo mis manos como loco, nervioso de la situación. ¿Qué había sucedido ahora?

-Lo que pasó afuera con esa chica… Me conmovió de verdad. Se nota que tú de verdad quieres a Melly… Cualquier idiota hubiera negado a su novia.

-Por favor, sólo dije la verdad.

-Y es por eso que tengo que decirte la verdad ahora. Mira… Se nota que tú quieres de verdad a Melly. Pero, ¿tú crees que ella también siente lo mismo? ¡No te levantes, esto es algo serio! Mira, no sabes cuánto me duele tener que ser yo la que te esté diciendo esto. Pero en el campamento, nosotras dos hicimos un plan… Creo que ya habrás sabido algo de eso.

Pensé que todo lo malo del campamento se había superado, no teníamos por qué volver a abrir heridas que no habían cicatrizado del todo. Maca empezó a hablar de un registro en video que tenían del plan, siempre disculpándose de decirme esto. Maca admitía que ella había sido parte del plan, pero dijo que se sentía valiente por contar por fin la verdad. Después, ella me mostró un par de videos, donde Maca proponía incluirme en su plan para sacarle celos a Chester. En todos Melly salía negando vagamente esa idea, y también se cubría el rostro.

-Sé que aquí no tengo mucha información –dijo Maca, guardando la cámara– porque no grabé cuando Melly aceptó usarte, se había llenado la memoria de mi grabadora. Pero lamentablemente, finalmente se decidió por usarte. Sé que eso fue más idea mía, y estoy arrepentida de eso. Es por eso que quería que supieras la verdad. En todo caso, ella no te había dicho que tú ibas a ser parte del plan, ¿o sí? ¿Ella confió en ti? Porque parece que tú confiaste demasiado en ella.


	39. Solas

**Daisy POV**

¡Bien, todo había salido a la perfección! Ahora Gaspar estaría hecho una furia con su hermano, pero más que nada, estaría arrepentido por haberme perdido. Yo ya estaba planeando volver a salir con Gaspar, yo sabía que él me lo pediría de rodillas, y muy pronto. Haber incluido a Connor en mis planes fue una muy buena idea, eso había hecho que Gaspar recapacitara. Sólo harían falta un par de horas para encontrarme con un Gaspar arrepentido, con un ramo de rosas en la mano, esperando a que perdone su estupidez.

Pero por más que esperé, no pasó nada. Sólo había pasado una hora, pero aún sentí que era una eternidad. Me puse a vagar por la ciudad; por el colegio, por el Helado Derretido, por todos esos lugares. Decidí quedarme en el Helado Derretido, sola esperando a que Gaspar me encontrara en una de esas casualidades de la vida.

-¿Y tú, qué haces acá sola?

Chester se sentó en mi mesa y pidió un helado.

-Nada.

-No sabía qué hacer. Pues como ya sabes, Sophie y Gaspar… –Musitó derrotado.

-Te entiendo.

Por mi aburrimiento, decidí contarle a Chester todo lo que había sucedido recientemente, y por qué había sucedido. Aunque claramente por algo de vergüenza, no le conté a Chester que antes había pensado en él para ser partícipe de mi venganza. Por suerte, Chester no sospechó nada en ese sentido. Después de contarle todo, me sentí mucho mejor. Aunque no podía evitar sonrojarme al pensar que Chester pudo haber sido parte de mi plan. Pero era mejor olvidarlo, mi venganza ya estaba completa. Ahora Gaspar tenía que venir a disculparse.

Chester y yo nos quedamos conversando y comiendo helado por un tiempo, aburridos y solos. Era bueno estar con alguien que estaba pasando exactamente por la misma situación que la mía, así que me sentí mucho mejor. Pero Chester, en vez de vengarse, estaba planeando en recuperar a Sophie, qué caballero. Yo ya estaba esperando a que Gaspar hiciera lo mismo conmigo, ya lo haría pronto –No pienso en perder a Sophie, así que voy a tener que arreglármelas para reconquistarla. Pero va a ser muy difícil con Gaspar… Los dos éramos amigos, teníamos ciertos códigos que seguir. Y él llega y… No puedo creerlo.

-Bueno, a mí me sucedió lo mismo con Sophie –dije mientras le daba mi último sorbo al té helado que había pedido–. Pero no quiero volver a ser su amiga, ya no la extraño. Pero se nota que a ti te sigue simpatizando Gaspar, y es por eso que te duele más. ¿Pero sabes qué? Conste, ahora detesto a Sophie. Pero creo que deberías intentar reconquistarla, ustedes siempre fueron una excelente pareja.

-¿Lo dices para que Sophie te dé el camino libre hacia Gaspar?

-Muy inteligente, Chester. Ahora entiendo por qué te dicen _el jefe_.

Yo estaba completamente segura que Gaspar volvería a mí rápidamente, aunque quería que todo pasara lo más pronto posible; necesitaría a Chester. Era muy importante que él y Sophie volvieran para que Gaspar pudiera recapacitar más fácilmente. Aunque yo no debía interferir, no quería ver a Sophie. Y en cuanto a Connor, ya no lo necesitaría, a menos que Gaspar se pusiera muy estúpido de nuevo para comprender que yo era la mujer de su vida.

Quería contarle a alguien más mi brillante idea; quería presumir mi inteligencia con alguien. No podía ser con Sophie, ella ahora era mi enemiga. Podría decírselo a Sasha… Oh, ella no querría verme después de lo que hice con Connor. Ya no tenía a quién contarle mi plan. ¿De qué me servía ser tan inteligente cuando nadie más podía conocer mi talento?

-Okay, creo que debería ir ahora mismo a ver a Sophie. Mientras antes arregle esto, mejor será –dijo Chester, pidiendo la cuenta y dispuesto a irse.

-Alto, espera. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿No que tú andabas loquito por Melly? Y ahora vas a por Sophie. Quién te entiende… Pero así, como secreto, entre nosotros… ¿Cuál es la que verdaderamente te gusta? –Dije muriéndome de curiosidad, pero rogando que la respuesta fuera Sophie, eso me convenía muchísimo más.

-Qué triste tener que decidirme –respondió complacido mientras se iba–, creo que aún puedo quedarme con las dos. Pero al menos por el momento, Sophie es mi prioridad.

**Melissa POV**

Ya no me sentía bien estando en casa de Sasha. No me gustaba sentirme tan dependiente de ellos, ya que sabía que si me echaban a la calle yo estaba perdida. Y ellos tenían motivos para echarme, después de cómo me había comportado. Lo único que quería era dejar de causar tantos problemas, quería sentirme útil.

Intentaba ayudar de la mejor manera posible en casa; ya que no tenía trabajo, me dedicaba a hacer los quehaceres en el hogar. Aún seguía ahorrando dinero para mi familia con las mesadas que yo no merecía, pero aún me quedaba muchísimo por ganar. Todo transcurría lenta y tediosamente, hasta que un día llegó Sasha destrozada.

-¡Pe-pero qué te pasó Sasha! –Grité asustada al ver cómo Sasha era un mar de lágrimas– Dime enseguida, ¿qué pasó?

Me costó mucho conseguir que Sasha dijera algo. Sólo se limitaba a llorar desconsoladamente y a sonarse la nariz, agotando todos los pañuelos en casa. No podía comprender nada de lo que ella intentaba decir, simplemente no podía entenderla. Aunque pronto empecé a entender algunas palabras.

-Yo… Connor… Daisy… ¡Buah! ¡Horrible!

-Vamos, respira. Ahora intenta decirme qué pasó, porque realmente no te entendí nada.

-Fui a visitar a Connor a su casa, iba caminando, y cuando voy… ¡Ah, es horrible! ¡Lo vi! ¡Con Daisy! ¿Entiendes? ¡Con Daisy! ¡Mi amiga! Esto es horrible…

En realidad, yo no podía creer que Connor hubiera hecho eso. Yo no lo conocía hacía tanto como todos los demás, pero realmente no me parecía que Connor fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Además, hasta donde yo sabía, Connor siempre había deseado conseguir a Sasha. Sería muy estúpido echar todo por la borda cuando su sueño ya estaba cumplido hacía tan poco… Sasha me contaba todo lo que sucedía entre ella y Connor. No era mucho, pero me gustaba oír y aconsejar a mi amiga, para sentirme útil, y porque verdaderamente me gustaba la pareja que formaban ellos dos, eran muy tiernos. Y era por todo eso que algo no me cuadraba del todo bien, Connor no podía ser capaz de hacer eso –Tranquila, tal vez te confundiste. Tal vez al que viste fue Gaspar, tal vez viste mal…

-¡Estoy segura que era él! ¡Lo juro! No lo entiendo, pensé que lo nuestro iba a funcionar… Además, Gaspar también estaba ahí al lado. Debe estar igual que yo en este momento. O tal vez no. Se me olvidó contarte, ahora Sophie y Gaspar están juntos –sentenció, yo no me había enterado de eso.

-Okay, todo el mundo está dado vuelta. Esto es muy extraño. Mira, sé que Daisy es o era tu amiga, pero tengo que decirte mi teoría. ¿Y qué tal si es que Daisy está resentida? ¿Qué tal si es que está usando a Connor para sacarle celos a Gaspar? –Mi idea era algo tonta, pero es que verdaderamente no podía ser que Connor hubiera hecho algo tan malvado.

-Por favor, Daisy no es estúpida.

-Okay, como digas.

-¡Es que no puedo creerlo, Melly! Yo pensé que Connor jamás sería capaz de hacerme algo así. Ni se me había ocurrido pensarlo. ¡Nunca le pude dar ni siquiera un beso…! Tal vez esté enojado conmigo, tal vez porque yo no quería que me vieran con él, tal vez todo sea por el pacto con Sophie…

-Alto, detente. ¿Pacto con Sophie? ¿Qué cosa?

Sasha me dijo que no podía contarme mucho, sólo que era una promesa que habían hecho Sophie y ella desde hacía muchos años. No supe más acerca del tema, aunque me dejó con curiosidad, pero entendí que Sasha no hablaría más del tema.

Me quedé harto tiempo ahí, intentando consolar a mi amiga, aunque yo misma sabía que si yo estuviera en su situación estaría mucho peor. Tal vez no lo expresaría llorando tan desconsoladamente, pero sí que me sentiría horrible. Ese día lo dediqué completamente a Sasha, y me prometí a mí misma ayudarla; era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Ahora odiaba mucho más a Sophie y a Daisy, sólo Sasha se salvaba ahora. Ya verían cuando yo hiciera justicia. ¿Cómo? No sabía, pero ya se me ocurriría algo –Estoy segura, debe estar enfadado conmigo ¡Por qué fui tan tonta…! ¡Por qué no quise que supieran mi noviazgo! ¿Para que Daisy y Sophie no se alejaran de mí? De todos modos lo hicieron. Tal vez ellas no son mis amigas.

-Tranquila, no estás sola. Tienes muchas personas que te quieren. Y… ¿Vas a perdonar a Connor? –Pregunté esperanzada, viendo si Sasha era capaz de dejar de lado su resentimiento. Yo seguía creyendo en mi teoría.

-Me gustaría que fuera así… Pero no puedo. No creo que vaya a poder perdonarlo nunca –contestó hundiendo su cabeza en una almohada, derrotada la pobrecita.


	40. Parejas disparejas

**Patrick POV**

No era posible que cualquier cosa relacionada con Melly terminara mal. Pero al parecer así era. Todo con ella no funcionaba, no podía tener paz con ella, ya que siempre algo salía mal. Lo que me decía Maca no podía ser verdad…

-Dime que es una mentira –pedí sin esperanzas.

-En serio, me gustaría que no fuera verdad, pero lo es. Todo este tiempo no te lo dije porque… Me agradas. Y Melly es mi amiga, pero después me di cuenta que hacer esto era lo correcto. Patrick, entiéndelo bien; Melly no te quiere. Te utilizó todo este tiempo –dijo intentando hacerme entender la cruda realidad, la que yo captaba perfectamente.

-Pero, no puede ser –mi obstinación no tenía fundamentos, pero quería creer que nada de eso era verdad–. Yo recuerdo que en la fiesta del año pasado Melly me demostró que ella no quería pertenecer al mundo de esos estirados. Yo supe que decía la verdad.

Pero tal vez, Maca tenía razón. Ella me contó, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, cómo Melly quiso seguir usándome para sacarle celos a Chester todo este tiempo. Era posible, ¿no? Melly se había fijado primero en Chester, tal vez ella me había utilizado todo este tiempo sin que yo me diera cuenta. Yo no quería seguir esperanzado para volver a encontrarme con otra sorpresa desagradable. Pero quería creer que todo lo que me decía Maca era una mentira.

Ella se sentó en unas cajas al lado mío. Suspiró gravemente y entendí lo seria que era la situación. La mirada que me daba Maca era de lástima –No sabes lo mucho que me duele tener que decirte esto. Pero merecías saber la verdad. Todo este tiempo estuve intentando convencer a Melly de que dejara de jugar contigo, que te diera una oportunidad verdaderamente… Porque se nota que la mereces. Pero no quiso escucharme.

Ya no quería seguir en esa bodega, necesitaba ir a buscar a Melly. Necesitaba encontrarla en ese mismo momento para que me dijera a los ojos que todo lo que decía Maca no era cierto. No podía creer que Melly hubiera vuelto a mentirme –Mejor iré a buscar a Melly. Quiero oír qué dice.

-La gente no cambia. Fíjate bien qué te dice y cómo lo dice, tal vez esté mintiendo, otra vez –dijo Maca, mirando tristemente el suelo.

-Es que verdaderamente no lo puedo creer. Pensé que Melly había cambiado –dije aún sin poder entender bien todo.

-Sí, esa idea de venganza que tiene contra Sophie la está volviendo loca. Ya debes haberla oído otras veces, siempre hablando de esa venganza. Le dije que eso ya había ido demasiado lejos, ¿pero me hizo caso? Ja, ja –Rió sarcásticamente.

Eso explicaba por qué Melly estaba tan fascinada con la venganza al séquito de Sophie, sólo quería deshacerse de ella para quedarse con Chester. Cómo no me di cuenta…

-En realidad sí me he dado cuenta –comenté vagamente recordando todos los ataques de histeria de Melly en relación a Sophie y Chester–. Bueno, mejor voy a buscar a Melly. Tengo que solucionar esto inmediatamente.

-Sí, claro, ve –dijo Maca tristemente–. Vete y déjame aquí. Debes estar odiándome ahora. Yo le metí a Melly estas ideas en un principio y ahora soy yo quien tiene que decirte esta noticia. No sirvo para nada. No hago nada bien. Hasta me insultan los extraños.

Con la conversación que estábamos teniendo se me había olvidado ese pequeño conflicto con esa tienda, esa tal Stacey, que había llegado.

-Esa chica estaba loca, no te conocía. No tienes que hacerle caso. Son pequeños eventos sin importancia que suceden en la vida. Yo con Chester y sus gorilas tengo miles de esos eventos.

-Ah, qué tierno. Pero ambos sabemos que es verdad lo que decía. A mí nunca me va a querer nadie. Soy fea, plana, pequeña…

Yo sabía que no era momento para distraerse en asuntos que no tenían nada que ver; el problema del momento era Melly. Pero Maca era amiga de Melly, así que tenía que hacer que se sintiera mejor. Al fin y al cabo, Maca me había contado la _verdad_… –Pues, claro que nadie te va querer si sigues con esa actitud. Tienes que pensar positivamente– Maca me miró sorprendida y después compasiva.

-Me rompes el corazón. Yo te arruino la vida contándote lo de Melly, y tú te preocupas de hacerme sentir mejor –dijo asombrada.

-No, por favor, no es nada –por lo menos algo bueno había sucedido hoy; Maca ya se sentía mejor.

-Nunca nadie me había dicho nada así –dijo inconscientemente acercándose–. Patrick, eres tan tierno… No sé cómo tan poca gente se ha dado cuenta de eso. Se nota en tus actos, tus ojitos, tu boquita… –dijo acercándose aún más, y no la vi venir a tiempo cuando me besó plácidamente.

**Chester POV**

Había tratado de todo para que Sophie dejara de fijarse en ese estúpido de Gaspar, para que volviera conmigo. Pero ella siempre me evitaba, y cuando no podía hacerlo, tajantemente me decía que yo era parte del pasado. Pero yo podía ver perfectamente bien en su cara que ella intentaba mentirse a sí misma para creerse eso. Cuando yo iba detrás de Sophie, ella se encargaba de denigrarme en frente de los demás. Pero eso en vez de desanimarme, me estimulaba.

Aunque aún no podía creer que Gaspar hubiera sido capaz de traicionarme, él era mi amigo. Jamás habría sospechado algo así de él… ¿Será que descuidé a Sophie? ¿Qué no me preocupé lo suficiente de ella? Bueno, no podía preocuparme más por ella si intentaba también quedarme con Melly, no podía hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo, no a la perfección. Si Gaspar hubiera sido un buen amigo, él me hubiera ayudado a conquistar a Melly y mantener a Sophie a mi lado, no me habría quitado a Sophie.

Aunque… Tarde o temprano, Sophie y yo volveríamos. Ella se daría cuenta que estar con Gaspar es un error, y volvería a mí. Eso estaba asegurado. Pero parecía como si Gaspar no lo supiera. ¿Acaso creía que lo suyo con Sophie tenía futuro? ¡Patético! Pero, al fin y al cabo, tenía que perdonar a Gaspar para no quedarme sin amigos. Sería muy penoso tener sólo a Connor como amigo cercano. Además… Me simpatizaba Gaspar, no quería estar peleado con él.

Me había enterado que Connor ya no estaba viviendo en la casa de los Black, al menos temporalmente, sino que se había ido a vivir a la casa de un amigo. Parecía que los gemelos estaban peleados… Pero no quería saber más detalles, no me interesaba. Pero aún así me pareció extraño. Toqué el timbre y esperé a que abrieran la puerta.

El mismo Gaspar abrió la puerta y me quedó mirando con algo de piedad, y confusión –Mira Chester, si vuelves a molestar a Sophie o a mí te juro que te parto la cara.

Pobrecito, Gaspar verdaderamente creía que Sophie era para él… Bueno, para eso yo había venido, para hacer las paces y aclarar esas cosas.

Tuve que reprimir una risa, pero fue apenas –Gaspar, tranquilo, no vengo a pelear ni a molestarte. Solo quería decirte que… No podemos seguir peleados. Nosotros somos amigos, ¿no? No tenemos que pelearnos.

Fue incómodo pensar cómo poco tiempo después de una pelea Gaspar y yo estábamos haciendo las paces, mientras que Patrick y yo llevábamos años peleados, y no pensaba perdonarlo por ser un idiota, un pobretón, y por haberme quitado a Melly. Aunque esa batalla no estaba perdida. Al menos, Gaspar era una persona civilizada con la que se podía hablar –¿Sabes qué, Chester? Jamás pensé que podrías ser tan maduro para venir a hacer las paces, y hablar. Qué bueno es que hayas venido para eso, porque tampoco creo que deberíamos pelear.

-No sabes cuánta razón te encuentro –dije complacido–. Ambos sabemos que Sophie me ama, y que tarde o temprano me va a elegir a mí, así que no entiendo por qué deberíamos seguir discutiendo.

Pero en ese momento, Gaspar se tensó. ¿Acaso no había visto venir lo que yo le había dicho? ¿_Verdaderamente_ creía que Sophie me había olvidado?

-Perdona, Chester, pero parece que no entiendes. Me imaginé que venías a pedir perdón por tu actitud molesta con Sophie, creí que nos ibas a dejar en paz.

-¿Dejar en paz? Si yo los he estado molestando, sólo estoy recuperando lo que es mío. Pero tranquilo, te dije que no vine a pelear. Somos humanos, cometemos errores. Por eso es que estoy dispuesto a perdonarte por haberte metido con Sophie. ¿Volvemos a ser amigos?

Gaspar se quedó mirándome con una cara de estúpido, intentando procesar lo que yo le había dicho. Por favor, ni que fuera tan difícil de comprender. Bueno, había que tener paciencia, los Black no eran precisamente inteligentes.

-Chester, entiéndelo bien. Yo quiero de verdad a Sophie. Ya dejé a Daisy por ella, en cambio tú no fuiste capaz de elegir entre Sophie o Melly. Creo que yo soy el hombre para Sophie, porque ella no merece sufrir más –dijo enojado, con ganas de empujarme lejos, pero sólo cerró la puerta en frente mío.


	41. Perdón

**Connor POV**

Intenté muchas veces hablar con Sasha. Fui a verla a su casa, pero los tíos amablemente me decían que Sasha se sentía indispuesta, que no quería ver a nadie. Pero yo sabía que a quién no quería ver era a mí, y probablemente los tíos también lo sabían. Busqué a Sasha en la entrada del colegio, pero jamás la lograba encontrar. Y si es que en algún lado me topaba por casualidad con Melly, ella sólo me decía que Sasha no quería verme. Pero siempre le pedía a Melly que le dijera a Sasha que yo necesitaba hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas.

Y acerca de Gaspar, las cosas también estaban pésimas. El día en que Gaspar me pilló con Daisy, me las arreglé para llegar a casa antes que él, para hacer mi bolso e irme a vivir con un amigo temporalmente. Conociendo a Gaspar, él tendría que enfriar su cabeza, tener tiempo para pensar. Yo no podía volver a casa instantáneamente, no si es que yo quería seguir con vida.

Ya que por el momento no había forma de contactarme con Sasha, ya que ni respondía a mis mensajes y mis llamadas, decidí que ya era tiempo de hablar con Gaspar. Tendría que explicarle que todo era un plan, que yo no quería hacerlo, pero que lo hice por ayudar a Daisy.

En cuanto llegué a casa y puse las llaves, éstas no lograron encajar.

-Pensé que no volverías, así que cambié la cerradura –dijo Gaspar desde el otro lado de la puerta, sin abrirla aún, pero yo reconocía su voz.

-Vine a contarte qué sucedió realmente. No es lo que tú crees.

-¿Y qué crees que creo? –Dijo indignado.

Verdaderamente, no haber ayudado a Daisy hubiera sido mucho mejor, así no tendría problemas con Sasha ni con Gaspar. Pero rayos, ya estaba metido en un buen lío, del que tendría que salir rápidamente, y ojalá lejos de Daisy, ella sólo podría hacer empeorar mi situación.

-En verdad, no entiendo por qué te molesta tanto lo que hice, o mejor dicho lo que tú creíste que hice –comenté tentativamente–, ya que yo pensé que habías dejado a Daisy por Sophie.

Gaspar por fin abrió la puerta, cautelosamente –Ahora todos están con la manía de venir a _aclarar las cosas_ a la casa... Mira, tú no te metas en mis asuntos. Yo sé lo que hago.

Mi hermano estuvo a punto de irse y volver a cerrar, pero no podía dejarlo así. Él tenía suficientes motivos para odiarme, pero, ¿cómo no podía entender que yo me había equivocado intentando ayudarlo?

Aunque… Tal vez tampoco debería entrometerme en los asuntos de Gaspar. Era su vida, sus problemas. Yo no tenía por qué meterme en ese embrollo… Pero yo ya estaba involucrado, así que tenía que buscar la manera de solucionar las casas.

-Me meto en tus asuntos porque me preocupo. Porque soy tu hermano –dije con seguridad.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste; mi hermano. Los hermanos no se traicionan como lo hiciste. Tú sabías que yo quería a Daisy –dijo.

-Es que… De verdad no te entiendo. ¿Tú quieres estar con Sophie o con Daisy? Decídete, antes de discutirlo –lo que decía obviamente no serviría para tranquilizar a Gaspar, pero tenía que desahogarme y entender ciertas cosas–. Porque si estás con Sophie, digo... No tendrías por qué estar enojado conmigo. No hice nada malo.

No pude entender cómo no me había dado cuenta antes; a Gaspar nunca le dejó de gustar Daisy. Tal vez no eran mis asuntos ni tenía por qué darme cuenta ya que no me influía en nada, pero, si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, no estaría en este lío. Entendí que lo que yo le había hecho a Gaspar había sido tan fuerte como si él hubiera hecho lo mismo, con Sasha.

-Quiero que te largues –dijo apenas después de un largo silencio–. No puedes entrar nunca más. Vi que por ahí falta tu bolso, así que creo que ya te las ingeniaste para sacar lo necesario de la casa. En fin… Creo que no tienes nada más que hacer acá.

-Entiende, lo que yo hice fue para ayudar a Daisy, te juro que no siento nada por ella…

-¡Dije que largo! ¡Vamos, vete!

**Patrick POV**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no podía sentir con un beso solamente paz, nada de inquietud, ya sea buena o mala. No había sentido esa emoción desde los días del campamento de Sophie, con Melly, el año pasado, que parecía haber pasado hace siglos.

Extrañaba mucho esa sensación; quietud total. Un beso como los que antes daba Melly. Aunque, tarde en reaccionar para darme cuenta que no se trataba de Melly. Pero cuando lo hice, me aparté bruscamente, sin poder creer qué había sucedido –¡…Maca! ¡Pero, que…!

Entendí que Maca se encontraba igual que yo; sorprendida consigo misma. Ambos deberíamos de haber tenido la misma cara de culpabilidad. Ese beso no había sido planeado, definitivamente no.

-Qué he hecho… –dijo ella pasándose los dedos por los labios– Soy una persona horrible…

Si Melly se enterara, se enojaría mucho. Con razón lo haría, pero no quería verla enfadada, no quería preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba, con su loca idea de venganza contra Sophie. Y utilizándome para conseguir a Chester, eso era lo más probable. Maldición, cómo no me había dado cuenta antes. Pero al menos por el momento, Melly no podía enterarse de lo que había sucedido.

-Tranquila Maca, fue sólo un error. Fue el cansancio, sí, el cansancio. Pareces cansada, tal vez estés sonámbula, es más, tal vez camines y hables dormida… –Me levanté mientras intentaba convencerme a mí mismo que Maca no me había besado conscientemente, sólo se había equivocado… Algo tuvo que haber sucedido, algo andaba mal. Pero mi teoría era estúpida, y no se me ocurría ninguna otra en la cual creer.

-Sí, sí, fue el cansancio –dijo también intentando convencerse, en vano, levantándose también, buscándole una explicación lógica a lo que había sucedido–. Pero, ay, no puedo creerlo… Antes de conocerte, cuando Mike me hablaba sobre ti, siempre había soñado con este momento. Después, al conocerte, ya no me sentía tan obsesionada ya que se notaba que Melly y tú se querían. Yo no tenía nada que hacer en el medio. Pero ahora, como las cosas entre ustedes no va muy bien… ¡Ah, en qué estoy pensando! ¡Besé al novio de mi mejor amiga! ¡Soy un monstruo!

Maca empezó a golpear las cajas, sin mucha fuerza, pero si estridentemente. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que Maca hiciera más ruido para que Mike entrara a la bodega pidiendo explicaciones, por lo que me forcé a sujetar a Maca de las muñecas, sin poder evitar un cierto estremecimiento de repulsión –Escúchame, no hagas ruido. Mira, fue sólo una equivocación. Porque no hubo sentimientos de por medio, ¿verdad?

-Este… No, claro que no –contestó vagamente.

-Mira… No le digamos esto a Melly, o por lo menos no por el momento. Lo que menos necesito es que se estrese más, luego se enoja conmigo, y terminamos peleando.

-¿Aún así quieres que ella no se angustie? –Preguntó intrigada– ¿Después de lo que te hizo?

-Me gustaría saber que es mentira, y la única forma es preguntándole. Tal vez me mienta, pero ahora creo que podría saber si está diciendo la verdad. No te lo tomes a personal, no es que no confíe en ti. Sólo es que tengo que cerciorarme con Melly –estaba dispuesto a irme cuando recordé un pequeño detalle–. Acuérdate, aquí no pasó nada. ¡Adiós!

-Este… ¡Suerte, eso creo! ¡Y tranquilo, no le diré nada a nadie, lo juro!

Me retiré rápidamente, y me puse a pensar en cómo le hablaría a Melly acerca del tema, dejaría que ella misma se confesara. Según lo que dijera, le creería. Fui rápidamente a la casa de Sasha, aunque los tíos no podían verme… Tuve que arreglármelas de nuevo para subir por la ventana, y ya que ahora sabía de la presencia del perro, estuve mejor preparado para esquivarlo. Por suerte, traía un poco de comida para distraerlo. Así logré subir, viendo a Melly sentada en la cama, escribiendo frenéticamente, sola.

Ella inmediatamente me vio; yo no andaba de humor para fingir discreción. Venía por un asunto serio. No, aún no podía creer que Melly me hubiera estado utilizando todo este tiempo.

-¡Patrick! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Nos van a descubrir! ¡Sasha o los tíos pueden venir! –Se levantó y empezó a buscar un lugar para ocultarme– Si es que vienes tienes que avisarme por favor, qué pasaría si te descubrieran…

-Melly necesito hablar de algo muy importante.

-Ya… ¿Y por qué tanta seriedad? ¿Tiene miedo a que el tío te vuelva a echar de la casa? ¡Ja, ja!

-Melly, no se trata de eso. Quiero que me cuentes la verdad. Si me has ocultado algo importante alguna vez, dímelo ahora.

**Melissa POV**

-¿Que te cuente la verdad? ¿Qué verdad, de qué? –Pregunté atreverme a mirar a Patrick a los ojos.

Se notaba que él venía molesto por algo, ¿pero qué le había hecho yo? ¿Por qué yo tenía la culpa de su enojo? Patrick se limitó a sujetarme de los hombros dominantemente, sin forzarme demasiado. Me obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos para ver si yo mentía.

-No lo sé, tú deberías saber, ¿no? –Se podía oír un toque de desesperación en su voz, y yo estaba igual; ¡¿qué rayos estaba sucediendo?!– Melly, por favor, dime. ¿Me estás ocultando algo? ¿Lo que sea?

¡Esto era demasiado extraño! ¡Por favor, yo no le ocultaba nada a Patrick…! No… ¿Se referiría a mí, a quién yo era realmente? ¿Había descubierto mi identidad…? Eso no podía ser, yo había evitado siempre darle señales que me delataran, yo intentaba ser discreta con todo el mundo. ¡Tal vez fue Mike quién le dijo todo! ¡Sí, fue él! ¡Ya me vengaría de él también! No importaba si Maca era su hermana, Mike había arruinado mi vida.

Aunque, también, Patrick podría estar refiriéndose a otra cosa, y yo estaría preocupándome demasiado. Así que no debería mencionarme como una princesa que escapó para salvarse, si es que verdaderamente él no sabía nada, pero… ¿Cómo iba a saber yo si Patrick sabía la verdad?

A pesar de todo, no podía creer que este día hubiera llegado. Lo había evitado siempre, se notaba que Patrick era muy prejuicioso a veces y creía que cualquier persona que tuviera dinero por regla fuera una persona fría y sin corazón. Además, Patrick era muy, pero muy idealista. Y si supiera quién era yo realmente, seguramente sentiría asco por mí, asco por sí mismo por fijarse en alguien como yo. No valía la pena arriesgar nuestra relación… Así que podría conservar el secreto por mucho más tiempo. Tal vez para siempre.

-No te oculto nada, jamás te he mentido.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

Patrick pareció poco convencido, ¿es que acaso mis dotes de actuación se habían agotado? ¿Ya llevaba fingiendo ser una persona hacía más de medio año a la perfección para perder mi talento de un día para otro?

Tal vez yo no había sonado muy convincente. Yo me encontraba en ese momento en la misma situación que Patrick, incómoda, sintiendo que algo andaba mal… Pero no sabía que era. Se sentía… Se sentía como si ambos estuviéramos separados por algo invisible, algo que no nos permitía estar juntos –Melly… Te creo.

-¿Me crees? Ah, qué bien –dije fingiendo indiferencia.

-Me habías asustado –confesó relajándose, estirando los brazos hacia el aire infantilmente.

-Guau. ¿Y a qué venía todo esto? –Pregunté realmente confundida. ¿Patrick conocía mi verdadera identidad y estaba esperando a que me confesara, o yo era la que estaba pensando demasiado negativamente?

Él me aclaró que no se debía a nada importante. No por eso su pregunta no dejó de parecerme extraña, y me dejó inquieta por un largo tiempo. Ya me imaginaba que de un momento a otro Patrick me diría que sabía todo, y me sermonearía por no haberle dicho la verdad desde un principio. Y después, me abandonaría… No podía pensar en eso en ese momento.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, estoy vetado en esta casa –dijo mucho más tranquilo de cómo había entrado, aunque aún tenso–. ¿Qué tal si salimos?

¡Bien, así podría refrescarme! Me había olvidado por completo que Patrick ya no podía entrar a la casa, y no quería imaginarme qué pasaría si lo descubrieran otra vez. Así que fue mucho mejor salir a pasear para distraernos un poco. Yo estaba verdaderamente estresada, había intentado planear algo para vengarme de Sophie y su séquito, pero ninguna idea era lo suficientemente buena. Ya tenía el basurero de la habitación lleno de hojas con planes abortados antes de ser ejecutados. Absolutamente nadie sabía de mis planes, y quería que así se quedara. Sasha ya tenía demasiados problemas con Connor, y yo sabía que Patrick me reprocharía por lo que estaba haciendo. Bueno, sólo una persona sabía acerca de mis planes; Maca. Pero a ninguna de las dos se nos podía ocurrir un plan bueno para la venganza.

Les dije a los tíos que iría a caminar por ahí, mientras que Patrick tuvo que bajar por la ventana, evitando al perro. Así, cuando salí, sólo tuve que caminar poco más de media cuadra para subirme a la moto. Aunque… claramente tardé en salir, tenía que arreglarme un poco.

Empezamos a andar hasta que llegamos a una avenida. Había muchísima gente por todos lados, pero por suerte con el casco cubriendo mi rostro y la mayoría de mi cabello, nadie podía reconocerme. Por suerte, parecía como si hubieran dejado de buscarme. Ya casi podía sentir confianza andando por ahí, incluso teniendo que ocultarme. Había un problema, noté que Patrick circulaba por calles muy rebuscadas, no teníamos a dónde ir –La próxima vez que me invites a salir, piensa en un lugar en vez de andar dando vueltas en círculos, amor.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta –exclamó entre risas–. Pero, en realidad tenía planeado un destino. No es la gran cosa, pero espero que te guste.


	42. Personas Inseparables

**Chester POV**

-¡Sophie, espera! –Me había costado un mundo encontrar a Sophie, la vi saliendo de la escuela. Tuve que esperar harto tiempo ya que ella salió tarde, ya había oscurecido. Al salir tarde, Sophie ya no tenía a nadie que la apoyara ni la acompañara para poder ignorarme– Sabes que tenemos que volver.

Por más que intentara que Sophie me hiciera caso, ella no lo hacía. Aunque yo podía notar el entusiasmo por parte de ella; a Sophie le gustaba que en ese momento yo estuviera perdiendo mi dignidad. Pero tal vez valía la pena hacer eso, con tal que Sophie me perdonara para poder ir a por Melly después, con tranquilidad.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, adiós.

-¡No, nosotros tenemos que hablar!

La acompañé durante todo el trayecto hacia su auto, intentando que me escuchara, pero Sophie sólo se dedicaba a apartarme a empujones, como una diva furiosa. Yo sabía que la estaba haciendo enfadar de verdad, pero se podía observar a kilómetros que yo le seguía gustando.

Sophie se subió a su auto y lo echó a andar, pero antes de poder poner el seguro e irse me subí en el asiento del copiloto sin permiso. Estando ya adentro del auto, Sophie no podía irse sin tener que hablar conmigo –No evites lo inevitable, cariño. Sabes que tarde o temprano volveremos a estar juntos, y ya sabes que es mejor que sea temprano.

Yo podía ver muy bien la rabia de Sophie. Ella no podría echarme sola de su auto, así que estaba obligada a dialogar conmigo. Por suerte, pensé, no se hallaba Gaspar por los alrededores para defender a Sophie, porque ahí sí que me encontraría en un gran aprieto. Pero no vino nadie, así que Sophie no tuvo más opción que charlar.

Sabía que Sophie, además de estar enojada conmigo, no quería seguir peleada, pero su instinto de resentimiento era más fuerte. Ella me pidió intentando ser amable que me retirara de su auto, pero me resigné –¿Con que no quieres bajarte? Pues ahora mismo me voy a mi casa. Ya vas a ver ahí cuando les diga a los guardias que me estás acosando.

Me limité a sacar un paquete de cigarrillos de mis bolsillos para intimidar a Sophie, que odiaba el tabaco –Pues, ya lo veré cuando lleguemos.

-Ya vendrá alguien a rescatarme. Se supone que Gaspar vendrá a por mí cuando lleguemos a mi casa.

El trayecto fue normal y aburrido, el que hacía yo con Sophie siempre, cuando yo aún tenía que ir a la escuela con ella. El viaje fue silencioso, temía que Sophie por los nervios chocara o algo parecido, así que tuve que dejar de hostigarla por el momento. Aunque seguí fumando, teniendo la ventana abierta.

-Bueno, ya llegamos –dije fingiendo despreocupación, ya que Gaspar no se veía por ningún lado– Hablemos. Sophie, los dos sabemos que vamos a terminar juntos después de todo. Tal vez falten días, semanas, o tan sólo segundos. Me gustaría que volviéramos, y sé que tú también quieres lo mismo.

Por favor, ambos queríamos volver a estar juntos, no podía entender por qué Sophie se hacía la difícil, si tarde o temprano también aceptaría –¿Y quién te dijo que yo quería volver contigo? No quiero volver a estar con alguien como tú. Apestas, Chester. Tú no estás a mi altura para poder considerarte.

Decidí callar a esa acusación. Poco a poco me despreocupé, ya que nadie estaba demasiado cerca para notar que yo estaba con Sophie para que vinieran a rescatarla supuestamente. Yo no iba a ser nada malo, sólo quería que las cosas se solucionaran rápidamente.

-Sophie, si tienes que admitirlo, ¡ambos sabemos que vamos a volver! Podría ser justo ahora –dije intentando que Sophie dejara de ser tan orgullosa, para que pudiera perdonarme.

-¡Chester, ya para! –Gritó ella tan fuerte que me estremecí; temí que alguien hubiera oído su chillido, pero nadie más lo hizo. Sophie ya había estallado– ¡Quiero que te alejes de mí, deja de molestarme de una buena vez!

**Patrick POV**

Me había asustado mucho. Pensé que Melly me había mentido todo este tiempo, pero algo me decía que en realidad lo que había dicho Maca no era cierto… Del todo. Los ojos de Melly no parecían mentir, pero aún sentía una especie de inseguridad. Fingí que le creí plenamente sólo para evitar una pelea si es que ella verdaderamente no me había engañado.

Fue por eso que la quise llevar a pasear. Necesitaba un tiempo para distraerme, para despejar las ideas, y también para analizar si Melly verdaderamente era feliz conmigo, o me había utilizado todo este tiempo para conseguir a Chester. Tendría que evaluarlo a mi criterio.

-¿Melly, sabes a dónde vamos?

-Ni la más remota idea.

-Ya lo verás.

Seguimos andando durante mucho tiempo, yo estaba llevando a Melly a mi lugar favorito. Subimos en la moto por un cerro interminable, mientras el paisaje seguía oscureciéndose más y más aún. Pasamos en la subida al lado de muchísimos autos estacionados en cada mirador que había del mismo cerro. Pero yo seguí andando más arriba.

-Cuando yo era pequeño, a veces venía con Francisco a este lugar –le dije a Melly mientras llegábamos–. No veníamos muy seguido, imagínate pues, teníamos que venir caminando.

Melly descendió y me dio su casco, mientras ella observaba maravillada hacia abajo. Desde donde estábamos, en la parte más alta del cerro, se podía ver absolutamente toda la ciudad. No había lugar de la capital que no pudiera mirarse desde ahí.

-Es hermoso, Patrick.

-Sí, lo es. Es aquí donde a veces me vengo a pensar… Es un lugar muy lindo en verdad. Mira, por ahí entre esos edificios está el _refugio_. ¿Lo ves?

Melly esforzó la vista para poder encontrarlo aunque finalmente lo logró. Yo ya sabía identificar el _refugio_ desde hacía tiempo, siempre estaba en ese barrio con luces parpadeantes y coches gastados.

Yo estaba mirando hacia ese vecindario sin mucho afecto, cuando me di cuenta que Melly estaba mirando al mar de luces que había abajo, pero no al mismo lugar. Ella estaba viendo la parte más elegante y concurrida de la capital –Mira qué hermoso es allá. Las luces, las calles… Incluso creo poder ver el castillo desde acá.

En efecto, el castillo de Gryden se podía ver con total claridad en la parte más sofisticada de la ciudad. Era un lugar grande, muy iluminado que sobresalía con el resto de la ciudad, dejando al resto de sus edificaciones en ridículo. Quería evitar mirar a ese castillo, ya que los guardias de ahí estarían guardándome rencor. Simplemente me dediqué a mirar el resto de la ciudad.

Estábamos los dos ahí, sin hablar, silenciosamente, cuando de pronto se escuchó un ruido similar al de una explosión. Asustada, Melly se sobresaltó echándose hacia atrás. Tuve que sujetarla para que no cayera del todo.

-Ay, soy una tonta… Me asusto con cualquier tontería –dijo ella avergonzada de sí misma entre risas mientras observaba maravillada el cielo. El ruido que habíamos oído había sido simplemente el inicio de un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

-Los nervios de acero se consiguen practicando –comenté poco humildemente–, pero tranquila, no dejes que la envidia te carcoma, hace mal.

Melly siguió riéndose aún sin levantarse del todo, aún en mis brazos –¿Envidia? ¿Yo envidiarte a ti? Como digas. Pero, en serio, ¿porqué esos fuegos artificiales?

-No lo sé… Espera. ¿Es idea mía o vienen del castillo?

-¿A ver? ¡Sí, vienen de ahí! ¡Vamos a ver! ¿Sí, sí, sí?

Yo en realidad no tenía tantas ganas de ir como Melly, pero como también sentía curiosidad por saber qué pasaba, me dejé convencer y ambos dejamos el momento de tranquilidad para ver qué sucedía en el corazón de la capital. Por suerte no tardamos casi nada, debido a que la moto podía pasar entre los automóviles atascados en un taco, los cuales por cierto eran muchos.

Al parecer había un evento de gran concurrencia en el palacio, ya que habían muchas cámaras afuera, y gente rodeando la entrada. El ambiente era similar al que había cuando robé el collar Ekran, pero ahora era un show televisado, y mucha gente común estaba mirando desde afuera, como loca. Esta vez el espectáculo tenía a civiles como público.

-¿Está encendido…? Eh… ¡Buenas noches queridos ciudadanos! Hoy tenemos aquí en vivo y en directo el príncipe de Magnoland iniciando la gira de su primer disco, y será aquí, en el castillo de Gryden donde será el primer concierto de su gira internacional. ¿Cómo está la gente del público? –Se escuchó un gran grito alocado del público mientras se escuchaba una música de piano, claramente grabada con anterioridad sonando por los parlantes de las calles. Vaya, pensé que habían hecho tanto alboroto por algo más interesante.

**Kyra POV**

-¿Cuánto falta para que te vengan a buscar, Francisco? –Le pregunté con ansiedad, ya que el señor con el que había hablado le había prometido que hoy vendría un auto a buscar a Francisco, para ver por fin a su hermano.

-No creo que mucho, sólo tenemos que esperar –dijo tranquilo, yo no podía entender cómo él podía estar tan relajado. Si es que yo estuviera pasando por lo mismo que él, sabiendo que tengo familia, me emocionaría muchísimo. Al menos yo sabía reconocer que la mirada de Francisco no era de preocupación o inquietud–. Debe haber mucho tráfico, no lo sé.

Todos los niños del Callejón de los Huérfanos, al igual que yo, estábamos muy emocionados de conocer al hermano de Francisco. Nosotros sabíamos que ahora no vendría él sino otra persona que se llevaría al viejito, pero de igual manera nos emocionábamos. Ya era bien tarde, y todos nosotros seguíamos despiertos, sobresaltándonos con cada par de luces de automóvil que pasaban por la calle.

No habíamos esperado mucho, pero el aguardo fue eterno. Por fin, un auto negro pasó por la calle, pero seguía avanzando, sin terminar nunca, cosa que encontré muy extraño –eso es una limusina, Kyra. Son autos muy largos que usan los ricos.

-¿Para qué quieren un auto tan largo? –Pregunté mientras recién se veía el final del vehículo, el que se había estacionado– ¿Para poder dormir?

-No lo creo –dijo Francisco entre risas–, dicen que es para ir más cómodo. Creo que en esa limusina me voy.

Los chicos y yo acompañamos a Francisco hasta la salida del callejón, sin escondernos esta vez. Francisco al avanzar se iba quejando de su mano, como siempre. De pronto, de la limusina bajó un señor muy elegante, no el que había venido la otra vez.

-¿Es usted Francisco Santos?

-El mismo.

-No sabía que tenía que trasladar a un indigente… Bueno, no importa. Tuve que venir yo, el chofer jefe estaba ocupado. Haga el favor de acompañarme.

-Está bien. Bueno chicos, yo tengo que irme, no sé en cuánto tiempo pueda volver. Cualquier cosa pregúntenle a Patrick, él sabrá cuidarlos.

Nosotros no queríamos que Francisco se fuera, aunque se estuviera yendo por su propio bien. No era tampoco que no quisiéramos estar con Patrick… Sólo era que Francisco ya había estado acompañándonos desde hacía mucho tiempo y constantemente. Nosotros prácticamente vivíamos con él, no podíamos dejar que se fuera.

Francisco se subió a la limusina lentamente, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un instinto se apoderó de mí y corrí hacia la puerta, tirándolo un poco para que no entrara al vehículo por completo. No podía dejar que Francisco nos abandonara.

Como lo esperé, el conductor me miró feo, pero eso no importaba. Nadie iba a llevarse a nuestro Francisco, nosotros lo necesitábamos y lo iríamos a extrañar muchísimo –¡No te vayas, Francisco! ¡No nos dejes botados!

A pesar de que yo había sido la única en reaccionar así, comprendí que todos los demás chicos del Callejón de los Huérfanos se sentían igual que yo. Francisco ya era parte de nosotros, era como ese abuelo que todo el mundo quería. Aunque Francisco tenía que irse –Tranquila, Kyra, volveré.

-No sabes cuándo vas a volver, eso no me deja tranquila.

Francisco se quedó mirando al chofer con compasión, pero yo no entendía nada. Todos los chicos del Callejón de los Huérfanos estaban tan confundidos como yo –Señor, ¿puedo llevar a la niña también?

¡Sí! ¡Excelente! A mí no se me había ocurrido siguiera haber ido con Francisco, sólo no quería que se fuera. Pero al menos así no me separaría de él, y podría conocer a su hermano, conocer cosas nuevas, lugares desconocidos… ¡Oh, eso iba a ser fabuloso!

Pero se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que el chofer verdaderamente no quería llevarme. ¡Pero yo tenía que ir! ¡Tenía que conocer al hermano de Francisco, quería ver cómo la historia que me había contado el abuelito se remontaba al presente! –Como quiera, pero la pequeña irá bajo su responsabilidad –dicho esto el chofer se dispuso a partir.

Me despedí rápidamente de los chicos y dejé a un par de personas a cargo. Esperé a que el viaje no fuera a ser tan largo, porque verdaderamente no podía ausentarme por tanto tiempo siendo la líder. En realidad, ésa era la primera vez que salía del Callejón de los Huérfanos para conocer lo que muchas personas llamaban el mundo real.

-¡Voy a conocer el mundo!

**Francisco POV**

-¿Estás segura de esto, Kyra?

-¡Sí! Quiero ir para conocer a tu familia. ¿Puedo ir, verdad? ¿Puedo, puedo, puedo, puedo?

Era imposible negarse a algo que pidiera Kyra, pero tenía que pensarlo seriamente. Si es que Kyra fuera conmigo, tendría que hacerme cargo de ella. Si es que le llegara a pasar algo, jamás podría perdonarme a mí mismo.

Y también pensé en los pobres niños del Callejón de los Huérfanos sin su pequeña líder. ¿No sería mejor que Kyra se quedara en casa, con los suyos, donde pudiera cuidarlos? –¿Y qué va a pasar con todos tus amigos?

Se notaba a simple vista que Kyra se moría por ir. Estaba dando incluso pequeños e inocentes saltos de alegría –¡Tranquilo, ya dejé gente a cargo! ¡Llévame, por favor, por favor! ¿Sí?

Yo sabía que tarde o temprano Kyra terminaría convenciéndome. Y si es que no la hubiera llevado conmigo, después yo me habría sentido muy culpable de no haber hecho lo que me había pedido. Sería bueno para una pequeña niña como Kyra conocer el mundo y salir del callejón. Sería bueno que viviera la vida que yo alguna vez viví.

Qué tierno era ver cómo los demás niños querían que Kyra hiciera ese viaje. Todos sabíamos que se lo merecía. Aunque sólo estaba fuera de escena el chofer, el que no entendía por qué había tanto sentimentalismo en nuestros corazones –Las damas primero.

La niña entró feliz a la limusina. Me imaginé a mí mismo a su edad, yo también me hubiera emocionado muchísimo estando en un lugar tan elegante. Y a decir verdad, a pesar de mis muchos años, me sentía muy emocionado de andar en un vehículo tan elegante. Eso sucedía ya que esa limusina en la que estaba sentado sería la que me llevaría a casa. Me llevaría hacia mi familia, hacia mi hermano. Realmente estaba muy emocionado de volver a verlo, aunque no lo expresara tanto. Me lo podía imaginar ya; tan correcto como siempre, tal vez incluso con esposa e hijos. Sería genial cuando llegáramos y nos recibiera. También me puse a pensar en cómo reaccionaría Javier al verme. Cualquier persona sólo vería a un indigente con una dentadura parcialmente mellada, pero Javier no haría eso. Yo sabía que él sabría reconocerme bien y darse cuenta de quién era yo. El reencuentro sí que sería estupendo.

El trayecto en la limusina en realidad fue muy divertido. Era fantástico poder ver tan rápido cómo el vehículo pasaba al lado de los edificios iluminados. No era tan tarde, pero ya había oscurecido por ser invierno. Kyra estaba muy emocionada mirando hacia todos lados, y haciendo dibujitos sin sentido en los vidrios empañados. Se sentía muy bien ver a Kyra divirtiéndose sin tener que preocuparse por cosas de adultos, como mantenerse a sí mismo y sobrevivir.

Cayó un copo de nieve en la ventana de mi asiento, el cual se derritió instantáneamente. No le presté atención, pero un tiempo después todos los vidrios de la limusina empezaron a cubrirse bruscamente de nieve. En el suelo aún no se había acumulado el manto blanco, pero pronto lo haría. Empecé a preocuparme de si podríamos llegar.

-Una pregunta, ¿cuál es la dirección donde vive mi hermano? –Pregunté sin tener la menor idea de dónde podría vivir Javier.

-Si lo dice por la nieve, señor, tiene motivos para preocuparse. La residencial del estimado doctor Javier Santos queda a cuatrocientos kilómetros de acá, por la carretera nacional hacia el oeste. No es mi intención asustarlo, pero las probabilidades de llegar debido a la nieve son pocas, ya que tendrá que alojar en un hotel. Para llegar ahí faltan cerca de treinta kilómetros. En llegar allá no habrá problema, lo que me preocupa es cómo lo haremos para viajar mañana –dijo el chofer de la limusina feliz de mostrar su conocimiento acerca del tema.

-Todo depende de cómo amanezca mañana…

Empecé a imaginar muchas cosas relacionadas con la nieve. Me imaginé los pocos años de la corta vida que Kyra vivía, y me quedé atónito, pensando en cómo sobrevivían esos niños al horror del invierno.

Yo conocía lo suficientemente bien a Kyra para saber que ella es estaba preguntando lo mismo, en respecto a mí. Al menos yo vivía en un lugar cerrado con Patrick, aunque igualmente se asemejaba. Pensé, que todos los niños del Callejón de los Huérfanos eran unos niños muy valientes y fuertes, para poder soportar tanto frio y las complicaciones de la vida.

Bueno, el viaje sería largo, pero valdría la pena el destino al que íbamos.


	43. Roce

**Patrick POV**

-Okay, esto es aburrido. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos? –le dije a Melly entre la multitud. Lo único que quería era irme en ese momento por motivos de seguridad.

Pero Melly simplemente no entraba en razón. Ella se acercaba cada vez más por entre las personas que miraban el espectáculo. Tuve que dejar la moto lejos del lugar y seguir a Melly por entre el mar de gente.

-¡Prefiero ver qué pasa, espera!

-¡Melly, Melly espera!

No podía dejar a Melly sola entre tanta gente. Tenía que acompañarla para que no le pasara nada malo, pero ella caminaba demasiado rápido entre las personas que me costaba seguir siguiéndola, ya que la perdía de vista en cada momento. No podía entender la fascinación de ella de acercarse más si ya se veía lo suficientemente bien. Sólo pasaban por una alfombra roja decenas de estirados vestidos elegantemente.

Por suerte, Melly retrocedió y volvió donde yo me encontraba, ya que necesitaba que le hiciera un favor– ¿podrías conseguirme un sombrero, o algo así? Digo, tú sabes cómo conseguirlo más… discretamente.

-Claro, cómo no señorita–le dije divertido mientras buscaba a alguna víctima. Le quité un pañuelo a una persona cualquiera y se lo pasé a Melly, la que lo usó para ocultar toda su cabeza.

Eso era muy extraño, jamás le había encontrado una explicación lógica. Cada vez que salía con Melly a un lugar público, ella siempre intentaba ocultarse de los demás. No podía ser producto de la timidez, ya que Melly no tenía ni un pelo de tímida. Pensé que tal vez me quedaría con esa duda para siempre. No quería presionar a Melly para que me lo dijera. Tal vez ella me diría más cosas con el paso del tiempo. Mientras no me dijera que me había utilizado, en realidad no me afectaría lo que me dijera.

Esta vez avancé junto a Melly. Era divertido ver cómo ella se cubría el rostro, se veía muy tierna preocupada. En fin, nos acercamos cada vez más a la primera fila, mientras andábamos apenas entre tanta multitud. Por fin, logramos acercarnos lo suficiente a la primera fila, a unos pocos metros de la estúpida alfombra roja. Yo no podía entender cómo había gente tan fanática de un tipo que tocaba el piano. No le encontraba nada de malo, pero era demasiado el fanatismo. Mucha más gente hacía lo mismo en todas partes, e incluso tal vez era más talentosa, pero no era conocida por no ser alguien famoso o importante. Qué injusto.

-¡Y aquí está señoras y señores, Carl Magnoland! Dinos, Carl, de qué se trata tu álbum, que hasta lo que sabemos, es el primero que haces –dijo el comentarista a un tipo de terno, saludando a todo el mundo.

-Buenas noches a todos. Bueno, ya sabes, todas las canciones ya han salido en la radio, todo el mundo sabe más o menos de qué se trata. Y creo que sería mejor en vez de contarles por mí mismo, que ustedes lo compraran. Y sí, éste es el primer álbum que hago. Y podría asegurarles que éste no será el último.

-Me alegra oír eso. Otra pregunta, Carl. No me gusta ser entrometido, pero, todos nosotros sabemos la razón por la que hiciste este disco. Por la princesa Melissa Drablow–le dijo el comentarista al príncipe, fingiendo simpatía y comprensión. Vaya, todos ahí en ese lugar eran unos hipócritas–. Todo el mundo está conmovido por su secuestro… ¿Ha habido noticias de ella? ¿Lo que sea? Ya sabes que todos estamos muy preocupados de ella.

-Lamentablemente, no hemos sabido nada de ella. Sólo espero que siga viva, sana, y que se encuentre bien.

-Pareces demasiado tranquilo al decir eso. ¿Cómo lo haces para mantenerte tan fuerte?

Todos en ese lugar eran unos malditos amarillistas. El entrevistador que recibía un gran cheque por hacer preguntas desubicadas y el morboso público que seguramente había venido para ver al tipo lloriquear, no hablar de su música. Ese príncipe, me llegaba a dar lástima.

-Bueno, ya sabes, es muy difícil.

La entrevista fue muy larga. No hubo ninguna pregunta más acerca de la música de ese tal Carl, la cual por cierto no era de mi gusto, era demasiado relajada y tranquila. Pero hablar de su música hubiera sido mucho mejor que preguntarle cómo podía ser fuerte con su novia secuestrada. Yo en su lugar les hubiera dicho que sería más fácil si no me lo estuvieran refregando en la cara todo el tiempo.

-¿Vámonos? –Le pregunté a Melly cuando no podía aguantar más la espera en ese lugar tan aburrido. Verdaderamente ya me estaba sintiendo muy incómodo.

-Sí, vamos –dijo pero antes me abrazó, emocionada verdaderamente–. Gracias por traerme. Gracias por todo.

-¿Por qué tanta emoción…? ¿Estás llorando? –Pregunté secando las lágrimas de Melly.

-Estaba pensando en todo lo que has hecho por mí solamente –contestó sonriente–, y estoy llorando de felicidad al darme cuenta que tengo al mejor novio del mundo.

**Gaspar POV**

Verdaderamente, no podía creer cuánto habían cambiado las cosas en medio año aproximadamente, tal vez más. Nuestro círculo de amistad siempre se había mantenido igual por años; Sophie y Chester como la pareja más conocida por desgracia, yo con Daisy, y Connor solamente con ojos para Sasha. Pero desde el campamento, todo había empezado a cambiar. Con la llegada de Melly entre Chester y Sophie había empezado todo. Con el tiempo, Sophie había llegado a gustarme tanto, hasta el enamoramiento. Dejar a Daisy no fue muy fácil. Pero cuando descubrí que Connor se había metido con ella…

Simplemente no podía entender cómo todo el mundo que habíamos planeados entre todos, cuando éramos amigos, se había desmoronado. Cosas que no tenían por qué haber sucedido ocurrieron. El único cambio positivo que podría decirse fue fijarme en que Daisy no valía la pena, para poder abrir mi corazón a Sophie, a quien tal vez siempre le había pertenecido… Qué sabía yo. Lo único que tenía claro en respecto a eso era que con Sophie me sentía muy bien, me sentía como un ganador, algo que jamás había sentido tan intensamente con Daisy.

Pero estar con Sophie había tenido sus desventajas. El _jefe_ obviamente estaba enfadado conmigo o fingía no estarlo de repente, pero eso no importaba realmente, hacía ya demasiado tiempo que Chester se había convertido en un imbécil que no supo cuidar a su novia, cuando era suya. Y después descubrir a Connor con Daisy… Me hizo pensar. ¿Desde hacía cuánto tiempo que serían así las cosas? ¿Desde hacía cuánto tiempo Daisy y mi hermano habían estado juntos bajo mis narices, burlándose de mí? No quería imaginarlo simplemente, no podía.

Pero tal vez todas esas cosas valían la pena. Amigos podía hacer de nuevo. Y mi hermano había cometido una equivocación que él mismo tenía que arreglar. Pero perder a mi amigo, a mi novia y a mi hermano tal vez sí valía la pena, con tal que pudiera estar con Sophie. Sí, seguramente podría ser posible.

Tenía planeado desde ayer ir a visitar a Sophie a su casa para ayudarla con sus materias. Sophie no quería volver a repetir, así que yo tenía que estar ahí apoyándola, aunque realmente no sabía muy bien nada de esas cosas intelectuales. Pero saber que estaba ayudando a Sophie a no repetir, me hacía sentir útil.

De pronto sentí algo que vibraba en mi bolsillo, era mi teléfono celular. De seguro era Sophie quién me estaría llamando. No podía ser Connor, yo no tenía nada qué hablar con él después de que él se había metido con mi ex. Eran reglas entre hermanos, eso no se hacía. Quién llamaba no podía ser nadie más que Sophie… Pero me equivoqué, era Daisy. Y no supe por qué, contesté.

-Aló.

-Gaspar, estás cometiendo un error.

-¿Error?

-Sí. Tú no deberías estar con Sophie, deberías estar conmigo. ¡Es más, en este preciso instante deberías estar rogándome de rodillas a que te perdonara!

Colgar el teléfono hubiera sido lo mejor, pero tenía que contestar a esa ridícula idea a como dé lugar.

No podía creer cómo Daisy pensaba que yo había cometido una atrocidad, sólo me había dado cuenta que estar con ella era insoportable –Madura, Daisy, lo nuestro ya terminó. Ahora mi futuro es Sophie.

-¿Y por qué entonces te enfadaste cuando me viste con Connor? ¡Por favor, se nota que me quieres de vuelta! Solamente tienes que pedírmelo, y humillarte, claro, pero sólo debes decirlo…

-No te hagas de rogar, nadie te está prestando atención ahora. Adiós, Daisy.

Colgué inmediatamente, aunque con una duda en la cabeza. Tal vez Connor no tuvo que acercarse a Daisy por motivos de hermandad, ¿pero por qué me importaba tanto? Estaba demasiado enojado con mi hermano y mi ex novia, mucho para ser normal. De verdad estaba tan enfadado con ellos, pero no podía entender el porqué yo no podía tratar de olvidar y rehacer mi vida. No podría ser tan difícil.

De pronto escuché un chillido muy conocido, era el de Sophie. Llegué indiscretamente hacia su auto para darme cuenta que Chester también estaba adentro. Yo podía observar claramente que Sophie estaba hecha una furia, así que iba a defenderla de Chester –¡Maldito, aléjate de mí! ¡Ahora estoy con Gaspar, entiéndelo!

Aunque, me gustaba mucho cómo Sophie podía defenderse por sí sola. Me agazapé detrás del auto, agradeciendo que no me hubieran visto. Ver a mi mujer defender nuestra relación iba a ser realmente fenomenal.


	44. Ilusión

**Carl POV**

-Debe ser muy complicado despertar todas las mañanas y recordar que tu prometida podría estar muerta, una situación poco común, de hecho. No podemos decirte por experiencia propia que todo se mejorará. ¿Qué te hace sentir esto?

-No puedo decirlo bien, pero claramente es difícil la situación por la que estoy viviendo.

El entrevistador realmente me había caído tan bien como un golpe en el estómago. En realidad, ningún entrevistador jamás me había agradado, ellos siempre me molestaban con preguntas absurdas y morbosas. Nunca había otro tema de conversación además de Melissa. No podía superarla si es que todo el tiempo hablaban de mí por ella. Y pensar que ella podría estar divirtiéndose por ahí, olvidándose de mí muy fácilmente.

A pesar de todo, contesté las preguntas calmada y pacientemente, como lo hubiera querido Padre. Autocontrolarse ya no era tan difícil en comparación hace muchos meses atrás, pero seguía sufriendo del mismo modo o de peor manera.

Las preguntas siguieron eternamente y lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era irme y descansar. Ya me tenía aburrido todo esto de la fama para parecer personas inocentes, ya me había cansado. Pero tenía que continuar, así que respondí cada pregunta que me dieron. Me defendí de cada golpe que me proporcionaban.

Miré a la gente de la multitud: una masa enorme, llena de personas que no tenían grandes preocupaciones en la vida, en comparación con la mía. Podía ver rostros felices, gente gritando eufórica por mí. Tal vez sentir ese apoyo me podría dar más fuerzas para terminar ese calvario.

-¿Algo más que quieras decirle al público antes de que empiece la fiesta, Carl?

-No, nada aparte de invitarlos a conocer mi música. Soy nuevo en esto, no soy un profesional, pero me gustaría que me dieran una oportunidad…

Mis ojos se dejaron llevar mientras decía esa frase, y vi algo extraño en el público. Vi a una chica con el cabello castaño de Melissa, no muy largo, sus rasgos, todo de ella. No podía ser nadie más que ella, estaba seguro. Pero… ¿Qué hacía ahí?

No podía creer que ella estuviera ahí, tan cerca de mí, rodeada de gente que no la reconociera. Con razón la policía no había podido hallarla, todos eran unos estúpidos ciegos. Pero esa chica que yo veía a lo lejos era Melissa de seguro. Me quedé petrificado mirándola, sin poder reaccionar, mudo. Al tiempo después, ella me vio, y se quedó mirando severamente.

Entendí que nadie podía verla, era lo mejor. ¡Pero ella estaba ahí, en frente mío! ¡No podía creerlo, tan cerca! En ese mismo momento quise saltar a ir hasta ella, sin importar que la descubrieran, sin importar la reacción de los demás. Pero tenía que pensar en mi princesa, no podía dejar que la descubrieran.

La expresión de Melissa se tornó en algo que no pude descifrar, no era alegría, tampoco era compasión, pero se parecía a ambos sentimientos. Ella me miraba como una hermana amorosa, no como yo esperaba… ¿¡Qué estaba sucediendo!?

Seguramente Melissa había venido bien camuflada entre el público para venir a verme. Qué tierno era de su parte hacer esto… Me puse a pensar en cuántas otras veces ella podría haber hecho lo mismo, sin que yo me diera cuenta. Desde ahora en adelante tendría que prestarle más atención al público al que me estaba dirigiendo.

Pero en contra de todas mis expectativas, Melissa me sonrió en son de despedida calmadamente, y se dio la vuelta de forma tranquila. Junto con ella, se fue un hombre que había estado al lado de ella todo el tiempo en que la miré, pero no le había prestado la mínima atención. ¡¿Qué…?!

-¿Carl, Carl? Vaya, parece que estás un poco distraído –dijo el entrevistador haciéndome volver a la realidad.

-Oh, lo siento. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya terminamos? –Pregunté esperando a que la entrevista hubiera acabado para ir a buscar a Melissa y hablar con ella.

-Sí, terminó la entrevista. Y ahora, querido público, nos despedimos. ¡Eso fue todo! –Dijo el entrevistador mientras se marchaba y yo era discretamente empujado por mis guardaespaldas para entrar al castillo, alejándome cada vez más de Melissa.

**Patrick POV**

Melly y yo nos fuimos de ese lugar, pero no pude dejar de pensar en qué íbamos a hacer Francisco y yo con el collar Ekran. Yo había dejado el tema completamente de lado, irresponsablemente. Pero esa pequeña cosa era muy importante, que podría cambiar nuestro futuro. Pero como Francisco se había ido por unos días, no podía discutirlo con nadie.

Hasta donde llegaba mi conocimiento, Francisco se había ido a buscar a su hermano, del que no me contaba casi nunca. Yo no quería que Francisco se emocionara hasta desilusionarse, tal vez no encontraría a su hermano. Pero no me opuse en que fuera por si había una oportunidad de que papá tuviera una familia sanguínea real.

En el caso de encontrar a su hermano, seguramente éste sería un estirado, por lo que me contaba Francisco cuando era pequeño, diciendo que su hermano verdaderamente tenía un buen futuro laboral y estaba destinado a tener éxito en la vida. Tal vez el hermano de Francisco podría operarlo de su artrosis, y así no tendríamos que usar el collar con tanta urgencia. Porque realmente no se me ocurría a nadie a quién vendérselo. ¿A Chester y a Sophie? Ni hablar, no quería más problemas con ellos. Se lo daría a Mike y a Maca, pero qué dinero iban a tener ellos para poder pagármelo.

Recordé el episodio que había tenido ese mismo día con Maca. Me sentía muy mal por ella, y también me sentía mal conmigo. Me sentía como si hubiera engañado a Melly… Pero no podía decírselo, no quería tener más problemas con ella. ¿Pero entonces con qué derecho le podía pedir a ella sinceridad? ¡Ah, maldición! ¡Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil! Tendría que quedarme al menos por el momento pasivo, y pasarlo bien solamente. Cuando yo me diera cuenta que Melly no me engañaba o estuviera menos propensa a estallar, tal vez podría contarle. Pero cuánto tiempo pasaría para eso…

Melly me pidió ir a visitar el _refugio_, así que le obedecí y la llevé nostálgicamente, recordando cuando ella vivía con nosotros. Verdaderamente extrañaba vivir con Melly, pero yo sabía que ella no querría volver, no cuando podía vivir con Sasha en un techo decente.

-Vaya, se puso a nevar. La primera nevada de invierno –comenté en cuanto llegamos, mientras abría la puerta de mi hogar.

-¿Cómo lo vas a hacer para no congelarte? –Preguntó Melly visiblemente preocupada por mi estado de salud.

-Ya lo he hecho antes, me las arreglaré.

-Esta noche me quedaré contigo.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Melly. Sé lo que digo, el frío va a ser demasiado. Mejor te iré a dejar donde Sasha.

-Pero yo no quiero. Yo quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

-Okay, pero vas a tener que ayudarme.

Cada vez que había nevadas, Francisco y yo buscábamos sacos de cualquier cosa para poner en la puerta del _refugio_ y así conservar la temperatura en el interior. Por suerte, muy cerca de la calle había un almacén donde vendían sacos de harina, y cuando ésta se vencía, los dueños arrojaban los sacos al basurero, y usábamos eso para tapar el suelo. Sin vacilar, Melly me acompañó a buscar un par de sacos y volvimos rápidamente al _refugio_. La nieve realmente se estaba acumulando con mucha rapidez, así que entré la moto, cerramos bien, pusimos los sacos en el suelo para evitar que se escapara el calor y prendí la hoguera un poco. Era un peligro tener el fuego encendido en un lugar cerrado como ése pero la necesidad era extrema.

Fue en ese entonces que pude sentir en Melly algo que no podía sentir hacía tiempo; paz. En ese momento, Melly estaba desconectada de todo el mundo, feliz entre mis brazos, o al menos estaba fingiendo muy bien. No quería, no podía pensar que Melly me estuviera engañando, así que tendría que dejar de pensar en eso para que nuestra relación pudiera salir a flote.

Pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en muchas cosas. En el viaje de Francisco, en el incidente con Maca, tantos problemas… Incluyendo el collar, claro. No podía dejar que nadie lo viera, ni siquiera Melly. Aunque, me sentía algo orgulloso de mí mismo por lograr ocultar algo por tanto tiempo de todo el mundo. En ese mismo instante, el collar Ekran estaba en mi mochila, a sólo un metro. Casi siempre estaba ahí, y nadie lo había descubierto aún. O todos los policías de la ciudad eran estúpidos, o era que teníamos demasiada suerte, la que podría acabarse en cualquier momento.

-¿Pasa algo? Te siento distraído –Preguntó Melly, al ver que tenía la cabeza en las nubes. -No, no es nada. Es sólo que estoy algo cansado. Mejor me voy a dormir –dije evitando tener que seguir estando con Melly, es que verdaderamente me daba una sensación de náuseas estar cerca de ella después de lo que había pasado con Maca. Eso hacía que me sintiera muy mal conmigo mismo.

-Okay, como digas –contestó igualmente cansada y se acurrucó en uno de los colchones–. Buenas noches, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.

No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en cómo iría a arreglar las cosas. Antes que nada tenía que resolver el problema con Maca, aunque no tenía idea de cómo lo iba a hacer. Pero mientras no solucionara eso, mis días se convertirían en opresiones, sintiéndome mal conmigo, y por las noches la inconsciencia me llenaría de pesadillas. No iba a durar así mucho tiempo.


	45. Traicionera

**Sophie POV**

-¡Uy! ¿Es que eres idiota o qué? ¡Déjame en paz Chester! ¡Ya me aburrí de ti! –¡Cómo no podía comprender Chester el mensaje que le estaba dando! Quería que se largara de mi auto y que me dejara tranquila, pero con lo idiota que es Chester no quería obedecerme. Iba a llamar a Gaspar para que viniera a rescatarme cuando irónicamente recibí una llamada telefónica. Era Maca. Tal vez no era el mejor momento para hablar del plan, no había otra razón para que me llamara, pero cualquier cosa sería útil para dejar de discutir con Chester.

Dejé al estúpido de Chester sintiéndose incómodo, observando cómo me importaba un comino nuestra conversación, ya que prefería atender la llamada. Aunque, tuve que conversar discretamente con Maca para que Chester no se diera cuenta de que estaba hablando con una perdedora, y para que tampoco se enterara de nuestro plan. De seguro el idiota seguiría pensando en esa maldita de Melly, ¡Uy!

-¡Hola! Querida… ¿Cómo está todo?

_ -¡Aló, Sophie! ¡Tengo que hablar urgentemente contigo! ¡Es acerca del plan!_

-¿En serio? ¡Cuéntame! No estoy ocupada en absoluto –dije mirando fijamente a Chester con rabia.

_-Te juro que no fue planeado, pero creo que me enamoré de Patrick_ –confesó la perdedora por teléfono apenas, como si le costara respirar. ¿Qué me importaba su vida amorosa? ¡Uy, pensé que me iba a dar una buena noticia, maldita!

Verdaderamente no quería saber de los problemas de una sin vida como Maca, me tenía absolutamente sin cuidado. Pero cualquier cosa iba a ser mejor. Ignorando a Chester tal vez él se bajaría de mi auto y se marcharía.

-¿Ya, y? –Pregunté buscando meticulosamente en mi cabeza qué palabras usar para que Chester no supiera nada acerca del plan– Felicidades, supongo. Los feos con los feos, los lindos con los lindos. Ustedes serían los feos, claro.

_-¿No lo entiendes, Sophie? ¡Me enamoré del novio de mi mejor amiga! ¡Es horrible!_

-No creo que estés enamorada, exagerada. Y recuerda, ella no es tu mejor amiga. Es la llave para que te incluyamos en nuestro grupo, no lo olvides.

_-No lo sé… Melly es mi amiga después de todo. Todo este tiempo hemos sido tan unidas… Jamás nadie me había tratado así, sin reírse de mí. Mike no cuenta. Aunque la haya usado desde siempre, me agrada. ¡Es mi amiga, Sophie, no puedo creer que le haya hecho algo tan horrible! Sophie, lo lamento, pero no puedo seguir con este plan. Haré cualquier otra cosa que me pidas, pero esto no._

-¡Uy, tonta sácale provecho a la situación! Lo que te pedí fue una venganza de lujo. Tal vez ahora sí podría seguir ese plan… Sí… Chica, vas a tener que meterte con él.

-_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Con Patrick?!_

-¡Sí, tonta, quién más! Y ni se te ocurra decirme que eso es mucho pedir. Disfruta, al fin y al cabo, ¿no estás enamorada de él? Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme para estas cosas. Cuando tengas buenas noticias para mí, llámame.

Corté inmediatamente, ¡pero qué iba a hacer ahora! Chester estaba aún sentado en el asiento de copiloto, pacientemente esperando a hablar. Bueno, Sophie, relájate, Chester no podía enterarse que estaba hablando con la subnormal de Maca.

-Confía en mí, Sophie, tenemos que volver. No te voy a decepcionar.

-Chester, cuando cuente hasta diez, te convendrá estar fuera de mi auto o si no… ¡Uy, el teléfono otra vez! –Grite encolerizada, aunque a la vez aliviada de no tener que enfrentarme a Chester. Quien llamaba esta vez era Sasha.

-Okay, espero –resopló empezando a impacientarse. Excelente.

-¿Aló?

_-¡Hola Sophie! ¿Te enteraste de la nueva tarea? ¡Qué fastidio!_ –¡Uy, para qué Sasha me llamaba para recordarme las tareas, parecía una nerd! Pero cualquier cosa era mejor que tener que hablar con Chester.

-Recuérdame, ¿cuál?

_ -Bueno, aún faltan mucho para que empiece, pero es mejor empezar a pensar cómo hacerlo ahora. Es una tontería, tenemos que elegir a alguien que nos caiga mal para intentar descubrir por qué no nos agrada fuera del colegio y hacer un informe de eso. ¿Qué tonto, no? Y bueno, no sé a quién elegir… ¿Ya escogiste a alguien?_

-Bueno, obviamente elegiré a alguien que odie. Elegiré muy bien, porque la gente que odio es porque se lo merece –contesté mirando a Chester fríamente. Tal vez debería pedirle a él que fuera mi motivo de estudio, con fines educativos, claro, así podría fastidiarlo cuando se me diera la gana. Pero, no sabía si podría resistir mucho tiempo conviviendo con Chester si aún no había logrado olvidarme por completo de él.

**Sasha POV**

No me gustaba para nada cuando Melly decidía dormir fuera de la casa. A pesar de avisarme antes, me lo decía en el momento o una hora antes de irse. Eso tenía muy preocupados a mis papás, y a mí me estaba sucediendo lo mismo. Además, a veces necesitaba que Melly me acompañara. Necesitaba el apoyo de una amiga para superar a Connor, y no podía pedir eso a ninguna de mis otras amigas, ya que no debían saber en dónde vivía. Sophie no debía saber cómo era mi casa, o se burlaría de mí. Lo mismo sucedería con Daisy… ¡Ay, no podía ver a Daisy después de lo que me había hecho! Aunque, ella no sabía que yo estaba saliendo con Connor, tal vez tuve que habérselo dicho… ¿Para qué, para que me molestara? Ni hablar, tendría que arreglármelas tal como estaba.

Quería marginarme del mundo, quedarme en casa llorando, acompañada por mi familia y mi amiga. Pero no podía hacer eso, tenía que ir a clases. Tenía que convivir con Daisy, quién actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. Tal vez ella no sabía que yo estaba saliendo con Connor, pero si me vio abatida cuando los vi juntos pudo haber hecho una conclusión inteligente… Pero no. En la escuela yo andaba muy callada, no quería hablar con nadie, ni si quiera con mis supuestas amigas. Por suerte, jamás vi a Connor a la entrada del colegio, por lo que no tuve que toparme con él. Pero temía encontrármelo.

Mi teléfono estaba lleno de llamadas perdidas de él. Yo jamás le contestaba, y a veces Melly contestaba por mí para decir que yo no estaba bien para hablar.

Al menos mis padres sabía toda la situación, así no dejarían entrar a Connor. Una visita sorpresa era imposible que sucediera. Papá me había prometido que él no pondría un pie en esta casa, y yo esperaba que así fuera.

-¡Sasha! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo! –Escuché una voz desde el jardín, era Connor. ¡¿Por qué?! Y justo mi perro estaba encadenado, impidiéndole asustar a Connor. De seguro mis padres no sabían que él estaba ahí, afuera en el jardín.

-No quiero hablar contigo.

-¡Sasha, te juro que lo que viste no es lo que te imaginas!

-Me da lo mismo.

-¡Sasha…! ¡Estaba ayudando a Daisy a darle una lección a mi hermano! ¡Ahora que lo pienso, lo que hice fue muy estúpido! ¡Te juro que no siento nada por ella!

Así que como me había dicho Melly hacía tiempo, Daisy sí era lo suficientemente estúpida para hacer un plan tan ridículo. Ya no podía confiar en mis _mejores amigas_. Ni siquiera en Sophie, sabía que me molestaría si le contara que yo estaba saliendo con Connor. Tendría que seguir yendo a la escuela y soportarlas.

-¿Y si es que fuera así, porqué lo hiciste? ¿Se te olvidó que _tú_ estabas conmigo?

-Quería hacer que mi hermano entrara en razón solamente. Él estaba pasando, está pasando por momentos difíciles. Necesitaba ayudarlo. Además, creo que si es que me ocultabas ante todos era porque lo nuestro no iba en serio.

-Sí iba enserio –grité hacia abajo mientras marcaba con mi teléfono a mi propia casa para que mamá o papá contestaran y les pudiera avisar que Connor estaba afuera, sin gritar, sin que Connor se diera cuenta, sin que tuviera la posibilidad de huir como un cobarde.

-No te creo. Me gustaría, pero no puedo. Tengo que admitir que si no me hubieras ocultado con tus amigos, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido ayudar a Daisy así, pero no sentía como si los dos nos sintiéramos en una relación… Pero ése no es el punto. Vine acá a pedirte que me perdonaras.

¿Perdonarlo? ¿Perdonar a Connor? Ni hablar, aunque no quería armar un escándalo y volverme histérica. Por teléfono le avisé a papá todo y éste salió para echar a Connor. La escena fue divertida, había que admitirlo, pero ver a quien yo quería alejarse después de haberme traicionado me rompía el corazón.

Si no me hubiera avergonzado de revelar mi noviazgo con Connor, si me hubieran dado lo mismo las burlas y críticas… Esto no hubiera pasado obviamente. ¿Pero habría valido la pena ser motivo de broma por el resto de mi vida?

**Patrick POV**

-Buenos días, Patrick.

-Qué… ¿Ya amaneció? –Pregunté con los ojos cerrados, recién empezando a agudizar mis sentidos por el buen descanso que había tenido al dormir.

-Así es, pero no me quiero levantar.

-No lo hagas –respondí mientras me estiraba aún acostado cuando me di cuenta que mis brazos estaban rodeando a Melly, que estaba acostada en mi colchón, dándome la espalda. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?– ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?

-Bueno, tenía frío, y no quería despertarte así que, simplemente me puse aquí –dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Qué bella forma de empezar el día –dije dándole un pequeño beso de buenos días.

De seguro afuera estaría nevado, y habría muchísimo frío. No quería abrir la puerta del _refugio_, menos cuando estaba tan cómodo, y también, tan flojo. Nos quedamos así acostados cerca de una hora, descansando. O al menos Melly lo hacía, porque yo estaba preocupado. Me atormentaban las mismas cosas de ayer. Eran muchos problemas… Tenía que arreglarlos todos, en cuanto antes, mejor.

-Tengo hambre –dijo Melly levantándose y bostezando– ¿Qué hay de desayuno?

-Veamos… –Busqué en mi mochila si es que tenía guardado algo– Nuestro elegante restaurant ofrece una amplia variedad, de barras de cereal, o un fino paquete de galletas, o un maravilloso, o unas papas fritas y mi favorito personal, un pedazo de pan. ¡Sólo los mejores clientes comen eso!

-Me decido por el pan –decidió ella entre risas. Dios, se veía hermosa por las mañanas. Qué lástima era que tuviera muy pocas oportunidades de verla así–. Con esa presentación me haces sentir que estoy en el restaurante más elegante y genial del mundo.

-Jajaja, gracias –respondí dándole un pedazo de pan.

-Lo digo enserio. No estoy bromeándote. Sin importar donde estemos, tú haces que yo siempre me sienta cómoda, bien, feliz… Y gracias por eso. De verdad, no sabes cuánto.

-Lo mismo digo –dije amistosamente.

Desayunamos lentamente, sin siquiera abrir la puerta del _refugio_. Había una oscuridad prácticamente total, y afuera no es escuchaba ningún ruido. Era un día tranquilo, demasiado. Me tenía inquieto eso. Además, se sentía muy raro vivir sin Francisco. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, claro, siempre lo volvía a ver en menos de un mes, y nos distanciábamos sólo en ocasiones extrañas. Pero en este caso, yo no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría Francisco en volver. Me preocupaba por su situación, pero al menos estar con Melly me ayudaba en cierto sentido.

-¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! –Se escuchó una voz femenina afuera golpeando la puerta del _refugio_.

-¿Quién es?

-¡Mike!

Al levantar la reja metálica del _refugio_ para que Mike entrara, pude ver que había una gran cantidad de nieve en el suelo. Inmediatamente desde el exterior entró Mike, sumamente abrigado para evitar enfermarse.

Al igual que Melly, yo no podía entender qué estaba haciendo Mike ahí. No era muy temprano, pero aún no era la hora para que Mike me pidiera la moto, como lo habíamos planeado desde hace meses.

-¡Buenos días, Mike, compadre, qué sorpresa! –Lo saludé feliz, ya que el día había comenzado excelentemente– ¿Qué te trae por mi casa?

-Mi hermana me contó todo. No quiero que la hagas sufrir, ¿entiendes?

-Patrick, ¿qué está pasando? ¿De qué está hablando? –Preguntó Melly desconcertada.

-¡Lo que pasa Melly es que tú novio…!

-¡Chicos, chicos, no peleen! –Se escuchó un grito desde afuera, y para colmo, Maca entró al _refugio_. Mike empezó a castigarle, diciéndole que volviera al taxi, pero ella no le hizo caso– ¡Mike, déjame arreglar esto por mí misma!

-Mike, relájate hermano, dime qué pasa –dije esperando a poder conversar tranquilamente. Aunque Melly se enterara de todo, tenía que resolver ese asunto con calma.

-¡Lo que pasa es que me aburrí de ti, imbécil! ¡Deja en paz a mi hermana! –Gritó Mike agresivamente y me propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago, haciéndome caer y golpearme la cabeza.

No quedé inconsciente, pero sí muy aturdido. No pude hacer nada más que quedarme en el suelo observando cómo Melly y Maca intentaban detener a Mike, el que estaba furioso. Intenté levantarme, y lo logré, pero apenas. Ahora Mike se había ganado mi enojo –¡¿A ver pendejo, qué te crees, qué derecho te da venir y pegarme así como así?!


	46. Rivalidades por doquier

**Connor POV**

Por más que intentara solucionar las cosas con Sasha, simplemente no podía. ¡Todo era inútil! Había intentado de todo para que Sasha me perdonara. Absolutamente todo, pero ningún método había funcionando. Sasha seguramente estaría odiándome. Y también, Gaspar. Yo seguía fuera de la casa, viviendo por ahí, ya que no podía seguir viviendo con Gaspar, no hasta que éste se diera cuenta que lo que hice fue por él. Para que él recapacitara y no se siguiera metiendo en asuntos tan turbios, como ayudar a Chester con Melly y quedarse con Sophie. Yo sabía que eso iba a terminar mal, lo había sospechado inconscientemente desde un principio. Pero nunca pensé que esto llegaría a afectarme a mí.

Por suerte muy pocas veces las casualidades de la vida hicieron que me topara con Gaspar, ya sea por cualquier motivo. Cada vez que me encontraba con él, las cosas terminaban mal. Por suerte siempre había alguien para detenernos.

Pero ya no podía seguir así, Gaspar era mi hermano, no podíamos estar peleados. Él era mi gemelo, habíamos compartido todo juntos y jamás habíamos discutido por algo tan importante y grave. Simplemente, no podía creer que Gaspar ahora estuviera enojado conmigo. Fue por eso que volví a casa para hablar con Gaspar. Me quedé esperando afuera ya que la cerradura había sido cambiada, como recordé. Por suerte, Gaspar no tardó en volver, pero se notaba que venía con un pésimo humor.

Se acercó dedicado a ignorarme y simplemente abrió la puerta. Antes de entrar le pregunté por qué venía tan enojado. Se podía observar claramente que no sólo venía enojado por mi presencia, él venía con un pésimo humor por algo que había pasado antes. Gaspar sólo me contestó que no estaba de ánimos para hablar conmigo.

-Por favor, Gaspar, dime qué pasa. Quiero ayudarte –le dije esperando a que él no me cerrara la puerta en la cara.

-Fui a visitar a Sophie y estaba Chester acosándola. Eso me dio mucha rabia –respondió con cierta arrogancia, golpeando su propia mano para darme a entender que su enojo había sido descargado en Chester. Pobre jefe, sí que debería haber terminado mal.

-Tal vez se lo tenía merecido –divagué esperando a que Gaspar no se diera cuenta qué sentido iba a tomar lo que le estaba diciendo–, no lo sé. Pero eso te pasa por haberte metido con esa pareja. Yo sabía que todo eso iba a terminar mal.

-No sé ni siquiera por qué hablo contigo. El que dice que no hay que entrometerse con parejas ajenas.

-Yo lo hice para que recapacitaras. Entiéndelo Gaspar, Daisy de verdad te quiere. Ella está loca por ti. En cambio, Sophie no debe estar enganchada de ti. Sabemos que es cierto.

No había nadie en la nevada calle caminando, nadie en la casa que pudiera evitar una discusión. No había absolutamente nadie que pudiera evitar una pelea. Se notaba que Gaspar seguía enojado, que quería ahora ajustar cuentas conmigo. Y yo necesitaba defenderme a mí mismo. Una pelea no sería tan mala al fin y al cabo. Era muy necesaria.

Empezó paulatinamente. Gaspar lanzó un puñetazo al aire pero logré esquivarlo. Luego hice lo mismo con una patada, pero mi hermano logró correrse a tiempo. Después, Gaspar intentó darme otro golpe, pero me agaché y él terminó golpeando la pared, lastimándose los nudillos. Fue en ese entonces que aproveché su estado para empezar a propinarle una buena golpiza.

Cuando pequeños siempre teníamos peleas como éstas, pero éstas sucedían cuando éramos pequeños, cuando estábamos jugando. Ahora estábamos peleando en realidad, por un asunto serio. No se sentía nada de bien. La respuesta violenta de Gaspar era muy fuerte, pero yo devolvía todo de igual manera. Estábamos exactamente al mismo nivel.

-¡¿Quién te pateó la jaula?! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Aléjate de Daisy, infeliz!

-¡Si no me interesa ella… entiende! ¡Aléjate de Sophie! Sólo está haciendo que pierdas tu amistad con el jefe.

Hice un paso en falso y Gaspar me empujó lejos antes de mirar severamente hacia el cielo, como si rogara a Dios que yo dejara de ser tan estúpido –Sophie es el amor de mi vida. Chester no es mi amigo. Y yo no tengo hermanos –dijo y acto seguido cerró la puerta. Desafortunadamente, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

**Kyra POV**

Apenas logramos llegar al hotel con la tormenta de nieve que había caído. ¡El lugar era fenomenal! Era la cosa más grande que había visto en mi vida. Afuera había unos jardines enormes, e incluso había una cancha de golf en el patio trasero. Pero había tantas cosas adentro y el lugar era tan grande que me podía olvidar de la nieve de afuera. Era un lugar muy, muy elegante. ¡Nunca pensé que lograría llegar a un lugar así! De seguro era el hotel más lujoso del mundo… Y también el más caro. Pero por suerte, la quedada a alojar se iba a la cuenta del hermano de Francisco.

Jamás había comido tanto en mi vida. Había sándwiches por montones, pasteles, unas pequeñas comidas que llamaban canapés, y también chocolate caliente. También, una señora muy amable me había regalado un abrigo nuevo. La ropa que llevaba era muy vieja, así que entendí que la señora me había regalado ese abrigo por lástima. Pero no importaba, porque el abrigo me gustaba.

No había forma de aburrirse en el hotel. Aunque a la mañana siguiente tuvimos que partir temprano por la mañana para seguir viajando y llegar a la casa del hermano de Francisco, Javier. Cuando llegáramos ahí, no me emocionaría tanto porque ya había visto lo más elegante en mi vida, ese hotel. Me dio algo de pena saber que mis amigos tal vez nunca conocerían ese hermoso lugar, donde te daban la comida que querías, no pasabas frío…

Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, el Callejón de los Huérfanos era mi verdadero hogar. Ahí estaba mi familia, que eran mis amigos. Con ellos había vivido siempre, habían sido quienes me habían apoyado. Mi familia. Por lo menos sabía que no me desilusionaría al volver al callejón en ese sentido, porque ellos estarían esperándome allá.

El viaje fue tranquilo, aunque sí muy lento. La carretera estaba cubierta de nieve, y se notaba que el conductor estaba algo estresado por tener que manejar así. No era para tanto. Pero me estaba aburriendo en el viaje, lo único que quería yo era bajarme y jugar con la nieve. Pero como entendí que era mejor no hacer paradas, no me quejé. Prefería conocer al hermano de Francisco en cuanto antes. ¿Sería igual de simpático que él? ¿Preocupado y considerado? Podría ser posible, si es que eran parientes. Obvio. De seguro el hermano de Francisco lo ayudaría para sanar su dolor en la mano, y todo se arreglaría para él. Yo esperaba internamente que eso sucediera.

Pero tarde o temprano una duda empezó a asustarme. ¿Qué pensaría el hermano de Francisco de mí? Yo no tenía nada que hacer en ese reencuentro. Yo era una persona que sólo quería ver un reencuentro, nada más. ¿No se enojaría el señor por eso, no? Ay, para qué vine, sólo me vine a entrometer en cosas que no son de mi incumbencia…

-¿Qué pasa, Kyra? –Preguntó Francisco notando mi estado depresivo.

-No sé para qué vine. No tengo nada que hacer acá… Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto. Debería haberme quedado con mis amigos, donde pertenezco. No tuve que haber venido, ellos me necesitan. Vine porque soy una entrometida, y recién me enteré de eso.

Esperaba una reacción más seria, y eso que Francisco era Francisco, siempre se preocupaba de hacernos sentir bien. De veras que me sorprendí cuando él empezó a reírse cariñosamente, intentando animarme –¿Cómo dices eso? Era muy importante que vinieras. De no haber sido por ti, no me hubiera atrevido a venir y reencontrarme con Javier.

-Sí, claro –comenté desanimada. Francisco de todos modos hubiera ido donde su hermano sin mi ayuda.

-Lo digo enserio, pequeña. En un principio me daba miedo venir. No quería arriesgarme a desilusionarme… Pero tú me convenciste de venir –dijo dándome un pequeño apretón de manos.

-Eso significa… ¿Cuándo lleguemos, si te desilusionas va a ser mi culpa? –Lo único que hacía yo era echar a perder situaciones como éstas. Me sentía fuera de lugar. No me sentía cómoda en ese auto, sabiendo que me alejaba de casa. Y menos aún podía sentirme bien sabiendo que hacia dónde nos dirigíamos verdaderamente no tenía nada que hacer.

-Claro que no. Kyra, recuérdalo. Cuando lleguemos, pase lo que pase, recordarás esto. De no haber sido por ti, no me hubiera dado la oportunidad de venir.

**Melissa POV**

-¡Mike, Patrick, cálmense! –Grité intentando separarlos junto a Maca. ¡La confusión era horrible! No entendía qué estaba pasando. Todo me parecía extraño. Me había perdido de algo, eso era seguro.

Maca logró sujetar bien a su hermano y trató de alejarlo aún más por seguridad, aunque Patrick estaba hecho una furia. Entendí que se había enojado muchísimo, que apenas podía contenerse. Y lo peor, era que yo entendía que él tampoco sabía bien qué estaba pasando –¡Melly, cómo quieres que me quede tranquilo cuando viene este imbécil…!

-¡Deja en paz a mi hermana, estúpido! –Gritó Mike escupiendo, aunque su saliva logró como único objetivo el sucio suelo.

-Mike, calma. ¡Calma, hermano! –Saltó mi mejor amiga intentando contener a su hermano. Por suerte él era algo más debilucho y fácil de contener. Pero, ¡¿por qué tenía que enfrentarme a este tipo de problemas?! Ya me bastaba con una vida, mi personalidad incógnita era demasiado para soportar la carga emocional. Quería que se acabara todo. ¡Todo! ¡Todos los problemas tenían que solucionarse en cuanto antes!– Te dije que tenías que esperar a que terminara de contarte. No fue culpa de Patrick, te lo juro. Sólo fue un error…

-Oh, oh –comentó el rubio captando algo que yo seguía sin entender. Intentó recomponer la compostura tratando de hablar más civilizadamente, aunque de una manera muy forzada, incómodamente–… Escucha Mike, yo puedo aclararte todo. Fue un error, te juro que no era mi intención crear un problema como éste–Después, Patrick se dirigió hacia mí seriamente–. No te había dicho nada porque estaba esperando el mejor momento para decirte, Melly… Lo siento. Tal vez tendría que haberte contado antes.

-¡Díganme por favor qué está pasando! ¡No entiendo nada…! Mike, Patrick, Maca. Explíquenme ahora mismo qué está pasando. ¡Ahora!

-Yo te explico, amiga –dijo Maca empujando a Mike fuera del _refugio_–. Lo siento hermanito, esto es algo que tengo que hacer sola. Por favor, entiéndeme.

Mike se fue frustrado a la calle nevada, pero claramente no más que yo. ¡Yo no entendía nada! ¡¿Qué diablos pasaba…?! Estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios, y no lo decía melodramáticamente como lo diría Sophie. Lo decía porque verdaderamente me sentía tan mal que sentía que podría desfallecerme en cualquier instante.

-Melly, amiga… –Divagó Maca pasando su mano temerosamente por mi cabello intentando calmarme– Lo lamento tanto… Te juro que no fue mi intención. Soy un monstruo, sí eso soy…

-Sólo explíquenme qué sucede o explotaré –dije ahogando un grito. Intenté parecer tranquila pero la desesperación se apoderaba de mi voz y de mi cuerpo.

-Amor, lo que pasa es que…

-No, Patrick, lo diré yo. Es mejor. Melly, amiga mía… Te fallé. No he sido del todo sincera contigo. Desde que empezamos a ser amigas, yo tenía un segundo propósito. No pido que me comprendas. Pero, desde siempre he sido el motivo de las burlas de Sophie y sus amigas. Y no he sido la única, por supuesto. Solamente quería que me dejaran de molestar, ser parte de ellas si es que era posible.

-No te entiendo, Maca. Patrick, explícame que está pasando.

-Esta parte no la sabía… Lo digo enserio –dijo el rubio.

-Sí claro. Ustedes me están ocultando algo.

-Melly, Patrick no sabía esta parte. Ni siquiera Mike lo sabe. No quería que me escuchara decir esto. Pero… Cuando llegaste, Melly y me enteré que estabas interesada por Chester, entendí que Sophie estaría desesperada. Era mi oportunidad para poder hacer algo para unirme a su grupo. Así que no lo pensé dos veces, decidí ser tu amiga. Todo esto para saber más de ti y después contárselo todo a Sophie. Pensé que ella me aceptaría, que tomaría mi acto para bien. Nunca pensé que esto llegaría tan lejos.

-Ahora explícame qué tiene que ver Patrick con todo esto –dije apoyándome en una pared, buscando apoyo. No podía creer que durante todo este tiempo… Maca no hubiera sido verdaderamente mi amiga. No tenía ninguna amiga verdadera en el mundo. Y algo más había detrás de todo eso, algo que ellos no me querían contar.

Al parecer, al fin y al cabo todo el mundo se juntaba conmigo por conveniencia.

**Patrick POV**

-Melly, te juro que iba a decirte, estaba buscando el mejor momento para contártelo… –Dije muy avergonzado de mí mismo.

-Patrick, por favor, cállate. Sólo cállate. Sigue, Maca.

-Bueno, pues, verás… Sophie me ordenó que te fastidiara y me vi obligada a obedecerle. Yo fui la que los acusó en el colegio donde trabajó Melly de auxiliar. Yo fui quien le dijo al director que estaban ahí.

-¡¿Fuiste tú?! Pensé que había sido Sophie… ¡Qué…! –Preguntó Melly exasperada. ¿Cómo podía Maca haber hecho eso? Ella ya se había salido de control. De verdad, se notaba que estaba muy desesperada por formar parte del grupo de Sophie. Pobrecita, claramente se veía que en parte había envidiado a esas chicas que tanto la habían molestado en su niñez. Maca no tenía nada que envidiarles a ésas chicas. Pero Maca ya había cometido un montón de errores. Ya no podía justificarse.

La chica de gruesos lentes siguió intentando justificarse, balbuceando, esperando a que la comprendiéramos. Lo único que quería yo en ese momento era que Melly no se enfadara conmigo. El beso que me había dado con Maca había sido sólo un accidente, pero de todas formas yo me sentía avergonzado. Melly estaba a punto de estallar de rabia, no sabía si contra Maca o en contra mía.

-¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Maca, pensé que eras mi amiga! –Gritó, escuchándose el eco por todo el _refugio_.

-Perdóname amiga –contestó la chica a punto de arrodillarse–. Y creo que lo peor es que… Te juro que no te diría esto si no estuviera muy arrepentida. Creo que me enamoré de Patrick…

-¡¿Qué tu qué?! –Gritó histérica mientras yo arqueaba una ceja– ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Maca, cómo te atreviste! ¡Tú sabías que yo y Patrick somos novios… ¿Qué te estaba pasando por la cabeza?!

-Amiga, uno no elige de quién se enamora.

-¿Amiga? Nosotras no somos amigas –comentó con desdén.

Todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento era quedarme quieto y sin hablar. La discusión entre Melly y Maca se estaba poniendo demasiado profunda, y no debía entrometerme. Ésa era una pelea en la que era mejor no entrometerse. Intenté volverme invisible para que no notaran mi existencia por el momento.

-Nunca quise que esto llegara tan lejos, Melly. Creo que si nos hubiéramos conocido en otro tiempo, hubiéramos sido las mejores amigas del mundo. Y Patrick… Siempre te querré. Tal vez no como ahora, pero siempre te recordaré.

-Hablas como si te fueras –dije intrigado, y nervioso al saber que no había podido apartarme por completo de la discusión.

-Pues, debo irme, ¿no? –Dijo enjugándose un inicio de lágrima– No tengo amigos por los cuales quedarme.

-Haz menos escándalo y vete de una buena vez, embustera. Y pensar que te hacías llamar mi amiga…

Y así fue cómo la chica de los lentes gruesos y su gran boina atravesó la puerta del _refugio_, para jamás volver. Ésa fue la última vez que la vimos, y al menos por mi parte, debo admitir, no sentí nada de lástima por su salida en nuestras vidas. Tal vez ella había sufrido mucho cuando pequeña, pero los errores que cometió fueron demasiado grandes. Ella no estuvo sola, sé que tuvo a su hermano para apoyarla, y también tuvo a Melly por un tiempo para recapacitar. Pero aún así, Maca no pudo salir adelante.

-Melly… ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? –Pregunté esperando a que ella me diera una fuerte bofetada.

-Déjame pensar… Parece que se invierten los papeles. Esto se parece a lo que sucedió en el campamento. Y pensar que cuando le hice caso a Maca ella simplemente estaba actuando ser mi amiga… En fin, cuando tú estabas pasando lo mismo que yo ahora, te tardó siglos perdonarme. No quiero estar separada de ti por tanto tiempo. No soy tan rencorosa como tú –dijo agotada, sonriendo forzadamente.

**Daisy POV**

¡Argh, los últimos días habían sido un infierno! Ir al colegio se hacía cada vez más difícil. Faltaban un par de meses para terminar el año, y los exámenes estaban aplastándonos en realidad. Aunque claro, no me preocupaba mucho por mis notas, aunque sabía que era importante. No quería repetir otra vez, quería salir de una buena vez de este maldito colegio.

El peor problema era convivir con mis compañeros. ¡Especialmente con Sophie…! ¡No podía creer lo que me había hecho! ¡¿Quitarme a mi Gaspar…?! ¿Cómo pudo? Aunque no me arrepentía de no haberle quitado a Chester, para eso se encargaría Melly, o él mismo iría corriendo tras ella, no era una novedad. Pero yo quería vengarme de Gaspar, así que decidirme por Connor fue una buena idea. Pero ya tenía más que claro que Connor no volvería a ayudarme.

¡Todo se acumulaba! Me costaba un mundo tener que estar con Sophie en la misma sala todo el día, a veces incluso sentarme al lado de ella, encontrármela en los recreos… Intentaba ignorarla y ella hacía lo mismo, pero ella simplemente me trataba con indiferencia, como si fuera una compañera más. No me ignoraba del todo. Y curiosamente, eso me era más molesto aún. Me hacía pensar que Sophie no me ignoraba por evitarme, sino que evitaba hablar mucho conmigo porque simplemente no le interesara que fuéramos amigas.

También, misteriosamente, Sasha no hablaba conmigo. Estaba más que molesta, eso se notaba. No sabía bien por qué, ella no quería decirme. Todo era muy extraño. ¿Cómo podía ser que nosotras tres, que éramos amigas desde siempre, estábamos tan distanciadas? ¿Peleadas? ¿Separadas?

Yo ya me había decidido por separarme de nuestro grupo. Ya nada era divertido. Ya no hacíamos las mismas bromas de antes, nuestros pasatiempos habían quedado atrás. Ya tenía lista mi decisión, pero tenía que decirles en persona.

Pedí que nos reuniéramos en los baños para poder hablarlo con tranquilidad. Les pedí a unas compañeras que las buscaran mientras yo esperaría en los baños a que llegaran. Tardaron mucho en llegar.

-¿Qué pasa, Daisy? Estás como nerviosa.

-¡Uy! Daisy, ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que estaba ocupada? Y… ¿El baño? ¿No se te ocurrió un mejor lugar para conversar que el baño? ¡Está sucio!

Se notaba que mis antiguas amigas venían de mal humor, así que decidí desechar el discurso que tenía planeado ya que ellas se reirían de mí, si es que no se aburrían y partían para dejarme sola –Chicas, esto ya es muy raro. Estamos muy distanciadas, ya no somos como antes. Y es por eso que quiero decirles que me voy a salir del grupo.

Sophie y Sasha no entendieron en un principio, pero luego al comprender, las dos reaccionaron de manera diferente. Sophie empezó a decir cosas sin sentidos, intentando decir que yo no me iría, porque ella me echaría del grupo antes de irme. Sasha en cambio se quedo callada, esperando el mejor momento para hablar.

-Me echen o me vaya, esto no da para más. Solamente quería decirles eso, es todo. Bueno, creo que yo me voy –dije aún sin retirarme del lugar.

-Sí, vete. ¡Uy, maldita! Bueno, no importa. Sasha, quedamos tú y yo.

Sasha se quedó mirando a Sophie, y luego al suelo –Lo siento Sophie, pero yo no puedo seguir con esto. Es una larga historia. No puedo seguir con esto. Tal vez ya no seamos amigas como antes, pero siempre recordaré los buenos tiempos.

-Pero recuerden que yo fui la primera en irme del grupo –comenté aguardando a que reconocieran que yo había tenido la idea primero.

Sasha se fue antes que yo, y decidí seguirla, dejando a Sophie maldiciendo al aire sola. ¿Por qué Sasha había decidido separarse del grupo? Ella no tenía ningún problema con Sophie, hasta donde yo sabía. Ellas dos perfectamente podrían haber continuado con nuestro grupo de amistad, siendo felices sin mí. Pero el grupo se había disuelto completamente.

Corrí detrás de Sasha, intentando alcanzarla entre tantas personas en los pasillos. Tenía que saber porqué ella hacía esto. Luego, después de finalmente encontrarla, no pude evitar hostigarla con un millón de preguntas. Todo esto era demasiado extraño.

Definitivamente Sasha no estaba de humor para contestar mis preguntas, pero no por eso dejé de insistir. Seguí preguntándole hasta que ella no pudo más –¡Ay, déjame en paz! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

-¿Qué?

-¡Yo estaba saliendo con Connor cuando tú…! ¡Cuando tú…!

-Alto, ¿qué? ¿Tú? ¿Con ese perdedor? Vamos, inventa una excusa mejor.

-¡No es una excusa! Escúchame bien. Sophie arruinó tu vida, así que tú decidiste arruinar la mía. Esto es un efecto dominó. Ya no debemos ser amigas.

Recompuso la compostura inmediatamente y se fue tranquilamente, fingiendo estar bien.

**Carl POV**

¡No! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No puede ser…! Había estado cerca de Melissa, y no pude hablar con ella, acercarme a ella, nada. ¡No pude! Había esperado ya desde hacía demasiado tiempo esto y… ¡No podía haber sido así nuestro encuentro, tan distante…! ¿Pero qué hacía acá? ¡Era muy peligroso!

¡Cómo nadie la había reconocido…! Eran todos unos idiotas, todos y cada uno de los espectadores. Tal vez habían llegado a olvidarse de cómo era la princesa porque para ser sincero conmigo mismo, la desaparición de la princesa poco a poco estaba borrándose de las mentes colectivas. Irónicamente, lo que verdaderamente era noticia en Gryden y Magnoland era el robo del collar Ekran. ¡¿Por qué le prestaban más atención a eso?! ¡Es sólo un estúpido material de joyería! ¿Por qué no se preocupaban por Melissa, una vida humana?

No podía creer cómo un collar podía ser más valorado y extrañado que una chica. Era asombroso cómo las personas se lamentaban más el robo del collar que el supuesto secuestro. Tal vez todo había sido culpa mía. Si hubiera mantenido a Melissa cerca de mí, oculta, pero cerca y segura… Probablemente no se habría olvidado de mí. Porque noté en su mirada la otra vez una señal de despedida. Ella no iba a volver. O al menos cuando volviera nada sería lo mismo como antes.

En este momento me encontraba solo en mi habitación. Con el paso de los meses ésta había cambiado mucho. Hacía tiempo atrás, tenía mi piano y mi habitación estaba parcialmente ordenada e iluminada. ¿Y ahora? Parecía cualquier cosa menos una habitación. Las cortinas siempre estaban cerradas, y las cosas desparramadas por el suelo impedían caminar con tranquilidad. Pero me gustaba así. Así sentía que se llenaban todos los espacios, que no me hacía falta nada.

Verdaderamente, mi habitación se había convertido literariamente en mi bunker, el lugar donde podía refugiarme. Ya casi ni salía de mi refugio. No hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con Padre. Ya había renunciado a llevarme bien con él, era imposible. Nuestra relación de padre e hijo era muy inestable.

De verdad que ya no hablaba con nadie. Apenas utilizaba mi computadora para mantenerme al día del mundo exterior. Me quedaba sentado, a veces pensando, y otras veces intentando de dejar mi mente en blanco. Pensar dolía. Pensar me hacía recordar la realidad que estaba viviendo. Por eso, para intentar olvidarla, evitaba el contacto con todo el mundo. Ya ni siquiera tenía videollamadas con Trudy. Es más, hacía muchísimo tiempo que le había perdido la pista. Pero… ¿Qué me importaba a mí ya no hablar con ella? Era verdaderamente molesta e inoportuna. Qué bien que ya no me hostigara ni molestara. Pero… También ella fue en un tiempo la única que en cierto sentido me apoyó. Tal como lo había hecho Gretel, pero ella era una mocosa. Ésa era la diferencia. A quien extrañaba verdaderamente era a Trudy, pero la última vez que había conversado con ella, se había enfadado conmigo cuando le conté lo que había pasado con el sirviente.

¡Argh, los problemas empiezan a acumularse…! Son muchas cosas las que están pasando, y no tengo a nadie que me ayude. Sé que no podré solucionar todos los problemas solos. Ni siquiera sé de qué quiero, qué debo hacer… ¿Cómo voy a hacer que Padre desista de tomar Gryden? ¿Cómo voy a hacer que Melissa vuelva y sea la misma chica de antes? ¡Dios, necesito ayuda! No sabía ni siquiera qué hacer. No podía hacer nada solo. Necesitaba a alguien que me apoyara, o una señal. Lo que fuera.

Mi vida no podía estar peor. Un ataque de rabia vino a mí y empecé a desquitarme con todo lo que encontré en mi habitación. Muebles, utensilios, de todo. Docenas de objetos saltaron volando estrellándose en mil pedazos por todos lados. Tome mi despertador y lo aventé al suelo. Di vuelta mi escritorio y empecé a patear todo lo que había caído. Agarré violentamente mi estuche y lo lancé al aire, intentando darle a la lámpara que colgaba ahí arriba.

Parecía como si nadie se percatara del escándalo que había formado. Nadie afuera se preocupada de lo que yo hacía, ni un criado siquiera. Menos aún Padre –¡Así es, déjenme solo! ¡Déjenme sólo, así es mejor! ¡Témanme!

De pronto sentí dolor en mi mano. Me revisé, y me di cuenta que tenía un pequeño corte. Me lo había hecho recién, cuando el sacapuntas de mi estuche salió volando por los aires y pasó a rozarme los nudillos.

Ésa era mi señal. No podía significar otra cosa, ¿no? ¡No podía evitarlo, el destino indicaba que lo hiciera!

Yo era una basura, un inútil, incapaz de hacer nada para ayudar a nadie. Merecía sufrir, pero no hasta la muerte. Ésa sería una solución demasiado fácil. Y yo no merecía simplicidad, no merecía sufrir tan poco para después no sentir nada nunca más.

Una señal del destino había llegado a mí y yo tenía que obedecer. Tal vez estaba teniendo una epifanía, sí, tal vez eso era. Por fin veía las cosas con claridad.

Por lo menos ya tenía claro qué tenía que hacer por el momento. Desarmé el sacapuntas y retiré la cuchilla. Me levanté la camisa dejando al descubierto mi brazo. Sólo un cortecito no me haría daño, para probar qué tal. En cuanto lo hice, a pesar de durar tan poco, sentí una liberación instantánea.


End file.
